sang legendaris telah tiba
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: menceritakan ruuji yang mati disalah satu dimensi. kemudian dia dibangkitkan oleh tuhannya yang mana pilihannya sangat sulit. akhirnya ruuji memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan zoids dan memiliki kekuatan baru strong ruuji,ruuji x harem,smart ruuji
1. Chapter 1

hello reader tachi hari ini saya akan buat sebuah cerita yang lebih keren dari sebelumnya

anime high school dxd dan zoids genesis bukan milik saya

sinopsis:menceritakan sang pengguna murasame liger yang bernama ruuji familon bersama dengan zoidsnya terhempas melalu celah dimensi yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dan membuat dirinya meninggal dunia. dan dia bertemu dengan tuhan yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi dia diberi pilihan dia berada di underworld dan diberi tugas oleh salah satu orang yang mirip dengan rias untuk menjaga adiknya

penasaran dengan ceritanya mari dimulai

pada suatu hari ruuji familon sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup tenang dan berada dibawah kaki zoids yang bernama murasame liger yang berwarna biru bercampur dengan warna kuning. pada saat akan bangkit dia melihat ada dimensi dibawahnya

"uwaaaaaaaaaa" teriak histeris ruuji dia terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam portal dimensi itu bersama dengan murasame liger. tanpa dia sadari dia sudah mati dan berada dialam bawah sadar

mindscape on

"ji...uuji...ruuji "  
"siapa itu. siapa yang memanggilku?"  
"aku adalah penciptamu namaku adalah kami-sama"  
"kami-sama?"beo ruuji  
"iya aku adalah tuhan yang menciptakan dunia ini dan seluruh alam semesta"

mendengar penuturan sang kami-sama ruuji langsung membungkuk hormat  
"maafkan atas kelancangan saya karena hamba tidak tahu bahwa anda adalah kami-sama"  
"nggak apa-apa kok"  
"selain itu aku ada dimana" karena ruuji masih celingak-celinguk dan dia heran ada dimana  
"kamu ada di alam bawah sadarmu"  
"apa aku sudah mati?"  
"iya. kamu sudah mati ruuji"mendengar penuturan sang kami sama membuat ruuji pundung seketika  
" . jangan depresi dulu. aku masih bisa membangkitkanmu kok"  
"benarkah?"ucap ruuji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar  
"umm"ucap kami-sama sambil mengangguk. kemudian dia melanjutkan"aku akan memberikanmu pilihan ruuji"  
"pilihan?pilihan apa kami-sama?"  
"pertama. kamu akan dibangkitkan dengan kekuatan baru tanpa menggunakan zoids atau kamu akan dibangkitkan dan berada di kota kuoh dengan menggunakan zoidsmu dan memiliki kekuatan baru"  
"memang misi apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa misi seperti menghancurkan bioraptor lagi atau menghancurkan orang yang menggunakan zoids"  
"bukan itu. sebenarnya kamu akan diberi misi yaitu menghentikan great war dan membuat perdamaian"  
"great war. apa itu?"  
"great war adalah salah satu perang antara malaikat,malaikat jatuh,dan iblis. untuk itu aku mengutusmu menghentikannya kalau tidak segera dihentikan maka akan muncul peperangan yang cukup sengit dan tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian"  
"lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu,kami-sama?"  
"kamu harus menghentikannya menggunakan zoidsmu dan kamu akan di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis oleh salah satu clan yang bernama clan gremory"  
"apa kamu akan memasukkan aku kedalam neraka langsung karena aku menjadi iblis?" tanya ruuji merinding  
"tentu tidak kamu akan dimasukkan kedalam surga apabila kamu tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kejahatan"  
"huft syukurlah kalau begitu"ucap ruuji lega kemudian dia melanjutkan" tapi gimana caranya aku buat perdamaian sedangkan zoids punyaku itu hanya berukuran seperti ini?"tunjuk ruuji ke arah murasame liger yang berukuran raksasa itu  
"tenang saja zoidsmu itu aka aku kecilkan dengan hanya berukuran mobil saja"  
"apa... seukuran mobil apa aku bisa masuk ke dalam sana?"ucap ruuji histeris  
"tenang saja ruuji. kamu masih bisa mengontrol zoidsmu itu seperti dulu walau zoidsmu itu hanya seukuran mobil dan ingat kamu berada di dunia sihir ditambah zoidsmu itu tidak perlu menggunakan bahan bakar yang berada di duniamu itu"  
"terus gimana aku akan menggunakan zoid tanpa bahan bakar"  
"akan aku buat zoidmu itu memiliki bahan bakar tak terhingga dan tak pernah habis"  
"apa akan ada banjir bahan bakar?"  
"tentu saja tidak ruuji. aku beri contoh saja ya. misalkan bahan bakarmu itu reggel lalu aku buat itu menjadi tak terhingga atau dengan kata lain tetap saja tidak ada habisnya dan kamu masih menggunakan zoids yang terjadi"  
"dengan kata lain aku masih bisa menggunakan zoidsku itu walau bakal berubah menjadi hayate liger dan mugen liger ya?"  
"ya seperti itulah kejadiannya  
"begitu ya"  
"jadi gimana. kamu pilih yang mana menggunakan kekuatan baru tanpa zoids atau masih menggunakan zoids yang hanya seukuran mobil dan kamu memiliki kekuatan baru?"  
"kamu pilih yang kedua"ucap ruuji dengan mantap  
"kenapa kamu pilih yang kedua?"tanya kami-sama  
"aku dari dulu sudah menyukai zoidsku ini sebagai kendaraan ku dan aku nggak mau berpisah dengan kendaraanku ini walau dia hanya robot hewan dan berukuran raksasa. aku ingin menggunakan zoidsku untuk aku gunakan sebagai pembuat kedamaian sekaligus menghentikan great war walaupun aku akan direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan mempunyai kekuatan"ucap ruuji panjang lebar. dan itu membuat kami-sama tertarik

'anak ini menarik sekali dia memiliki segala sesuatu apa yang tidak pernah dia miliki'batin kami-sama  
"baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu. sekarang aku akan mengecilkan zoidsmu itu dan kamu bakal jadi penerus perdamaian"  
"terima kasih kami-sama"  
"pergilah bersama zoidsmu itu"  
"ya. sekali lagi terima kasih kami-sama"  
"sama sama"

mindscape off

lalu portal dimensi jatuh tepat di salah satu underworlddan membuat orang yang disana berlari menuju kesana ditambah mereka heran kenapa ada seorang bocah ada disini bersama kendaraan anehnya itu (ya terbilang aneh karena dia hanya menggunakan zoidsnya saja). setelah ruuji membuka mata ada salah satu seorang yang menggunakan pakaian kerajaan dan dia memiliki rambut panjang merah darah (mirip dengan rias tapi dia laki-laki) dia bernama sirzech gremory

"aku ada dimana?"tanya ruuji  
"kamu ada di underworld. lebih tepatnya di rumahku"  
"underworld. apa jangan-jangan...?"  
"yap ini didunia iblis"  
"ehhhhhh"teriak ruuji dengan histeris dan kaget  
"nggak usah kaget dan histeris seperti itu"  
" iblis adalah makhluk yang jahat?"  
"bukan. dia hanyalah makhluk tolol yang hanya menginginkan kekuatan saja. sedangkan yang ada didepanmu sendiri adalah iblis yang tidak jahat"  
"be-begitu ya"ucap ruuji yang mulai bernafas dengan lega  
"laluu nama kamu siapa"tanya laki-laki berambut merah panjang itu  
"namaku ruuji. ruuji familon lalu kamu siapa?" tanya ruuji  
"namaku adalah sirzech gremory dan aku adalah seorang maou"jawab orang berambut merah darah yang dikenal sirzech  
"ngomong-ngomong kamu mau nggak membantuku?"tanya sirzech  
"bantu apa?"  
"aku ingin kamu menghentikan iblis liar yang berkeliaran di kota kuoh. apa kamu mau membantuku?"  
"aku sih boleh saja. tapi aku mau nanya nih. bagaimana cara sirzech-sama untuk membawaku kekota kuoh bersama dengan zoidsku itu"  
"oh jadi kendaraan seperti singa itu zoids ya?"tanya sirzech dengan ramah. lalu dia dibuat terkejut oleh penuturan ruuji itu "zoids itu bukannya zoids legendaris?!"tanya sirzech  
"memang ada zoids legendaris seperti zoidsku ya"  
"ada dia adalah pengguna zoids yang cukup hebat dalam pertempuran jarak dekat"  
"apa zoidsnya sama dengan punyaku?"tanya ruuji  
"ya. cukup sama dia sudah pergi juh bersama zoidsnya itu dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bertemu dengan keturunannya yang bisa menggunakan zoids itu"  
'pasti dia sangat hebat dalam pertempuran itu'batin ruuji  
"mari kita ganti topik. aku mau tanya apa kendaraan itu zoidsmu?"  
"ya-ya begitulah"jawab ruuji dengan terbata-bata(itu wajar karena dia berada di rumah orang yang terlihat seperti istana)  
"begitu ya."lalu sirzech melanjutkan"kalau untuk membawamu kekota kuoh bersama zoidsmu itu sudah aku siapkan tapi. apa kamu mau membantuku?"  
"tentu saja aku mau"jawab ruuji dengan nada senang

'pemuda ini sungguh menarik'batin sirzech  
"kalau begitu tunggulah diluar nanti akan ada yang mengantarkanmu kesana bersama dengan zoidsmu itu"jawab sirzech  
"baik.. terima kasih sirzech sama"ucap ruuji

lalu ruuji berlari keluar untuk menunggu kira-kira siapa yang akan membawa dia dan zoidsnya ini kekota kuoh. rupanya yang berada disana adalah sirzech sama sang pemilik rumah megah itu. dan itu membuat ruuji kaget bukan kepalang

"si-sirzech-sama kenapa kamu ada disini. bukannya kamu berada di dalam kamar bersamaku tadi?"  
"kamu lupa kalau aku seorang maou yang bisa berpindah tempat"  
"be-begitu ya. lalu itu apa?"tanya ruuji yang menunjuk portal yang seukuran mobil truck  
"ini adalah portal dimensi aku akan membawamu kesana dengan zoidsmu itu ke kota kuoh"  
"be-begitu ya"  
"cepatlah naik ke zoidsmu itu. tidak ada waktu lagi"  
"ba- baik"ucap ruuji yang kemudian berlari dan masuk ke dalam zoidsnya itu"  
"MURASAME LIGER" teriak ruuji

seketika cahaya yang berada di zoidsnya atau lebih tepatnya didalam kokpitnya bercahaya dan di dalam kokpitnya itu ada layar kecil yang bertulisan murasame.

"ayo. MURASAME LIGER"teriak ruuji lagi

"roooarrrrr"teriak murasame liger dan langsung berlari menuju portal dimensi yang akan membawanya ke kota kuoh. sesampainya disana dia berada di dalam kota kuoh dan portalnya itu menghilang seketika dan tiba di kota kuoh. ruuji nampak heran dia ada dimana lagi dan dia bertemu dengan salah satu cewek yang berambbut panjang ikat kuncir kuda

"tunggu sebentar"ucap ruuji yang berada di dalam kokpit zoidsnya itu. lalu dia membuka kokpitnya itu  
"etto ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanya perempuan itu  
"aku ada berada dimana?"  
"kamu berada di kota kuoh."  
"begitu ya" lalu perempuan yang berada di hadapan ruuji ini bertanya  
"namamu siapa?"  
"namaku ruuji. ruuji familon"  
"ruuji ya. perkenalkan namaku akeno himejima"  
"akeno ya mohon bantuannya"  
"iya ruuji"  
"oh ya kamu berasal dari mana?"  
"aku berasal dari underworld disana aku bertemu dengan cowok yang berambut panjang merah darah.. kalau nggak salah dia menyebutnya sirzech gremory" ucap ruuji yang membuat akeno kaget.  
"apa kamu tahu siapa sirzech itu?"  
"ya yang aku tahu sih. dia bilang kalau dirinya itu adalah seorang maou"  
"dan ada satu lagi yang belum kamu tahu"  
"apa itu-akeno san"  
"dia adalah nii-san dari rias gremory"  
"rias gremory?dare desuka?"  
"dia adalah ketua klub ORC dan aku ini adalah wakilnya"  
"begitu ya"  
setelah perbincangan itu akeno bertanya kepada ruuji

"ruuji. kamu tinggal dimana?"  
"aku belum punya tempat tinggal akeno"  
"kalau begitu kamu mau nggak tinggal dirumah teman buchou kami?"  
"mau sih apa nggak akan merepotkan kalian semuanya"  
"tentu tidak ayo"  
"tapi sebaiknya kita gunakan saja kendaraanku ini"ucap ruuji sambil menunjuk zoidsnya itu  
"ok"

"baiklah ikuzo murasame liger"  
"grrroaaarr"dan murasame liger mengaum dan berlari menuju kediaman temannya si akeno itu. sesampainya disana dia melihat dengan takjub bahwa ada rumah seperti istana

"oaah inikah rumah temannya buchou ya?"  
"iya. tunggu sebentar ya"

ting tong

bel rumahpun dibunyikan oleh akeno dan keluarlah seorang cowok yang berambut coklat seperti kapten tsubasa

"oh selamat datang akeno-san"  
"tadaima issei-kun"ucap akeno kepada rambut coklat itu yang bernama issei hyoudou  
"akeno dia siapa?"tanya issei dengan curiga  
"dia adalah ruuji familon. dan dia akan tinggal disini karena dia belum punya tempat tinggal"  
"begitu ya. perkenalkan namaku issei hyoudou,yoroshiku"  
"ruuji. ruuji familon. yoroshiku onegaisimasu"  
"oh ya kamu boleh tinggal disini kok aku ada 3 kamar lagi. tujuh sudah dipakai sama teman-temanku" (ini si issei sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis bersama dengan asia dan mendapat rumah mewah yang telah direnovasi oleh aniki rias gremory,sirzech gremory)  
"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya"

lalu nampaklah kendaraan milik ruuji yang hanya berukuran seperti mobil sedang diparkir di halaman dekat taman tempat kediaman hyoudou issei berada

"wooow. suuugoooi. apa ini?"tanya issei dan seketika ruuji keluar dari zoidsnya itu  
"ruuji ini apa? keren banget"  
"ini adalah zoids yang bernama murasame liger"terang ruuji  
"zoids itu apa?"tanya issei dengan penasaran  
"zoids itu adalah robot raksasa yang seperti hewan"  
"begitu ya. eh ayo masuk nggak baik bicara didalam sini karena dingin"  
"o-ok."ucap ruuji

mereka bertigapun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. sesampainya diruang keluarga ruuji melihat ada 4 cewek ditambah 2 cowok di dalam ruangan itu. dan ada yang malah melihat ruuji dengan tatapan curiga karena dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan cowok yang masuk ke rumahnya

"wah ternyata teman issei ya?ayo masuk"ucap ibunya issei  
"dan ternyata kawan issei yang satu ini tampan banget"kali ini ayahnya issei yang mulai bicara  
"akeno dia itu siapa?"  
"dia adalah ruuji familon"  
"ruuji kah?"  
"ada apa buchou apa kamu tertarik dengan pemuda itu?"  
"tentu saja tidak akeno. mana mungkin aku suka padanya"yap rias malah ngambek  
" buchou. sebenarnya kamu suka dengan pemuda itukan?"tanya akeno dengan nada menggoda  
"sudah aku bilang tidak akeno?!"ucap rias dengan ngambek luar biasa sementara si ruuji yang baru berdiri dekat issei malah sweetdrop ria

setelah rias berhenti ngambek. dia mulai cukup tenang dan bertanya kepada pemuda didepannya itu dengan ramah

"apa kamu ruuji familon?"  
"iya namaku ruuji kenapa kamu bisa tau namaku?"  
"aku diberitahukan oleh anikiku, dia bilang dia pernah bertemu dengan salah satu pemuda pengguna zoids. apa benar itu kamu?"  
"i-iya itu benar memang aku orangnya"  
"buchou zoids itu apa?"tanya koneko dengan datar  
"zoids itu... etto... kalau nggak salah... apa...ya?"mau dijawab oleh rias malah nggak bisa  
"biar aku saja yang menjawabnya"ucap ruuji kemudian dia melanjutkan "zoids itu adalah robot raksasa yang berbentuk seperti hewan. dan zoids itu terkenal karena dia nggak pernah rusak walau hanya diserang dengan bazoka,granat atau apapun"  
"lalu dimana zoidsmu?"tanya koneko dengan datar  
"dia ada diluar di dekat taman sana karena kalau didekat jalan malah mengganggu"ucap ruuji  
"boleh kami melihatnya?"  
"boleh.. etto"  
"asia. asia argento"ucap perempuan itu yang bernama asia  
"boleh kok asia"

setelah di dekat taman mereka melihat zoids itu hanya berukuran mobil. dan ruuji dia nggak pernah melupakan pesan dari kami-samanya itu

flashback on

"etto kami-sama apa zoidsku ini akan tetap menjadi kecil terus?"tanya ruuji  
"tentu tidak ruuji. kamu bisa membuatnya menjadi besar lagi sesuai dengan kehendakmu"  
"begitu ya"

flashback off

'arigatou kami-sama'batin ruuji

lalu mereka melihat dengan seksama bentuk badannya dan wajah depannya seperti singa ditambah dengan belt yang menjadi penggerak pedang katana itu

"ka-ka-kalau nggak salah inikan zoids legendaris itu"ucap rias dengan kaget. dan seluruh anggota klub orc kaget bukan main  
"apa benar ini zoidsnya buchou?"tanya akeno  
"iya. aku pernah diceritakan oleh anikiku kalau dia pernah bertempur melawan iblis liar dan disana terdapat sebuah hewan raksasa seperti yang dikatakan ruuji. namanya zoids"  
"ja-jadi ini adalah zoids itu ya?"tanya akeno tang mulai merinding mendengarnya  
"lebih tepatnya iya. ruuji kamu berasal dari planet mana?"tanya rias  
"aku berasal dari planet zi"  
"planet zi?"beo issei  
"iya itu adalah planet besar yang mana hanya menggunakan zoids yang seperti punyaku untuk berkendara"  
"lalu kenapa kamu bisa kesini?"  
"aku tiba disini karena ada portal dimensi yang entah kapan ada dibawah kakikudan zoidsku. dan aku sudah mati didalam portal itu,namun aku masih bisa hidup karena ada kami-sama. begitu aku bangun aku berada di underworld dan disana ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah. dan kalau nggak salah namanya sirzech gremory"  
"ehhh jadi kamu bertemu dengan anikiku?"  
"ya bisa dibilang begitu. hahahaha"ucap ruuji sambil mengeluarkan tawanya yang membuat cewek disana pada K.O. melihat ruuji yang begitu tampan dengan tubuh kecilnya itu

'wahh.. manis sekali' ucap asia dan koneko bersamaan  
'lebih baik aku jadikan saja dia menjadi peerageku'  
'aareee. kenapa aku malu seperti ini'batin koneko yang wajahnya mulai memerah melihat wajahnya ruuji yang begitu tampan

"mah... setelah lihat zoidsnya ruuji. kita kembali dulu kedalam ruangan yuk"  
"ya buchou"ucap anggota ORC

setelah masuk kedalam ruangan, rias gremory dan anggota klub ORC mulai memikirkan ide yang sangat bagus bahkan sudah ada dipikirkan oleh sang ketua klub ORC itu sendiri

"oh ya ruuji apa kamu mau menjadi peerageku?"  
"peerage itu apa?"tanya polos ruuji  
"peerage itu adalah salah satu reinkarnasi keluarga itu sendiri. dan ini adalah yaitu aku rias gremory, queen akeno himejima,knight yuuto kiba, rook koneko toujo, bishop asia argento ,dan yang terakhir adalah pawn issei hyoudou"  
"salam kenal ruuji-kun/senpai/san"ucap mereka bersamaan  
"salam kenal juga semuanya  
"jadi gimana apa kamu mau?" tanya rias  
" terima"  
"baiklah kalu kita mulai ritualnya"

setelah itu rias melakukan reinkarnasi peerage yang menjadi salah satu pionnya yaitu pawn atau dikenal dengan prajurit kepada ruuji. setelah melakukan ritual itu, ruuji mulai merasakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat didalam dirinya

"nah sekarang coba keluarkan sacred gear kamu"  
"sacred gear apa itu?gimana cara mengeluarkannya"  
"sacred gear adalah salah satu kekuatan dari 13 longinus terkuat yang dikenal dengan senjata pembunuh dewa. dan cara mengeluarkannya seperti kamehameha. sekarang cobalah"ucap rias  
"ka...me...ha...me...ha..."lalu keluarlah tangan naga yang berada di tangan ruuji yang dikenal dengan the blue dragon dengan permata yang berwarna merah  
"waah apa ini"  
"itu adalah boosted gear sang naga biru"  
"wah keren ini kelihatannya keren banget"

lalu issei melakukan telepati kepada partnernya itu yang bersemayam di dirinya itu

ddraig apa kamu merasakannya

[ya aku merasakannya]

menurutmu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu yang menggunakan tangan naga itu

[aku rasa itu nggak ada masalah. dia adalah pengguna yang tepat untuk menghancurkan trihexa itu]  
lalu naga apa yang bersemayam didalam dirinya itu

[dia adalah naga yang dikenal dengan the heavenly four dragon blue dragon. dia adalah naga terkuat setelah aku bahkan bisa dibilang top thirteen of the longinus]

apa dia cukup berbahaya

[ya dia cukup berbahaya bahkan jika menggunakan modemu dia akan menghancurkan dalam hitungan detik] lalu ddraig melanjutkan [sisanya kuserahkan padamu kawan aku harus tidur dulu]

dasar kadal pemalas

'tapi apa yang dikatakan ddraig itu apa benar ya?aku penasaran juga sih'batin issei

setelah melakukan telepati issei langsung bertanya kepada buchounya yang bernama rias gremory

"buchou sebenarnya yang digunakan ruuji itu apa?"  
"itu adalah salah satu longinus terkuat yang bernama the four heavenly dragon aokiryuu"  
"apa sarung tangannya itu cukup berbahaya?"  
"ya,selain itu longinus yang dipakai ruuji itu adalah longinus no.1 diantara 13 longinus terkuat sepanjang sejarah"

'ternyata apa yang dikatakan ddraig benar sekali. aku merinding nih jika aku berhadapan dengannya apalagi jika aku melawannya' batin issei yang mulai merinding melihat longinus yang digunakan ruuji adalah longinus no 1 bahkan bisa dikatakan senjata pemusnah yang dikenal welshing dragon number 1

"baiklah sudah dulu sampai disini. nah ruuji sekarang kamu harus pergi melakukan kontrak perjanjian?"  
"kontrak apa itu?"  
"kontrak itu adalah dimana kamu harus memenuhi perjanjian atau tuntutan dari pelanggan "uca rias dengan senyum khasnya  
"o-ok" lalu ruuji melanjtukan"tapi bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?"  
"kamu harus melakukannya melalui lingkaran teleportasi sihir"  
"oh" dan ruuji hanya menjawab oh saja seakan dia sudah mengerti  
"baiklah aku pergi dulu" setelah tahu caranya ruuji melakukan lingkaran teleportasi sihir dan pergi ke tempat yang dituju. apa dia gagal melakukannya?jawaban 1 dia tidak gagal sama sekali dalam melakukan lingkaran teleportasi yang melihat itu terkejut bahkan kohainya yang berwajah datar juga ikut kaget karena dia baru pertama kali melihat pemuda yang baru di reinkarnasikan menjadi peerage rias sudah bisa berpindah tempat

'ruuji-senpai memang hebat'batin koneko  
'wow aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang cowok yang bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi dalam sekali coba'batin akeno  
'ternyata dia hebat juga dalam berpindah tempat'kali ini issei yang dibuat membungkam mulutnya  
'ternyata aku nggak salah memilih peerage ku ini'kali ini rias yang mulai tersenyum karena dia merasa cukup puas bahkan cukup senang karena dia memiliki pemuda yang bisa berpindah tempat dakam sekali uji coba

(skip sesudah melakukan kontrak perjanjian)

setelah melakukan kontrak kerja, datanglah lingkaran sihir yang bertuliskan clan gremory dan disana muncullah lelaki yang ditunggu kehadirannya yakni ruuji familon sang welshing dragon number 1

"okaeri ruuji-senpai"ucap koneko  
"um.. tadaima"balas ruuji sambil mengelus kepala koneko dan membuat si nekoshou itu mengengkur dengan halus  
'oh bagus sekarang koneko sudah tidak bisa masuk ke daftar calon haremku nih'batin issei  
"etto rias gremory ini kontraknya"ucap ruuji sambil menyerahkan kontrak itu kepada ketuanya  
"terimakasih ruuji atas kerja kerasnya"  
"iya"ucap ruuji  
"oh ya kenapa semua yang ada disini pada kaget semua?"tanya ruuji  
"itu karena ruuji-senpai bisa melakukan teleportasi dalam sekali uji coba. tentu semua yang melihat disini pada kaget dan senang karena mempunyai peerage yang cukup kuat"  
"be-begitu ya"ucap ruuji yang mulai tersipu menahan malu

'ara- ternyata dia tersipu tuh' batin akeno yang melihat wajah ruuji yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus

lalu sang ketua mereka mulai merasa senang apa yang telah dilakukan ruuji baik itu melakukan kontrak atau melakukan rangkaian sihir dalam sekali coba

"baiklah ruuji besok kamu sekolah di akademi kuoh"  
"akademi kuoh?kenapa kita harus sekolah?"  
"karena dalam aturan jika kamu sudah berumur 12 sampai 18 tahun itu adalah masa produktif kita. dan kita wajib belajar untuk melakukan pendidikan pengetahuan dan juga siswa diwajibkan melakukan klub?"  
"begitu ya. ya sudah besok aku akan bersekolah"  
"baiklah besok kita semua akan mengurus administrasi dan registrasi untu kamu yang mulai bersekolah"

bagaimana gan ceritanya?bagus nggak. mungkin hanya ini dulu saja chapter yang aku buat. saran dan kritik mohon ditinggalkan. biar bisa aku makin bersemangat lagi buat fic selanjutnya

chapter 2:masuk ke akademi kuoh


	2. Chapter 2 masuk ke akademi kuoh

hello reader tachi hari ini saya akan buat sebuah cerita yang lebih keren dari sebelumnya

anime high school dxd dan zoids genesis bukan milik saya

sinopsis:menceritakan sang pengguna murasame liger yang bernama ruuji familon bersama dengan zoidsnya terhempas melalu celah dimensi yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dan membuat dirinya meninggal dunia. dan dia bertemu dengan tuhan yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya dan diberi dia diberikan 2 pilihan akhirnya dia memilih jalan kedua yang mana dia tetap menggunakan zoidsnya ditambah dia akan diberi kekuatan yang cukup besar. bagaimana ceritanya

yuk kita mulai saja ceritanya

chapter 2:masuk ke akademi kuoh

keesokan paginya ruuji bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah di hari pertamanya dan seseorang memanggilnya untuk turun kebawah (karena dia tidur di lantai 2)

"ruuji turunlah. sudah waktunya makan"  
"iya. aku akan kesana"ucap ruuji dengan sopan

setibanya dibawah terlihat si ruuji sudah tampak rapi dengan pakaian kuohnya ditambah dengan wajah yang tampan yang membuat siswi kuoh terpana. setibanya di bawah. ibunya issei memberi dia sarapan

"ini untukmu ruuji"  
"terima kasih obaa-san"  
"jangan panggil aku obaa-san panggil aku okaa-san. aku sudah menganggap kamu sebagai anak kami sendiri"  
"iya terima kasih okaa-san"  
"oh ya ini untukmu"ucap okaa-san issei sambil memegang sebuah kotak  
"ini apa okaa-san?"  
"itu adalah obento kamu nak"  
"terima kasih okaa-san"  
"ruuji sudah waktunya berangkat"ucap rias  
"iya aku kesana sekarang. sampai jumpa okaa-san"dengan melambaikan tangan ditambah senyum tulusnya itu  
"hati-hati dijalan ya nak"  
"umm...pasti"

setibanya ditaman dekat rumah mereka,akeno kaget melihat jam tangannya

"ada apa akeno. kok kamu kelihatan kaget begitu?"tanya issei  
"ini sudah jam 7:00 sementara jam pelajaran mulai jam 7:10 . gimana nih?"tanya akeno panik. dan semuanya juga ikut panik karena apa yang dibilang akeno benar sekali waktu udah menunjukkan jam 7:00 tinggal sepuluh menit lagi jam pelajaran dimulai  
"kamu benar akeno kita harus bergegas"ucap rias  
"etto tapi bagaimana caranya? bus saja belum ada di jam pagi ini"ucap issei  
"aduh gimana nih. kita pasti kena marah sama guru nih"ucap asia yang tidak kalah paniknya  
"bagaimana kalau naik zoidsku saja mungkin hanya sekitar 4 menit kita sampe di sekolah"ucap ruuji  
"tapi apa boleh nih kita naik semua"  
"tenang saja akeno,issei,dan rias didalam kokpitku sementara yang lainnya berada dibawah kaki zoidsku"  
"seperti yang diharapkan dari pengguna zoids legendaris dan welshing dragon" ucap koneko  
"ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat"ucap rias  
"iya buchou"ucap mereka serempak

setelah melakukan apa yang diperintah ruuji mereka semua masuk kedalam zoids itu sesuai dengan instruksi ruuji

"baiklah. apa semua siap?"tanya ruuji  
"kami semua siap"  
"yoosshhh. ayo murasame liger"

cliingg

seketika murasame liger bangkit dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan layaknya singa

"woooww keren banget ini betul-betul cepat"  
"baiklah semuanya pegangan yang erat kali ini aku bakal menambah kecepatan zoidsku ini"

setelah diberi instruksi itu semuanya berpegangan erat karena ruuji bakal menambah kecepatan ligernya itu

"ayo murasame liger. tambah kecepatanmu"  
"grrrooooaaaaarr"lalu murasame liger mengaum dan menambah kecepatannya itu dan membuat semuanya terkagum-kagum dengan pengguna zoids itu  
"yahooo. ini keren banget. bukankah begitu koneko?"tanya kiba kepada koneko dengan senang  
"iya ini keren banget apalagi si ruuji-senpai mahir banget menggunakan zoidsnya itu"ucap koneko ditambah expresi senyum

"lihat kita sudah ada di depan akademi kuoh"tunjuk asia ke arah akademi kuoh  
"baiklah minna pegangan yang erat kali ini kita bakal melompat"  
"ok"  
"baiklah ayo murasame liger melompatlah"  
"grooooaarr"  
lalu murasame liger melompat dengan tinggi

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak histeris anggota klub ORC yang melihat zoids si ruuji melompat dengan tinggi dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah  
"baiklah kita sudah sampai semuanya"ucap ruuji  
"iya"ucap mereka serempak

lalu kokpit tempat ruuji berada dibuka dengan lebar secara otomatis yang membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di akademi kuoh terpesona melihatnya apalagi ada two great onee-sama di dalam kokpit itu

"hei lihat. itu onee-sama kita"  
"dia berkendara dengan kendaraan aneh"  
"kyyaaaaaa. dia hari ini masih sangat manis seperti biasa"  
"kyaaaa. apalagi ada cowok baru yang berada disebelah onee-sama dan dia kelihatan tampan banget"  
"apalagi dia bersebelahan dengan si kiba yang tampan dan koneko maskot kita"  
"ditambah dia bersebelahan juga dengan asia itu"  
"terkutuklah orang tampan"ucap seluruh siswa akademi kuoh sementara ruuji hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan membuat seluruh siswi yang berada disana ada yang matanya berbentuk love,ada yang tepar alias tidak berdaya dan ada yang pingsan karena senyum manis ruuji

"kyaaaa. aku ingin sama cowok itu"  
"nggak mana mungkin dia mau sama kamu. pasti dia ingin sama aku"  
"nggak. aku yakin dia ingin sama aku"

dan itulah teriakan histeris dari siswi akademi kuoh apalagi ada fansgirl ruuji. sementara ruuji mulai takut karena dia berpikiran kalau dia bakal diperkosa oleh semua cewek apalagi ada niat membunuh dari seluruh laki-laki akademi kuoh itu

" kenapa dengan mereka semua?"  
"mungkin karena wajah tampanmu itu kali ditambah dengan senyumanmu itu"  
"memang ada yang aneh ya pada mukaku?"  
"nggak. nggak ada yang aneh kok malahan kamu terlihat imut banget ditambah dengan senyuman mu itu tentu itu membuat seluruh siswi disana pada tepar semua"

blush

seketika wajah ruuji memerah karena baru kali ini dia dibilang imut dan tampan sebelumnya di tempat dia berasal dia dipanggil dengan sebutan wajah biasa. tapi kali ini jauh berbeda karena ada yang baru kali ini dia mendengar kalau dia sangat imut dan tampan

ruuji pov

kenapa ini. kenapa wajahku memerah seperti ini. nggak seperti biasanya padahal wajahku terbilang pas-pasan tapi baru kali ini yang mengatakan aku cowok imut dan tampan

"ada apa dengan kamu ruuji-senpai,kok wajahmu kelihatan memerah" tanya koneko

dan itu membuat aku sadar dari lamunanku  
"etto gimana ya, aku mengatakannya?mu-mungkin karena a-aku dibilang i-imut kali ya" ucapku dengan wajah memerah  
"mungkin seperti itu kali"jawab koneko dengan datar ditambah senyum simpul di wajahnya

"etto hari ini aku akan membantu ruuji keruang kepala sekolah untuk melakukan administrasi dan registrasi milik ruuji. sementara itu kalian duluan saja ke kelas nanti kami berdua susul"ucap rias

"ya buchou"ucap mereka serempak

dan kali ini aku bersama seseorang yang dijuluki two great onee-sama bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"ruuji ayo ke ruang kepala sekolah biar aku yang mengurus keperluanmu"ucap rias  
"i-iya"ucapku dengan gagap

waduh kali ini rias malah bertindak seperti seorang onee-san yang sesungguhnya

tok tok tok

"masuk"

setelah itu kami mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan ruang kepala itu kami mendapat suara perintah dari dalam sana dan kamipun masuk kedalm ruangan itu

"ada yang bisa saya bantu rias-san?"  
"umm ini temanku ini pingin sekolah disini"  
"begitu ya"lalu kepala sekolah itu melanjutkan"tolong isi formulir pendaftaran ini setelah itu silakan keruang guru"ucap kepala sekolah  
"baik"

setelah isi formulir pendaftaran kamipun berjalan menuju ruang guru

"ada apa rias kamu datang di pagi ini?"  
"ini ada murid baru untuk sensei"  
"begitu ya"  
"sampai jumpa ya ruuji"  
"iya terimakasih rias"

ruuji pov end

lalu guru ruuji melihat isi formulir yang sudah lengkap itu  
"jadi namamu ruuji familon ya?"  
"ya sensei"  
"baiklah hari ini kamu masuk ke kelas XI-B"

sesampainya di kelas XI-B guru itupun memberi instruksi

"ruuji kamu disini dulu. nanti sensei akan memanggilmu setelah instruksi tadi ya  
"b-baik sensei"  
lalu senseipun masuk kedalam lokal tersebut

"pagi anak-anak"  
"pagi sensei"ucap mereka kompak  
"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. nah ayo masuk"  
lalu pintupun dibuka dan menampakkan seorang cowok yang berambut seperti si sorey(anime tales of zestiria the x) dengan mata yang berwarna ungu seperti akeno  
"nak perkenalkan dirimu nak"  
"b-baik. namaku ruuji familon. hobiku main bola hal yang aku suka adalah orang yang baik hati hal yang tidak aku suka adalah menilai seseorang dari tampilannya dan orang sombong. kalau cita-cita aku belum punya. jadi mohon bantuannya"ucap ruuji sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya

"KYAAAA RUUJI APA KAMU PUNYA PACAR?"  
"KYAAA RUUJI BERAPA NOMOR HP KAMU?"  
"KYAA RUUUJI AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMU"  
"DIAM"

dan itulah teriakan para gadis yang melihat ruuji yang begitu tampan dan akhirnya dilerai oleh guru tersebut

"nah ruuji kamu duduk disebelah argento-san. argento-san tolong angkat tanganmu"  
'eh ternyata dia sekelas denganku?'batin issei  
"sensei apa aku boleh menjawab pertanyaan para gadis tadi?"  
"huft terserah kamu saja"ucap sensei dengan nada pasrah  
"naah tadi ada yang menanya apa aku punya pacar, punya nomor hp bahkan ada yang minta nikah denganku jawaban tadi akan kujawab. aku belum punya pacar karena aku baru pindah disini, dan kedua aku belum punya hp melainkan hanya sebuah robot yang berada dibelakang sekolah pemberian keluarga ayahku,dan terakhir jawabannya aku belum ingin nikah karena aku masih belum berpikiran kesana untuk menikah. mungkin sekian dulu jawabanku"ucap ruuji dengan halus dan para fansgirl ruuji membuat mata mereka menjadi love akan sikap ruuji yag begitu ramah dan sopan

lalu pelajaran pun dimulai dengan serius dan ruuji duduk disebelah asia argento yang memiliki mata biru kehijauan lalu berambut pirang lurus tergerai

teng nong teng

bel istirahatpun berbunyi dan pelajaranpun akhirnya selesai. dan ruujipun nampak kelelahan banget karena dia baru sekolah untuk pertama kalinya dan fansgirl ruujipun datang menghampiri ruuji

"ne ruuji-kun. kamu mau nggak kekantin sama aku"  
"hei ruuji itu maunya sama aku"  
"tidak dia mau sama aku

dan terjadilah aksi pertengkaran seperti aksi saling mejambak satu sama lain. dan ruujipun melerai mereka dengan halus

"hei sebaiknya kalian jangan bertengkar seperti . bukannya aku nggak mau,aku harus mengetahui semua tempat ini dulumungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 hari lagi aku tau tempatnya jadi nanti kita ke kantin bareng"ucap ruuji dengan sopan

blush

cewek yang bertengkar itupun akhirnya kembali bersahabat mereka merona hebat karena ada senyum di wajah yang begitu tulus di wajah itu ruuji keluar untuk mengelilingi daerah baru semua sudah ok yang tetinggal cuma 1 yaitu ruang klub kendo. lalu ruuji melihat kesana kemari untuk mencari ruang kendo akhirnya ketemu karena disana ada trioo mesum yang sedang mengintip di lubang dekat ruangan itu

"hei ruuji kemari"  
"ada apa"  
"kamu mencari ruang kendo ya?"  
"ya. memang kenapa?"  
"yang ini adalah ruangan kendo yang kamu cari"  
"sana masuk"  
"ayo sana masuk"

'aku ingin lihat wajah ruuji seperti apa jika dia langsung masuk kedalam ruang kendo itu'batin issei dengan tawa kemenangan

setelah masuk si ruuji dengan dorongan yang begitu kuat oleh teman issei si ruuji masuk dan pintu kendo ditahan oleh batu besar yang entah sejak kapan ada tanpa sengaja si ruuji melihat ada beberapa cewek yang sedang mengganti pakaian

"uwaaaaaaa/kyaaaaa"teriak ruuji dan semua cewek secara bersamaan

"te nani tenda ore wa?"tanya ruuji sambil menjidatkan kepalanya di tembok kayu  
"hei apa yang kamu lakukan disini? apa kamu mau mengintip kami?"tanya cewek itu dengan tatapan tajam  
"apa kamu teman dari trio mesum itu?"pertanyaan itupun ditanya bertubi-tubi oleh cewek yang berambut pink kepada ruuji  
"tentu tidak aku sedang mencari ruangan kendo. setelah aku menemukan ruang kendo itu, aku disuruh masuk dengan dorongan kuat oleh trio yang kalian sebut itu sampai aku nggak sengaja masuk kedalam sini dan melihat kalian berganti pakaian. dan lagipula aku siswa baru mana mau menerima kenyataan seperti ini"ucap ruuji dengan murung  
"hoi katase. apa yang kamu lakukan sama teman kita itu. mana mungkin dia mau mengintip kita jika dia mau mungkin dia sudah berada disana sambil melihat kita di lubang sana"  
"hiks... hikss...hiks..."lalu keluarlah airmata ruuji yang begitu deras  
"hei. kamu jangan menangis lagi ya?"ucap salah satu cewek yang hanya mengenakan bra dan bawahannya yang berambut ikat twintail

"sini biar aku peluk kamu agar kamu tenang"

setelah ruuji cukup tenang diapun menghapus airmata sementara itu

"hei murayama apa yang kamu lakukan"  
"tee hee, apa kalian nggak ingat sama teman baru kalian yang bisa mengendalikan robot itu ditambah dia berjalan dengan two great onee-sama kita"ucap murayama dengan watadosnya  
"iya lalu?"  
"yap ini orang yang selalu digosipkan itu"  
"h-hai"ucap ruuji dengan takut yang selalu dipeluk oleh cewek yang berambu ikat twintail  
"murayama jadi dia adalah cowok itu?"  
"iya"

kali ini ruuji semakin takut untuk menampakkan wajahnya dan dia terus menenggelamkan wajahnya itu ke dada temannya yang bernama murayama

"hei kalian kok masih memberikan tatapan seperti itu?pantas saja orang ini ketakutan terhadap kalian"  
"ma-maafkan kami"  
"hora. keluarkan saja mukamu itu jangan takut lagi ya?"  
"etto nama kamu siapa?"  
"namaku r-ruuji familon"ucap ruuji dengan malu-malu  
"jangan takut lagi ya. oh ya namaku murayama dan temanku ini yang berambut pink itu bernama katase"  
"tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan meniru sikap trio mesum itu ya?" ucap katase dengan nada tegas  
"i-iya"

sementara itu di luar ruangan kendo

"sial cowok itu malah mendapat yang enak-enak lagi"ucap teman issei yang botak  
"ya mau bagaimana lagi?ini juga salah kita terhadap dia. pasti dia mudah dimaafkan oleh semua cewek disana"  
"siapa nama temanmu itu issei?"kali ini si cowok berkacamata itu bertanya kepada issei  
"namanya ruuji familon. dia anak yang sering digosipkan itu. kenapa kamu menanyakan itu padaku,motohama?"  
"tidak hanya ingin tahu saja"  
"lalu itu apa?"tanya si botak  
"oh itu robot yang digunakan temanku untuk mengantarkan aku dan anggotaku ke sekolah,matsuda"  
"hoo. kalau gitu ayo kita naiki saja tuh robot"ucap motohama  
"tapi jangan salahin aku kalau kalian kena marah oleh ruuji ya?"  
'atau lebih tepatnya kita harus ganti rugi robotnya yang legendaris itu'batin issei  
"siap"

lalu mereka pun berlari menuju zoidsnya disanamereka masuk seenak jidat kedalam robot ruuji itu dan setelah tiba di kokpit itu robot milik ruuji tidak bergeming sama sekali. sehingga salah satu teman issei yang bernama matsuda tanpa sengaja memencet tombol yang berada dituas itu sehingga robot yang digunakan ruuji bergerak tanpa tertutup kokpitnya itu

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak matsuda dengan histeris  
"siapapun tolong kami"teriak issei dengan gajenya  
"uwaaa. aku belum mau mati muda"  
"sudah aku katakan jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang milik orang lain

sementara itu dilapangan ruuji keluar dari ruang kendo yang dibantu oleh anggota klub kendo untuk melepaskannya atau lebih tepatnya diluar bersama anggota klub kendo yang berpakaian samurai mereka melihat seluruh siswa dan siswi ketakutan karena ada seekor robot yang kemudian ruuji mengingat siapa orang itu yag telah melakukan keusilan kepadanya

"hei minna lihat robot itu mulai mengejar teman-teman kita"  
"kamu benar katase,tapi siapa yang mengendalikannya  
"jangan-jangan"kemudia ruuji teringat si trio mesum itu lalu dia melanjutkan"pasti si trio itu"

tanpa pikir panjang lagi ruuji berlari menuju zoidsnya itu dan kemudian temannya yang dari klub kendo hendak menghentikannya. namun, itu terlambat karena ruuji sudah berlari ke zoidsnya itu dengan cepat sekal. setibanya didekat zoids ruuji pun melompat dan merangkak menuju kokpitnya itu dan mendapat temannya yang masih didalam kokpitnya itu

"HOI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ZOIDSKU?"  
"ini gara-gara si aho ini yang seenaknya minta masuk kedalam zoids mu ini ruuji"  
"bukannya kamu malah menyetujuinya issei?"  
"apa katamu aku hanya bilang jangan salahin aku kalau kalian kena marah"  
"minggir kalian. biar aku saja yang melakukan kendalinya"

lalu ruujipun menyingkirkan matsuda yang menaiki kokpitnya itu dan mulai lah si ruuji menaiki zoidsnya itu dan mengendalikannya

'kalau begini terus semua temanku bakal tewas. oh ya kalau nggak ada tempat berbelok ke kanan kan'batin ruuji yang dengan smartnya membuat zoidsnya yang lepas kendali itu jadi bisa dikendalikan lagi dan mengelok dengan sempurna dan semua yang melihat aksi ruuji itu menjadi kagum karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa temannya ditambah zoids milik ruuji berhenti dengan mulus

"huft syukurlah akhirnya berhenti juga"ucap mereka serempak  
"nah sekarang bisa kalian jelaskan. kenapa kalian menaiki zoidsku ini seenak jidat kalian?"ucap ruuji dengan senyum dalam arti lain dan itupun membuat temannya yang berada didalam kokpit itu merinding hebat  
"e-etto s-s-sebenarnya k-kami t-tidak sengaja menaikinya"ucap motohama dengan terbata-bata  
"hanya itu yang bisa kalian jawab?haaaaa"ucap ruuji dengan senyum sadisnya

buak buak teng teng duak duak

dan ruujipun berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya ke teman yang nakal dengannya itu dengan pukulan kerasnya sehingga membuat temannya itu menderita dengan luka benjol dikepala. dan tanpa ampun ruuji melempar temannya itu keluar dari zoidsnya itu dengan sadisdan membuat mereka semakin menderita lagi

"hoo jadi ini yang mengendalikan robot itu adalah mereka toh?"ucap katase  
"sepertinya dia nggak pernah belajar kapok ya. ayo hajar mereka"  
"tapi tunggu dulu gimana dengan si ruuji itu?"tanya murayama  
"kamu benar, kita tunggu dulu si ruuji baru selepas itu kita hajar trio itu?"  
"eits kalian tidak boleh lari"ucap salah satu cewek dari klub kendo yang memegang kerah baju trio hentai itu

setelah sekian menunggu ruuji yang begitu lama bersama dengan seluruh siswa dan siswi akademi kuoh. akhirnya ruuji mulai menampakkan wajahnya dari ruang kokpit itu dan turun dengan mulus. sementara itu murayama yang selaku ketua klub kendo menghampiri ruuji dengan cemas

"ruuji kamu nggak apa-apa?"  
"iya aku nggak apa-apa. dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskanku"ucap ruuji dengan senyuman tulus itu.

blush

wajah si murayama kembali memerah melihat ruuji yang tersenyum ditambah seluruh teman anggota klub kendo dan siswi yang berada disana memerah hebat

"kamu kenapa murayama? apa kamu sakit?"tanya ruuji dan itupun membuat murayama buyar dari khayalannya itu  
"nggak apa-apa kok aku nggak sakit"  
"beneran kamu nggak sakit?"  
"i-iya ruuji-kun" ucap murayama dengan malu-malu  
'ehhh sejak kapan aku manggil ruuji dengan suffik-kun bagaimana ini?"batin murayama  
"nggak apa apa kok kamu manggil aku seperti itu. aku senang banget kok"ucap ruuji dengan senyumnya lagi dan membuat si murayama kembali merona hebt seperti tomat  
"k-k-kalau begitu s-sampai jumpa ruuji-kun"  
"iya murayama-san"

dan itupun membuat si issei kembali di seret oleh seluruh anggota klub kendo dan kena pukulan dari pedang kayu dengan sakitnya yang begitu luar biasa atau lebih tepatnya membahana. sesudah itu ruuji kembali ke kelas dan memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. setelah melakukan pelajaran jam mmenunjukkan sudah waktu dimulainya kegiatan klub dan ruuji sudah mengikuti kegiatan klub ORC dan dia sangat menikmatinya

"oh ya sekarang sudah waktunya mencari peliharaan"  
"peliharaan?apa sejenis hewan yang kuat?"  
"iya tidak hanya kuat namun dapat diandalkan"

lalu datanglah 6 orang gadis dan 1 cowok dia adalah clan sitri

"halo rias,konbanwa"  
"konbanwa sona-san dan perkenalkan ini anggota peerage ku yang baru"  
"namanya siapa?"  
"namanya ruuji. ruuji familon. dia adalah pengguna the four heavenly dragon yang bernama blue dragon"

'heee jadi pemuda ini memiliki sarung tangan legendaris?! pasti dia orang yang bukan sembarangan nih dalam pertarungan'batin semuanya yang berada disana

"lalu kalian semua pada pergi kemana?"  
"kami mau pergi ketempat pak tua yang menjual hewan peliharaan"  
"begitu ya. hati-hati dijalan rias-san"  
"iya sampai jumpa sona-san"  
"apa kita harus kesana sekarang juga?"  
"iya karena kita hanya bisa menemuinya ketika bulan purnama saja

mereka semua menggunakan lingkaran sihir yang bertuliskan clan disana mereka berada di hutan yang cukup menyeramkan alias seperti hutan yang di tempat seram di film hantu. lalu mereka bertemu dengan pak tua yang menggunakan topi biasa dan hanya mengenakan baju dalam ditambah celana pendek(celana hawai) yang bernama zatuji.

"kena kalian"ucap zatuji dengan nada yang cukup mengagetkan 3 orang disana termasuk si ruuji sendiri

"waaaa"ucap ruuji yang mulai jatuh dari berdirinya  
"siapa disana?"  
"namaku zatuji aku adalah master pelayan disini" ucap zatuji dengan nada kepedean tingkat dewa  
"dia adalah master pelayan hewan disini"  
"heee. jadi dia adalah master pelayan disini toh"  
" nah kalian mau peliharaan yang mana? yang cepat, yang kuat, atau yang lucu?"  
"aku ingin peliharaan yang lucu"ucap issei dengan wajah mesumnya  
" .cih.. kamu harus memilih hewan yang bisa kamu andalkan untuk melengkapi kamu yang kekurangan itu"  
"aku ingin hewan yang lucu"  
"aku ingin hewan yang kuat"kali ini giliran ruuji juga nggak mau kalah  
"baiklah ikuti aku tuan tampan dan nona manis"  
"kau..."ucap issei geram

mereka mengikuti si zatuuji dan mencari peliharaan untuk asia. dan kalau untuk issei kalian tahu sendiri issei takut sama cewek yang berbadan seperti cowok. dan akhirnya mereka menemukan salah satu hewan peliharaan yang cukup lucu bentuknya seperti naga

"hei lihat itu"  
"oh roh naga ya"  
"baru kali ini aku melihatnya"

dan tiba-tiba datanglah green slime dan akan mulai menyerang klub ORC itu. seketika ruuji mengeluarkan teknik andalannya

"kekuatan angin jurus seribu tebasan pedang cyclone edge" dan angin pun menyambar para green slime yang membuat green slime itu hancur seketika  
"hadeeehhh. akhirnya selesai juga"  
" selamat juga berkat ruuji"ucap rias sambil bernafas lega  
"umm. kalau nggak ada ruuji-senpai pakaian kita bakal menghilang"  
"sorataroo"nangis issei dengan gajenya

'oi ini si mesum ini kok malah menangis ya?'pikir ruuji

"oi issei berterima kasihlah sama si ruuji. kalau nggak ada dia pasti pakaian buchou dan akeno-senpai bakal hilang"ucap kiba  
"apa maksudmu. slime itu adalah peliharaanku tahu"  
'ampun dah nih cowok dia mesum tingkat akut nih'batin ruuji

"ryyuuuu" dan roh naga itu mendatangi asia dan mendengkur dengan halus  
"sepertinya kamu sudah dapat hewan lucu ojou-chan"ucap zatuji  
"hai"  
"nah lakukan ritualnya asia"  
"baik buchou." mereka pun melakukan ritual. tapi ritualpun dihentikan karena kedatangan salah satu makhluk yang ditakuti

"groooaaarrr"dan bunyi auman itu semakin dekat dan muncullah salah satu harimau putih (mirip di anime isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni. tapi harimau ini tidak menggunakan anting seperti kohaku)

"he-hewan apa itu?"ucap issei dengan takut  
"di-di-dia adalah salah satu makhluk ditakuti disini dan dia mendapatkan julukan yaitu white monarch"  
"white monarch?!"ucap rias dengan terkejut dan mulai takut berhadapan dengan white monarch

"ternyata ada yang mengganggu tidurku rupanya"ucap white monarch itu  
"waaaa. dia bisa bicara" ucap issei yang mulai takut  
"memang dia bisa bicara karena dia adalah salah satu keturunan white monarch"  
"a-a-apa ada yang bisa melakukan perjanjian dengan dia. aku pikir dia bisa membantu kalian"  
"melakukan perjanjian? rupanya kau sudah meremehkanku "ucap white monarch yang disertai nada khas harimaunya  
"lalu gimana aku melakukan perjanjiannya?"ucap ruuji dengan tenang  
"kamu cukup menunjukkuan kuantitas dan kualitas sihirmu itu. jika kau tidak menunjukkan sihirmu itu kamu sangatlah tidak berguna nantinya"  
" aku hanya menunjukkan dengan menyentuh kepalamu kan?"tanya ruuji  
"yaa begitulah"  
"yosh baiklah"

dan ruuji pun menunjukkan kualitas dan kuantitas energi sihirnya. dan harimau putih itupun pingsan seketika karena ruuji menunjukkan kekuatannya yang terlalu besar da semua yang berada disana kaget tak percaya karena yang dimiliki ruuji adalah harimau terkuat

"ruuji familon aku mengakui kalau kamu adalah tuanku dan berikanlah aku nama agar itu tetap menjadi perjanjian"  
"nama ya?bagaimana kalau kohaku?"tanya ruuji  
"kohaku"beo white monarch

dan ruuji menulis kohaku dalam katakana

"ko artinya harimau dan haku berarti putih sedangan yang berada disampingnya adalah rajanya"  
"harimau yang selalu berada di samping rajanya. itu adalah nama yang sangat cocok untukku"ucap white monarch

koneko pov

"ternyata kamu bisa melakukan perjanjian dengan white monarch ruuji-senpai"  
"ya begitulah"cengegessan ruuji yang tidak jelas

dan disitu aku melihat semua yang melihat aksi ruuji-senpai membuat mereka terkejut dan melongo hebat. setelah itu asia-senpai melakukan ritual kepada rassei yang namanya "rai"artinya petir dan nama terakhir adalah nama si issei-senpai. kemudian disusul juga oleh ruuji-senpai yang melakukan kontraknya dengan kohaku. dan kontrak perjanjianpun akhirnya selesai

"kerja bagus asia,ruuji"  
"ya"ucap mereka bersamaan"  
"tuan, bolehkah aku berada disamping tuan selamanya?"tanya kohaku  
"aku pikir nggak mungkin karena aku membawa kucing besar ke kota"

'boft' dan asappun mengelilingi kohaku. ketika semua asap menghilang, nampaklah kohaku yang berukuran seperti anak harimau

"aku yakin ini bisa diterima"  
"wow kamu benar"

dan disitu aku melihat kohaku yang sudah mengecil bagaikan anak harimau yang lucu banget dan menggemaskan

koneko pov end

"baiklah sudah waktunya kembali"  
"hai buchou ucap mereka bersamaan"

dan merekapunn kembali ke gedung klubnya itu. dengan wajah senang dan ceria kecuali issei yang masih terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali

sekian dulu chapternya saran dan kritik ditinggalkan. next chapter pelatihan di villa gremory


	3. Chapter 3: latihan di villa gremory

chapter 3 : pelatihan di wilayah gremory

RUUJI POV

setelah menjalin kontrak antara majikan dan budak (tuan dan peliharaannya) kami pun pulang kembali ke sekolah kuoh yang sudah cukup malam alias terlalu malam yang menunjukkan jam 20:00. sesaat itupun aku menggendong kohaku dan membelainya dengan kasih sayang dan membuat kohaku mendengkur seperti kucing peliharaan. disaat aku membelai kohaku aku merasa ada firasat tidak enak sama sekali

"kohaku untuk sementara kamu harus menghilang dulu dengan lingkaran sihir. aku merasa ada yang tidak beres"  
"baik goshuujin-sama"balas kohaku

dan kohakupun lenyap bersama lingkaran sihir. dan firasat aku benar datanglah lingkaran sihir clan gremory dan disana terdapat 2 orang berbeda gender yang satu cewek yang menggunakan pakaian maid dan berambut silver sedangkan yang satu lagi dia cowok yang sudah tampak berkerut dan berambut pirang jabrik

"halo rias sayangku. aku datang untuk menjemputmu"  
"sudah aku bilang aku bukan kekasihmu bahkan aku bukan tunanganmu raiser"tegas rias  
"hei-hei apa kamu membalas ucapanku dengan cukup dingin" ucap raiser  
"sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau sama kamu raiser"  
"silakan diminum tehnya"ucap akeno dengan tampang senyum tapi dibalik itu aku melihat dia sangat marah sekali terhadap raiser  
"ohh. terimakasih"ucap raiser dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "wah ternyata teh buatan Queen rias sangat enak"  
"ara-ara terimakasih atas pujiannya"  
" akeno-senpai dia siapa?"tanyaku  
"dia adalah riser phoenix. dia adalah keturunan asli iblis phoenix yang artinya burung abadi"  
"apa dia adalah tunangan buchou?"  
"aku rasa iya. tapi dalam hatiku aku rasa dia hanya ingin memperlakukan king aku sebagai mainan"ucap akeno

dan disana aku melihat dia menundukkan wajahnya dan aku bisa mengerti bahwa ketuaku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki brengsek seperti raiser phoenix

'dasar brengsek. berani sekali dia memperlakukan ketuaku seperti itu'batinku yang mulai merasa memanas  
"nah rias. aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu bahkan aku ingin menjamah tubuhmu" (bahkan author sendiri marah banget dan ingin menghantam mukanya itu. oke kembali ke alur)  
"sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau denganmu"ucap ketuaku dengan nada tegas tapi didalam hati dia sangat takut

RUUJI POV END

NORMAL POV

BUAK

dan disaat raiser menyentuh paha rias. baru satu jari saja sudah ada yang memukul wajah bangsat raiser itu. bahkan seluruh orang disana malah kaget apa yang mereka lihat dan yang melakukannya itu adalah pion rias sendiri yang bernama ruuji familon

"hei siapa kamu?"tanya raiser dengan tegas  
"kau tidak perlu tahu namaku siapa"  
"heh. kalau begitu biar aku tunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian semua"ucap raiser dengan sombongnya

dan keluarlah disana 15 cewek cantik bahkan lebih cantik lagi .sementara itu ruuji hanya menundukkan wajahnya itu dan untuk raiser jangan ditanya lagi dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada peeragenya itu

"xuelan beri dia pelajaran"ucap raiser dengan sombongnya  
"ok. raiser-sama"balas xuelan yang menggunakan baju kimono ditambah dengan rambut biru panjang ikat twintail dan menggunakan tongkat toya-toya.

wush tap

disaat xuelan memukul ruuji. dia terkejut melihat ruuji menahan serangannya hanya menggunakan tangan kosong dan gerakan si ruuji itu sangat cepat

"heh. kau yang mengaku sebagai tunangan malah asyik bermain dengan cewek lain berani juga kau ayam panggang bangsat. bahkan kau menyuruh budakmu sendiri untuk menyerangku"balas ruuji dengan menampakkan wajahnya itu dan dia melanjutkan"bagaimana kalau aku langsung membalas. apa yang bakal terjadi dengan budakmu itu?"tanya ruuji dengan nada sinis

syuuut. buak 100x

"KYYYYAAAAAA'

lalu ruujipun memukul si xuelan itu dengan sangat cepat seperti dewa(seperti game god hand yang jurusnya bernama 100 pukulan dewa) dan dipukulan terakhir alias pukulan ke 100 ruuji memukul xuelan dengan sangat keras dan membuat xuelan terpental dan mengenai bidak raiser yang lain dan xuelan bersama bidak raise yang lain menjerit kesakitan ditambah pukulan ruuji itu membuat tembok itu retak seperti jaring laba-laba. bahkan yang melihatnya pun tidak percaya pada pukulan ruuji yang sangat cepat dan mematikan bahkan koneko yang dikenal sebagai rook rias gremory hanya membelalakkan matanya itu yang melihat aksi seniornya itu yang dirasa sangat menakutkan

'ruuji-senpai benar-benar berbahaya kalau itu menyangkut keluarga'batin koneko dia sudah sangat tahu kalau seniornya ini sangat marah jika satu keluarganya itu ternoda atau dilukai orang tak dikenal

'bahkan aku sendiri sebagai naga surgawi sekiryuutei hanya menatap ngeri melihat pukulan mematikan temanku ini'batin issei  
[itu karena kamu masih berada dibawah levelnya tahu. bahkan dia itu sudah sangat kuat]ucap ddraig membalas perkataan hostnya itu  
'oi apa maksudmu itu. bukannya aku lebih kuat dari dia'  
[haaah kamu ini. dengar ya ruuji familon atau teman kamu itu sangat kuat bahkan bisa memberikan pukulan 100x yang cukup mematikan kepada bidak phoenix lagi apa yang terjadi jika dia melawanmu?]tanya ddraig  
'pasti dia bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah walau aku hanya sekiryuutei kan?'  
[yap. dan dia adalah yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat]  
'dan tolong ingatkan aku agar tidak berbuat jahat kepadanya'  
[ . kamu takut ya sama dia?]  
'ya jelaslah naga tukang tidur aku malahan jauh lebih takut jika lawanku ini seperti dewa. dan parahnya lagi dia bakal menghabisiku jika aku ada di arena pertempuran yang dikenal penyerangan tanpa ampun  
[berhentilah menyebutku sebagai naga tukang tidur... dasar otak karatan]  
'ho lalu apa yang harus aku bilang?naga besar badan gemuk atau naga pembawa sial?'  
[jangan tanya itu lagi. itu membuat ku suntuk. dan juga KAU JANGAN SEENAK JIDAT MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU DASAR ERO GAKI]teriak ddraig

akhirnya si issei selaku sekiryuutei malah memutuskan kontak kepada partnernya yang sangat malas tersebut ya karena kerjaannya hanya tidur adem ayem(buset nih naga )

skip sampai keesokan harinya

dipagi hari semua peerage rias berkumpul untuk melakukan latihan terberat yang pernah dilakukan. dan parahnya lagi issei hanya membawa beban yang hanya kalau dibayangkan seperti membawa banyak buku plus peralatan seperti alat tulis dan berbagai macam peralatan lainnya juga termasuk baju ganti yang digunakan selama 10 hari untuk pelatihan terberat

"hadeehh kenapa aku membawa beban seberat ini"  
"kami duluan"ucap kiba dan koneko yang membawa beban lebih berat dan setinggi 3 meter  
"aku duluan juga. jangan tinggalkan aku dong" rayu ruuji yang membawa peralatan setinggi zoids nya itu seorang diri yang membuat issei melongo dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar ditambah beberapa peerage rias lainnya yang menatap kagum betapa kuatnya pionnya yang satu ini tidak seperti issei  
'oi itu apa sih yang kamu bawa. bom atau kapal perang sih yang berada didalam tasmu?' tanya issei dengan ooc  
'ruuji-senpai keren sekali' batin koneko  
'woooooww. bahkan bebannya lebih gede daripada punyaku dan koneko' batin kiba  
'ternyata ruuji-san sangat kuat. bahkan dia lebih hebat dan keren banget'inner asia dengan mata berbinar-binar  
'ternyata aku nggak salah mengangkat dia menjadi salah satu peerageku dan menjadikan sdirinya sebagai pion'batin rias dengan bangga terhadap kemampuan ruuji

grrrooooooaaarrrr

murasame liger selaku zoids ruuji juga ikut dengan menggunakan auto pilot bahkan kalau dikatakan ukurannya sudah besar bagaikan zord power ranger

"oi ruuji zoidsmu kok besar sekali? bukannya dia seukuran mobil pada awalnya?"tanya issei  
"iya. awalnya memang berukuran seperti mobil karena dia bisa mengecilkan diri karena jalan waktu itu sempit, tapi bila berada di area yang luas seperti ini dia bakal membesar ke ukuran semula seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang"balas ruuji dengan senyum yang tampan

setibanya di villa gremory mereka langsung meletakkan tas bawaan mereka dan tanpa sadar si sekiryuutei pingsan seketika

"issei-san"teriak asia dengan histeris  
"dia kenapa?"tanya ruuji  
"haaaaaaaaaaaah. dia bisa seperti itu karena dia tidak pernah melatih fisiknya, kerjanya hanya mengintip perempuan yang ganti baju ditambah dia memiliki daya tahan yang sangat kurang bila dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar"ucap rias yang mendesah pasrah  
'nanda sore?punya kekuatan besar tapi stamina dan kekuatannya hanya dibawah rata-rata'ucap ruuji dengan sweetdrop  
[itu karena kerjaannya. malahan dirinya membuat sang naga merah malu]ucap sesosok misterius  
'siapa kamu tunjukkan dirimu? jangan hanya pandai bersembunyi'batin ruuji yang berteriak  
[aku berada ditangan kananmu bocah]  
'kamu siapa?'tanya ruuji  
[aku adalah naga surgawi yang berada didalam tanganmu ini, dan namaku adalah kirin]ucap sosok itu yang bernama kirin karena dia adalah naga surgawi terkuat  
'maafkan aku karena telah memarahimu'ucap ruuji dengan sopan  
[nggak apa-apa kok. aku tahu karena ini adalah kali pertama kamu bertemu denganku] ucap kirin[apa yang dikatakannya mengenai pemuda itu ada benarnya untuk itu kamu harus melatihnya]sambung kirin  
'be-berarti aku harus menjadi gurunya si pemuda mesum itu?!'teriak ruuji  
[itu benar dia memang kuat dan setara denganku bila dia melatih fisik yang dikatakan rias gremory itu]  
'tunggu dulu. kamu tahu namanya itu darimana?'tanya ruuji  
[aku mengetahuinya ketika aku sudah mendiami tubuhmu ketika kamu teriak 'boosted gear' diawal pertemuanmu dengan mereka. jadi jangan katakan kalau kamu lupa tentang itu]teriak kirin diakhir kalimatnya  
'gomen' sang nagapun langsung terjungkir balik akibat perkataan singkat ruuji  
[ya sudah biarkan aku tidur sementara. dan panggil aku jika kamu butuh sesuatu]  
'ok' balas ruuji

setelah memutuskan kontak dengan naga didalam dirinya. ruuji langsung dibangunkan oleh salah satu bidak queen rias gremory ya itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dan merupakan rivalnya sekaligus

"ji...uji...ruuji"ruujipun tersentak dari lamunannya  
"kamu nggak apa-apa ruuji-kun"tanya akeno  
"iya aku nggak apa-apa kok akeno-senpai"  
"mou.. sudah aku katakan jangan panggil aku senpai. panggil aku nee-san jika kamu mau"

ruujipun langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. bagaimana tidak kalau dipanggil senpai tidak mau kalau dipanggil nee-san mau. dia nggak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi jika sudah ada masalah seperti ini

"chotto matte akeno-san. sejak kapan kamu memanggil dia dengan menggunakan suffik-kun"tanya rias kepada akeno dan itu memang benar sejak kapan dia memanggil kohainya itu dengan suffik-kun  
"sejak kami pertama kali ketemu"ucap akeno dengan watados

jgeeer

bagai disambar petir disiang bolong anggota orc kaget minta ampun tak terkecuali juga si oppai dragon maksudnya sekiryuutei hyoudou issei yang menangis ala anime yang baru saja sembuh karena berkat kekuatan dari twilight healing milik asia ketika dia selesai meletakkan barang bawaan di punggunya yang berat itu

'kamu beruntung sekali ruuji-kun. kamu kuat,keren,dan tampan. tentu saja semua cewek disekolah mau sama kamu. apalah dayaku ini. TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN WAHAI PARA PRIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA'batin issei yang teriak di akhir kalimatnya

setelah meletakkan barang bawaan issei dan kawan-kawan langsung latihan di dapur yang luasnya seperti tempat chef koki hotel bintang lima

"kita ngapain disini?"tanya issei dan diberi anggukan setuju dari asia dan juga ruuji  
"kita akan melatih fisik sihir kalian. seperti ini"keluarlah bola sihir seukuran bola kasti  
"wow. keren banget"ucap issei dengan ooc  
"tapi gimana caranya mengeluarkan bola sihir seperti itu bahkan kami tidak tahu cara mengeluarkan sihir kami"ujar asia  
"pertama kalian harus berkonsentrasi dan fokus mengenai sihir kalian dan kalian tidak boleh mengganti imajinasi kalian jika itu terjadi ya kalian tahu sendiri bola sihir gagal dibentuk"ucap akeno yang mengajar seperti guru SD kepada muridnya yang tidak tahu apapun  
"ooooh begitu ya. baiklah akan aku coba" ucap asia

ketika dicoba yang berhasil hanya asia yang berhasil membentuk bola sihir seukuran bola kasti  
"aku berhasil" teriak asia dengan bahagia  
"wahh. asia kamu membuatku bangga"ucap issei"baiklah aku nggak bakal kalah darimu,asia"lanjut issei dengan semangat 45 tapi hasil bisa dikatakan ciut pasalnya bola sihir itu hanya berukuran bola kelereng  
"aku kok gagal?!"ucap issei yang menangis ala anime sementara si ruuji berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak membuat si issei makin ciut semangatnya itu  
"pffffftttt. baiklah sekarang giliranku"ucp ruuji dengan semangat 45 seperti issei  
'aku yakin si pemula ini tidak bisa' ucap issei dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. tapi dia harus menelan kata-katanya kembali

setelah itu keluarlah bola sihir ditangan ruuji seukuran ban sepeda motor karena konsentrasi dan fokusnya sangat kuat sehingga membuat semua yang disana kecuali rias,kiba,koneko yang berada di ruang keluarga melongo melihat bola sihir seukuran ban sepeda motor itu berputar dengan sempurna sekali bahkan issei,asia,dan akeno membelalakkan matanya terhadap apa yang mereka lihat sekarang sang pemula yang baru diangkat menjadi pion malah sangat kuat sekali ya kuat bagaikan naga purba yang bernama bahamut (wow sungguh keren sekali)

'nanda sore... dia bisa membuat bola sihir seukuran ban sepeda motor. yang benar saja' teriak issei  
'ruuji-san keren banget'  
'ara-ara dia sangat keren aku ingin menjadikan dia sebagai pacarku' ucap akeno dengan nada khasnya

sehabis melatih kekuatan bola sihir, mereka bertiga langsung disuruh membuat makanan yang sangat enak

"baiklah hari ini kalian akan aku suruh membuat makanan"  
"etto... makanan seperti apa yang kalian sukai?"tanya ruuji  
"mungkin makanan khas eropa atau makanan yang berasal dari luar negeri seperti indonesia,malaysia,afrika, atau negara lain"ucap akeno yang memegang dagunya layaknya seorang detektif yang lagi berkhayal terhadap siapa pelaku pembunuhan  
"baiklah akan kami coba"ucap asia dengan semangat yang membara

yap kayaknya tantangan terberat bagi trio chef itu adalah membuat makanan khas apa yang bisa meningkatkan selera bagi anggota ORC itu. sampai suatu ketika ruuji mendapat ide hebat yang belum pernah dipikirkan yaitu memasak makanan khas indonesia ditambah khas eropa

"kurasa kita buat gedug dari indonesia ditambah bbq dari eropa gimana?" dan langsung diteriaki oleh 2 orang temannya  
"SETUJUUU" ucap asia dan issei bersamaan

dan merekapun buat makanan khas indonesia ditambah bbq dari eropa dan juga diselingi beberapa makanan snack buatan mereka sendiri yakni buah rujak dan sate kacang dari indonesia. setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya makanan khas dari dua negara itu sudah tiba dan memancarkan aroma yang harum dan sangat lezat. dan suasana makanpun jadi ricuh seperti koneko yang mengambil 15 tangkai sate, akeno dan rias berebut bbq terakhir buatan issei (sejak kapan si mesum ini pandai masak bbq) dan terakhir ruuji dan kiba berebutan ngambil rujak

"hei ini bbq terakhir buatku"  
"tidak ini buatku"  
"oiii. loe ngambil rujak gue"  
"rujak kiba atau rujak mu"  
"ya jelaslah rujak punya ku"

sementara si asia sangat damai sekali makannya tak peduli ricuh atau apapun(waduh ni orang kalem banget sudah biasa nginap dimana nih orang?)

setelah acara makan merekapun latihan ya latihan seperti di neraka sesungguhnya yakni mengeluarkan bola sihir yang bakalan digunakan dalam latih tanding

"ok waktunya latihan terberat, issei, kau akan menjadi lawan untuk kiba" ucap instruktur latihan rias gremory  
"baik buchou"

akhirnya latihan itupun dimulai yang mana dimulai dari kiba yang mengeluarkan pedang kelahiran

"issei keluarkan sarung tanganmu itu"  
"BOOSTED GEAR"  
[BOOST] ucap gauntlet yang muncul di tangan kiri issei  
"issei untuk ucapkan boost sekali lagi"  
"boost"  
[boost]  
"lagi"  
"boost"ucap issei lagi  
[boost]  
"issei kau tahu darimana kekuatanmu meningkat? kekuatanmu bisa meningkat itu karena kau memiliki tekad yang kuat ketika kamu melawan raynare atau malaikat jatuh itu"  
"begitu ya sekarang aku mengerti"ucap issei dengan otak yang ber IQ jongkok  
"mulai"ucap rias  
"ayo boosted gear"  
[EXPLOSION]

dan keluarlah cahaya kuning yang mengelilingi issei dan akhirnya bersiap bertempur

"itu apa?"tanya asia  
"itu adalah kekuatan terbesarnya tapi kekuatan itu hanya bisa digunakan tergantung dari pemiliknya itu sendiri""yuuto"sambung rias  
"ha'i"yuutopun langsung menerjang issei dengan melompat tinggi dan menyerang issei tapi itu berhasil ditahan dengan tangan naga yang ia punya

"issei keluarkan bola sihirmu"isseipun mengeluarkan bola sihir ukuran kelereng  
"sudah kuduga ini pasti tidak berhasil"  
"tembak"ujar rias  
"KOOONOOO"dan bola itupun berubah menjadi tembakan laser. dan ketika tiba didekat kiba, kiba langsung menghindar seketika itu laser itu mengenai bukit dan meledak dengan suara keras

DHUUUARRRR

ledakan itu bagaikan suara bom atom yang diledakkan di laut dan debupun menyebar dengan pekat, setelah debu itu menghilang terlihatlah bahwa bagian puncak dari gunung itu sudah hancur dan menampakkan bekas tembakan issei.

"ja-jadi ini adalah ke-kekuatan baruku?"ucapnya dengan terbata-bata dan akhirnya pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga yang dia keluarkan untuk menembak dragon wave  
"i-issei-san"si asia berlari menuju issei dan memberikan pemulihan kepadanya melalui twilight healing miliknya itu  
"karena kekuatan besar itu dia langsung tumbang. sekarang giliranmu ruuji"ucap rias  
"ok"ucap ruuji dengan pedenya

kibapun mengambil pedang kayu karena pedang kayu yang ia pakai hancur disebabkan karena kekuatan bola sihir issei sangat kuat

"baiklah kali ini aku akan serius. jadi jangan keluarkan kekuatan setengah-setengah lho"ucap ruuji dengan penuh harap  
"baiklah aku akan serius dan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku"

terlihat si ruuji mulai menyeringai karena harapannya telah terkabul dan kini ruuji memasang kuda-kudabertarung

"baiklah, hajime"teriak rias

dan ruujipun berlari mendekati kiba dengan tangan kosong tapii tak sampai disana kiba langsung melakukan gerakan melompat sambil memutar badan namun hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana ruuji tanpa pikir panjang ruuji melakukan tendangannya seperti tendangan pemain bola profesional. namun bagi kiba yang telah melakukan gerakan itu harus menerima tendangan dari ruuji yang kuat itu

duak

"aaarrggh"kiba pun meringis kesakitan sehinggan dia mulai berdiri lagi dan mulai menyerang ruuji. namun tanpa disadari kiba yang telah menghunus pedang tepat di kepala ruuji tertahan oleh tangan ruuji yang telah menggunakan sacred gear boosted gear blue dragon

"baiklah mari kita mulai dengan kekuatan pamungkas kita"ucap kiba yang mulai menyeringai dengan senang bertemu dengan musuh tertangguh di dunia

"baiklah rasakan ini. DRAGON WAVE" ucap ruuji yang mengeluarkan bola sihir berukuran besar dan melepaskan dengan dahsyat seketika kiba langsung menghindar yang nyaris mengenai bola sihir itu. akibatnya gunung yang terkena tembakan dragon wave milik issei malah kena lagi

DHUAAAARRR

akhirnya kepulan asap itu makin tebal. ketika debu dan tanah yang mulai menghilang terlihat gunung itu sudah tak ada lagi dan terlihat disana anggota klub ORC kaget luar biasa melihat acara pertarungan ruuji yang terlihat bagaikan naga sejati yang berjiwa singa yang tak kenal takut melawan musuh yang berukuran besar bahkan lebih

"yuuto bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya rias  
"ha'i itu membuatku cukup terkejut. serangan mereka berdua itu setara dengan serangan iblis kelas atas"ucap kiba yang kaget dengan kekuatan dari duo naga itu disertai dengan pedang kayu satunya lagi malah patah oleh serangan terkuat ruuji  
"issei,ruuji dengarkan ini. kekuatan kalian itu adalah kekuatan yang sangat bergantung akan kemenangan bagi tim kita ini. jadi jika kita gagal maka tamatlah sudah. tapi jika kita menang maka pertunangan konyol itu akan dibatalkan"ucap rias yang mulai mengeluarkan kesedihan

si ruuji yang selaku anggota ORC juga mengerti bahwa orang yang dijuluki two great onee-sama ini tidak mau menikah dengan pria KFC itu karena cowok itu hanya menginginkan wanita sampai siruuji mengeluarkan tekad yang dikenal dengan nama 'singa besi'

"ne rias-senpai, aku selaku anggota ORC dan selaku pengguna zoids yang legendaris ini akan membantumu bahkan jika nyawaku menjadi taruhannya aku siap untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu"ucap ruuji dengan lantang bagaikan kesatria singa yang tak bisa dihalangi

sementara beberapa anggota orc lainnya juga kaget mendengar penuturan ruuji yang sangat dipenuhi dengan tekad baja yang berlapis 3,5 mm yap seperti tak mau kenal apa itu kekalahan,apa itu kesedihan. tapi dihati terdalam ruuji mengatakan dalam hatinya raih kemenangan dengan jujur dan hancurkan segala bentuk kecurangan yang akan terjadi ditambah dimatanya ada api yang membara hebat yang menunjukkan amarah ruuji jika cowok brengsek itu bakal memanfaatkan tubuh rias gremory

"arigatou ruuji-kun. aku senang memiliki anggota yang bisa diandalkan sepertimu"  
"jangan cemas aku akan membantu rias-senpai semampu yang aku bisa"  
"aku juga bahkan jika aku adalah sekiryuutei yang memiliki sikap mesum, tapi aku akan mencoba semampuku agar pertunangan itu dibatalkan"ucap issei yang baru saja bangun dari kepingsanannya

"futari-tomo arigatou"ucap rias yang kini mengeluarkan muka senyum yang tulus

blush

ruuji dan issei malah merona hebat melihat wajah senyum dari senpainya itu. kalau ruuji dia malah salah tingkah sementara si issei malah berfantasi liar didalam pikiran bejadnya itu. mengetahui hal itu awalnya koneko yang ingin memukul wajah si issei malah digantikan oleh si ruuji yang melihat wajah mesumnya si issei itu

BUAK DUAK

isseipun mendapat jitakan manis dari ruuji yang melakukan tamparan dan tendangannya

"ittai omae nani a tenda?"  
"kau jangan berpikiran aneh terhadap rias-senpai. apa kamu ingin memiliki julukan oppai dragon"  
"ya enggaklah. itu kan wajar bagi laki-laki sepertiku"  
"memang wajar bagimu. tapi nggak usah berfantasi liar kali. itulah kenapa para gadis disekolahmu itu menjauhimu ditambah menghajarmu karena sifatmu itu"ucap ruuji dengan kata pedasnya itu akibatnya issei malah menceritakan masa kelamnya itu kesemua teman klubnya itu  
"maaf. itu karena dari kecil aku memang memiliki sifat ini. aku nggak tahu harus buat apa. karena dokter dirumah sakit tempat aku lahir berkata kalau aku punya libido berat makanya aku memiliki sifat ini bahkan orang tuaku nggak tahu harus berbuat apa kepadaku yang memiliki libido seperti ini apalagi dokter itu bilang bahwa penyakit libidoku ini tidak bisa dihilangkan apalagi diobati dengan berbagai cara. haha... ternyata aku harus menjalani takdir seperti ini ya? dijauhi teman karena memiliki sifat libido yang berat dan memiliki sifat mesum"ucap issei yang tetap optimis walau didalam hati ada yang tersakiti bahkan ingin melakukan bunuh diri  
"tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan orang tuaku kecewa aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini walau terdengar pahit atau manis bagi mereka"ucap issei yang kini mengsupport dirinya sendiri

sementara itu teman-teman issei yang lainnya yang merupakan anggota ORC merasa iba dan kasihan terhadap issei yang memiliki masa kelam ketika masih kecil ditambah sifatnya ini membuat dirinya dijauhi para gadis di akademi kuoh. bahkan ada yang sedih mendengar cerita masa lalu issei,ada yang menangis,dan ada yang murung terhadap kepedihan yang dialami issei. mereka nggak tahu bahwa penderitaan issei makin bertambah karena kouhainya malah menghajarnya memang koneko menghajar issei karena memiliki sikap mesum tapi setelah mendengar penuturan jujur dari issei, koneko mulai nggak mau menghajar issei lagi apalagi ruuji yang merupakan anggota baru ORC dia mulai bersalah apa yang dia lakukan baru-baru ini terhadap issei. kalau asia jangan ditanya lagi dia menangis mendengar jawaban dari issei bahkan rias dan akeno selaku two great onee-sama dan juga sebagai senpai apalagi sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua klub juga merasa kasihan terhadap issei

"huwaaaaaa. issei-san. aku nggak tahu kehidupanmu seperti ini"ucap asia yang mengeluarkan airmatanya  
"issei-senpai. gomennasai"ucap koneko yang menundukkan wajahnya  
"aku juga maafkan aku ya issei-san yang telah membuatmu menceritakan masa kelammu itu"ucap ruuji  
"issei hari ini dan seterusnya kami semua akan membantumu sebisa kami walau kamu memiliki sifat itu"balas akeno  
"maaf semuanya aku ingin kalian tidak ternodai aku ingin kalian tidak mendekatiku dan berharap kalau kita masih memiliki ikatan kuat seperti ini layaknya keluarga,rekan,dan sekutu. biarlah kalian menjauhiku asalkan kalian mendapatkan kebahagiaan itupun membuatku senang" tolak issei

semuapun merasa bersalah walau issei itu memiliki sifat yang mesum tingkat akut tapi didalam hati dia memiliki sifat baik yang luarbiasa  
" tidak ingin kamu sendiri issei-kun. kamu adalah teman dan juga rivalku. apalagi kamu sudah memiliki penderitaan seperti ini aku tidak ingin kamu kesepian yang tidak memiliki teman" balas kiba  
"yang kiba-senpai katakan memang benar kami ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama walau kamu memiliki sifat yang tidak aku sukai"ujar koneko  
"aku juga. aku akan membantumu issei-san"balas ruuji  
"aku juga. sebagai senpai aku dan akeno akan membantumu"ucap rias  
"ara-ara itu benar ufufufufu"ucap akeno dengan tawa khasnya itu  
"aku akan selalu bersamamu issei-san"balas asia  
"minna arigatou" balas issei yang mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan dan memiliki enam teman yang peduli kepadanya  
"baiklah semuanya latihan hanya sampai disini saja. dan besok selama 10 hari kita akan melakukan latihan berat lainnya"ucap rias

"ha'i buchou"ucap anggota orc bersamaan

* * *

TBC

hai semuanya mungkin chapter 2 hanya sampai sini saja dan kali ini ane buat si issei itu menceritakan masa lalunya akibat ditabok ruuji. mungkin dicerita itu ada cerita sedih issei sampai dia dijauhi para gadis yang membuat anggota ORC sedih. mohon diberi kritikan dan juga saran biar ane makin semangat bua fic ini . oh ya di fic berikutnya bakal ane buat kalau si ruuji membuat 1 zoids melalui telepati ke kami-sama ya biar dia punya bala bantuan dan bentuknya tak kalah sama murasame liger bentuknya sangat mirip zord power ranger wild force tapi senjatanya berupa pedang bermata dua seperti pedang excalibur dan di fic selanjutnya itu pulalah ane bakal membuat si issei menjadi pilot zoids ke-2 setelah ruuji (ini pas ketika ruuji melakukan meditasi di tempat tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui klub orc dan hanya diketahui oleh issei sama ruuji saja) malahan berbohong ke anggota klub orc yang mengatakan bahwa zoids itu juga sudah lama dan tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua tapi telah ditemukan oleh ruuji yang ketika lagi berkeliling disana, dan disaat itu pula datanglah dua puluh bioraptor (sama seperti di canon) apalagi memiliki sifat zoids yang sama seperti ruuji. dan di fic ini ane buat juga bioraptor datang juga ke underworld ketika mengadakan pesta kemenangan rias melawan peerage raiser phoenix alias cowok ayam panggang KFC dan disana pula mereka dibuat terkejut bahwa sang legendaris telah tiba melawan 20 bioraptor yang bernama ruuji familon dan temannya issei hyoudou

chapter 4 :pertempuran anggota ORC,pesta kemenangan dan datangnya bioraptor tak dikenal


	4. Chapter 4

yo konnichiwa minna. gomen karena telat mengupdate chapter 4 ini. ya seperti biasa di chapter ini bakal ane buat sesuai janji yanng kemarin di chapter 3 dimana issei menjadi zoids pilot yang berbentuk hampiir mirip dengan murasame liger atau lebih tepatnya bentuknya seperti zord power ranger wildforce ketika mengadakan pesta kemenangan ketika melawan raiser phoenix atau yang biasa ane panggil cowok ayam panggang KFC.

chapter 4:pertempuran anggota ORC,pesta kemenangan dan datangnya bioraptor tak dikenal

START STORY

skip 10 hari

setelah melalui rintangan terberat bahkan lebih berat menjalani latihan seperti lari 10 km,push up 100x,sit up 100x,squat jump 100x, dan terakhir jumping jack sebanyak 100x setiap hari alias 10 hari latihan (seperti one punch man tapi beda dikit) tapi hanya dilakukan 2 orang orc yakni issei hyoudou dan ruuji familon alasannya mudah yang pertama issei belum berkembang pesat dalam stamina dan daya tahan sehingga dia mudah dijatuhkan lawan sementara ruuji familon ingin meningkatkan kekuatannya sehingga dia mampu melindungi orang yang dia cintai

"nee, rias-senpai bagaimana penampilan kami?"yang ingin menjawab malah merona hebat  
"a-aku rasa kalian semua ke-kelihatan ma-manis" tanpa sadar si rias selaku buchou orc malah merona hebat melihat otot kekar yang dikeluarkan issei dan juga ruuji

"oh ya issei-san bagaimana rasanya mengendarai zoids barumu itu?"tanya ruuji  
"ummmmm. aku rasa sangat menyenangkan banget ya penampilan zoids yang kukendarai itu sangat nyaman bahkan aku dibuat tidur dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari zoids itu" yang memegang dagu dan mejawab jujur membuat ruuji senang mendengarnya  
"begitu ya. naraba ii"ucap ruuji yang kini mulai senang

flashback hari ke-2 latihan neraka

ketika itu ruuji melakukan acara terhebat yaitu acara membuat zoids yang ukurannya sama dengan zoidsnya itu. ya dia malah meminta bantuan dari kami-sama untuk membuat zoids yang mirip dengan ruuji melalui alam bawah sadarnya

mindscape on

"oh ya kami-sama aku boleh nggak minta sesuatu?"  
"minta apa ruuji"  
"etto... aku ingin membuat satu zoids lagi yang mirip dengan punyaku tapi senjata utamanya berupa pedang juga yang berbentuk berbentuk excalibur itu dan juga aku ingin zoids itu bisa transformasi seperti punyaku seperti bisa berubah yang mirip dengan hayate dan mugen liger juga bisa berubah ukuran seperti punyaku dan hadiah ini aku beri ke issei. ya agar aku bisa mendapatkan bantuan"ucap ruuji yang memohon  
"baiklah aku kabulkan permintaanmu itu ruuji. dan terimalah ini ruuji" dan keluarlah zoids permintaan ruuji itu dan terlihat lebih seram sekali  
"waaaaaaahhhh kereeen sekali"teriak histeris ruuji  
"arigatou kami-sama aku nggak bakal melupakan kebaikanmu"sambung ruuji  
"nggak apa-apa kok. aku sangat senang kamu memohon kepadaku ya walau itu terdengar kecil"

"oh ya aku ada permintaan kepadamu ruuji"tambah kami-sama  
"apa itu, kami-sama?"  
"tolong satukan seluruh fraksi agar tercipta perdamaian dan hancurkan kejahatan yang bakal menghalangi perdamaian itu ditambah bioraptor bakal menyerang" ruujipun kaget mendengar bahwa zoids itu seharusnya tidak bisa kesini  
"apaaa. kenapa bioraptor bisa kesini. bukankah bioraptor itu tidak bisa memasuki dimensi ini?" tanya ruuji  
"memasuki dimensi tidak bisa. tapi baggaimana bioraptor itu dibuat oleh sang peniru yang terkuat dan menakutkan yakninya **TRIHEXA** "  
"trihexa siapa dia?"  
"dia adalah monster keabadiaan bahkan dia adalah pencipta pertarungan legendaris tapi. dia tidaklah abadi karena kelemahan utamanya adalah sayapnya yang bewarna hitam yang merupakan sumber utama kekuatan mana"ucap kami-sama panjang lebar  
"jadi dia adalah monster?"  
"ya. dan untuk itu kau dan issei adalah anak dalam ramalan yang bisa menghancurkan monster raksasa itu dengan menggunakan zoids ini. jadi kumohon hancurkanlah kejahatan dan buatlah hal lagi TRIHEXA itu bisa menambah dan mengurangi jumlah pasukan sesuai kehendaknya"ucap kami-sama sambil memohon kepada ruuji

akhirnya ruuji menyeringai dan menunjukkan sisi tak kenal takut bahkan bisa dikatakan dia takut kepada sang pencipta daripada monster itu

"baiklah jika itu permohonan kami-sama. aku dan issei selaku anak dalam ramalan akan mewujudkannya. kami berdua akan berusaha segenap kemampuan kami dengan kekuatan kami dan dengan zoids ini akan kami hancurkan kegelapan itu"lantang ruuji dengan semangat membara  
"arigatou ruuji-sama. kamu sangat bisa diandalkan"ucap kami-sama yang menambahkan suffik-sama di nama ruuji. ruuji yang dipanggil seperti itu malah merona hebat bahkan dia malah salah tingkah  
"et-et-etto aku nggak mau dipanggil dengan menggunakan nama -sama tapi panggil aja aku seperti biasa kami-sama"  
"ok ruuji"

mindscape off

lalu dia melihat bahwa zoidsnya itu berada di sebelahnya yang berukuran sangat besar seperti zoidsnya ruuji yang berbentuk singa juga sehingga issei pun diberi kejutan

"hei issei. cepat kemari"  
"ada apa?"tanya issei  
"jangan banyak tanya. ayo kesini"

isseipun berlari mengikuti langkah ruuji. tak lama kemudian isseipun mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga yakni berupa zoids singa merah yang senjata utamanya berupa pedang excalibur dan kalau diperhatikan bentuk seperti singa sungguhan bermata hijau dan ada kokpit diatasnya dan bentuknya mirip seperti zord wildforce

"ru-ruuji ini apa?"tanya issei  
"ini adalah hadiahku kepadamu issei. nama zoids ini adalah energy liger. setahuku sih senjata utamanya ya pedang itu dan senjata alternatif lainnya adalah meriam seperti punyaku" isseipun mengeluarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat tulus bahkan ruujipun juga ikut senang  
"waah keren sekali. arigatou ruuji. ini bisa membantuku untuk tidak jalan kaki lagi. nee ruji apa boleh aku naik ke zoids itu?"tanya issei penuh harap  
"tentu saja. naik sajalah ke zoids itu. itukan milikmu sekarang"si issei pun langsung girang kesenangan bahkan bisa dikatakan kegirangan banget.

lalu pintu zoids itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan kokpit yang luasnya seperti luas kokpit ruuji. ketika issei masuk pintu itupun tertutup. dan ketika mau keluar pintu itupun terbuka secara otomatis issei pun tampak senang seperti seorang tentara yang baru mendapatkan senjata artileri

flashback off

malam harinya

pada saat jam menunjukkan jam 19:00 (jam 7 malam) pertandingan game yang berupa rating game akan peerage rias berkumpul di ruang ORC dan sementara itu anggota phoenix berkumpul di kantor kepala sekolah di gedung sekolah yang baru.

"baiklah pertandingan rating game dimulai"

maka seluruh anggota peerage rias berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mengalahkan cowok ayam KFC itu sementara si raiser ya bisa kalian katakan dia sedang asyik bercumbu dengan semua cewek peeragenya karena seluruh peeragenya kebanyakan cewek.

"ya untuk pertama aku dan asia akan menuju tempat raiser, sementara akeno mengalahkan ratunya yang pengguna petir bernama yubelluna. dan untuk kalian berempat issei,koneko,kiba,dan ruuji kalian menyerang semua peeragenya yang pion,rook,knight,dan bishop" ucap rias  
"tapi aku rasa itu keputusan yang salah deh"ujar ruuji  
"apa maksudmu ruuji?"tanya rias  
"coba kalian perhatikan strategi yang kita gunakan adalah taktik gerilya. padahal strategi itu kurang bisa diandalkan dan itu membuat raiser phoenix menang telak diakhir pertandingan"balas ruuji dengan alasan yang masuk akal  
"yang dikatakan ruuji-kun sangat benar taktik ini adalah taktik gerilya dimana kita mengeluarkan semua peerage tanpa rencana"ujar kiba yang setuju dengan pendapat ruuji  
"jadi kita harus bagaimana?"tanya rias  
"aku ada tetap menggunakan taktik gerilya tapi taktik itu kita gunakan saja di saat kita melawan si bangsat itu. untuk hari ini nama taktiknya adalah taktik singa penyergap. yang mana taktik ini bakal kita gunakan jika tidak ada keberuntungan karena jumlah kita sangat sedikit dibandingkan dengan jumlah si ayam panggang adalah aku dan issei selaku pengguna boosted gear naga akan maju menyerang sementara itu kalian semua tetap berada disini sampai aku dan issei memberi aba-aba. jika keadaan sudah memungkinkan maksudnya peerage raiser itu cuma 1 yaitu diriya maka aku dan issei akan memberi kode atau memanggil kalian untuk menyerang dengan gerilya"ucap ruuji panjang lebar

sementara anggota orc malah menatap tak percaya jika orang didepannya adalah orang yang punya strategi dan perencanaan yang matang. setelah itu anggota orc mengangguk setuju

"baiklah aku setuju dengan taktik yang ruuji buat"ucap rias  
"aku juga"ucap koneko  
"aku juga"ucap asia  
"sepertinya taktik itu digunakan jika si raiser itu sendirian ya"ucap kiba dengan senyum  
"ara~ara ruuji-kun sangat keren dalam mengatur strategi ufufufufu"ucap akeno  
"aku akan membantumu sebisaku. aku ingin sekali menghajar muka si ayam sialan itu"ucap issei yang mulai semangat 45 dan menyeringai untuk melawan si ayam panggang sialan itu  
[wow aibo kamu sudah menunjukkan semangatmu ya?]  
"kenapa apa kamu kaget?"  
[ya jelaslah kaget. aku nggak tahu orang yang memiliki hidup yang bosan malah semangat luar biasa di pertandingan ini.]  
"kamu berisik banget ddraig"celetuk issei  
[maaf]

sementara itu permata merah yang ditangan ruuji juga mulai bercahaya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"ada apa, partner?"  
[tidak aku kaget karena aku bertemu dengan kamu yang bisa mengatur strategi bahkan kelompok ORC juga menurutinya]  
"ya memang harus begitu kirin, jika menggunakan taktik yang digunakan rias-senpai ujung-ujungnya kita bakal kalah. makanya aku asumsikan memakai taktik yang aku buat sendiri ya biar kita menang melawan si phoenix sialan itu"  
[bwahahahahahaha. kamu sungguh menarik partner, aku sangat senang memiliki host sepertimu. dan kayaknya pertandingan ini bakalan menarik]ucap kirin yang mulai menyeringai dan memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing  
"iya. kamu benar untuk itu pinjamkan kekuatanmu, partner"  
[tentu kawan] dengan senyum yang terbilang sangat senang

sementara anggota ORC malah kaget karena sarung tangannya bisa berbicara. setelah mendengar percakapan itu akhirnya rias memulai pertandingan itu

"baiklah kita mulai sesuai taktik yang digunakan ruuji. paham?"  
"ya buchou"  
"BOOSTED GEAR" ucap ruuji dan issei serentak  
[BOOST] maka keluarlah sarung tangan naga yang mereka punya

akhirnya taktik yang digunakan ruuji lah yang dipakai anggota ORC. pertama di gedung basket disana ada 5 peerage raiser yang tterdiri dari 4 pion dan 1 knight

"ok issei yang 4 pion itu menjadi urusanku, sementara knight itu menjadi lawanmu"  
"ok. boost"  
[boost]

akhirnya pertandingan antara 2 pion vs 4pion dan 1 knight dimulai. pion pertama menyerang ruuji dengan tinju nya secara bergantian,namun serangan itu bisa dihindari ruuji namun pion satunya lagi menyerang dia dengan tongkat akhirnya ruujipun melakukan gerakan mundur

tap duak

"gyaaaaa"

sampai akhirnya ruuji menahannya dan melepaskan pukulan dengan sekali serang  
" **1 pion raiser gugur** "ucap grayfia selaku panitia

lalu datanglah 3 pion yang tersisa dan menyerang ruuji berkali-kali agar dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menang. akhirnya ruujipun menghindar dengan cepat agar tidak terkena serangan namun serangan terakhir dari pion raiser berhasil membuat baju ruuji tersayat. dan membuat ruuji nyaris malu

' nih baju bakal robek'  
"oi kalau nyerang jangan mengenai bajuku sialan"teriak gaje ruuji  
"maaf. ini atas perintah dari raiser-sama"

sementara di pertarungan issei melawan knight raiser sangat sengit. yang dimulai dari xuelan yang menyerang dengan tongkat panjangnya kalau orang cina biasanya manggil toya-toya sehingga membuat issei merunduk agar tidak terkena serangan setelah itu xuelan menyerang lagi dengan vertikal tapi berhasil dihindari issei dengan berguling ke kanan

"heh ternyata kamu tidak buruk juga"puji xuelan  
"terima kasih atas pujianmu, tapi tamatlah riwayatmu disini"ucap issei yang menyerang sekali tebas

 **syat jrash**  
"gyaaaaa"

akhirnya knight raiser itupun terkena serangan dan menghilang

" **satu knight raiser gugur** "ucap grayfia

sementara itu anggota orc nampak senang sekali dengan ide yang dilancarkan ruuji, mereka hanya duduk santai sambil minum teh buatan akeno dan menonton acara yang menyenangkan

"ternyata ruuji mahir juga dalam close combat" senyum buchou  
"iya. aku sangat mengaguminya. dia pandai dalam penggunaan sacred gear apalagi menggunakan zoids legendarisnya itu"ucap kiba  
"ara-ara buchou ternyata menyukai si ruuji. tapi boleh nggak aku memiliki ruuji?" ledek akeno  
"ambil saja tuh. aku kan milik issei."ucap rias  
"iya aku juga milik issei-san"ucap asia  
"aku ingin milik ruuji-senpai"ucap koneko

semuanya melongo mendengar penuturan koneko yang awalnya datar malah menampakkan senyumnya itu. riaspun akhirnya bersyukur karena raut wajah koneko yang datar digantikan dengan gadis kecil yang bisa tersenyum seperti asia

'ruuji terima kasih sudah membuat koneko tersenyum'batin rias yang mulai senyum simpul

kembali ke arena

disana tampak ruuji menghindar beberapa serangan dari pion raiser sampai-sampaii

tap duak buak

"gyaaaaaaa"

anggota pion raiser akhirnya terhempas akibat tendangan yang dilakukan issei yang baru saja menghajar knight raiser yang merepotkan itu

"huh berani juga main keroyokan jadi bagaimana jika 2 vs 3"  
"terima kasih issei"  
"aku juga terima kasih karena sudah meningkatkan semangatku" balas issei  
"jadi apa bisa kita mulai?"akhirnya pion raiser itupun akhirnya tersulut emosinya dan marah karena hinaan issei yang sangat merendahkan diri itu

"brengsek rasakan ini"

akhirnya serangan itupun terbagi-bagi issei yang melawan 1 pion dan ruuji melawan 2 pion karena ini sangaat mudah bagi ruuji dan issei, mereka menghajar sampai mereka tidak bisa menyerang lagi

 **duak buak duak buak syut duak**

terdengarlah pertarungan sengit itu dan membuat issei menhajar sekali lagi si pion itu sampai tak sadarkan diri. juga ruuji yang menghindari pukulan dan tendangan dari 2 neko itu yang berbeda warna rambut (daripada menggunakan 2 orang yang memakai gergaji malah nggak greget) sampai akhirnya ruuji menggunakan jurus pukulan yang mematikan itu sekali lagi yakni pukulan 100x tangan dewa. akhirnya 2 pion itupun tak sadarkan diri

" **3 pion raiser tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi** " ucap grayfia

sementara itu di gedung kepala sekolah baru tampak si raiser itu mulai nampak kesal. karena 5 peeragenya tidak mampu melawan 2 peerage rias yang kalau diremehkan adalah sangat lemah seperti kecoa dan itu membuat raiser memerintahkan mengeluarkan semua peeragenya yang berjumlah 10 peerage

kembali ke arena. ruuji dan issei berlari menuju salah satu arena pertempuran selanjutnya yakni di lapangan pacu lari sprint yang luasnya seperti luas rumah 6 susun. akhirnya mereka berhenti karena dihadang oleh 1 knight,4 pion,2 bishop,2 rook, dan 1 queen. dan ini membuat semangat issei makin naik termasuk ruuji. disaat issei dan ruuji menyerang mereka malah diserang dulu oleh 4 pion raiser dan itu membuat issei dan ruuji tidak senang sama sekali

"huwaaaa. ternyata mereka malah menghadang kita kawan"  
"ya mau bagaimana lagi seperti inilah pertandingan rating game yang sangat menyenangkan"  
"maa. mungkin ini bisa membuatku terhibur"ucap issei seperti psikopat dan membuat ruuji sweetdrop  
'ini orang malah mencintai pertarungan apa dia psikopat?'batin ruuji  
"aku bukan psikopat ruuji-kun"ucap issei  
'apa dia cenayang sampai-sampai bisa baca pikiranku?'  
"dan aku juga bukan cenayang"ujar issei dengan watados  
'buset. kalau itu kamu siapa sih'batin ruuji yang ooc  
"aku adalah sekiryuutei yang akan membawa perdamaian dan akan menjadi harem king" balas issei dan tanpa babibu si ruuji terjungkal ke belakang  
'alamaaaaaaaak'batin ruuji yang kini berteriak gaje

 **duak tap**

dan terlihatlah 2 pion langsung menyerang issei tanpa ampun namun berhasil ditahan oleh sarung tangan naga merahnya termasuk ruuji dengan sarung tangan birunya

"ternyata dugaanku benar, kalian berdua adalah pengguna sacred gear tipe longinus yang bernama boosted gear"ucap salah satu pion yang bernama burent"namun hidup kalian hanya sampai disini"sambungnya

 **syut trank**

alhasil issei menahan serangannya sekali lagi termasuk si ruuji yang menahan serangan yang dilancarkan wanita bertopeng. akhirnya merekapun terdesak di pertandingan itu

sementara anggota orc nampak cemas kecuali rajanya yang bernama rias gremory yang nampak tenang-tenang saja

"i-ini tidak bisa dibiarkan kita harus menolong mereka"ucap kiba  
"yuuto. jangan ganggu rencana ini apa kamu ingat apa kata ruuji?"  
"iya aku ingat buchou, tapi aku nggak bisa membiarkan mereka terdesak seperti ini"  
"yuuto kamu harus mengerti apa yang dikatakan ruuji. kita lihat saja dan kita percayakan kepada mereka berdua karena mereka adalah pion kita yang kita sayangi"  
'issei-san ruuji-san' batin asia yang melihat pertarungan itu dengan khawatir sekali  
'issei-senpai ruuji-senpai onegai menangkanlah pertandingan ini agar permohonan pertunangan itu bisa dibatalkan'batin koneko yang berharap agar kedua senpainya bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini

lalu kibapun langsung duduk mendengar penuturan rajanya itu dan menatap pilu pertandingan yang kalau dilihat seperti main keroyokan

kembali ke arena.

disana nampak ruuji dan issei yang terlempar karena serangan kedua dari pion raiser yang mana ketika 2 pion menyerang itu ditahan malah 2 pion lainnya menyerang balik

"dasar kita makin terdesak"  
"ini seperti latihan ayo kita nikmati" ucap ruuji dan nampak wajah issei mulai menyeringai  
"ayo kita buat mereka makin tersiksa lagi" balas issei

 **duak buak buak syuut duak**

dan acara jual beli pukulan langsung terjadi dimana pion raiser yang menggunakan gergaji mesin malah menyerang issei dan berhasil dihindari sampai akhirnya 2 pion lainnya menyerang lagi akibatnya issei dan ruuji menahan serangan itu sekali lagi sampai-sampai mereka berdua menendang pion raiser itu

"hei naga dalam diriku jika kau mendengarku pinjamkanlah aku kekuatanmu" ucap ruuji dan issei bersamaan  
[dragon boost]  
"lebih aku ingin lebih kekuatan untuk memperlihatkan tekadku yang sesungguhnya yang tanpa ampun. BOOSTED GEAR"  
"aku minta lebih agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang lemah dan aku adalah salah satu pengguna sacred gear naga biru yang akan melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. BOOSTED GEAR"

[DRAGON BOOST SECOND LIBERATION] ucap dua gauntlet itu bersamaan

 **DHUARRRR BLAARRRR**

"a-apa ini?"teriak ravel yang melihat cahaya yang sangat terang seperti terangnya bulan purnama

dan tampaklah aura yang sangat besar bewarna merah dan hijau yang sangat besar sehingga ketika cahaya itu mulai menghilang tampaklah tangan naga ruuji dan issei mulai berganti menjadi tangan naga yang nampak tanduknya itu dan membuat seluruh peerage raiser kaget tak terkecuali anggota orc yang kaget dan mulai senyum bangga terhadap rencana ruuji sehingga keadaan dalam pertarungan mulai berbalik dan untuk raiser sepertinya dia mulai geram dengan 2 pion menyedihkan itu. Bagaimana tidak 2 pion menyedihkan itu bisa mengalahkan pionnya yang terbilang sangat kuat. sementara sang panitia malah kaget melihat acara yang dilakukan ruuji dan issei

"baiklah kalian semua rasakanlah amukan kami berdua karena kalian telah menghina kami berdua dan menganggap kami berdua adalah pion menyedihkan apalagi raja kalian malah mengaku sebagai tunagan buchou sampai-sampai raja kalian melakukan hal tak senonoh didepannya"ucap issei yang kini mulai kesal  
"heh rasakanlah ini. rain dragon wave"ucap ruuji dan issei bersamaan  
"oh ya satu lagi laser ini sangat panas loh"ucap ruuji  
"SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN KALAU LASER ITU BASAH KONO BAKA"teriak burent dengan gajenya

bola sihir mereka yang berbeda ukuran mereka terbangkan ke atas sehingga bola sihir itu meledak dan berubah menjadi hujan dragon wave dan menyebabkan semua peerage raiser terkena dampaknya

duar duar duar  
"gyaaa""gyaaa""arrgh" dan itulah teriakan beberapa gadis yang terkena dampak serangan dari duo naga itu sampai-sampai semua peerage raiser menghilang dari pertempuran itu

" **1 knight, 4 pion, 2 bishop,2 rook, dan 1 queen tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi** " ucap grayfia

lalu ruujipun memberi kode dan memanggil mereka semua untuk melawan si ayam panggang itu

"ok kalian semua keluarlah waktunya bergerilya"ucap ruuji yang memberi kode

sementara itu di dalam gedung orc mereka semua yang mendapat kode langsung tersenyum dengan aksi ruuji dan issei yang sangat mengagumkan

"ternyata kita sudah dipanggil ya?"  
"aku nggak sabar ingin menghajar muka si ayam KFC itu"ujar koneko  
"ara~ara kenapa nggak kita panggang saja biar jadi tambah lezat ufufufufu"ucap akeno dengan nada khas ara-aranya

lalu anggota ORC langsung saja terjun dan tiba di depan sang rajanya yang bernama si ayam panggang raiser dan kali ini seluruh anggota ORC langsung mengeluarkan senjata dan menebas si ayam panggang bangsat itu

"heh kalian semua tidak bisa mengalahkan aku yang abadi"ejek raiser  
" begitu toh. jaaaa waktunya beraksi"ucap ruuji  
"rasakanlah ini dragon wave"ucap issei yang mengeluarkan bola sihir yang bentuk kelereng  
"wahai petir "  
"full power: power of crimson"  
"sword birth"ucap kiba

dhuar jdarr blaar  
raiserpun menerima serangan itu dengan bangga karena regenerasinya itu

"hahahahaaha. aku ini abadi kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku"  
"heh ini belum selesai ayam panggang rasakanlah siksaan tanpa henti. **teknik naga: one hundred punch dragon style** "ucap ruuji yang mengalirkan mananya ke tangan kanannya yang terselimuti cahaya biru terang

buak 100x

akhirnya jumlah mana untuk regenerasi itu mulai sedikit dan itu membuat raiser kaget bukan kepalang jumlah pionnya sangat banyak namun bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan 2 pion yang dianggap lemah dan si raiser itu mulai menyadari bahwa jangan pernah menilai orang dari sampulnya tapi lihat dari kemampuannya jika kau melihat hanya dari sampulnya maka musuh yang kau anggap lemah akan menjadi bomerang bagimu pikirnya

"ke-kenapa bisa begini. aku adalah phoenix dan aku adalah abadi"  
"tidak ada yang abadi raiser yang ada penderitaan abadi yang akan menimpamu"  
"ba-bagaimana jika aku kasih kamu harta,wanita,dan ketenaran. tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi"  
"maaf. sebagai naga biru aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu yang telah menghinaku dan juga semua temanku makanlah ini. DRAGON SHOT"akhirnya bola sihir ruuji yang besar itupun dilepaskan dan tepat mengenai raiser. akhirnya sang phoenix yang dikatakan abadi itu tidak sadarkan diri akibat hit damage yang diterimanya terlalu besar

" **raja tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. dengan ini aku nyatakan kelompok gremory menang dan pertunangan antara raiser dan rias dibatalkan** " ucap grayfia

semua yang mendengar penuturan dari grayfia langsung histeris dan senang bahwa ini pertandingan pertama mereka dan mereka menang melawan raiser phoenix juga pertunangan antara raiser dan rias dibatalkan. beberapa peerage rias juga senang dengan taktik yang rruuji katakan sampai-sampai sang raja yang bernama rias gremory juga ikut senang

"ruuji kita menang-kita menang"ucap issei yang kegirangan luarbiasa  
"iya aku juga tahu. tapi tolong turunkan aku dulu, aku nggak mau terlihat norak gini"ucap ruuji yang diangkat oleh issei dan terlihat norak banget  
"nggak boleh kamulah ahli strategi maka strategi ini juga dimenangkan oleh kamu juga usaha dari kita semua" ledek issei  
"itu benar ayo kita gendong ruuji-kun untuk menjadi ahli strategi kita"teriak kiba  
"SETUJUUUU"ucap anggota ORC bersamaan  
"oh mungkin disana ada acara pesta atas keberhasilanmu ruuji bukan sang kaisar naga biru"ucap rias yang memberi gelar kepada ruuji  
" aku setuju ruuji-senpai adalah ahli strategi kita"ucap koneko dengan semangat dewanya  
"ara-ara ternyata kita menang juga. ya ufufufufu"tawa khas akeno sementara si ruuji malah sweetdrop atau lebih tepatnya merinding  
' _kalau dia tertawa aku malah melihat shinigami didepannya_ ' batin ruuji yang ooc  
"nee, ruuji-kun nanti datanglah ke pesta besar-besaran di underworld acara ini diadakan atas prestasimu yang tidak bisa dibantah dan diragukan lagi. bahkan orang di underworld seperti para maou juga menyetujuinya"ucap kiba  
"ok aku akan datang tapi kita pakai zoids ya .mungkin 2 buah zoids bisa di berangkatkan"ucap ruuji  
"apa sejak kapan kamu punya satu lagi zoids ruuji?"tanya rias  
"sejak tadi"ucap ruuji dengan tampang watados yang membuat semua pada sweetdrop  
"dan untuk pilot satunya lagi aku lantik saja si sekiryuutei alias issei yang menjadi pilot zoidsnya itu. malahan zoidsnya itu bereaksi kepada issei"tambah ruuji

semuapun melirik ke issei yang daritadi celingak celinguk daritadi entah siapa yang dikatakannya sampai dia sadar perkataan ruuji

"maaaa. itu benar"ucap issei yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal  
"eeeeeeehhhhhhhh"teriak anggota ORC  
"se-sejak kapan si issei menjadi pilot zoids?"ucap rias yang tak habis pikir  
"aku malah kaget bahwa baru pertama kalinya mendengar issei-san bisa mengendarai zoids"ucap asia dengan tampang kaget dan kagum  
"mungkin baru-baru ini aku bisa jadi pilot zoids"ucap issei

sesampainya di rumah mereka melihat ada dua buah zoids. yang satu mereka sudah tahu tapi yang anehnya ada satu buah lagi dia tampak seperti murasame liger dan sama-sama menggunakan pedang tapi cuma beda bentuk ya terlihat seperti zord power ranger wildforce

"ruuji-kun zoids satunya lagi itu milik siapa?"tanya kiba  
"itu milik si issei yang selaku sebagai pilot zoids ini dan hanya bereaksi dengan badannya"ucap ruuji  
"ja-ja-jadi ini adalah zoids milik issei-senpai?!"ucap koneko yang kaget bahwa zoids satunya lagi adalah milik issei dan kalau diartikan dia cukup kaget sebesar bola basket seperti jika kue di seluruh dunia telah ditelan api raksasa  
"dan namanya yang terkenal adalah ENERGY LIGER"  
"baiklah acara pestanya kapan dimulai"tanya ruuji yang membuat semua anggota orc buyar dari kekagetan yang melihat zoids milik issei  
"mungkin jam 21:00. ruuji soalnya persiapannya sebentar lagi sudah selesai"  
"ok baiklah kita ganti pakaian dulu setelah kita ganti pakaian aku akan memilih siapa yang bakal naik zoids itu"  
"baik"

semuanyapun masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung bergegas mengganti pakaian karena acara pestanya akan berganti pakaian merekapun berada diluar dengan pakaian jazz dan gaun yang sangat indah (A/N: disini orang tua issei sudah tidur dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi)

"ok kayaknya udah semua nih. oh ya akeno-senpai kamu bisa membuat gate ukuran 2 kali lebih besar seperti zoids kami"tanya ruuji  
"tentu saja ruuji-kun. ufufufu"diselingi tawa khas akeno  
"baiklah aku akan memilih dulu. untuk di zoids ku adalah: kiba yuuto,akeno himejima,dan koneko toujou dan untuk di zoids issei adalah:rias gremory dan asia argento. sekian dulu yang aku sampaikan"ucap ruuji

setelah itu issei dan ruuji menaiki zoidsnya itu. dan mengaktifkannya

"ikuzo MURASAME LIGER/ENERGY LIGER"ucap ruuji dan issei bersamaan

akhirnya 2 buah zoids itu mulai berdiri perlahan dan membuka kokpitnya itu

"baiklah semuanya cepat kita naiki zoids ini dan akeno buatlah gate yang aku minta setelah itu kamu langsung ke zoidsku"instruksi ruuji dan dibalas anggukan akeno  
"ara-ara tentu saja ruuji-kun"balas akeno

setelah itu gatepun terbuka dan ukurannya sesuai dengan permintaan ruuji. akhirnya akeno naik ke dalam zoids ruuji dan mulai menutup kokpitnya

"yosha. minna ikuzo"  
"ha'i"balas mereka serentak  
"ikuzo MURASAME LIGER/ENERGY LIGER"ucap ruuji dan issei serentak.

 **grrooooaaaaarrrr roooaaarr**

akhirnya 2 zoids itupun berlari memasuki gate masuk gatepun tertutup dan mereka tiba di salah satu neraka yang biasa dipanggil underworld  
"wow jadi ini ya yang namanya underworld"isseipun terpana melihat pemandangan yang terbilang menakjubkan didalam zoids barunya itu  
"iya ini adalah underworld tempat dimana iblis hidup"balas rias

merekapun meneruskan perjalanan mereka sampai mereka tiba disalah satu tempat yangg sangat meriah disana mereka melihat ada kota yang sangat luas sekali dan jalan seluas 50 meter bahkan 2 buah zoids bisa masuk seenaknya kedalam kota itu. dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pestanya pesta itu diadakan di rumah kakaknya rias yang sangat megah malahan terbilang sangat megah. disana mereka melihat semua pengunjung berame-rame mendatangi acara pesta itu. dan sampai-sampai mc pun datang menyambut mereka semua

"[ **baiklah karena semua sudah hadir maka saya selaku mc saya perkenalkan saja sang naga biru yang mengendarai zoidsnya yang bernama murasame liger dan juga sang naga merah yang mengendarai zoidsnya yang bernama energy liger dan anggota ORC. kita sambut RUUJI FAMILON DAN HYOUDOU ISSEI BERSAMA ANGGOTA ORC** ]" teriak mc itu dengan keras dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua kalangan termasuk orang penting makai. mereka sangat senang karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa klan phoenix yang memiliki peerage terlengkap bisa dikalahkan oleh klan gremory yang memiliki peerage yang kurang lengkap tapi bisa berhasil berkat strategi yang digunakan oleh ruuji sang naga biru pemula

"wow pestanya sungguh meriah, bukankah begitu issei-san"  
"iya bahkan disini ramenya luar biasa"

lalu mereka pun membuka kokpit dan hasilnya menampakkan peerage rias yang berada di dalam zoids raksasa itu,akhirnya rias dan seluruh peerage turun dari kokpit zoids ruuji dan issei. merekapun bertepuk tangan dengan munculnya dua naga welshing dragon itu. bahkan para cewek yang disana yang melihat issei langsung terpesona. dan zoids yang berukuran raksasa itu mulai berubah menjadi zoids yang berukuran seperti dompet (wow ukurannya kecil sekali)

"kyaaa. ruuji-sama jadilah suamiku"  
"kyaaaa...issei-sama jadilah menantuku"

yap itu adalah teriakan fansgirl mereka bahkan ruuji dan issei yang memberi senyuman ada yang tepar seketika,ada yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka, bahkan ada yang matanya berbentuk love (# ini sungguh terlalu dua welshing dragon mendapatkan fansgirl di dunia bawah sedangkan para readers harus merasa iri melihat kejadian ini)

ketika berada di dalam rumah megah itu tampaklah seseorang yang mirip rias yang berbeda gender ya itu nii-samanya rias

"wow aku nggak menyangka pertandingan kalian sangat menarik. terutama kamu rias-chan"  
"ini bukan apa-apa kok nii-sama sebab pertandingan ini dilakukan berkat strategi yang diberikan ruuji. makanya kami semua bisa menang bahkan akupun juga tidak jadi menikah"ucap rias dengan bangga  
"terima kasih ruuji-kun kamu telah menyelamatkan klan gremory bersama hyoudou issei dan 2 partner kalian"

blush

mereka pun langsung merona seperti kepiting rebus termasuk issei yang juga seperti ruuji bagaimana tidak sang ahli strategi dan ahli bertarung bersama kawan sejatinya mendapatkan pujian bahkan saking malunya malah si ruuji pingsan seketika dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat dan untuk issei jangan ditanya dia malah tepar seketika dan langsung disiram air dingin karena dia pingsan.

"baiklah mari kita mulai acara pesta ini. bersulang"ucap sirzech selaku pembuka acara pesta  
"bersula-"ucap mereka terpotong karena terdengarr bunyi tembakan tak dikenal

dhuar

dan kini tembok rumah megah itu sudah berlubang yang menampakkan sebuah robot yang berbentuk dinosaurus yang bernama bioraptor. semua orang yang berada di underworld lari tunggang langgang agar tidak terkena serangan dari monster itu. sementara ruuji yang berada disana langsung geram dan kesal karena dapat info itu dari kami-sama

"itu adalah bioraptor"  
"bioraptor. siapa mereka?"tanya sirzech kepada ruuji  
"mereka adalah robot dinosaurus yang tidak menggunakan pilot. dan mereka adalah musuhku di dimensi lainku. namun setelah aku tiba disini aku bermimpi jika salah satu pembuatnya adalah monster keabadian. dan kalau nggak salah jumlah mereka ada 20 buah dan juga mereka bisa saja menambah atau mengurangi pasukan bioraptor agar bisa menyerang kami berdua"balas ruuji  
"oi issei waktunya beraksi keluarkan zoids mu itu"  
"ok"sambil memberikan jempol kalau dia sudah siap dalam pertarungan alias battle mode

"yosh ikuzo MURASAME LIGER" dikeluarkanlah ukuran kecil zoids itu dan kemudian dilempar tinggi sehingga terbentuklah ukuran raksasa murasame liger  
"heh aku nggak bakal kalah darimu. BANGKITLAH ENERGY LIGER" liger itupun juga ikut membesar seperti ukuran zoids ruuji

sementara itu semua orang makai malah terkejut melihat ada 2 buah zoids yang berukuran raksasa yang berada di depan mata mereka. dan temasuk juga si serafall sitri atau juga dikenal sebagai serafall leviathan ya karena dia telah menjabat sebagai maou dan mengenakan seragam kantoran lebih tepatnya

"issei ayo kita buktikan kalau dua naga welshing dragon bisa menggunakan zoids raksasa itu dan menghancurkan 20 buah bioraptor"  
"heh aku juga berkata seperti itu juga kepadamu teman"  
"yosh ayo liger"  
"jangan kecewakan aku liger terkuatku"ucap issei

 **roooaarrrr grooarrr**

dan kali ini auman zoids mereka seperti auman singa yang marah dan membuat kaca jendela pada retak semua apalagi ditambah dengan auman zoids issei yang memiliki bentuk seperti zord power ranger wildforce

"wow sir-tan mereka sangat keren"ucap si serafall dengan nada kekanak-kanakan  
"iya kamu benar serafall-sama mereka adalah dua naga welshing dragon pengguna zoids dan aku yakin mereka berdua bakalan bertemu dengan 2 vanishing dragon naga putih(hakuryuu) dan naga hitam (kuroryuu)"balas sirzech  
"nee, sir-tan aku ingin memeluk mereka jika pertarungan mereka selesai"  
"terserah kamu sajalah"

akhirnya 2 buah zoids itu melaju layaknya singa penyergap mangsa dan mengejar mangsanya yang entah lari kemana sampai dapat membuat mereka mengeluarkan 2 buah senjata utama mereka yakni senjata legenda excalibur dan katana sehingga 2 buah zoids itu menebas semua 6 bioraptor dengan sekali tebas

"para warga underworld cepatlah kalian menyingkirlah dari sini karena itu bukan lawan tanding kalian biar kami yang mengurusnya, sementara itu para pemimpin underworld lindungi mereka dari serangan bioraptor itu"ucap ruuji  
"ha'i"balas mereka serentak  
"issei gunakan kemampuan transformasi zoidsmu"  
"apa zoidsku bisa berubah bentuk"  
"iya tentu bisa dan nama liger keduamu adalah...""THUNDER LIGER"sambung ruuji  
"baiklah akan kucoba. ikuzo ruuji-kun"  
"ha'i yo. issei-kun"

mereka pun langsung membuat zoids mereka berlari kencang ke hadapan bioraptor itu dan kini zoids mereka tampak bercahaya walau tidak terang

"HAYATE LIGER"  
"THUNDER LIGER"

 **ost musik zoids genesis-Evolt**

 **trank trank duosh**

 **bziiit zrats**

kalau di perubahan nampak murasame liger dan energy liger menerbangkan pedang katana dan excalibur. dan sekarang wajah murasame dan energy telah berubah menjadi hayate dan thunder liger. bentuk hayate liger sama di canon dan kalau bentuk thunder liger hanya warna badannya saja yang berubah seperti seluruh badannya warna biru dan surainya warna putih ditambah badannya ada meriam di sebelah wajah zoidsnya ditambah dengan pedang excalibur kini terlihat seperti 2 buah pedang 'sword birth'

"ayo issei-kun,jangan sampai mereka membunuh warga disini"  
"iya aku tahu, kita hancurkan mereka tanpa tersisa"

sring jrash

akhirnya beberapa bioraptor terbelah menjadi 2 sehingga bioraptor itu mati sekali tebas

"rasakan jurus pamungkas kami. ikuzo issei"  
"ha'i aku siap aibo"  
"rasakan ini jurus amukan para liger teknik api singa/petir singa"ucap issei dan ruuji bersamaan

 **DUOSH JRASH JRASH JRASH**

dan kini hayate dan thunder liger mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas mereka hingga semua bioraptor disana hancur seketika. dan setelah pertarungan melawan 20 buah bioraptor nampaklah 2 buah legenda itu keluar dari kokpit zoids itu. seketika semua yang berada disana sorak-sorai seperti di pasar

 **ost musik end**

"woooww. ruuji-kun kamu keren banget"  
"juga issei tidak kalahnya juga dengan ruuji"  
" ruuji-kun jadilah suamiku"  
"issei-kun jadilah pacarku"  
"aku ingin ruuji-kun menjadi kekasihku"  
"aku ingin juga issei-kun menjadi suamiku"

itulah teriakan fansgirl mereka. dan kini sweetdrop ruuji dan issei kini sebesar biji jagung

' sudah makin parah dari sebelumnya dari apa yang kulihat'batin issei dengan ooc  
'anjrit kenapa teriakan perempuan makin parah. apa mereka baru kena sesuatu ya?'batin ruuji yang ikut ooc

setelah itu datanglah maou yang berambut merah crimson dan menggunakan pakaian bangsawan. dia adalah sirzech gremory alias abangnya rias gremory bersama seorang cewek yang berambut panjang twintail dengan mata bewarna ungu berdada besar dan menggunakan pakaian penyihir

"terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kota underworld dari marabahaya" ucap perempuan itu yang memeluk issei dan ruuji  
"etto...kamu siapa?"tanya ruuji dan melepaskan pelukan dari perempuan itu termasuk issei  
"kenalkan namaku serafall leviathan panggil aku sera"  
"ha'i sera...chan"

blush

kali ini wajah serafall nampak memerah seperti tomat karena ucapan ruuji dan untuk pertama kalinya serafall menunjukkan mukanya yang memerah karena ini baru pertama kalinya dipanggil sera-chan oleh ruuji

"nggak boleh ya?"  
"bu-bukan nggak boleh. ta-tapi te-terima kasih sudah memanggilku seperti itu"ucap serafall yang mulai gagap

bletak

dan issei tanpa rasa bersalah menabok kepala ruuji dan menimbulkan benjol sebesar bola kasti sehingga orang yang kena jitakan kepala langsung meringis kesakitan

"ittai. teme nani a tenda?"  
"kau bodoh apa dia salah satu maou tahu. seharusnya kamu panggil dia dengan sebutan serafall-sama"ucap issei yang memukul kepala ruuji karena si ruuji tidak tahu yang dihadapannya adalah maou yang bergelar leviathan  
"memang kenapa jika aku penggil begitu"  
"begini ruuji-kun yang dihadapan kamu ini adalah serafall leviathan dia adalah salah satu maou yang memegang gelar leviathan dan ini pertama kalinya kamu bertemu dengan maou yang salah satunya cewek bergelar leviathan. apa yang dikatakan issei-kun ada benarnya"ucap sirzech  
"wuaaaa. ampun serafall-sama"ucap ruuji yang meminta maaf sambil membungkuk hormat karena baru tahu kalau didepannya adalah salah satu maou cewek yang bergelar leviathan  
"nggak apa-apa ruuji-tan. aku senang kamu memanggil aku dengan menggunakan suffik...chan. ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil seperti seorang perempuan daripada dipanggil dengan sebutan serafall-sama yang mana aku terlihat seperti raja. padahal aku ingin terlihat seperti perempuan normal daripada terlihat seperti raja. jadi kamu nggak usah meminta maaf kepadaku aku senang dipanggil sera-chan"ucap serafall yang mengeluarkan senyum bahagia. sementara yang lain malah membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena baru pertama kali serafall bisa mengeluarkan sifat yang feminim layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya  
"arigatou sera-chan"balas ruuji  
"ha'i"balas serafall karena cukup senang dipanggil sera-chan dan memeluk ruuji kembali  
"entah kenapa apa yang aku lihat sekarang bikin iri"ucap ajuka yang kini mulai cemberut. dan bagi yang lain mendengarkan omongan dari ajuka hanya melongo hebat tak terkecuali sirzech. setelah itu sirzech langsung menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak melongo hebat lagi  
"terimakasih atas kalian berdua. kalian telah menyelamatkan semua orang disini. dengan ini aku beri kalian berdua gelar adalah ' **aokiryuutei of the peaceful day and sekiryuutei of the blazing truth** '. dan gelar kedua kalian adalah ' **two legendary zoids users** "ucap sirzech yang memberikan gelar kepada issei dan ruuji. dan seluruh ruangan disana menjadi riuh kembali termasuk anggota OSIS dan anggota gremory yang berada disana memberikan tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua

"selamat ya ruuji"  
"selamat ya kawan. aku nggak akan kalah darimu, **sekiryuutei of the blazing truth dan aokiryuutei of the peacfeul day** "ucap salah satu cowok dari anggota osis yang bernama saji genshirou  
"heh selamat juga ya rias gremory atas pencapaian dua peeragemu"  
"tentu saja sona aku sangat senang memiliki mereka berdua. issei dan ruuji adalah harta berharga bagi kami"balas rias kepada temannya yang berambut pendek hitam, bermata ungu,dan memakai kacamata yang bernama sona. biasanya nama panjangnya adalah sona sitri  
"selamat ya ruuji-san"ucap momo yang berambut silver dan panjang sampai lengan tangan bermata biru  
"etto.. a-arigatou"  
"arigatou saji-san"

dan kalau dilihat baik ruuji dan issei malah nggak tahu harus bilang apa sampai-sampai anggota ORC malah tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. tak lama kemudian disana ruuji mendapatkan 2 buah kaleng minuman disana dan melemparkannya ke kepala issei dan sekali lempar botol itu tepat mengenai issei

tak

" kenapa denganmu?"  
"aku ingin memberikanmu minuman. kok marah?"  
"itu jelas mengenai kepalaku. kembali kesini kau biar aku balas sekali lagi"teriak issei yang mulai marah  
"oh shit "kini ruujipun beranjak dan malah menggunakan jurus langkah seribu(dibaca: lari ngibrit) juga issei yang menggunakan jurus langkah seribu untuk mengejar ruuji. alhasil kejadian absurd disana membuat seluruh ruangan tertawa melihat kejadian seperti itu bahkan anggota ORC dan OSIS juga ikut tertawa melihat kejadian disana

"kembali kesini biar kamu kena pukulan juga kampret"  
"gomennasaiiiiiiiii"

pestapun terasa tampak hidup karena kedatangan peerage dari rias gremory yang bernama ruuji familon dan issei hyoudou.

TBC

huft. capek sekali membuat chapter ini. bagaimana menurut para reader baik yang ada di indonesia atau di seluruh dunia, apa ceritaku menarik atau membosankan. jangan lupa sertakan juga komentar dan saran ya. biar nanti makin semangat lagi saya buat cerita nantinya. oh ya di chapter berikutnya mungkin ada kejadian dimana ruuji bertemu dengan malaikat jatuh yang bernama azazel begitu juga issei yang juga terkejut melihat bahwa azazel adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh apalagi si issei akan berubah menjadi baik walau sifat mesumnya masih ada ditambah dia lagi membersihkan zoids barunya itu di sekolah seperti ruuji yang lagi melihat kondisi murasame liger dan issei mungkin juga ikut memperbaiki zoidsnya agar tidak mudah rusak sperti memasang baut yang terlepas dan nanti disana bakal ada kejadian yang mengharukan dimana issei bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya ditambah satu lagi teman yang berambut biru dia adalah xenovia quarta dan shidou irina. dan mungkin bioraptor akan datang dengan jumlah 28. di chapter 5 nanti dan mungkin si issei bakal menjadi teman yang sangat baik karena selalu membantu kiba yang kesulitan alias ingin membalas dendam pada seseorang yang telah membuat kebahagiaanya terambil

selanjutnya di chapter 5:pertempuran dan pertemuan dengan teman masa kecil

sampai jumpa neeeee


	5. Chapter 5

ok gan. maaf ane telat banget mengupdate chapter 5 hari ini. karena ane lagi mempersiapkan diri untuk USBNBK(Ujian Standar Basis Nasional Basis Komputer) selama 11 hari jadi selama 11 hari ane harus belajar dan diam-diam juga buat chapter 5 di malam hari jam 9 malam sampai jam 10 malam

sesuai dengan janji ane untuk fic ini. bakal ane buat dimana issei dan ruuji bertarung kembali karena bioraptornya muncul di sekolah akademi kuoh. dan mungkin ruuji menceritakan akan melakukan pertempuran melawan 28 bioraptor akan terjadi. dan nanti mungkin si issei sama ruuji akan bertemu sama malaikat jatuh yang bernama azazel

nah berikut review tergreget hari ini

 **Dawn thief**

 **FUN FACT :Energy liger adalah zoids yg diciptakan oleh kekaisaran Neo zenabas untuk kaisar wolff muroa (anak dari prozen) dia diciptakan beserta partner untuk fuzornya :**

 **Juga anda harus banyak banyakin main game zoids yg saya rekomendasiin :zoids legacy,zoids full metal crash,zoids saga ds (ini game yg paling mendekati 4 anime zoids),zoids vs,zoids battle legend,zoids tactic(disitu debut wolff muroa di zoids francise)**

 **kalo anda mau nambahin karakter jgn OC misalnya raven,van,bit,vega,RD,blade trus larakter zoids jgn ruuji aja yah**

 **Ditunggu balesannya yah tor**

jawab:maaf ya dawn thief soalnya tokoh utamanya memang saya masukkan si ruuji dan issei saja. dan kalau untuk ravel dan karakter yang lain mungkin di chapter ketika ingin melakukan penyembuhan kepada raiser yang takut pada naga atau pertemuan dengan ravel ketika adanya kesepakatan perdamaian dengan 3 fraksi

 **Guest**

 **Kapan raven,vega,blade ama zaarin muncul beserta naga (zoids) meraka masing masing geno breaker,berserk fury,gairyuki ama bio volcano tolong dibales yah min**

jawaban: ketika ruuji sama issei melawan kokabiel atau pertemuan antar fraksi

 **Guest**

 **Udah pernah nonton zoids genesis blom kalo udh downloadnya dimana ? Tolong dijawab mudah mudahan banyak yg review bukan gua aja**  
jawab: di karena disitu lengkap banget animenya tapi hanya subtitle inggris saja yang ada

 **mungkin sekian dulu balasan review saya semoga bermanfaat**

chapter 5: pertempuran dan pertemuan dengan teman masa kecil

keesokan paginya nampaklah ruuji,issei dan anggota ORC sedang menggunakan pakaian akademi kuoh. mereka baru saja melakukan ritual pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. bahkan terbilang lucu dimana ketika di pemandian onsen campuran si ruuji mengagetkan issei yang bengong dan membuat issei terperanjat kaget diselingi dengan issei yang menabok kepala ruuji yang seenak jidatnya mengagetkannya dari belakang. bahkan karena aksi absurd itu seluruh anggota orc tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu.

"oi ruuji ayo turun sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat"  
" iya tunggu dong dasar cerewet"dengus ruuji kepada issei ingin sekali menaboknya lagi karena dikatakan cerewet,aku berkata karena kebaikanmu ini dasar oon batin issei tapi dia langsung menghela nafas pasrah dan tak lama kemudian si terlambat itu mulai muncul ya dia adalah ruuji familon

"gimana apa semua ok"  
"semuanya sudah ok. tapi kamunya yang terlambat tahu"ucap issei yang kini berteriak dengan gaje  
"iya maaf-maaf. ok berangkat"ucap ruuji. akhirnya seluruh anggota orc menaiki zoids ruuji dan issei.  
"tapi aku nggak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat kemarin"ucap kiba  
"tentang apa?"tanya ruuji  
"tentang kamu memanggil serafall leviathan dengan panggilan sera ditambah suffik-chan"ucap kiba  
"memang apa yang ingin membuat kamu memanggil dia seperti itu?"tanya kiba  
"ohh itu karena aku lihat dia kelihatan manis sekali apalagi dia kelihatan seumuran dengan kita. kan mana mau aku memanggil dia dengan serafall-sama apalagi tingkahnya itu kelihatan lucu alias kekanak-kanakan kalau dia memegang gelar leviathan aku sudah nggak terkejut lagi karena baru dijelasin oleh sirzech-san. dan kalau dia dipanggil dengan sebutan serafall-sama harusnya dia kelihatan seperti orang bangsawan pada umumnya"jelas ruuji dengan jujur dan itu membuat semua paham kalaupun serafall adalah keluarga bangsawan dan dia memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan jelas dia harus dipanggil sera-chan karena dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil bukan sebutan serafall-sama karena dia tidak terlihat seperti bangsawan pada umumnya  
"bahkan dia sangat senang dipanggil sera-chan olehmu"ucap issei  
"maa. begitulah"  
"ok. yosh ikuzo ENERGY LIGER/MURASAME LIGER"ucap issei dan ruuji bersamaan

grrooarr roaarrr

akhirnya 2 buah zoids itu aktif dan mengaum. setelah itu 2 buah zoids itu berlari kencang menuju tujuannya yaitu akademi kuoh. tak terasa karena memakan waktu 4 menit akhirnya mereka semua sampai ditujuan

"baiklah ikuzo issei"  
"hai you ruuji"  
"melompatlah ENERGY LIGER/MURASAME LIGER"

karena lompatannya sangat tinggi akhirnya mereka sampai di akademi kuoh. sesampainya di gerbang akademi kuoh. semua yang melihat zoids ruuji dan zoids misterius sangat terpana sampai-sampai ketika dibuka kokpit itu nampaklah ruuji dan issei didalam zoids itu yang membuat semuanya kaget dan membelalakan mata karena mereka baru pertama kali lihat kalau zoids misterius itu milik issei yang sering dijuluki orang mesum

"Hei kamu lihat ternyata zoids satunya lagi itu milik issei"  
"kamu benar. isseikan salah satu teman dari duo mesumnya itu"  
"iya dan bikin aku kaget ternyata dia bisa mengendarai zoids yang misterius itu lho"

itulah ujaran yang disampaikan semua cewek yang membuat ruuji tahu kenapa issei menjadi seperti ini alasannya simpel karena penyakit issei sulit disembuhkan dan kini ruuji bisa melihat dari dalam kokpit kalau issei sedang menundukkan wajahnya sehingga bisa diketahui kalau issei sedang sedih karena salah satu temannya yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya selalu memberi dia semangat dan memberikan kasih sayang

"nggak apa-apa kok issei. menangislah aku yakin kamu bisa menenangkan diri"ucap asia dengan suara yang sangat merdu bagaikan malaikat kesayangan dan menenggelamkan wajah issei ke dadanya dan mengelusnya  
"hiks...hiks...hiks..."akhirnya issei menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara asia terus memeluk dan mengelus kepala issei agar dia bisa menenangkan hatinya walau dia memiliki asia yang mana asia adalah mantan biarawati dan juga ada rias gremory dan akeno himejima  
"arigatou asia-chan... mou daijoubo"  
"ha'i issei-san"ucap asia yang mengeluarkan senyum manisnya itu bagaikan dewi yang memberikan kebaikan

 **dhuar**

tak lama suara ledakan muncul kali ini jumlah bioraptornya ada 28 ekor dan tiba didepan gerbang sekolah akademi kuoh sehingga baik ruuji maupun issei kini mulai marah

"konnoyaro. apa monster itu nggak pernah lelah menghancurkan kita hah?"  
"dasar sialan ini mulai membuatku marah saja. rias,akeno,asia,koneko,dan kiba aku percayakan pertahanan dan pengungsian kepada kalian. sementara kami berdua akan menghancurkan monster itu"ucap ruuji  
"baik" ucap anggota ORC itu bersamaan

 **syut trank jrash trank jrash syuut trank jrash**

mereka pun kini bertempur dimana bioraptor menyerang ruuji namun berhasil ditahan oleh ruuji dengan pedang katananya tak lama bioraptor yang menyerang ruuji tertebas oleh zoids issei dan begitupun sebaliknya mereka melakukan pertempuran dengan kerjasama sehingga bioraptor yang berjumlah 28 sudah berkurang menjadi 13 buah lagi

'kalau begini terus semua orang bakal mati'batin ruuji  
'tempat sekolahku,tempat aku bisa mendapatkan teman tidak akan kubiarkan musnah'batin issei

"hal ini..."ucap issei"sama sekali tidak bisa kumaafkan"ucap issei dan ruuji bersamaan  
"issei gunakan transformasi ketiga zoidsmu"  
"NANII. zoidsku bisa berubah bentuk lagi?!"teriak issei histeris  
"iya. dan nama zoids ketiga mu adalah AURORA LIGER. dia adalah liger yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat bahkan dia bisa menghabisi para bioraptor dalam sekali serang. dan tak hanya itu dia sangat kuat seperti mugen liger. dan bentuk transformasi aurora lion adalah seperti singa warna biru dan memiliki surai merah dan satu hal lagi dia memiiki bentuk pedang legenda dan namanya tak salah adalah..."  
"ascalon. pedang suci pembunuh naga. itu adalah nama karena bentuknya menyerupai ascalon itu sendiri"sambung ruuji yang kini membuat issei mati setengah kaget  
"ja-jadi"  
"iya kamu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar 100% pada zoidsmu dan ingat zoidsmu bisa menghancurkan monster yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran zoids itu sendiri. misalkan zoidsmu hanya berukuran seperti zoidsku dan melawan monster yang berukuran 20X lipat dari ukuran kita dengan menggunakan mode aurora lion bisa dikatakan aurora lion dan mugen liger adalah robot penghancur terkuat dalam sejarah"ucap ruuji panjang lebar  
"tambahan issei baik zoidsmu maupun zoidsku bisa menambah tenaga pada zoids kita seenak jidat kita"ucap ruuji kali ini dengan nada enteng  
"wakatta. akan aku coba dengan menggunakan mode ketiga zoidsku ini dengan menggunakan kekuatan sebesar 10% saja. kita lihat bagaimana reaksi monster baja itu pada 2 monster raksasa dihadapan kita"  
"ikuzo ruuji"  
"HA'I ISSEI-KUN"  
"MUGEN LIGER/AURORA LIGER"

 **OST MUSIK ZOIDS GENESIS-EVOLT**

 **sriing trank trank syuush duosh trank trank**

akhirnya dua liger itu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menerbangkan pedang mereka kalau dilatar belakang murasame liger berubah menjadi mungen liger (seperti di canon) sedangkan aurora lion bentuknya berwarna hijau dan badannya berwarna merah dan terbang itupun bergabung dengan punggung mereka.

 **grroooaaaaar rooooooaaaarrrr**

dan tampaklah badan para liger itu kelihatan gagah perkasa seperti 2 raja berdiri menghadap mangsanya yang cukup besar

 **duosh duosh blar dhuar**

tanpa disangka 2 ekor bioraptor mengeluarkan tembakan dan tepat mengenai sasaran dan membuat beberapa murid terlempar dan terluka parah walau masih dalam keadaan sadar. sementara bagi 2 pengguna zoids legenda itu kini mulai marah besar. apalagi issei baginya akademi kuoh adalah tempat kenangan yang bisa dibuat dan merupakan tempat terindah dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan two great onee-sama yakni rias gremory dan akeno himejima

" brengsek kau mau aku hancurkan ha"teriak issei dengan keras  
"issei mari kita mengamuk dengan kekuatan penuh kita"  
"YAAA"ucap issei lantang

"MAKAN INI AMUKAN PARA LIGER KAMI. TEKNIK LIGER: WHITE THUNDER/KILLPL ASTRAPE"

 **duosh dhuar blaaaar**

kini 2 liger terkuat mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalan seperti mugen liger mengeluarkan jurus petir putih dan aurora liger yang mengeluarkan killipl astrape yaitu petir dengan kekuatan terbesar itu hanya menyisakan 2 buah bioraptor itu saja.

"hah. inilah jika kalian sebagai bioraptor berani mengganggu kami"  
"dan jika kalian bioraptor makanlah jurus kami yang satu ini"  
"ikuzo issei"  
"ha'i" ruuji

 **zraat zraat**

baik issei maupun ruuji berlari menuju 2 buah bioraptor itu dan menyerang mereka dengan sekali tebas sehingga 2 buah bioraptor itu mati dan tak bergerak lagi. akhirnya ketenangan berhasil didapatkan

"fuiihh. ternyata sudah berakhir juga. disana bagaimana ruuji-kun"  
"disini ok juga issei-kun"balas ruuji

wuuuuung

kokpit tempat pilot itu mulai terbuka dan kini menampakkan 2 pilot yang telah melakukan misi penyelamatan. tak terkecuali issei dia hanya menatap dengan senyuman dan lalu meninggalkan zoidsnya itu di tempat ruuji meletakkan zoidsnya itu dan berjalan menuju lokal dalam keadaan murung walau itu tak kelihatan. tapi bagi ruuji itu jelas sekali baginya dan membuat dia ikut sedih juga apalagi anggota ORC mereka melihat yang hanya mendapatkan sorakan hanya ruuji bukan issei karena issei juga ikut membantu ruuji dalam pertempuran itu. jika issei tidak memiliki zoids dan tidak membanu ruuji mungkin ruuji akan mendapatkan masalah serius jika robotnya yang legendaris itu bakal hancur bersama dirinya

'issei-san'batin asia yang kini mulai cemas dengan kondisi issei yang kini terlihat biasa saja walau dalam hatinya ada rasa sakit  
'issei-senpai'batin koneko yang melihat issei sudah pergi kelokal dalam keadaan biasa layaknya anak remaja normal pada umumnya  
'issei-kun'batin akeno dan kiba yang kini juga ikut sedih melihat issei yang terlihat biasa saja  
"sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku. pikirkan tentang keadaan kalian. biarllah ruuji-kun yang mendapat pujian itu karena orangnya sangat keren. aku senang sekali memiliki teman seperti dia"ucap issei yang berjalan terus tanpa melihat kebelakang dan kini membuat anggota orc mulai tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata

setibanya dilokal issei kini duduk dan masih dalam keadaan tenang dan diikuti oleh ruuji dan asia karena banyak yang membicarakan hal yang membuat issei makin tidak semangat belajar apalagi tidak berani menatap sesuatu seperti

"hei kamu tahu nggak si mesum itu sudah bisa mengendalikan zoids besar itu?"  
"maksudmu si hyoudou issei"  
"iya. kan dia bisa mengendalikan zoids besar itu seperti ruuji walau dia mesum"

atau yang bikin author sangat kesal karena mendengar yang paling menyakitkan

"hiiii. semuanya ayo menjauh dari hyoudou issei. nanti kamu ketularan hal mesum"  
"iya dia kan temannya si duo mesum itu"  
"kyaaaa. aku nggak mau punya anak yang memiliki sifat mesum. aku nggak mau"

hal itu membuat issei harus menggigit bibirnya karena berusaha menahan tangis dan sakit hati yang menimbulkan luka dalam sementara bagi asia dia tidak kuat melihat perlakuan temannya terhadap issei karena mereka hanya melihat tampilan luar bukan dilihat dari tampilan sesungguhnya karena walaupun issei memiliki sifat yang sangat mesum dan dibenci perempuan dia juga memiliki sifat baik dimana dia selalu melindungi orang walau orang itu membencinya

 **skip jam istirahat**

 **ting teng tong**

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi lonceng tanda bel istirahat. hal ini issei manfaatkan untuk melihat kondisi zoidsnya yang sangat besar. dilihatlah seluruh badan zoids mulai dari kepala sampai ekornya semua tampak ok. sampai sampai issei melihat ada satu baut yang lepas. dia melihat ke sana dan terlihat baut yang dipegangnya adalah baut milik zoidsnya

"aduuuhh. kok bisa lepas, ya? gimana nih, apa aku harus menemui ruuji lagi untuk meminta mengambilkan kunci pengencang baut?sebaiknya nggak usah deh sebaiknya aku lihat saja ke klub kendo mana tahu ada pengencang baut disana soalnya mereka semuakan memerlukan pengencang baut untuk bisa meletakkan pedangnya"

lalu isseipun beranjak darisana dan berangkat menuju klub kendo. disana dia berada didalam ruangan namun ruangan tempat latihan tampak sepi seperti kuburan. lalu dia mulai berpikir bahwa dia juga tahu dimana tempatnya

"aku rasa aku pernah lihat deh. tapi dimana ya kunci pengencang baut itu diletakkan?"  
'apa didalam ruangan ganti ya soalnya disitu banyak banget lemari besinya'batin issei yang mulai menerka tempat dimana alat perkakas itu diletakkan

akhirnya issei mulai pergi ke ruang pengganti tanpa sadar yang membuat author kaget adalah ketika issei membuka ruang ganti tanpa sengaja ternyata ada beberapa perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian untuk kegiatan semua perempuan itu berteriak namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh issei

" KYAAAAAAA. HENTAIIII "itulah teriakan perempuan yang sedang berganti pakaian karena dilihat issei  
"etto tadi aku rasa ada disini pengencang bautnya tapi apa diatas lemari ya"ucap issei dan kini berjalan melihat keatas dan tidak ada diatas sana. akhirnya semua perempuan yang mendengar ujaran issei langsung terdiam karena dia tidak menggubris teriakan perempuan  
"apa diatas lemari satu lagi ya?"dilihat lagipun juga nggak ada  
"astaga. sebenarnya pengencang baut elektrik itu ada dimana sih"tanya issei dengan wajah gusar

sreek

tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 anggota osis yang mendengar teriakan itu. mereka berdua perempuan dan nama mereka sona shitori dan tsubaki shinra

"apa yang terjadi disini?"tanya sona. tak lama kemudian tsubaki menyentuh pundak ketuanya dan menunjuk seseorang disana ya dia adalah hyoudou issei. hal ini ingin membuat sona maupun tsubaki ingin menegurnya ke ruang osis. namun hal itu dia urungkan karena dia mendengar ucapan issei  
"haaaahh. ada dimana sih pengencang baut itu. apa diatas lemari satu lagi" ketika issei pergi ke lemari satu lagi ternyata ada diatas lemari itu sendiri yang agak tinggi dan disana terdapat beberapa baut dan 1 pengencang baut elektrik tenaga baterai cas (kalau habis ya tinggal di isi ulang tenaganya dengan listrik)  
"ya ampun ternyata tinggi gimana caranya aku sampai kesana"lalu issei melihat ada dua anggota osis yang berada dibelakangnya  
"sona-kaichou,tsubaki-fukukaichou ngapain kalian kesini?"tanya issei dengan penasaran  
"seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu. sekarang kamu har-"  
"ohh. terimakasih sudah datang kaichou. kaichou bisa nggak nahan lemari ini dengan kuat?"tanya issei yang kini memotong ucapan sona shitori karena sona akan membawanya ke ruang osis untuk mmemberi peringatan  
"mattaku. memang apa yang kamu lakukan?"ucap sona dengan pasrah  
"aku akan melompat kesana soalnya nggak ada tangga ya mau bagaimana lagi. tentu aku harus melompat apalagi nih lihat baut zoids milikku sudah jatuh satu. entah siapa yang berani sekali melepaskannya. ingin sekali aku menabok kepalanya"ucap issei dengan sungut dan memperlihatkan baut zoidsnya hal itu membuat sona dan tsubaki mau menahan tawa sementara semua perempuan yang masih mengenakan BH dan celana dalam tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada issei dan masih terlihat diwajah mereka kalau mereka sangat sedih karena dianggap tidak ada di dalam pikiran issei walau dia masih mesum  
"okay. aku akan membantumu. tsubaki kamu tahan bagian belakang lemari ini agar tidak jatuh akibat lompatan issei"ucap sona kepada tsubaki dengan senyum namun didalam benak mereka kenapa issei seperti ini. itulah yang harus ditanyakan sona jika masalah ini selesai  
"ha'i kaichou"

 **bam bam bam bam ckiiiit bam**

isseipun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan melompat dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke pintu lemari sehingga dia terlihat seperti ninja. setelah sudah sampai dipuncak lemari kedua issei langsung mengerem dengan cepat sehingga terdengarlah suara rem yang berdecit. setelah itu issei mengatur nafasnya lagi yang kian memburu seperti dikejar harimau dan akhirnya dia tiba ditempat lemari itu yang agak tinggi. sesampainya disana, issei langsung berjalan ketempat yang ada ditemukannya baut dan pengencang baut elektrik

"haaah ternyata ada disini. capeknya. mah kalau sudah ada ini baut zoidsku nggak bisa lepas" ucap issei dengan nafas lega  
"etto makasih kaichou,fukukaichou"  
"iya sama-sama"  
"sampai jumpa kaichou,fukukaichou"  
"hati-hati jangan sampai baut zoidsmu lepas lagi"  
"iya pasti akan aku lakukan"

lalu tsubaki mulai mendekati sona dan kini terlihat diwajahnya ada raut cemas kenapa sifat issei seperti itu? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya. setelah keluar ruangan dari klub kendo tsubaki langsung bertanya kepada sona

" _kaichou apa kamu merasakan hal aneh terhadap issei?"_  
" _iya aku melihatnya_ "  
" _biasanya issei akan mimisan terhadap hal ini tapi apa yang membuat dia bisa berubah seperti ini?apa karena dia memiliki zoids baru itu atau sudah memiliki teman baru seperti ruuji?_ "  
" _sebaiknya kita tanyakan ini dulu pada rias. soalnya dia dan anggota peeragenya yang lain juga tahu tentang ini. tapi pas waktu selesai kegiatan sekolah saja"_  
" _aku setuju kita tanyakan kepada rias dan anggota peerage. kalau nggak bisa kita tanyakan kepada issei secara langsung ketika kegiatan klub dimulai atau besok saja kita tanyai_ "bisik tsubaki yang setuju terhadap ujaran sona dan memberikan pendapatnya  
" _iya aku rasa begitu lebih baik_ "ucap sona yang membenarkan kacamatanya. dan dia mau menahan tawa bersama tsubaki karena issei baru pertama kali memasang baut ke zoidsnya sehingga muncul suara yang bikin 2 orang osis itu menahan tawa apalagi teriakannya itu didengar oleh teman akademi kuoh apalagi itu didengar juga oleh kakak kelas dan adik kelas sehingga mereka menahan tawa dari aksi konyol issei

"ITTAI..KAMPRET KENAPA MALAH AKU KENA PELURU BAUT SEHARUSNYA INI SUDAH KENCANG."teriak issei dengan gaje yang kini berusaha memasang baut itu dengan kencang agar tidak lepas. namun bukannya kencang malah kena lagi dibagian pelipis kepalanya malahan si koneko yang melihat kejadian itu dan mendengar suara senpainya malah tertawa melihat konyolnya senpainya itu  
"issei-senpai lucu sekali"ucap koneko yang kini mulai mengeluarkan senyum hangat  
"ampun dah issei kesulitan pasang bautnya"  
"bwahahahaha. iya kaichou"  
"naah. sekarang sudah kencang"ucap issei yang kini sudah mengencangkan bautnya dan tidak mudah lepas lagi

"fuuuh. sebaiknya ini kukembalikan lagi kepada sona-kaichou. nanti dikira aku maling barang"ucap issei dengan nafas lega

lalu isseipun berjalan kearah sona yang masih memperhatikannya memperbaiki zoidsnya itu. apalagi baik sona maupun tsubaki sedang berusaha tetap bersikap datar walau mereka memiliki sifat mudah senyum dan ingin tertawa melihat aksi konyol itu kembali

"bagaimana sudah selesai?"tanya sona  
"iya sudah selesai semua. walau ini kerja pertamaku sih. bahkan kepalaku sampai benjol kayak kaichou pengencang elektriknya aku kembalikan"ucap issei yang mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit dan memberikan pengencang baut kepada sona  
"ambil sajalah. itu untukmu issei"tolak sona dengan halus  
"ehh. boleh nih? apa sekolah nggak mempermasalahkannya nih? nanti dikira aku maling barang"tanya issei  
"iya. kalau dikembalikan pasti kamu dalam masalah lagi seperti tadi dan sekolah ini juga tidak mempermasalahkannya karena pengencang baut elektrik itu tidak dipakai lagi"jelas sona  
"sebetulnya iya juga sih"ucap issei denga lucunya dan membuat sona dan tsubaki malah tersenyum melihat tingkah issei

lalu issei melihat ruuji yang keluar dan mampir kekantin. tanpa disadari ruuji. issei sudah berada dibelakangnya

"yo. ruuji-kun"  
"ada apa issei-kun?"  
"kamu mau nggak kalau hari ini pulang bersama?"  
"aku nggak keberatan ayo"

lalu isseipun berjalan pulang tanpa tahu ada bapak-bapak yang lagi mancing di sungai. dan dia malah ingin menyelidiki sesuatu kayaknya orang didepan ini ada sesuatu

"etto. ossan kamu lagi ngapain?"  
"oh kalian berdua ya. aku lagi memancing ikan disungai ini. lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa capek"ucap pak tua itu dengan muka mesumnya itu  
"daripada disebut mancing malahan terlihat mancing batu karena mukamu terlihat mesum dan menjijikkan tahu"ucap ruuji

ohok

strike one

tanpa rasa bersalah atas ucapannya itu orang itu langsung pundung karena memiliki sifat mesum tapi ada suatu hal yang bikin ruuji terjungkal kebelakang

"salah aku bukan mesum. tapi... aku SUPER DUPER MESUUUM"teriak pak tua itu yang membuat si ruuji terjungkal kebelakang  
'sialan nih pak tua. memang apa yang dibanggain dari sifat mesum itu?'batin ruuji yang mulai sweetdrop ria  
"oh ya perkenalkan namaku azazel. gubernur malaikat jatuh"ucap azazel yang menampakkan 3 pasang sayap dihadapan 2 orang ini dan seketika membuat ruuji dan issei kaget dan waspada  
"hahaha. jangan waspada seperti itu. aku ada permintaan untuk kalian berdua. boleh?"tanya azazel yang membuat 2 orang itu menurunkan waspadanya  
"boleh tapi apa yang harus kami kerjakan?"tanya issei yang langsung to the point  
"sebenarnya ada pengikutku yang membangkang. dan dia berencana menghancurkan perdamaian yang akan aku buat untuk 2 hari lagi"  
"sebenarnya kami nggak keberatan karena untuk perdamaian"  
"dan mungkin aku akan mengutus 2 orang untuk menjemput pembangkang itu walau secara paksa"  
"siapa dua orang yang kamu utus azazel-san?"  
"kalian akan tahu nantinya

 ****scene break****

pada saat pulang issei disuguhi kedatangan anggota orc yang berada dibelakangnya karena suatu alasan. sangat simpel... pembersihan ruangan klub

"ada apa buchou?"  
"etto. karena hari ini ada kegiatan bersih-bersih ruangan klub jadi ruangan klub kita dipindahkan ke rumahmu mau nggak?"tanya rias  
"yaa.. aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau itu kejadian tak terduga"

sesampainya dirumah mereka memulai kegiatan klub dirumah issei. kali ini mereka memulai kegiatannya didalam kamar issei. dan tanpa rasa bersalah ibu issei memperlihatkan foto issei kecil yang terlalu menjijikan. alias dia bertelanjang bulat ketika kecil

"issei. aku nggak tahu kalau kamu seperti ini ketika kecil"ucap ruuji  
"maafin aku karena sifatku ini"  
" -san telanjang,issei-san telanjang. manisnya"ucap asia  
"ini terlalu buruk"ucap koneko dengan datar

lalu isseipun menuruni tangga disebabkan karena kehausan berada di ruang dapur yang berdekatan denga ruang tamu issei tidak tahu siapa 2 perempuan itu yang lagi duduk didepan ibunya

"yo issei-kun lama nggak ketemu"  
"etto kamu siapa?"tanya issei  
"hora masa kamu nggak kenal dia. dia adalah shidou irina-chan. teman masa kecilmu itu"ucap ibunya issei yang memperlihatkan fotonya itu  
"ehh. aku rasa dia laki-laki"  
"kamu kasar sekali issei" ucap ibu issei yang menegur issei karena mengira irina adalah laki-laki  
"nggak apa-apa kok bibi. harap dimaklumi saja soalnya issei dan aku sudah lama berpisah jadi dia mungkin lupa karena seiring berjalannya waktu apalagi aku memang memiliki sifat seperti laki-laki"ucap irina  
"kenapa?"terlihat muka issei yang kini mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tidak senang  
"eh?"  
"kenapa kamu baru datang?kenapa kamu nggak kirim surat tentang kabar kamu irina-chan? aku kira kamu melupakanku ketika kita berpisah"teriak issei yang kini mulai rindu pada irina disertai dengan air mata. dan irina kaget karena dia yakin dengan berjalannya waktu issei akan berubah apalagi teman irina yang berambut biru dan ada helai rambut yang berwarna hijau sedang memperhatikan orang yang didepan irina. namun bagi irina issei tetaplah issei yang dia tahu tidak akan menyakiti siapapun dan dia akan selalu melakukan kebaikan  
"gomen. issei-kun aku nggak sempat menulis surat untukmu soalnya aku ada urusan"  
" baka"ucap issei yang kini mengeluarkan air mata kerinduan dan langsung memeluk irina. sementara irina dia membalas pelukan issei walau irina menyimpan tanda salib kedalam kantong saku sebab dia nggak mau issei terluka karena dia juga merindukan issei apalagi sudah ada rumor kalau issei sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis  
"maaf ya issei-kun. aku nggak pernah melupakanmu. walau kita berpisah dalam waktu lama aku nggak pernah melupakanmu"ucap irina yang mengelus kepala issei  
"oh ya issei perkenalkan ini temanku xenovia quarta. dan xenovia perkenalkan dia adalah teman masa kecilku hyoudou issei"ucap irina yang memperkenalkan issei ke xenovia dan xenovia ke issei  
"salam kenal"ucap perempuan itu dengan dingin a.k.a xenovia  
"salam kenal juga"balas issei dengan dingin  
"oh ya ibu mau kebelakang dulu issei"  
"iya okaa-san"

setelah itu ibu issei pergi ke belakang apalagi dapurnya agak berjauhan dengan ruang keluarga maka irina langsung membuka percakapan tentang hal gaib

"nee. issei-kun besok kami akan datang kesekolahmu sore hari"  
"kenapa?"tanya issei  
"karena ini mengenai tentang pencurian pedang excalibur"ucap irina  
"begitu ya. nee irina-chan apa ini juga terlibat oleh pihak iblis?"  
"ya begitulah. aku juga disuruh menangkap orang itu dari vatican akibat pencurian itu. kami tidak mau ada excalibur baik berupa yang masih utuh maupun yang sudah menjadi potongan tidak boleh jatuh ke sembarang orang. jika itu terjadi kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pemusnahan massal umat manusia"  
"tapi yang aku tahu pihak iblis tidak pernah mencuri excalibur"  
"untuk itu ini hanya peringatan dari kami. kami nggak mau pihak gereja datang membunuhmu issei-kun"ucap irina dalam kesedihan yang mana dia tidak mau issei mati dalam hal karena issei tidak pernah mencuri  
"kalau tahu jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi dasar rendahan"ucap xenovia dengan ucapan yang merendahkan  
"chotto. xenovia-san. jangan buat dia marah"  
"memang kenapa kalau aku buat dia seperti itu?"tanya sinis xenovia

tanpa disadari xenovia. sekarang issei berada dihadapan muka xenovia yang masih terlihat datar  
'aduh gimana nih. xenovia no baka'batin irina yang kini mulai cemas dan tanpa sadari issei langsung melayangkan tangannya dan

PLAK

terdengarlah bunyi tamparan yang sangat keras dari issei yang mengenai pipi xenovia. sementara xenovia mulai marah dan ingin membalas tamparan issei. tanpa sadar xenovia kini melihat raut wajah issei yang kini mulai marah sehingga xenovia dibuat bungkam apalagi sampai issei menarik kerah baju xenovia

"DENGAR YA BRENGSEK AKU NGGAK PEDULI KAU SIAPA. ASALKAN KAU TAHU AKU DARI KECIL SEMENJAK IRINA-CHAN PERGI AKU SUDAH SENDIRI TAHU MALAHAN LEBIH SAKIT KETIKA AKU DIJAUHI DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGHINA ORANG LAIN DENGAN PERKATAAN SERENDAH ITU. DIMANA RASA SOPAN SANTUNMU TERHADAP ORANG YANG BERADA DIDEPANMU HAH. APA HAK KAMU UNTUK MENGHINA ORANG. APAKAH AKU PERNAH MENGHINAMU KETIKA BERHADAPAN TADI?TIDAK KAN. DAN JANGAN PERNAH BANYAK ALASAN KARENA ALASAN SEPELE SEPERTI ITU JALANG"kali ini amarah issei tak bisa ditahan lagi sampai dia mengatakan kalau itu sangat tidak baik dan mengucapkan kata jalang diakhir kalimat  
"KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU JALANG"  
"APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI TATA KRAMA DAN SOPAN SANTUN HAH. APA SENSEI KAMU NGGAK ADA KARENA SUATU TRAGEDI? JIKA IYA HARUSNYA KAMU MINTA TOLONG PADA IRINA-CHAN DASAR PEREMPUAN BODOH. DAN SATU HAL LAGI KAU BERASAL DARI TEMPAT YANG SAMA SEPERTI IRINA-CHAN DAN SEHARUSNYA KAMU TIDAK MENGELUARKAN KATA YANG BERSIFAT RENDAHAN ITU BRENGSEK APALAGI SATU SEKOLAH DENGANNYA"ucap issei dan kini xenovia dibuat bungkam karena tidak tahu permasalahan seperti itu  
"APA MASIH MAU MELANJUTKAN LAGI BRENGSEK. MAU AKU TAMPAR LEBIH SAKIT DARI INI? JIKA IYA KESINI KAU BIAR AKU KASIH MULUT BRENGSEK KAMU ITU PELAJARAN AGAR TIDAK PERNAH MENGHINA ORANG LAGI APALAGI MERENDAHKANNYA"teriak issei yang kini ingin menampar lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya. namun langkahnya itu tercegat oleh irina yang kini ingin mulai menangis karena kebodohan temannya itu sementara temannya irina hanya bisa termenung dalam kesedihan  
"issei-kun sudah hentikan. biar ini menjadi urusanku kepadanya"ucap irina yang menenangkan amarah issei apalagi sampai segitunya issei marah demi mengajarkan kebaikan  
"iya kamu bawa pergi perempuan yang tidak tahu tata krama itu. ajari dia sopan santun. paham"  
"iya aku paham issei-kun. dan satu hal lagi orang yang melakukan experimen pedang suci itu adalah balba galilei"  
"iya akan aku ingat nama orang itu"  
"sampai jumpa issei-kun"  
"sampai jumpa irina-chan"

tak lama kemudian ibunya issei datang dan melihat sudah tidak ada orang lagi disana dan hanya menyisakan issei yang masih duduk

"lho irina-chan mana. issei-kun?"  
"dia sudah pulang okaa-san bersama temannya"  
"yaah. padahal ibu mau memberikan teh ini"ucap ibu issei yang sudah membuatkan teh  
"ya sudah sini ibu biar aku dan ruuji-kun yang menghabiskannya"  
"aku mohon padamu issei."  
"iya ibu"

lalu issei membawa minumannya itu untuk ruuji ke dalam kamarnya yang memang dari dulu terbuka karena haus dan tercegat karena kedatangan tamu dari orang gereja

"issei. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. sampai-sampai ada kegaduhan dan bunyi teriakan kamu?"  
"haah. ini ulah dari kawan dari teman masa kecilku. nama teman masa kecilku ini adalah irina dan nama teman yang dia bawa adalah xenovia. dan dia baru pulang kesini tadi bersama xenovia. dia mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh terlibat dengan pihak gereja namun aku membantahnya ketika aku mengatakan kalau pihak kita tidak pernah terlibat dengan pedang excalibur. namun entah kenapa teman irina merendahkan aku dihadapan teman masa kecilku sehingga teman masa kecilku ini ingin melerai dan menghentikan ucapannya itu. dan itu sungguh membuat aku geram dan menampar mukanya itu"ucap issei yang kini mulai habis kesabarannya. sementara semua terkejut mendengar ucapan issei apalagi ruuji yang bersebelahan duduk dengan issei  
"aku mengatakannya dengan nada emosi sampai aku melihat dia bungkam seketika dan itu membuatku muak sekali. apa dia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun. namun langkahku tercegat oleh irina yang menghentikan aksiku yang ingin menampar temannya itu lagi"ucap tanpa sadar terukirlah wajah memandang rendahan dari knight rias gremory yaitu kiba yuuto karena dia merupakan orang yang satu-satunya selamat dari experimen excalibur

"akhirnya ketemu juga kau pedang excalibur"ucap kiba yuuto yang kini membuat semua orang disana kaget kecuali rias,issei dan ruuji karena rias pernah menceritakan masa hidup kelam dari yuuto kepada issei dan ruuji  
"apa maksudmu itu kiba-kun?"tanya akeno  
"alasan aku memasuki klub ini karena aku memiliki kisah hidup yang menyakitkan karena aku adalah korban yang selamat dari experimen pedang suci. dan aku ingin keluar dari klub ini"ucap kiba dengan datar namun tanpa disangka kiba kini issei mulai mengeluarkan amarah dan untuk ruuji jangan ditanya dia langsung mengunci pintu kamar issei agar tidak ada kegaduhan  
"hoo. jadi kamu memiliki kisah hidup yang menyakitkan karena alasan konyol itu haaa?."

PLAAAK

kali ini tamparan itu berasal dari hyoudou issei yang bermaksud menyadarkan kiba dari sikapnya itu. dan itu membuat seluruh anggota ORC kaget melihat tamparan issei sangat kuat kecuali ruuji yang tahu maksud dari perkataan issei barusan ' ujung-ujungnya kena tampar lagi nih'batin ruuji yang kini mulai takut kepada issei

"kenapa kau melakukan ini. ini kan kisah hidupku"  
"JANGAN SEENAK JIDATMU YANG MANA HANYA KAU YANG MEMILIKI MASA KELAM KARENA EXPERIMEN ITU DASAR BODOH. APA KAU NGGAK MENDENGARKAN CERITAKU KETIKA AKU MEMILIKI MASA KELAM?"  
"ITU BEDA URUSANNYA TAHU"  
"BEDA APAAN BEGO. KAU DAN AKU MASIH MEMILIKI MASA KELAM MALAHAN ORANG UNTUK MENGHIBURKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PUNYA APALAGI SEJAK IRINA-CHAN TEMAN MASA KECILKU PERGI KARENA AYAHNYA DIPINDAH TUGASKAN DIDAERAH SANA AKU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN PENGHIBUR TAHU. KEPADA SIAPA AKU HARUS MENGHIBUR DIRIKU YANG INI,HAH. PRIA SOK TAMPAN? APA HARUS KE KUBURAN,KE SUNGAI,KE DANAU. MANA ADA YANG MAU MENGHIBURKU TAHU. JELAS AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN APA ITU HIDUP YANG MEMILIKI SIFAT KELUARGA YANG MANA MERASAKAN SAKIT,SENANG,SUKA,DUKA DAN LAIN-LAIN. SEMENJAK ASIA DATANG AKU BARU MENDAPATKAN RASA KEBAHAGIAANKU TAHU. DAN INGAT SATU LAGI DASAR TAMPAN WALAU AKU BENCI MENGAKUI INI. JAWAB ALASANKU KENAPA KAU MAU MASUK KLUB INI. APA HANYA UNTUK BALAS DENDAM KONYOLMU ITU?JANGAN BERCANDA BRENGSEK. LALU APA GUNANYA KAU MASUK KEDALAM KLUB INI DAN DENGAN SEENAK JIDATMU KELUAR DARI KLUB INI. APA KAU TIDAK KASIHAN KEPADA RIAS-BUCHOU YANG SELALU MENGHIBURMU LEBIH DARI AKU YANG BARU MEMASUKINYA, HAH. HARUSNYA KAU BERSYUKUR MEMILIKI RIAS BUCHOU YANG SELALU MENGHIBURMU DASAR PRIA TAMPAN BODOH"ucap issei yang kini meluapkan emosi kekesalannya itu kepada kiba sehingga kiba diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. sementara bagi yang lain yang mendengar cerita issei barusan hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak tahu kalau issei memiliki kisah hidup yang lebih kelam dari kiba apalagi sejak irina pergi meninggalkan issei yang mana dia tidak lagi punya teman yang bisa diajak curhat dan penyebab irina pergi karena ayahnya pindah tugas. itu pasti sakit apalagi issei selalu baik seperti ini. asia langsung mengeluarkan airmata karena kisah issei begitu menyakitkan termasuk juga koneko dia menutup mulutnya karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena kisahnya terlalu menyakitkan.

"gomen"ucap lirih kiba kepada issei

PLAK

tanpa babibu lagi issei menampar lagi wajah kiba yang kini mulai mengucapkan kata jelas membuat issei marah karena ucapan kiba tidak ditujukan kepada rias-buchou tapi kepada issei

"HARUSNYA KAMU MINTA MAAF PADA RIAS-BUCHOU BUKAN KEPADAKU. INI SEMUA KARENA KESALAHAN KAMU SENDIRI YANG INGIN DARI KELUAR DARI KLUB INI"ucap issei yang kini marah luar biasa. tapi bagi ddraig yang bersemayam didalam dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa malahan sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan issei barusan tentang masa lalu yang kelam  
 **['issei apa kehidupan kamu semenderita ini?']** batin ddraig yang kini harus diam mendengar ucapan issei. apalagi dari dulu sejak partnernya memiliki sifat mesum itu hal wajar karena itu merupakan cuci mata dia sehari-hari tapi ini kali pertama bagi seekor naga suci harus kaget mendengar ucapan partnernya yang memiliki kisah hidup yang kelam.

"maafkan aku. Rias-buchou"ucap kiba  
"iya aku maafkan kiba"jawab kiba  
"lain kali jangan melakukan hal itu lagi kiba-kun"ucap issei yang baru tenang melihat aksi minta maaf kepada buchou  
"ha'i issei-kun"  
"satu hal lagi kiba orang yang telah melakukan experimen itu adalah balba galilei"ucap issei yang kini membuat kiba menegang mendengar ucapan issei barusan

"tapi kau nggak usah khawatir karena aku akan membunuh orang yang telah berani merusak kesenangan orang lain. dan mungkin dia akan bersama freed orang yang paling kita benci. biar ini menjadi urusanku untuk membunuh orang-orang itu yang seenak jidat mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain. karena dalam kehidupanku asalkan orang itu senang biarlah seperti itu terus" ucap issei yang kini mulai geram sementara anggota orc malah kasihan banget terhadap issei yang mengucapkan kalimat akhir. membahagiakan orang dulu baru dirinya, jelas itu menyakitkan pasti menyakitkan  
'issei/issei-senpai/issei-kun'batin anggota ORC bersamaan yanng kini mulai murung,sedih dan cemas terhadap issei

yooosh cuma sampai sini dulu ceritanya gan mungkin besok issei akan bertemu dengan azazel lagi nantinya dan mungkin irina dan xenovia akan datang ke sekolah issei sesuai janji apalagi azazel akan memberitahu kepada issei dan ruuji siapa orang yang ingin menghancurkan perdamaian mungkin ruuji akan membocorkan cerita masa lalu kelam issei kepada seluruh perempuan sehingga issei memiliki teman perempuan yang banyak dan disayang perempuan.

chapter 6: pembocoran kisah issei dan perjanjian excalibur


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: pembocoran kisah issei dan perjanjian excalibur

ok gan maaf telat update chapter ini. yap dengan sesuai janji nanti akan perkelahian antara kiba dan xenovia namun berhasil dicegah oleh issei nantinya. dan mungkin issei dan ruuji akan bertemu dengan 2 orang yang azazel maksud

dan mari kita lihat review tergreget hari ini (habis unbk disambung sbmptn selama 2 hari)

 **Guest**

 **Author download zoids genesis dimana ? Bisa kasih linknya gak ?Gak papa sub english kalo author tau energy liger berarti author udh pernah nonton zoids fuzor dong**  
jawab:kalau website untuk download anime zoids genesis dan fuzors itu ane download di disitu sudah banyak semua anime dengan episode yang lebih lengkap

 **Dawn thief**

 **Bagus thor ceritanya makasih yah udah dijawab reviewnya tapi kok jawabnya ravel sih kan saya tulis disitu raven pemiliknya organoid hitam shadow pilotnya geno breaker di chaotic century ama guardian force rival dari van yg bisa ngebantai satu pangkalan militer cuman pake zaber fang ama kekasih dari rease pemiliknya organoid biru specular yang bisa menghipnotis orang,pilotnya pysco g saurer (geno saurer warna biru) itu aja sih thor udah bagus sih plotnya cuman tulisannya rapiin aja makasih yah udah update**  
jawab: mungkin si raven pengguna blade liger akan ikut juga di chapter selanjutnya tapi hanya dalam wujud bentuk divine dividing dan dia tidak mau menyerang ruuji karena mereka itu lebih suka berdamai daripada seperti vali yang suka bertempur atau maniak bertempur. dan kalau untuk tulisan mungkin masih harus diperbaiki lagi

 **Gilvader**

 **Bagus thor ceritanya tapi kalo bisa jangan cuman pake elemen dari zoids genesis aja thor kan ada 3 seri anime zoids selain genesis kalo bisa beberapa elemen dari zoids chaotic century,new century ama fuzors(udah pernah nonton zoids fuzor blom ?) Misalnya musuh ryuuji ama issei jangan cuman Bio zoids doang tapi Blox zoids ama antagonis zoids series sebelum genesis kayak prozen,hiltz,ambient,alpha ritcher kan seru tuh kalo underworld dibikin kacau ama death saurer,death stinger dan seismosaurus lanjut yah thor**  
jawab: terima kasih banget sekali gilvader. memang itu rencana saya untuk mau memasukkan death stinger, seismosaurus tapi hanya dalam bentuk no pilot saja (mungkin terlihat greget). pasalnya kalau kita hanya memasukkan yang ada pilotnya kan malahan tidak seru. dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas pembagian solusinya mungkin bisa membuat saya makin semangat lagi membuatnya

start story

keesokan harinya issei berangkat kesekolah dengan zoids bersama dengan ruuji dan anggota ORC lainnya. hal ini membuat semua orang anggota ORC merasa kasihan terhadap issei. karena jujur mereka suka issei yang apa adanya bukan issei yang berubah 1800 seperti ini. sesampainya di sekolah akademi kuoh issei langsung mengeluarkan ipod nanonya dan memutar lagu kesukaan dia yang berjudul you & i dari anime yang bernama knight's & magic hal itu membuat issei langsung bersenandung mendengar musik kesukaannya itu apalagi lagu itu adalah lagu pertama dari anime yang dia suka. sementara mereka merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada issei. kalau dia memiliki sifat mesum kok dia tidak mengeluarkan wajahnya itu yang melihat perempuan yangber oppai besar. apa karena dia kena ejekan itu dari perempuan karena insiden kemarin hingga membuat mental dia bagi asia issei yang dia kenal adalah issei yang dulu walau dia masih memiliki sifat mesum issei adalah issei yang mana issei adalah orang yang sangat baik

"kimi wa itsumo sou da ne"  
"tonikaku hitotsu no koto ni muchuu"  
"nante koe kakeyou ka kotae ga nai"  
"kokoro no katasumi no"  
"hon no katasui de ii kara"  
"tokubetsu na space ga hoshiku naru yo"  
"tatta hitokoto ni nayandari"  
"abunai koto shitenai ka to ka"  
"kono kimochi kushakusha ni natte"  
"dakedo rinto shitetai"  
"dareka o omou dake de nandaka"  
"nandemo dekiru ki ga suru kara"  
"kitto watashi sono tonari itsuka aruite miseru"  
"kimi wa madamada koi ga nani ka mo"  
"wakaranai you na kao shiteru kedo"  
"maa ii ka ima wa mada sono manma no kimi de ite"  
"daisuki da yo"

dan orang yang memperhatikan apa yang issei nyanyikan langsung heran termasuk perempuan. lalu perempuan seperti katase dan murayama langsung menyambar issei dengan tatapan tajam

"hei itu apa yang kamu bawa. sini biar aku lihat?"  
"ini ipod nano. ngapain kalian mengambil barang orang lain. aku kan lagi dengar musik yang enak"ucap issei yang kini sebal melihat tingkah 2 perempuan yang dihadapannya  
"aku nggak percaya sama omongan kamu sini biar aku lihat"ucap katase yang berhasil merebut ipod nano milik issei. dan lalu dia memperhatikan apa yang issei lihat sehingga mereka kaget bukan kepalang ternyata isinya adalah lagu dan lagu video anime yang issei suka. sedangkan mereka sudah salah paham terhadap issei dan berniat memberikan ipod nano kepada issei  
"ini aku kembalikan"tanpa segan issei langsung mengambil dengan keras sehingga membuat kedua perempuan itu kaget

"oi. itu maksudmu apaan. ngapain mengambilnya kembali dengan paksa"tanya murayama kepada issei dan mendapat muka marah dari issei  
"APA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGAR KETIKA AKU LAGI BERSENANDUNG TADI HAH"teriak issei dengan keras sehingga membuat kedua perempuan itu tidak tahu harus ngomong apa . yang dikatakan issei ada benarnya dia bersenandung dan mendengar musik itu dengan nikmat  
"haaaaah. sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas saja hari indahku terganggu karena 2 perempuan yang cerewet dan seenak jidatnya menuduhku melihat hal porno dan mesum di ipod nanoku. apa dia nggak pernah ngaca dulu karena mereka pernah mengucapkan hal ero itu kepada ruuji"ucap issei yang bernafas pasrah karena hari indahnya terganggu dan langsung pergi ke lokal meninggalkan 2 perempuan yang sedih dan ingin menangis karena ucapan issei begitu dingin seperti salju apalagi perkataan issei ada benarnya itu terjadi kemarin dimana mereka mengucapkan hal ero kepada ruuji ketika selesai bertempur dengan 28 bioraptor  
"etto katase-san,murayama-chan. kalian jangan menangis ya aku tahu penyebab kenapa issei seperti itu"ucap ruuji yang kini menenangkan 2 perempuan disana sehingga 2 perempuan itu sangat tenang mendengar ucapan ruuji dan rasa sedih mereka langsung hilang  
"nee~ ruuji-kun sebenarnya apa penyebab issei seperti itu?"tanya murayama  
"aku rasa setelah istirahat saja kalian berdua tolong kumpulkan teman perempuan kalian agar kalian nanti tidak salah paham kenapa issei memiliki sifat mesum itu. ya biar aku jelaskan nanti kepada kalian penyebab issei seperti itu. apalagi karena suatu insiden"  
"baik akan kami lakukan"ucap murayama

 ****scene break****

 **teng nong teng nong**

akhirnya terdengarlah bunyi lonceng yang menandakan jam istirahat pertama dimulai. sesuai janji murayama dan katase mengumpulkan semua teman-teman yang kebanyakan perempuan dan meminta penjelasan kepada ruuji kenapa issei bisa seperti itu. dan itu dikumpulkan di lapangan agar bisa didengar oleh seluruh akademi kuoh apalagi si ruuji menggunakan mic

'issei gomen. aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kamu juga'batin ruuji yang kini meminta maaf kepada issei

"[t tes]"ucap ruuji yang menggunakan mic  
"[baiklah apa semuanya sudah disini?]"  
"sudah semuanya ruuji-kun"balas murayama  
"[baiklah mungkin hal ini pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan kita. hyoudou issei adalah orang mesum, benar?]"tanya ruuji  
"benar. dia kan orang mesum"ucap salah satu siswi disana  
"[mungkin ini belum pernah kalian dengar kenapa issei bisa memiliki penyakit mesum'kan?]"tanya ruuji dan dibalas anggukan dari semua siswi  
"[baiklah jika kalian ingin tahu dengarlah ucapan aku dengan issei-kun ini]"

dan langsung saja ruuji mengeluarkan alat perekam suara yang sangat praktis karena ukurannya kecil apalagi disitu ada fitur yang mana jika kita mendengarkan pakai speaker keras harus menggunakan colokan agar suaranya semakin keras dan mudah didengar karena bunyinya sangat jernih tanpa cacat dan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja karena waktu itu ruuji menekan tombol switch on pada alat perekam suara itu. setelah memasang kabel colokan ke alat perekam suara, ruuji langsung memutar rekaman itu sehingga terdengarlah suara issei dan suara ruuji didalam alat perekam suara itu yang membuat semuanya kaget

"[ _kau jangan berpikiran aneh terhadap rias-senpai. apa kamu ingin memiliki julukan orang mesum?_ ]" (A/N:ini dihari ke-4 ketika ruuji dan issei lagi menjalani latihan di villa gremory untuk mengalahkan raiser si ayam KFC apalagi ketika itu ruuji masih marah melihat wajah ero issei)

"[ _ya enggaklah. itu kan wajar bagi laki-laki sepertiku_ ]"

"[ _memang wajar bagimu. tapi nggak usah berfantasi liar kali. itulah kenapa para gadis disekolahmu itu menjauhimu ditambah menghajarmu karena sifatmu itu_ ]"

"[ _maaf. itu karena dari kecil aku memang memiliki sifat ini. aku nggak tahu harus buat apa. karena dokter dirumah sakit tempat aku lahir berkata kalau aku punya libido berat makanya aku memiliki sifat ini bahkan orang tuaku nggak tahu harus berbuat apa kepadaku yang memiliki libido seperti ini apalagi dokter itu bilang bahwa penyakit libidoku ini tidak bisa dihilangkan apalagi diobati dengan berbagai cara. haha... ternyata aku harus menjalani takdir seperti ini ya? dijauhi teman karena memiliki sifat libido yang berat dan memiliki sifat mesum_ ]"

"[ _lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan nantinya kepada kedua orang tuamu?_ ]"

"[ _mungkin aku nggak akan membiarkan orang tuaku kecewa dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini walau terdengar pahit atau manis bagi mereka_ ]"

dan untuk semua yang mendengar penuturan issei yang jujur harus menangis karena tidak tahu cobaannya lebih berat daripada mereka yang masih memiliki perilaku normal dan tidak mesum seperti issei

"[tambahan sedikit apa kalian tadi mendengar orang yang berteriak ketika aku dan issei bertempur melawan monster robot tadi?]"tanya ruuji  
"iya aku mendengarnya 'brengsek kau mau aku hancurkan ha' begitu kan?"ucap katase yang mengingat kejadian itu dan dibalas berupa anggukan dari ruuji  
"[benar sekali. suara itu berasal dari issei-kun sendiri. dia mengatakan karena ini adalah tempat yang nggak bisa dilupakan dan merupakan kenangan terbaik untuknya karena bisa bertemu dengan kalian dan itu 100% bunyi issei-kun]"ucap ruuji yang kini mulai sendu dan kini membuat semua orang yang kebanyakan cewek sadar issei adalah orang baik bukan orang jahat. dia hanya seperti itu karena libido beratnya itu sendiri apalagi itu didengar semua orang akademi kuoh mereka kini mengetahui kenapa issei dianggap mesum karena penyakit yang telah dia derita sejak kecil

"SUDAH HENTIKAN"teriak salah satu orang diakademi kuoh. dan benar saja itu bunyi teriakan issei yang sudah berada di belakang ruuji

"hentikan ruuji-kun. kumohon tolong hentikan. biarlah keadaanku seperti ini. mau aku dianggap teman,pacar,sahabat, atau tidak dianggap sama sekali. biarlah ini jalan hidupku, aku nggak mau mendengar ataupun bunyi dimana seseorang itu menangis yang aku inginkan dimana semua orang bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. selama mereka tersenyum dengan senang dan tertawa biarlah ruuji-kun"  
"[ta-tapi kan]"  
"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BUKAN. aku tidak ingin semua orang disini menangis apalagi sedih ketika melihat aku dalam kondisi seperti ini apalagi aku adalah orang mesum sedunia yang tidak punya pacar dan dianggap penjahat kelamin walau hanya asia-chan yang bisa mengobati lukaku termasuk anggota klubku. biarkan saja ruuji-kun . onegai. jangan lakukan ini lagi. ini terlalu berat buat mereka"ucap issei yang kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan liquid beningnya itu sehingga membuat ruuji juga harus menghentikan acaranya itu  
"[baiklah aku berhenti menampilkan ini lagi. jadi jangan kau cemas lagi issei-kun]"  
"arigatou ruuji-kun"ucap issei yang kini melangkah kedalam lokal  
"[do itashimashite]"balas ruuji yang kini murung ketika issei sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi dan menggertakkan giginya dia tak percaya ini issei menghentikan acara ini agar tidak menjadi beban bagi semua orang apalagi kebanyakan sekolah itu berisikan perempuan dan dia menhentikannya? itu terlalu baik tahu. dan semua perempuan disana mulai menangis mendengar ucapan issei barusan dia menghentikan acara ini demi kebaikan perempuan dan tidak menjadi beban pikiran bahkan ada yang menangis hebat, menutup mulut,dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada issei barusan apalagi disana sedikit cowok yang ada di akademi itu sehingga mereka yang mendengar ucapan issei barusan hanya menatap sendu kejadian tadi

bahkan di lokal berbeda koneko yang berada di kelas 1-A malah sedih mendengar ucapan issei dan ruuji yang terekam ketika camp pelatihan selama 10 hari itu termasuk rias gremory dan akeno himejima yang berada di lokal 3-B juga harus mengeluarkan kesedihan walau itu tidak tampak apalagi kiba yang notabenenya adalah orang tampan yang berada di lokal 2-A yang mana dia tidak selokal dengan issei karena issei berada dilokal 2-E harus menggertakkan giginya karena mendengar ucapan jujur sang kaisar naga merah sendiri dan issei adalah kaisar naga merah welsh dragon sejati bukan seorang pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan. dia adalah welsh dragon sejati karena dia bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu pahit bagi dia

"katase-chan kau mendengar ucapan dari issei-kun barusan?"tanya murayama yang masih sedih

"iya aku mendengarnya murayama-chan. tidak aku sangka issei adalah orang baik bukan orang jahat yang kita pikirkan. selama ini kita terus menyebut dia orang mesum tapi dia bukan orang mesum, dia hanya mesum karena libido beratnya sendiri. aku menyesal sekali menyebut dia seperti itu sebagai orang mesum dan dia malah menyelamatkan kita dari serangan monster robot kemarin hanya demi kita semua ditambah kejadian barusan agar kita tidak mendapatkan pikiran dan beban yang begitu berat. betapa malunya aku sebagai teman selokalnya"ucap katase dengan perasaan menyesal

"aku juga katase-chan"balas murayama

"tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? apa harus minta maaf ke issei lagi?"tanya cewel palai kacamata dan berambut coklat a.k.a aika kiryuu (T/L note:bentuk aika kiryuu sama persis di canon)

"apa dia bakalan mau menerima maaf kita semua? soalnya kita sudah berprasangka buruk kepada dia" ucap murayama kepada kiryuu

"aku nggak tahu sebaiknya kita coba dulu"balas katase

setelah itu baik katase maupun murayama bersama seluruh teman selokal yang kebanyakan perempuan berjalan kelokal mereka dan disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat serta style rambutnya seperti kapten tsubasa. dia adalah hyoudou issei yang masih sedih lalu mereka bersembunyi dan mendengar ucapan issei yang sangat menyakitkan

"oh kami-sama kenapa aku lahir seperti ini. kenapa aku memiliki libido berat seperti ini? apa karena untuk memiliki anak. jangan bercanda kami-sama. aku belum mau memiliki anak apalagi memiliki keluarga"lalu isseipun berdiri dan melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi

"sejak aku balita aku sudah memiliki kelainan libido ini dan telah membuat kedua orang tuaku harus menderita karena penyakit kelainan seksual yang aku derita. kenapa aku lahir dalam keadaan seperti ini? itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama hidupku didunia ini. disaat aku sudah berumur 6 tahun aku sudah memiliki teman masa kecil yang bernama shidou irina dia adalah perempuan yang baik sama seperti asia. semenjak irina pergi karena ayahnya pindah tugas aku nggak tahu siapa yang menjadi teman curhatku. apa mereka masih mau denganku yang memiliki penyakit kelainan ini? apa mereka mau berteman denganku yang memiliki libido berat ini?"ucap issei yang kini mempermasalahkan hidupnya sehingga ucapannya didengar semua orang dan mengeluarkan air mata yang deras apalagi tak jauh disana semua yang mendengar ucapan issei yang sangat menyakitkan tentang masalah hidupnya harus menangis karena masalah kelainan seksual

"setelah itu aku memiliki 2 temanku yang bernama matsuda dan motohama. aku nggak tahu kenapa mereka bisa berteman denganku apa karena sifat mesum ku ini atau mereka mau berteman denganku karena memiliki kelainan seksual ini. setelah aku bertemu dengan mereka aku bertemu dengan perempuan yang bernama asia argento. dia sangat manis,imut,dan berdada besar tapi aku hanya ingin dia bahagia saja dan aku nggak ingin dikatakan orang jahat olehnya karena asia-chan... hiks...masih terlalu polos. dia belum tahu tentang hal dewasa. dia adalah orang yang tahu kelemahan dan kelebihanku dan dia orang yang sangat baik melebihi teman-temanku yang berada dilokalku tidak ingin melebihkannya tapi aku ingin memiliki teman walau itu sangat menyakitkan buatku"ucap issei yang kini harus menangis

"lalu aku bertemu dengan senpaiku yang berjulukan 'two great onee-sama',juga bertemu dengan kiba yang memiliki julukan 'pangeran kuoh' karena memiliki wajah tampan dan koneko yang memiliki nama julukan 'maskot kuoh' karena dia sangat imut. mereka sangat baik walaupun mereka baik aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka karena mereka sudah mengisi kehidupanku yang kosong ini dan aku bertemu juga ruuji yang mana dia adalah pengguna zoids dan dia memiliki kebaikan seperti anggota ORC lainnya aku sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. merekalah yang selalu mengisi kehidupan kosongku ini aku sangat bersyukur tapi kenapa aku selalu kena karma dan diberi julukan anggota mesum. padahal memang aku ini mesum tapi kenapa? padahal aku nggak pernah melakukan hal sejauh itu. kenapa mereka menganggapku seperti hama. apa karena penyakit yang kuderita ini?"

"oh kami-sama jika kamu mendengarkanku maka aku mohon kalau aku tidak ingin dilahirkan didunia ini. aku nggak mau teman-temanku,kohaiku,dan senpaiku menderita karena penyakit yang kuderita. biarlah mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri asalkan mereka bahagia itu sudah cukup membuatku senang dan tertawa melihatnya dan tersenyum dalam bahagia"ucap issei yang kini mulai tidur karena habis bercerita sendiri. sedangkan, bagi asia dan ruuji tidak bisa menahan air mata karena baru kali ini mereka mendengar kalau issei tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak curhat apalagi untuk mengajaknya bermain.

sementara itu bagi matsuda dan motohama mereka harus menangis juga karena mereka juga mendengar ucapan issei barusan apalagi suara issei didengar oleh seluruh perempuan bisa dipastikan kalau mereka menangis dan harus menutup mulut mereka karena ucapan issei tadi menceritakan masa kelamnya dan menyakitkan. dan bagi kakak kelas issei yang mendengar ucapan issei barusan diluar hanya bisa menangis hebat dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu terhadap kohainya ini, namun ucapan terasa kelu dan mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'gomennasai issei'. akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa masih banyak orang yang memiliki penyakit ini walau itu terasa menyakitkan bagi dirinya hingga dia harus dijauhi oleh seluruh teman-temannya

'issei-san/kun'batin asia dan ruuji yang kini ingin menangis

"etto... issei-san"ucap seseorang yang menunjuk issei. yang membuat issei terbangun dari tidur dan masih terlihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata habis menangis barusan. dan rupanya orang itu adalah katase teman issei yang berasal dari klub kendo

"ada apa katase-san?"tanya issei

"maafkan kami semua karena kami tidak tahu kamu memiliki penyakit ini"mohon katase kepada issei karena sudah membuat issei menderita

"sudahlah jangan dibahas itu lagi. kalian masih memikirkan perkataan ruuji barusan, ingat aku nggak ingin kalian menjadi depresi dan memiliki beban yang sangat berat karena masalahku. aku ingin kalian tetap menjadi diri kalian sendiri. walaupun aku dianggap sebagai penjahat kelamin"ucap issei santai, namun bagi perempuan yang disana mereka telah merasa bersalah karena mereka telah menampar bahkan memukul issei dengan tongkat kayu akibat mengintip di luar

"ta-tapi kami semua ingin mengulangnya dari awal"pinta katase karena mereka ingin memulainya dari awal kembali

"itu mustahil katase-san. karena bagiku walaupun aku memiliki sifat mesum yang kalian benci aku harus memenggalnya dan tidak membuat kalian menderita karena penyakitku ini apalagi beban di pundak kalian terlalu berat"ucap issei dengan bijak karena dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin memenggal perasaan mesumnya ini agar tidak membuat teman-temannya menderita karena penyakitnya. dan itu membuat asia kaget bukan kepalang karena dia sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan issei

'issei-san aku mohon. sebaiknya jangan kamu tahan hasrat seksualmu. aku nggak ingin melihat keadaan kamu yang terus menderita karena ini' batin asia yang kini mulai menangis

itu pernah terjadi ketika mereka melakukan camp pelatihan. ketika si issei memenggal hasrat seksualnya di hari ke-5 yang menyebabkan dia tidak memiliki kondisi yang prima yang artinya dia tidak sehat

 **ruuji pov**

sudah cukup aku nggak mau dia terus menderita karena ini. dia selalu melakukan ini demi kami agar tidak dibenci, dia sangat baik dan terus membantu kami dalam rating game walau kondisinya tidak begitu sehat.

BUAK

akupun langsung berlari dan memukul wajahnya agar dia sadar akan ucapannya barusan. apalagi itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan

"BAKAYAROOO. sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan, hah? apa kamu tidak memedulikan keadaan kamu yang kurang sehat seperti ini?"ucapku yang membentak dia  
"sebenarnya begitu. aku hanya ingin mereka tidak menderita akibat ulahku ini"ucap issei dengan lirih  
"kau bodoh. seharusnya perasaan dan hasrat seksualmu tidak perlu kau tahan. jika kau tahan itu sama saja kau tidak mempedulikan keadaan kamu sendiri. aku ingin kamu kembali seperti dulu lagi, baik aku maupun anggota klub kita tidak mau melihat kamu yang terus menahan hasrat kamu ini dan mereka tidak mau kehilangan kamu"ucapku yang kini mengeluarkan air mata agar dia kembali kedirinya yang dulu dimana dia terus melakukan hal mesum seperti mengintip perempuan yang berganti pakaian  
"aku juga sudah tahu itu dari dulu ruuji. tapi jika aku memenggal hasrat seksualku demi kebaikan mereka. aku sama sekali nggak masalah asalkan mereka bahagia dan dapat memilih pasangan mereka yang mereka sukai"ucap issei yang kini mulai ingin menangis  
"tapi kamu kan nggak harus melakukan ini sampai segitunya. akibat yang kamu perbuat karena camp pelatihan seperti menahan hasrat seksualmu itu, kamu sudah dalam kondisi kurang sehat tahu. apalagi 'two great onee-sama' yang kamu puja malah sangat khawatir terhadapmu tahu" semua perempuan yang mendengar ucapan ruuji terkejut. hanya demi kebaikan two great onee-sama yang dia puja dia rela memenggal hasrat seksual agar two great onee-sama ini mendapat pasangan yang cocok  
"ingatlah ruuji. aku dari kecil juga dibenci oleh perempuan dan juga kau tahu aku juga sudah dicap sebagai 'penjahat kelamin' atau 'binatang' oleh yang aku inginkan saat ini baik asia,rias-buchou,maupun akeno-fukubuchou agar mereka mendapatkan pasangan yang baik dan selalu mereka ingat. bukan aku yang jadi pasangan mereka melainkan orang lain agar mereka tidak mau mendapatkan anak yang memiliki sifat mesum seperti ayahnya"ucap issei panjang lebar yang tidak bisa berbohong. dan itu membuatku mengeraskan rahang karena baru pertama kali issei selalu memikirkan nasib perempuan ketimbang nasib dirinya sendiri  
"kau tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan. issei-kun"ucapku dengan  
"kau sudah membuat anggota klub kita ingin menangis tahu. seharusnya kamu nggak perlu menahan hasrat seksualmu itu. kau bakalan sakit tahu. karena yang aku tahu dari ibumu adalah dari awal kamu memang sudah memiliki sifat ini dan orang tuamu tidak mempermasalahkannya. bahkan mereka sangat senang memiliki kamu yang tampan ini. bahkan mereka berdua mengatakan ini padaku **"meskipun issei memiliki libido berat bagi kami dia adalah cahaya kami. dia memiliki sifat baik yang berasal dari darahku dan memiliki sifat yang ingin tolong menolong dan tampan. karena itulah kami bangga memiliki issei sebagai anak kandung kami walaupun dia memiliki libido berat kami tidak mempermasalahkannya"**. itulah yang mereka sampaikan kepadaku ketika kita sudah pulang dari camp pelatihan kita dan itu terjadi ketika aku lagi minum pada tengah hari karena kehausan"ucapku panjang lebar. tanpa kusadari air matanya keluar dan itu membuatku kaget bahkan aku sendiri nggak tahu harus buat apa  
"issei-san.."ucap asia yang mendekapkan wajah issei ke dua aset berharganya  
"aku juga nggak mempermasalahkannya kok, issei-san. karena bagiku kamu sudah pernah berbuat baik kepadaku ketika aku nyaris diperlakukan hal tidak baik kepada mereka dan kamu langsung menyelamatkanku walau aku tahu yang sebenarnya dari okaa-san dan otou-san kalau kamu memiliki libido berat dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena bagiku kamu adalah..."ucap asia yang bergantung, kemudian dia melanjutkan" sebuah permata yang berkilau dengan sangat indah dan sulit ditemukan"ucap asia panjang lebar yang tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kelainan seksual issei  
"sekarang kamu tahu sendirikan. kamu tidak hanya menyelamatkan asia tapi kamu juga pernah menyelamatkan ketua klub kita yakninya rias gremory yang mendapatkan julukan 'two great onee-sama' dari pernikahan yang tidak dia sukai karena suatu hal"ucapku yang ikut menjelaskan aksi heroik issei yang tidak hanya menyelamatkan asia tapi juga menyelamatkan salah satu orang yang issei kagumi dan mendapatkan julukan yakni 'two great onee-sama' yaitu rias gremory sendiri dan juga ketua klub ORC  
"asia-chan. tolong biarkan aku menangis dipelukanmu"ucap issei yang kini mengeluarkan air mata dan tidak ingin dilihat oleh semua orang  
"ha'i issei-san"balas asia dengan lembut

tak berselang lama isseipun menangis walau suaranya dia tahan. dia nggak mau terlihat memalukan di depan temannya jika dia menangis dengan keras, sementara bagi yang lain mereka juga ikut menangis karena mereka sudah sadar akan perbuatan mereka terhadap issei

 **RUUJI POV END**

 ****scene break****

 **NORMAL POV**

sorepun tiba. hari ini ruuji dan issei melakukan aktivitas klub karena pembersihan ruangan klub telah dilakukan. dan ketika masuk kedalam ruangan nampak ruangan klub ORC berkilau dan tidak ada debu yang menempel sehingga ruangan didalam sana berkilau dan menyilaukan mata.

"wow. ruangannya nampak bersih sekali setelah aktivitas pembersihan ruangan klub apalagi dan tidak ada satu debupun yang menempel dan semuanya kelihatan bersih daripada sebelumnya"ucap ruuji yang kini mulai menganga melihat tempat klubnya sudah bersih  
"kamu benar sekali ruuji. tidak ada debu yang menempel,lantai bersih seperti cermin yang baru dipoles, dan terakhir peralatan klub kita bersih mengkilap sehingga keadaannya sangat menyilaukan"balas issei yang ikut menganga karena melihat ruangan klub yang sangat bersih

setelah mereka masuk ruangan klub mereka. nampak mereka duduk dengan santai sekali malahan terlalu santai

"akeno. tolong buatkan teh untuk kita semua ya"  
"ara~ara tentu saja buchou"ucap akeno dengan senyum khasnya

akhirnya akeno pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh untuk anggota klubnya yang sedang capek habis melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran. setelah itu muncullah akeno dengan tempat nampan yang kalau terlihat seperti pelayan rumah makan ampera yang membawa 7 cangkir teh manis khas buatan akeno original tanpa pengawet

"wuaaaah. ini enak sekali"ucap issei dengan mata berbinar  
"bahkan rasanya ummmm. sungguh enak"sambung ruuji  
"ara~ara semoga kalian menyukainya"balas akeno mendengar pujian dari issei dan ruuji

tak lama kemudian setelah acara minum teh bin penghilang capek. datanglah 2 orang yang pasti issei sendiri sudah tahu dan langsung issei memasang wajah datar dan serius karena orang yang berambut biru poni hijau daun masih datang dengan muka datar. dan issei juga tahu kalau ini merupakan kesepakatan tentang perihal kemarin

"maaf mengganggu"ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat ikat twintail mata ungu. dia adalah teman masa kecil issei a.k.a irina  
"ada apa kalian berdua yang berasal dari gereja datang kemari"tanya rias dengan sopan kepada dua orang didepannya ini  
"kami hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap irina  
"langsung to the point saja"sela issei kepada irina. dan irina sudah tahu issei masih belum bisa memaafkan kejadian kemarin malam  
'gomen ne issei-kun. aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kebodohanku ini'batin irina yang mengeraskan rahangnya karena dia sudah tahu issei masih marah tentang kejadian semalam akibat perbuatan xenovia  
" kami hanya ingin menandatangani kesepakatan tentang perjanjian pedang excalibur yang telah dicuri oleh pihak lain"ucap xenovia  
"aku sudah diberitahu oleh issei tentang masalah itu. dan kami tidak pernah mengambil pedang itu apalagi itu pedang suci. Mustahil bagi kami untuk mengambil pedang suci itu kecuali jika ada pihak yang telah mengambil pedang itu"jelas rias karena memang kemarin dia sudah mendapat info itu dari issei

"sudah berapa pedang yang dicuri, irina-chan?"tanyaku kepada irina

"sudah ada 3 buah pedang excalibur yang dicuri,issei-kun. dan yang mencurinya itu adalah pendeta liar dari vatikan"ucap irina yang menyebutkan siapa yang mencuri pedang itu

'pasti si freed yang maniak bertarung itu lagi nih' batinku yang sudah tahu siapa yang mencuri pedang itu

lalu tak lama kemudian xenovia melirik kearah asia dengan nada mengejek

"wah-wah sungguh pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mantan suster gereja sekaligus penyihir, asia argento"ucap xenovia, akhirnya irina memandang ke tempat asia berada, namun dia tidak boleh menghina asia karena issei mudah marah jika teman dan sanak keluarganya dihina. apalagi issei itu iblis

"xenovia. hentikan nanti makin memperburuk keadaan"ucap irina memperingati xenovia. karena irina sudah melihat issei sudah mulai kesal

"apanya. bukannya dia sudah kita hina. bagaimana kalau kita hina mantan suster gereja ini. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti?"ucap xenovia yang terlihat arogan bahkan dibenci oleh issei

akhirnya isseipun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat xenovia berada, namun langkahnya terhenti karena ditahan oleh rook rias gremory. koneko toujou

"hentikan ucapanmu itu. kau telah menghina salah satu bagian dari keluargaku dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa kumaafkan"ucap rias tegas kepada xenovia  
"aku tidak menghinanya kok. aku hanya membicarakan fakta bukan mitos"ucap xenovia yang membuat asia sudah mulai ketakutan

 **ISSEI POV**

sialan. apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dihina atas apa yang sudah dia ucapkan kepada asia. dia masih polos jadi wajar dia melakukan suatu kesalahan bodoh dan berani sekali dia menyebut asia sebagai penyihir

lalu akupun berontak dengan keras terhadap kuncian yang dilakukan koneko sehingga aku tepat berada di depan wajahnya

"teme. lancang sekali kau menghina asia ya, hah"ucapku dengan kesal  
"memang dia dari dulu sampai sekarang adalah penyihir karena dia mengobati salah satu iblis"ucap xenovia  
"memangnya apa salah dia hah, kau sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan dia dan hanya tahu rumor saja yang diberikan oleh gereja"ucapku yang kini mulai memanas  
"kami-sama hanya memberikan kekuatan itu hanya pada orang-orang yang dipercaya"ucap xenovia  
"persetan dengan kami-sama,asalkan kau tahu sendiri asia itu baik malah sangat baik terebih lagi...""dia selalu sendirian"ucapku yang kini mengeluarkan air mata  
"issei-san"ucap asia yang kini mengeluarkan air mata  
"hoooh lalu kau ini siapanya hah?"ucap xenovia  
"keluarganya,temannya,dan rekannya. jika berani kau sentuh dia aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu"ucapku kepada xenovia dengan lantang  
"kalau itu kau telah mendeklarasikan perang kepada seluruh gereja"ucap xenovia santai tanpa beban  
"xenovia tolong hentikan"ucap irina yang memperingati xenovia

lalu akupun tahu kalau irina sudah memberi dia pelajaran dan memberi dia peringatan semampu dia akupun sudah memaklumi irina yang memberi dia peringatan sebisa mungkin karena ucapan xenovia sudah kelewatan

PLAAAK

dengan emosi akupun menampar muka xenovia yang tepat berada didepanku agar dia sadar dari ucapannya yang sangat menyakitkan itu. dan semua orang disana kaget melihatnya minus irina karena dia sudah pernah menyaksikan apa yang telah temannya yang satu ini lakukan kepada issei

"sudah puas?"tanyaku  
"temeee-"  
"aku tanya sudah puas kau menghina temanku?"tanyaku sekali lagi  
"hei. dengar ya jalang. asia masih polos dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau dengan seenak jidat mengatakan asia itu penyihir. tahu darimana kau kalau asia itu penyihir, sedangkan dia hanya mengobati orang terluka. apakah dia salah mengobati seseorang yang terluka,hah? bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang didepannya itu iblis. dan dia juga tidak tahu mana yang benar dan juga mana yang salah. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku ini, seandainya kau berada di posisi asia apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai saat ini jika kau sudah dicap sebagai penyihir"ucapku yang membela asia. dan bisa aku pastikan dia tidak berkutik ataupun tidak bisa menjawabnya karena itu menyangkut pribadi seseorang

"aku bilang jawab. jangan buang waktu"ucapku yang kini marah. namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari xenovia sendiri  
"jika kau tidak bisa menjawab maka rasakan ini akibat kau berani menghina asia padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa"ucapku yang akan menampar xenovia

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

kali ini aku memberikan tamparan wajah sebanyak 7 kali kepada xenovia dengan sangat keras. sehingga semua yang disana kaget melihat apa yang aku lakukan barusan minus irina dia mau menangis akibat ulah temannya ini yang tidak tahu kepribadian issei yang sesungguhnya

"kau pulang dan pergi dari sini. dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan mukamu itu yang ingin menghina seseorang tapi tidak tahu apa-apa"balasku dengan sengit  
"gomen ne, issei-kun"ucap irina yang kini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa terhadap kebodohan temannya yang satu ini  
"aku tahu irina-chan, aku tahu"ucapku yang lirih

setelah itu 2 orang gereja itu pergi dan mohon undur diri kepada rias gremory walau masih terlihat kalau irina masih menahan tangisnya itu agar tidak terlihat. setelah perginya 2 orang gereja itu, issei langsung mendudukkan badannya di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan koneko yang masih meliriknya dengan tatapan terkejut atas apa yang senpainya ini lakukan

"issei-senpai"ucap koneko dengan lirih

"aku tahu koneko-chan. aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan asia-chan. aku tidak ingin dia menangis akibat perbuatan xenovia. dia orang yang tidak tahu posisi dan tidak tahu siapa dia"ucapku yang kini berusaha mengendalikan emosi. sementara asia yang berada didekatku ingn menangis dan aku berusaha menenangkannya yang ingin terus menangis

"nggak apa-apa asia-chan. menangislah aku tahu ini beban yang terlalu berat untukmu"ucapku yang mengelus kepala asia. tak lama kemudian asia akhirnya menangis dipelukanku walau aku ingin menangis namun aku berusaha menahannya agar tidak dilihat oleh anggotaku. sementara bagi yang lain mereka juga ikut sedih melihat walau aku tidak sedih tapi bisa terlihat dari wajahnya itu

"buchou hari ini aku ingin pulang dulu. untuk menenangkan pikiranku"ucapku kepada buchou  
"pulanglah. dan biarkan ruuji yang mengantarmu pulang" ucap rias

 **ISSEI POV END**

 **NORMAL POV**

lalu tak lama di tengah perjalanan pulang nampaklah kalau issei dan ruuji bertemu lagi dengan azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh dan kelihatan kalau dia sedang lagi mancing ikan di sungai padahal disana memang ada ikan tapi lari ketakutan melihat wajah seram azazel

"sedang apa kau azazel-san?" merasa di panggil diapun menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata dia bertemu lagi dengan 2 bocah kemarin yang mana membuat kesepakatan dengannya yang mana tugas mereka adalah menghancurkan seseorang yang merusak perdamaian

"aku lagi memancing ya daripada bekerja di tempat asalku karena merepotkan" ucap azazel dengan pasrah atau terpaksa (jangan ditiru nih sifat azazel yang suka malas)

"haaaah. pasti karena itulah menyebabkan beberapa fraksi malaikat jatuh sepertimu membangkang karena sifat malasmu itu" ledek ruuji yang kelewat jujur. sementara issei dia harus mencari tempat bersembunyi tapi dia tidak menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi

"ya begitulah. soalnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka karena mereka selalu saja ingin perang mana mau mereka tentang adanya perdamaian" ucap azazel menjelaskan tujuannya

"oh ya azazel-san mengenai 2 orang yang kau sebut siapa?"tanya ruuji yang masih mengingat kejadian dimana azazel akan mempertemukan 2 orang itu kepada mereka

"ooooooiiiii"merasa ada berteriak memanggil azazel,ruuji, dan issei menoleh keatas dan rupanya ada 2 orang yang berteriak dan tanpa ruuji sangka azazel malah tersenyum melihatnya

"yo vali, raven"sapa azazel kepada 2 orang yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula habis dari penggunaan balance breaker. yang satu menggunakan masih suka menggunakan armor perak dengan kristal biru termasuk salah satu orang lagi yang menggunakan armor hitam dengan kristal merah mereka adalah pengguna divide dividing

"yo ossan"ucap vali kepada azazel dengan ledekan. sementara ruuji dan issei termasuk raven malah menahan tawa mereka akibat ulang orang disana yang meledek gubernur malaikat jatuh.

"maaf ya. akibat ulah bocah perak ini. oh ya mereka inilah yang akan membantu kalian untuk melawan orang-orang yang membangkang nantinya"ucap azazel kepada ruuji dan issei

"mohon bantuannya"ucap ravendengan senyuman

"ya disini juga mohon bantuannya teman"ucap ruuji yang membalas sapaan dari raven

"mohon bantuannya sekiryuutei"ucap vali dengan seringainya

"ya disini juga hakuryuuko"balas issei

"maaf azazel-san. hari ini aku harus pulang dulu mengingat sudah waktunya makan malam. ayo ruuji"ucap issei yang melihat waktunya sudah jam 17:30 dan pergi meninggalkan 3 orang disana sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ok. issei-kun"balas ruuji

"oh, kalau gitu hati-hati ya"ucap azazel yang membalas lambaian tangannya issei dan ruuji sehingga mereka berdua nampak menjauh dengan senyuman khas mereka

"jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang 2 orang itu?" tanya azazel kepada 2 orang itu

"sangat menarik . aku ingin sekali bertarung dengannya"ucap vali

'ternyata dia nggak bisa lepas dari pertarungan rupanya. pikirannya hanya melawan orang-orang kuat saja' batin azazel yang mulai sweetdrop melihat vali yang senang melawan orang-orang kuat

"kalau senang sekali sudah mendapatkan teman baru dan sangat menyenangkan rasanya"balas raven

TBC

hadeeh capek juga membuat chapter 6 ini dan tak aku sangka jariku pada pegal semua. OH ya dan mungkin issei akan bertemu dengan kokabiel nantinya ketika dia melihat kalau salah satu teman masa kecilnya ini sedang terluka bahkan pakaian yang digunakannya sudah tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu. jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya biar makin semangat buat ceritanya

chapter 7: kisah masa lalu issei yang diceritakan 2 anggota orc kepada 2 orang OSIS

kalau gitu arif4342 out


	7. Chapter 7

pagi semuanya. maaf karena hari ini saya baru muncul dari lembah kesulitan bin kematian. dan juga saya harus mencari referensi dan alur . dan juga disini akan muncul pertempuran antara 2 zoids type liger vs 10 zoids type dinosaurus t-rex dan mungkin di chapter ini akan ada kesulitan si ruuji dan issei yang menggunakan aurora liger dan mugen liger sehingga akan ada 2 bala bantuan dari zoids dan pilot tak dikenal yakninya, geno breaker dan geno hydra

baiklah mari kita lihat review yang greget pada hari ini

 **Gilvader**

 **Apakah chapter depan para organoid(zeke,shadow,specular) akan bermuculan ?**

 **Lalu raven keliatan sedikit OOC moga moga chapter depan cara bertarungnya dia masih sadis dan aku berharap reese juga bakalan debut di chapter depan sama specular dan shadow untuk batuin mengalahkan kokabiel.**

 **Kalau akusih setuju setuju aja sih kalau cuman death saurer gak ada pilotnya tapi kalau bisa hiltz ama ambient masih jadi antagonist dan mempiloti death stinger dan mempunyai pasukan scissor strom,laser strom ama stylu armor untuk pasangan fuzor dari seismosaurus itu aja sih makasih yah udah update**

jawaban: mungkin para organoid tidak akan muncul karena sangat merepotkan nantinya. dan juga si raven akan aku buat ooc dipertemuan 3 fraksi nantinya

 **Guest**

 **Dimana geno breaker ?**

jawab: di chapter selanjutnya akan muncul sama geno hydra pada saat akan membunuh para zoids non-pilot alias robot tanpa awak. ketika melawan kokabiel nantinya. karena di chapter ini akan ada kisah masa kelam issei yang akan diceritakan rias kepada sona .

chapter 7 : kisah issei yang diceritakanan anggota ORC kepada 2 orang OSIS

jam 06:00 pagi

hari ini di pagi cerah nampaklah 2 orang bangun di pagi hari yang sangat cerah yang berpenampilan rambut acak-acakan memiliki 2 pasang mata yang berbeda warna, dan terakhir memiliki rambut yang memiliki warna sama, mereka adalah hyoudou issei dan ruuji familon. mereka bangun sangat cepat karena hari ini mmereka ingin melihat kondisi zoids mereka.

ketika tiba di halaman luar, nampaklah 2 zoids type liger yang sedang tengkurap ( persis seperti kucing yang tengkurap) dalam bentuk siap melihat kondisi zoids mereka dan setelah dilihat hasilnya sama nihil (tidak ada kerusakan)

"issei bagaimana keadaan energy ligermu?"tanya ruuji kepada issei yang belum selesai memperbaiki zoidsnya ini

"ini lagi dalam perbaikan. dan kondisinya sudah 100% baik-baik saja. lalu bagaimana dengan murasame ligermu"balas issei kepada ruuji. setelah itu isseipu balik bertanya kepada ruuji tentang kondisi murasame liger

"sama dengan kamu issei"balas ruuji

setelah mengecek keadaan 2 buah zoids raksasa itu mereka pun nampak sedikit lelah namun mereka hiraukan karena hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke akademi kuoh. setelah mereka pergi kedalam rumah mereka mandi dan berganti pakaian. setelah berganti pakaian mereka berdua lagi ilih sarapan yang sangat enak

"issei-kun... hari ini sarapan kita apa?"tanya ruuji kepada issei yang lagi sedang bersiap-siap memasang sepatu.

"umm... bagaimana kalau nasi goreng saja lebih simple dan memang nasi kita masih banyak di magic jeer (mesin penanak nasi). dan bahannya masih banyak di dalam kulkas"balas issei yang menunjuk kulkas dan magic jeer didekat sofa malasnya malahan dekat sekali dengan dapur

"yooosh.. sore ja ikuzo"ucap ruuji dengan semangat langsung mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng

setelah masak nasi goreng ruujipun membuat bekal makan siang karena nantinya akan ada pelajaran sore plus ada kegiatan klub sampai malam atau lebih tepatnya sampai tengah malam

"ohayou issei-san,ruuji-san"ucap asia

"ohayou asia-chan/asia-san"balas issei dan ruuji bersamaan

"ohayou issei,ruuji"ucap rias

"ohayou buchou"balas issei dan ruuji bersamaan

"waaaah. ini apa issei-kun"ucap asia dengan suffik kun karena issei sudah memberi dia kebahagiaan

"aku belum pernah lihat ini. memang ini apa. yang terlihat seperti nasi dikasih cabe"tanya rias yang melihat nasi goreng dengan tatapan menyelidik. ya itu karena dia beru pertama kali melihat nasi goreng

"itu nasi goreng. kami berdua yang membuatnya dari pada makan yang hanya itu terus dan buat kita bosan makanya aku minta usul kepada issei-kun. dan hasilnya nasi goreng yang kami berdua buat bersama"ucap ruuji yang menjelaskan nasi goreng sementara issei hanya garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"aku yakin ini pertama kalinya buchou melihat makanan yang berwarna merah itu"ucap issei

"ya memang apa yang kamu katakan benar issei"balas rias dengan senyum hangatnya

"yosh karena semua sudah disini mari kita makan dulu"ucap ruuji

"iya"balas rias,issei,dan asia bersamaan

"waah ini bau apa nih. kelihatannya enak banget"ucap seseorang yang baru bangun dan sudah bersiap berangkat bekerja

"kamu benar anata. ini kelihatannya sangat enak"ucap perempuan yang berada disamping laki-laki yang mau bekerja

"oh. ohayou okaa-san, otou-san"ucap issei

"ohayou issei-kun"ucap ibu dan ayahnya issei bersamaan

"itu yang kamu makan apa issei-kun?"tanya ibunya issei

"oooh. ini nasi goreng okaa-san"ucap issei

"siapa yang membuat nasi goreng ini?"tanya ayahnya issei

"ruuji-san dan issei-san yang buat okaa-san,otou-san"ucap asia yang menyebutkan makanan yang disuguhi oleh issei dan ruuji

"baiklah kami berdua ikutan"ucap ayahnya issei

"tunggu sebentar ya"ucap ruuji yang kini melangkah ke dapur

"aku juga ingin membantumu ruuji-kun"ucap issei yang kini melangkah ke dapur untuk membantu ruuji

"arigatou issei-kun"balas ruuji yang mana issei juga ikut membantu ruuji mengambil nasi goreng di dapur

"anata. lihat anak kita dia sudah mulai bersikap dewasa"ucap ibunya issei yang terharu melihat issei yang ikut membantu ruuji

"kamu benar tsuma. dia sudah dewasa. dan lagi dia adalah anak tercinta kita juga rias,asia,dan ruuji. ohh ini anugrah yang sangat hebat didalam keluarga kita"ucap ayah issei yang terlihat bangga akan sifat anaknya yang bernama issei itu

lalu ruuji dan issei pun menyediakan nasi goreng buatan milik mereka berdua yang di dapur. setelah menunggu sekian lama. kini nampaklah nasi goreng khas buatan ruuji dan issei telah tersedia disana untuk ayah dan ibunya yang tercinta dan lagi baunya sangat mengundang selera

"oh... harum sekali"ucap ayah issei yang kini memegang sendok dan ingin langsung makan

"eeeeits"ucap issei yang kini menahan pergerakan ayahnya

"ada apa issei-kun?"tanya ayah issei yang kini mau makan langsung tanpa doa

"memangnya kita mau langsung makan begitu saja tanpa doa?"goda issei kepada ayahnya sendiri dan berhasil membuat ayahnya malu sendiri

"anata. kamu ini"ledek ibunya issei

"baiklah. itadakimasu"ucap mereka semua. dan ketika baru memakan satu sendok nasi goreng nampaklah wajah terkejut mereka disana. mereka makan yang belum pernah dimakan karena sangat enak sekali

"woooh. ini nasi goreng yang enak sekali"ucap ayah issei yang kini mulai bersemangat

"horaaa. otou-san jangan makan seperti itu nanti tersedak lho"nasihat issei kepada ayahnya yang kini makan nasi goreng dengan semangat

"maafkan ayah issei-kun"ucap sang ayah yang kini mulai makan normal

"kamu benar anata. nasi buatan issei dan ruuji sangat enak"ucap ibunya issei yang kini setuju dengan pendapat ayahnya issei

"dan ini kali pertamanya aku makan nasi goreng terenak buatan issei-kun dan ruuji-kun"ucap asia yang kini menambahkan suffik kun kepada ruuji dan didengar oleh ruuji. dan tanpa sadar. wajah asia mula memerah terhadap ucapannya sendiri

"nggak apa-apa kok. aku senang sekali dipanggil seperti itu"ucap ruuji yang kini mulai merona karea dipanggil ruuji-kun

"oh ya bekal untuk siang nanti dimana ruuji-kun"tanya asia untuk masalah bekal nanti siang. soalnya ada pelajaran sore kan nggak etis melakukan kegiatan sekolah namun pada akhirnya tidak makan yang bisa menyebabkan sakit perut

"oh.. itu kami sudah menyediakannya dekat sofa sana"ucap issei yang menunjuk sofa tempat dia suka bermalas-malasan di hari libur

dan terlihat wajah mereka nampak senang ada bekal yang telah tersedia untuk makan siang nanti (A/N: disini belum ada perintah dari azazel yang mana seluruh perempuan dari klub ilmu gaib tinggal di dalam rumah issei. dan untuk chapter sebelumnya itu hanya berisikan cerita dimana anggota ORC sedang melakukan acara bermain kerumah teman untuk melihat keadaan rias yang terbebas dari pertunangan raiser atau sebagai bodyguard pribadi rias)

"dan isinya ra-ha-sia"ucap issei dengan menggoda

"nanti kalian juga tahu isinya apa nanti"ucap ruuji yang memberi kedipan mata seolah isi dari makanan itu merupakan kejutan

'aku harap isinya bukan masakan yang beracun'batin rias yang kini mulai berpikir tentang makanan beracun. jika itu makanan beracun bisa dipastikan kalau rias akan lari ke toilet dan berada di sana selama 3 jam lebih karena perutnya mules hebat seperti seorang ibu yang melahirkan bayinya didalam toilet

"ayo semuanya sudah waktunya berangkat. ittekimasu okaa-san,otou-san"ucap ruuji

"ittekimasu otou-san okaa-san"ucap issei,asia,dan rias bersamaan

"itterasai"balas ayah dan ibu issei

setelah itu issei dan ruuji langsung membuka kokpitnya dan masuk kedalam sana. di zoids milik ruuji (murasame liger) hanya terdapat ruuji dan rias, sedangkan di zoids milik issei (energy liger) hanya terdapat issei dan asia. setelah itu mereka langsung mengginjak tuas gas pada robot mereka sehingga robot mereka langsung bangkit dan berlari ke menuju pekarangan sekolah. setelah terlihat kalau mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan akademi kuoh, ruuji dan issei menambah tenaga pada zoids mereka sehingga laju zoids mereka semakin bertambah dan ketika mereka sudah didepan gerbang zoids mereka langsung lompat dan mendarat dengan mulusnya walau agak menyakitkan buat rias karena dia merasakan seperti di roller coaster yang mana kendaraannya menukik tajam kebawah seperti elang yang siap menyergap mangsanya dan langsung mabuk ketika sudah mendarat. namun rasa mabuk yang dirasakan rias sudah mulai berkurang dan langsung turun ke kokpit ruuji dan berjalan walau dalam keadaan gemetar

"go-gomen buchou"ucap ruuji yang minta maaf

"iya tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. sebenarnya aku mudah mabuk jika seperti itu"ucap rias yang memaafkan ruuji

**scene break**

ketika hari telah sore. nampaklah anggota orc yang sedang melakukan kegiatan klub. dan sepertinya mereka sedang pergi ke bukit karena disana mereka bertemu dengan freed. apalagi mereka melihat xenovia yang tampak bertarung dengan freed. namun seringaian freed makin melebar sehingga membuat issei dan ruuji merasa jijik

"gyaahahahahaha. sepertinya mangsaku bertambah"ucap freed dengan psikopatnya

"entah kenapa dia bikin aku kesal"gerutu ruuji yang melihat tawa freed yang menjengkelkan

"dan kalau aku malah ingin memanggang dia karena ada seseorang yang meminta aku membawa daging cincang khas manusia"ucap issei yang membuat ruuji menahan muntah

"uueeeekk. aku malah mau muntah mendengarnya jika ada orang yang minta itu. issei no baka" ucap ruuji dengan kesal

"gomennasaiiii~~~~~"ucap issei dengan nada yang jahil

tak lama kemudian issei menyadari sesuatu bahwa ada yang kurang diapun melihat kedepan rupanya dia melihat xenovia yang bertarung sendirian melawan freed dengan asal tebas saja tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya

"xenovia. dimana irina?"tanya issei yang kini mulai panik dan dia melihat kesana-kesini namun hasilnya nihil. dia tidak melihat irina

" ..etto. lho irina dimana?"tanya xenovia yang baru menyadari jika irina tidak ada bersamanya lagi

"apa jangan-jangan dia ada diatas bukit?" ucap xenovia yang langsung berrpikir dan berlari ketempat dirinya dan irina bertarung melawan freed sebelumnya

" kamu mau kemana?"tanya issei kepada xenovia yang berlari ke daerah bukit

"aku mau ke bukit irina ada disana. ketika aku dan freed bertarung"balas xenovia kepada issei

"ruuji,asia bantu aku. aku yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan irina"ucap issei

"tentu saja, kawan aku pasti membantumu"balas ruuji

"aku juga akan membantumu issei-kun"ucap asia

akhirnya ruuji,issei,asia, dan xenovia berangkat ke daerah perbukitan dimana xenovia dan irina bertarung melawan freed agar bisa mereka mendapatkan pecahan pedang excalibur yang telah dicuri. namun anggota ORC melihat 4 orang yang berlari ke daerah perbukitan

"kalian mau kemana?"tanya rias kepada 3 anggotanya

"kami mau ke daerah perbukitan. irina dalam bahaya"ucap issei yang masih terus berlari

4 orang itu langsung berlari ke daerah perbukitan. ketika sudah berada disana mereka celingak celinguk melihat lokasi irina. namun hasilnya nihil. mereka tidak tahu dimana lokasi irina. namun berbeda dengan issei dia terus mencari keberadaan irina agar bisa dia ditemukan

"hey. kalian bertiga ngapain datang kesini. padahal aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku"ucap xenovia yang tampak kesal karena dibantu oleh 3 orang iblis

"heeeee. apa salah jika kami membantumu?"sindir ruuji

"dengar ya. irina-san adalah teman masa kecil issei. jadi jika ada yang sesuatu terjadi padanya maka issei turun tangan jika issei turun tangan maka kami juga harus membantunya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengannya"ucap ruuji yang kini amarahnya akan meledak namun berhasil dia halau agar tidak muncul pertentangan antara fraksi iblis dengan fraksi gereja

"IIIIIIRIIIIINAAAAAA"ucap seseorang yang berteriak yang terdengar oleh ruuji,asia,dan xenovia. merekapun berlari ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

ketika tiba di lokasi teriakan nampaklah oleh 3 orang itu melihat ada pemuda yang berambut coklat kapten tsubasa sedang menangis ketika dia memeluk seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya dalam keadaan pakaian yang sobek sana-sini. yap mereka adalah hyoudou issei dan shidou irina

"ASIA. cepat kemari tolong sembuhkan irina-chan"ucap issei yang memerintah asia untuk mengobati irina

ketika asia telah tiba didekat issei, asia langsung mengeluarkan sacred gear [twilight healing] dan menyembuhkan irina ketika irina dalam keadaan disembuhkan nampaklah xenovia yang berada di dekat asia dalam keadaan menyesal karena mengucapkan asia adalah penyihir

'sebegitu pedulinya kamu terhadap orang sekitar. padahal aku telah berburuk sangka terhadapmu' batin xenovia yang kini tampak raut wajah yang menyesal

"apa kamu sudah mengerti..etto..."

"xenovia. xenovia quarta. panggil aku xenovia"ucap xenovia yang memperkenalkan diri kepada ruuji karena mereka sudah dua kali bertemu dan ini merupakan pertemuan ketiga mereka dan tatap muka langsung. namun xenovia tidak memperkenalkan diri ketika melakukan kesepakatan mengenai pedang excalibur itu

"apa kamu sudah mengerti xenovia-san?"tanya ruuji yang melihat raut wajah xenovia yang kelihatan sedih

"memang apa yang aku mengerti. asia itu kan penyihir"ucap xenovia yang mengatakan asia penyihir. namun itu membuat ruuji ingin tertawa

"apa yang kamu senyumkan sih?"tanya xenovia yang meihat ruuji ingin tertawa

"apa hanya itu yang kamu tahu tentang asia?"tanya balik ruuji kepada xenovia dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari xenovia

"waduuuh. kenapa dengan kamu xenovia hingga kamu berani menyebut asia sebagai penyihir? yang aku tahu hanya asia tetaplah asia. apa kamu tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan asia terhadap orang gereja di vatikan tempat kalian tinggal? dan lagi rumor darimana itu yang berani menyebut asia penyihir?. padahal kamu sendiri tidak punya bukti dan kamu hanya mendengar rumor dari orang gereja tanpa melihat kejadian yang sesungguhnya. dengar ya xenovia-san. asia itu hanyalah gadis polos dia orang yang ceria,mudah bergaul, dan baik hati serta dia juga gampang menangis jika kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dan juga dia tidak tahu apa-apa sama seperti anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun dia perlu bimbingan dan arahan agar tidak terjerumus kedalam jurang yang hampa dan putus asa. dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya,nyawanya,dan raganya hanya demi orang yang dia cintai dan dia sayangi seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang. dan juga karena sebuah takdir yang tidak mengenakkan dia rela dijadikan sebagai iblis hanya sebuah takdir dimana dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis dan menyebabkan dia harus diusir dari gereja tempat dia tinggal oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. sekarang aku mau tanya kepadamu, xenovia-san. apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu sudah menjadi iblis seperti asia karena sifat kamu yang aku sebutkan tadi?"ucap ruuji panjang lebar dan bertanya kepada xenovia mengenai perihal permasalahan tadi

"aku akan bunuh diri jika aku telah menjadi iblis"ucap xenovia

"waaaah. kamu bego banget"sindir ruuji

"siapa yang kamu bilang bego hah?"ucap xenovia yang tampak kesal karena dibilang bego

"apa kamu tidak tahu apa yang pendahulu kita katakan. ' yang lalu biarlah berlalu dan kita harus membuka lembaran baru karena waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali untuk memperbaiki masa lalu. dan juga biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu apakah itu baik atau buruk dan juga kita harus menatap masa depan agar kita menjadi orang hebat atau pecundang tergantung diri kita masing-masing'. apa kamu jarang mendengar itu?"tanya ruuji yang mengucapkan kata-kata mutiara agar xenovia sadar dari perbuatannya itu. sementara xenovia dia nampak terpaku dan terlihat mengeluarkan air mata karena tidak tahu hal yang berarti tersebut

"sekarang kamu mengertikan? maka minta maaflah kepada asia jika kamu ada salah kepadanya"ucap ruuji dengan nada lembut kepada xenovia yang telah mengatakan asia adalah penyihir

setelah itu xenoviapun berjalan menuju ketempat asia dan issei berada. dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun bibirnya terasa kelu mengingat perkataan yang terlalu kejam kepada asia. dan hal itu dilihat oleh asia juga issei. dan issei juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan ruuji kepada xenovia untuk menyadaarkan sehingga terciptalah senyuman dibibirnya itu walau tidak terlihat oleh 3 orang didepannya

"ada apa xenovia-san?"tanya asia yang melihat xenovia berada didepannya

"aku minta maaf atas apa yang kukatakan kepadamu. aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan kepadamu sehingga mengatakan kamu penyihir" ucap xenovia yang nampak raut wajah yang sangat menyesal dan mengeluarkan air mata

"aku tahu kok xenovia-san. aku mendengar apa yang ruuji-kun katakan barusan kepadamu" ucap asia dengan nada lembut kepada xenovia

"eeeeh. jadi kamu mendengarnya asia-chan?" tanya ruuji yang kaget karena pembicaraan antara dia dan xenovia terdengar

"kamu bego apa? jelas kita yang lagi mengobati irina-chan malah terdengar ucapanmu sama xenovia barusan"ucap issei yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya sehingga membuat ruuji menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal

"be-begitu ya. jadi kalian berdua mendengarnya, ya"tanya ruuji

"hampir semuanya yang kamu katakan itu sudah masuk ke telingaku tahu"celetuk issei kepada ruuji yang memasang wajah bodohnya

"nggggh"lalu terdengarlah bunyi suara lenguhan yang berasal tempat issei menidurkan irina di pangkuannya sehingga membuat 4 orang disana menatap irina yang terluka parah sampai-sampai pakaiannya hancur dan tidak layak pakai

"irina-chan. daijoubu?"tanya issei dengan wajah panik melihat teman berharganya terluka diapun meletakkan irina dipangkuannya lebih tepatnya di tangannya sebagai bantal

"daijoubu issei-kun. te-terima kasih issei-kun karena kamu su-sudah bersamaku. aku senang sekali"ucap irina dengan terbata-bata

"apa yang kamu katakan. kamu pasti baik-baik saja. jadi kumohon bertahanlah"ucap issei yang ingin mengeluarkan air matanya

"issei-kun. aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu"ucap irina yang masih dalam kondisi sadar

"apa yang kamu mohonkan irina-chan?"tanya issei

"aku mohon kepadamu exorcist liar itu telah mencuri pedangku dan dia berniat menggunakan pedangku itu sebagai alat membunuh teman-temanmu. ja-jadi oleh sebab itu katakanlah kepada mereka untuk berhati-hati terhadap pedang yang telah dicuri oleh pendeta liar itu. karena kekuatan pedangku tidak hanya mengubah saja tapi bisa membuat ilusi juga. ja-jadi kumohon kepadamu issei-kun..uhuk..uhuk..bunuh pendeta itu"ucap irina diakhir kalimat dan langsung menutupkan matanya. sementara bagi issei dia hanya shock melihat ini. teman yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkan dia selama-lamanya.

namun rasa khawatir dari issei langsung menghilang ketika ruuji memeriksa kondisi irina dan ruuji merasakan jika masih ada denyut nadi irina sehingga kemungkinan irina masih hidup

"dia nggak apa-apa issei-kun. hanya saja dia hanya perlu diobati saja agar dia cepat pulih. dia hanya pingsan saja"ucap ruuji yang sukses membuat 3 orang disana bisa bernafas lega karena irina belum mati jika irina sudah mati bisa dipastikan issei akan berada di dalam kamar terus dan tidak mau keluar dari ruangannya itu

"huuuft~ yokatta. aku pikir dia akan mati"ucap issei yang bersyukur karena irina masih hidup

"grrrrrr. akan kupastikan exorcist busuk itu mati dan tidak bisa bangun lagi"ucap issei dengan deathglare yang mematikan termasuk ruuji yang memasang tatapan tajam. karena dalam motto mereka hanya ini yang keluar 'jika berani menyakiti keluarga tak peduli siapapun. maka bersiap-siaplah menerima ajal yang sangat menyakitkan'. sementara bagi 2 orang perempuan disana yang menatap 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang marah hanya bergidik ngeri karena ini kali pertamanya mereka berdua melihat aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. apalagi issei walaupun dia dikenal sebagai orang mesum tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat peduli jika temannya itu dalam bahaya

tak lama kemudian merekapun langsung mengendalikan hawa membunuh mereka karena ada dua orang yang bersama mereka yang memangku satu orang yang tak sadarkan diri. akhirnya ketika aura membunuh 2 orang itu mereda keluarlah lingkaran sihir yang hanya diketahui oleh anggota ORC. ya mereka adalah kelompok sitri dan disana ada ketua osis (sona sitri),wakil ketua osis (tsubaki shinra), dan anggota osis (reya kusaka,momo,hanakai,tsubasa yura,saji genshirou,dan nimura ruruko) yang melihat keadaan anggota gremory. dan disana ada tatapan nyelidik dari ketua osis karena mereka menyembuhkan salah satu orang dari utusan gereja vatikan

"issei. mereka berdua siapa?" tanya sona kepada issei yang menunjuk 2 perempuan yang berdekatan dengan asia

"oh... mereka adalah irina shidou dan xenovia quarta dan juga mereka adalah temanku"ucap issei yang mengatakan jika 2 orang perempuan yang bersebelahan dengan asia adalah temannya sehingga membuat anggota OSIS kaget karena teman issei yang ini adalah salah satu utusan gereja dan merupakan exorcist (pembasmi iblis). dan jika issei dan 2 orang itu berteman maka anggota exorcist itu akan membunuh kaum iblis seperti mereka

"kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan jika kamu berteman dengan mereka?"tanya sona kepada issei

"aku sudah tahu itu kaichou. tapi kawanku yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu adalah teman masa kecilku dan aku sudah berpisah dengannya sudah sangat lama sekali jadi jika dia membawa satu teman lagi tak peduli dia itu siapa. aku menerima dengan terbuka walau aku telah dicap sebagai 'penjahat kelamin', 'binatang', dan 'musuh wanita'" ucap issei yang menjelaskan kenapa dia berteman dengan para exorcist itu sehingga semua osis disana kecuali sona dan tsubaki kaget mendengar itu karena tidak peduli dengan julukannya itu karena tsubaki dan sona pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada rias yang mendengar masa lalu issei yang begitu kelam yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan walaupun begitu dia tetap baik seperti cahaya

 **flasback on**

pada jam istirahat siang nampaklah 2 orang osis mendatangi anggota klub ORC yang sedang duduk dan memakan bekal makan siang sehingga mereka masuk keruang itu karena rias dan akeno berada di kantin

"konbanwa rias-chan,akeno-chan"sapa sona kepada rias dan akeno

"konbanwa tsubaki-chan,sona-chan"balas rias yang sedang duduk

"ada apa kalian datang kesini?"tanya rias

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu rias"ucap sona dengan tatapan serius

"memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"tanya rias kepada sona yang menatap tajam dirinya

"ini tentang pawn kamu , hyoudou issei"ucap sona kepada rias yang mengucapkan nama pion peerage rias

"memang apa dia berbuat masalah lagi?"tanya rias kepada sona. namun hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari sona sehingga rias tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"bukan itu. aku hanya sedikit kaget dengan perubahan yang sangat signifikan pada hyoudou issei. kau tahu sendirikan biasanya baik pada istirahat pagi maupun siang biasanya issei dan 2 orang mesumnya ini pergi keluar hanya karena mereka ingin meliht oppai perempuan. tapi sekarang yang aku dapat hanya 2 orang teman mesumnya ini yang kena pukulan dan tamparan dari gadis-gadis. bisa kamu jelaskan ini? apa penyebabnya ini disebabkan karena dia memiliki teman baru yang bernama ruuji familon itu atau karena dia mendapatkan zoidsnya yang baru itu"tanya sona yang keheranan dengan sifat issei yang berubah 180o yang biasanya ngintip untuk melihat oppai perempuan sekarang sudah musnah ditelan api saja sifat itu

"haaaah.. aku yakin kamu pasti menanyakan hal itu. tapi cerita ini agak panjang" ucap rias yang mendesah pasrah. dan dia tidak bodoh juga karena pasti ketua OSIS itu juga akan menanyakan masalah issei ini

"kami nggak akan terburu-buru kok"ucap sona dan mendapat anggukan dari tsubaki

lalu kemudian berceritalah rias mengenai issei yang kini berubah secara drastis seperti menceritakan masa lalunya,menceritakan masa kelamnya,dan juga menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang terjadi kepada issei sehingga 2 orang OSIS itu kaget dan juga tak hanya sampai situ saja. mereka berdua juga sedih saat mendengarkan ketika issei mempermasalahkan keadaan hasrat seksual yang dideritanyanya sejak kecil bahkan yang bikin 2 orang osis itu pingin menangis adalah keadaan tidak sehat dari issei itu sendiri karena dia memenggal hasrat seksualnya demi orang yang dicintainya seperti akeno,rias yang mendapat julukan 'two great onee-sama',juga anggota ORC lainnya yang kebanyakan perempuan dia pernah mendengarkan hal seperti ini yang mana 2 orang OSIS itu mengeluarkan air mata seperti dia sangat perhatian sekali dengan masa depan dari rias, akeno dan anggota ORC yang lain. issei sendiri mengatakan jika dia tidak mau membuat orang lain menderita dan biarlah orang yang dicintainya itu mendapat kebahagiaan yang layak dan jika dia senang maka biarlah issei seperti itu dan juga dia tidak mau jika generasi berikutnya memiliki sifat mesum seperti ayahnya (maksudnya issei) sehingga mau nggak mau 2 orang OSIS itu harus menutup mulut mereka karena masa lalu issei begitu tragis dan menyakitkan dan juga yang membuat 2 orang osis itu menangis hebat adalah karena dari dulu issei telah dicap sebagai 'penjahat kelamin', 'binatang', dan 'musuh wanita'.

lalu yang bikin 2 orang osis itu menangis lagi adalah issei dari kecil sampai sekarang tidak memiliki teman. sehingga kebanyakan temannya yang tergolong perempuan harus menjauh karena sifat mesum dari issei bahkan tidak ada satupun yang membelanya sampai dia memiliki satu teman perempuan yang membelanya yang bernama shidou irina yang telah menjadi utusan gereja di vatikan. namun hal itu membuat issei semakin kesepian karena irina pergi dari issei karena ayahnya irina pindah tugas di eropa sehingga dia tidak tahu apakah nanti akan ada yang akan berteman dengannya walau dia hanya orang mesum? itulah yang terngiang di kepala issei sampai sekarang sehingga dia telah mendapatkan teman baru yaitu asia yang menjadi teman juga kekasihnya saat ini karena ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan asia harus terkena insiden namun issei sendiri berhasil menyelamatkannya bahkan dia dengan berani menyelamatkan orang yang mendapatkan julukan 'two great onee-sama' dari pernikahan yang tidak disukainya

namun yang membuat 2 orang OSIS itu bangga kepada issei adalah dia tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu tegar walaupun banyak sekali orang yang membencinya karena sifat mesumnya itu serta dia sangat perhatian sekali dengan perempuan jika perempuan itu dalam bahaya juga ada rasa kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap teman-temannya yang mana issei sendiri sudah menunjukkan taringnya

setelah menceritakan hal itu. tampak terasa hari sudah sore nampaklah 2 orang OSIS itu telah menghapus air matanya akan cerita dari issei sendiri yang sangat tragis bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat menyakitkan sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"aku tidak tahu jika issei telah memiliki masa yang sangat kelam dan menyakitkan seperti itu"ucap tsubaki yang menghapus air matanya

"kamu benar tsubaki-chan, issei-kun memiliki kisah yang sangat tragis sekali bahkan kita sendiri sebagai senpainya sangat ingin menangis jika kita semua berada diposisi issei-kun saat itu"ucap akeno dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari kingnya sendiri juga 2 orang OSIS

"bahkan yang bikin aku menangis adalah ketika dia tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman yang menjadi teman bermainnya" ujar sona yang melihat penderitaan issei yang tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman yang menjadi teman bermainnya

 **flashback off**

"chou..ichou..kaichou"ucap saji yang membangunkan sona dari lamunannya sehingga sona sendiri langsung bangun dari lamunannya karena di goyangkan oleh saji yang melihat sona termenung sendiri

"eh.. ada apa saji?"tanya sona

"itu yang seharusnya yang aku tanyakan. kenapa kaichou melamun apa kaichou tidak enak badan?"tanya saji yang melihat jika sona dalam keadaan kurang sehat

"aku tidak apa-apa saji"ucap sona kepada saji

"begitu ya" desah saji yang melihat jika keadaan sona baik-baik saja

"oh ya issei. teman masa kecilmu itu kenapa?" tanya son a yang menunjuk keadaan irina yang tidak begitu baik karena terdapat luka sabetan bahkan dia mendapatkan jika pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis yang ditunjuknya itu adalah pakaian yang sudah tidak layak pakai lagi

"dia terkena serangan dari exorcist liar yang bernama freed. karena exorcist itu yang sudah mencuri pedang excalibur. makanya irina-chan berada dalam kondisi yang terlihat seperti ini"

"begitu ya"

"kaichou. aku ada permohonan kepada kaichou sendiri"ucap issei yang meminta permohonan

"apa itu issei"

"tolong sembuhkan dan obati irina-chan. aku tidak mau melihat irina seperti ini" semuanya pun kaget mendengar permintaan dari issei ini kecuali ruuji dan seluruh anggota ORC yang mengetahuinya. karena jika mereka berurusan dengan gereja maka dipastikan akan terjadi pertikaian antara fraksi iblis dengan gereja

"apa kamu sudah gila hyoudou. itu jelas bertentangan dengan kita kaum iblis"ucap saji yang menolak permintaan issei

"apa kamu akan membiarkan teman kamu dalam kondisi terluka tak peduli jika dia berada di fraksi yang mana? apa kamu akan meninggalkannya jika dia meminta bantuan kepadamu hah" teriak issei yang meminta penjelasan kepada saji. namun tidak ada jawaban dari saji karena saji tidak bisa menolak argumen issei yang benar. karena jika keluarga kita tak peduli siapapun itu berada dalam bahaya harus kita bantu

"baiklah akan aku obati teman kamu itu"ucap sona sehingga semua yang disana kaget kecuali tsubaki yang sanggup menerima permintaan issei walau itu bertentangan dengan kaum akuma itu sendiri

"apakah kamu yakin dengan ini kaichou?"tanya issei

"aku yakin sekali issei. dan jika kamu dalam masalah aku beserta OSIS akan membantumu"ucap sona dengan senyum simpul termasuk tsubaki sehingga anggota OSIS lainnya yang melihat jika ketua dan wakil ketua tersenyum kaget karena biasanya ketua dan wakil ketua mereka bersikap dingin

"arigatou kaichou" ucap issei yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sona dalam keadaan menangis bahagia karena akan ada yang merawat dan mengobati irina sehingga sona langsung tersenyum akan sifat issei yang begitu dia bangga seperti ada rasa kepedulian tidak peduli siapa dia

"nggak masalah kok issei. nah sekarang pergilah ke tempat buchoumu. aku yakin buchou dan yang lainnya menunggumu"ucap sona kepada issei yang masih menangis bahagia sehingga issei dan 2 orang anggota ORC juga 1 orang utusan vatikan pergi dari sana

"kamu yakin dengan ini kaichou. membawa utusan gereja ini yang tergeletak tak berdaya karena dia hanya ingin diobati"tanya saji yang melihat issei dan yang lainnya berangkat ke tempat rias berada

"aku yakin saji. issei memiliki sesuatu apa yang tidak kita miliki saat ini" ucap sona kepada saji

"memang apa itu kaichou?" tanya salah satu perempuan berambut perak dan bermata biru samudra

"nanti akan aku ceritakan ketika sudah mengobati teman masa kecilnya issei ini. dan juga berhasil melawan kokabiel nantinya"ucap sona

"eeeh lawan kita hari ini adalah kokabiel?"kaget saji karena dia tahu bahwa mereka akan melawan salah satu gubernur malaikat jatuh

"bukan hanya itu saja. kita juga akan melawan valper galilei salah satu pendeta yang berani menggunakan manusia sebagai subjek penelitian pedang excalibur dan juga kita akan melawan exorcits liar yang bernama freed zelzan nantinya"

"bukannya itu akan membuat kita kalah telak?" tanya saji dan dibalas anggukan sona yang berarti mereka akan kemungkinan besar akan kalah telak

"aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada rias. dan mereka menyetujuinya. karena sudah memiliki sekiryuutei dan aokiryuutei"ucap sona bahwa anggota rias memiliki 2 naga kuat welsh dragon sehingga membuat mereka bisa bernafas lega

"hahhh. jika ada mereka berdua aku yakin siapa pemenangnya"

"ya begitulah. tsubaki. aku meminta kepadamu untuk membawa irina untuk diobati"ucap sona yang memerintah tsubaki untuk mengobati irina

"ha'i kaichou"ucap tsubaki yang menggendong irina dan menyediakan lingkaran sihir untuk membawa irina untuk perawatan dan pengobatan

"setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya saji

"setelah ini kita akan menyusul ketempat rias dan anggotanya berada kita harus membuat kekkai agar kejadian gaib tidak terlihat oleh manusia"ucap sona

"dan kamu tsubaki kamu harus cepat menyusul kami dengan menggunakan teleport agar kita bisa memasang kekai nantinya"perintah sona kepada tsubaki yang ingin pergi merawat irina

"ha'i kaichou"ucap tsubaki dengan wibawanya sehingga tsubaki pergi tertelan cahaya

setelah kepergian tsubaki dan irina, sona dan anggota OSIS lainnya pergi ke tempat rias berada. setelah tiba di tempat rias nampaklah seluruh anggota ORC berada dalam pembuatan rencana. namun langkah pembuatan rencana mereka terhenti karena anggota OSIS datang

"konnichiwa rias-chan"sapa sona yang melirik ke rias

"konnichiwa sona-chan"sapa rias kembali

"maaf kami semua datang terlambat" ucap sona kepada rias

"nggak apa-apa kok. ngomong-ngomong dimana tsubaki-chan?"tanya rias yang tidak melihat tsubaki

"etto... itu karena"ucap sona yang nggak tahu harus bilang apa

"itu karena aku meminta kepada mereka untuk mengobati irina-chan. karena kondisi irina-chan sudah banyak luka serius" bukan sona yang menjawab melainkan issei sendiri yang mengakui perbuatannya

"issei kamu tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika hal itu terjadi?" tanya rias kepada issei

"aku sudah ditanya hal itu kepada kaichou. dan jawabanku tetap aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku terluka tidak peduli dia berada di fraksi mana. dan aku ingin kalian menjawab ini satu jika teman kalian terluka atau keluarga kalian tak peduli dia di fraksi mana apa dia fraksi akuma,datenshi,tenshi,yokai, atau apapun apa yang akan kalian lakukan? apa kalian akan membiarkannya atau menolongnya"tanya issei balik kepada rias. namun sang ketua klub ORC itu sendiri sama juga dengan sifat sona yang mana tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. begitupun dengan yang lain kecuali asia yang mampu menjawabnya

"kalau aku sendiri ingin membantu orang tersebut seperti yang issei-kun katakan tak peduli dia berada di fraksi mana. apa dia akuma,datenshi,tenshi,yokai atau apapun aku akan tetap menolongnya tanpa mengenal status dia apa apa dia pemimpin,wakil pemimpin, bahkan anak buah aku akan tetap membantunya. karena yang aku inginkan dimana persaudaraan itu ada di fraksi manapun"ucap asia panjang lebar yang menuturkan segala isi hatinya dan itu membuat semuanya kaget kecuali ruuji dan sona bahkan ada yang membatin dalam hati mereka 'sifat kamu asia-chan/asia-senpai mirip dengan issei-kun/issei-senpai'

"baiklah karena sudah tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka harus ganti topik. sekarang apa rencanamu rias-chan"tanya sona yang membuyarkan rias dari kekagetan karena perkataan yang terlontar dari asia yang ingin persaudaraan

"baiklah rencananya adalah kita akan melawan kokabiel,dan pengikutnya ini disini. namun, rencana harus berubah karena..."ucap rias yang menjeda dan menunjuk akademi kuoh. sehingga semua anggota osis yang disana terkejut karena

"mereka akan memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia di akademi kuoh yang akan dijadikan tempat penghancuran umat manusia"sambung rias sehingga membuat issei marah karena ini sudah keterlaluan

"brengsek. berani sekali dia menggunakan kekuatannya hanya untuk membunuh orang tak bersalah. jangan bercanda kau gubernur datenshi sialan"ucap issei yang kini mengeluarkan amarah

"akan kupastikan dia mati mengenaskan dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi akibat ulahnya itu sendiri"sambung issei sehingga semua yang disana kaget akan penuturan issei bahwa dia akan melawan salah satu gubernur datenshi yang sangat kuat

"oii. issei-kun itu tenang dulu jangan gegabah atau kamu akan mati jika kamu melawannya seorang diri" ucap ruuji yang menasehati issei sehingga issei langsung tenang akan emosinya itu

"maaf menunggu lama" ucap seseorang yang berambut panjang memakai kacamata dan memiliki sifat yang sama dengan sona

"nggak apa-apa,tsubaki-chan. jadi bagaimana dengan irina-chan?"tanya sona kepada sosok itu yang bernama tsubaki

"dia nggak apa-apa. hanya lukanya itu yang sangat serius seperti luka sabetan dan sayatan sehingga membutuhkan banyak obat medis dan juga kondisi dia sudah mulai stabil"ucap tsubaki yang menjelaskan kondisi irina dan bisa dipastikan issei terharu karena temannya yang satu ini baik-baik saja. sementara bagi yang disana yang melihat tingkah issei hanya tersenyum simpul karena dia membantu teman masa kecilnya ini

"yokatta ne~ issei-kun"ucap ruuji yang menepuk punggung issei karena dia sangat senang melihat issei yang bisa menampakkan wajah senang ketika teman masa kecilnya ini baik-baik saja

"ha'i"balas issei mendengar ucapan ruuji barusan

"daripada buang waktu disini lebih baik kita menuju akademi kuoh sekarang" ucap rias yang memberi instruksi kepada peeragenya termasuk peeragr sona dan ketua osis

"ha'i buchou/rias-san/rias-chan"ucap seluruh kelompok sona dan rias bersamaan

akhirnya mereka beranagkat menuju akademi kuoh untuk menghentikan kokabiel yang akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh seluruh umat manusia di bumi ini

TBC

yosh agan semua maaf telat mengupdate nih cerita dikarenakan ada urusan dan juga pergi menikmati libur lebaran makanya nggak bisa update cerita ini. dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada pertempuran seru dimana hanya ruuji saja yang bertarung menggunakan zoids apalagi zoids yang dipanggil oleh kokabiel adalah zoids non-pilot (tanpa awak) yang salah satu contohnya adalah zoids bioraptor. dan mungkin disana akan ada kemunculan geno hydra dan geno breaker disana secara misterius dan tidak tahu siapa pilotnya dan di chapter itu nanti issei akan mengeluarkan ledakan kemarahan yang telah berani menghina rias dan juga akeno sehingga issei menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menghajar kokabiel dan diakhir itu kokabiel mati oleh issei yang terkena tusukan oleh pedang pinjaman dari kiba


	8. meet and battle with kokabiel part 1

yo agan semua terimakasih pada membaca fanfic gue. gue sangat bersyukur banget bisa melanjutkan bahkan bisa membuat beberapa chapter ke depan dengan semangat (walau bukan 45). dan di fanfic sini akan ada pertempuran dan pertarungan antara issei dan ruuji saja tidak termasuk anggota ORC karena mereka sangat menyayangi issei yang masih memenggal hasrat seksualnya. bahkan nanti akan ada pertemuan dimana issei akan marah besar ketika salah satu orang yang melindungi kokabiel itu mengejek temannya dan juga nanti saya nggak tahu apakah akan evolusi lagi sacred gearnya atau tidak. mungkin juga issei akan menggunakan salah satu jurus yang seperti di anime SAO yakninya 'STARBUST STREAM' milik kirito dan sihir dari eclair dari anime dog days. oh ya mengenai jumlah bidak yang dikonsumsi issei dan ruuji itu berbeda. issei mengonsumsi empat bidak pawn sementara ruuji mengonsumsi 2 bidak pawn dan satu yang tersisa itu masih misterius siapa yang akan menjadi budak atau peerage iblis gremory

dan mengenai review kemarin ada yang protes mengenai bahwa organoid pada nggak dimasukin sebenarnya rencana saya sebagai author adalah sengaja nggak masukin organoid terlebih dahulu dan nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal dimasukkan organoidnya nanti pas waktu terjadi peperangan antara chaos brigade vs ORC nantinya

chapter 8: pertemuan dan pertempuran dengan kokabiel part 1

setelah seluruh orang berkumpul seluruh anggota osis berpencar untuk membuat kekai agar kegiatan gaib tidak diketahui oleh seluruh masang kekai, sona membuat lubang dikekai agar bisa dimasuki oleh kelompok rias atau biasa kita sebut kelompok ORC

"pergilah. tempat kekai ini serahkan pada kami"ucap sona yang memberi instruksi dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua anggota ORC juga salah satu orang yang tidak termasuk anggota ORC yakninya xenovia quarta "baiklah para keluargaku mari kita berangkat"

"baik buchou/rias-san/onee-sama/chan"ucap mereka serempak kecuali xenovia yang masih menganggap iblis itu musuh mereka

setelah masuk ke dalam kekai, anggota OSIS langsung menutup kekai dan mempertahankan bentuk kekai agar tidak mendapatkan serangan yang tidak-tidak seperti ledakan raksasa

didalam kekai, rias dan anggota ORC juga exorcist dari vatikan bergegas ke tempat kokabiel berada namun. langkah mereka terhenti ketika ada salah satu yang menghalanginya yakninya anjing yang mengeluarkan hembusan api,bermata merah menyala bagaikan darah, memiliki kepala tiga dan merupakan salah satu penjaga pintu neraka

"itu adalah cerberus"ucap rias yang kini mulai sedikit ketakutan melihat wujud cerberus yang berada tepat didepannya

"cerberus, apa itu?"tanya ruuji. maklum karena dia berasal di dimensi yang berbeda dan juga hanya berasal dari perdesaan yang hanya mengenakan zoids seperti kendaraannya

"cerberus memiliki kemampuan membelah diri jika tidak dibelah dengan pedang suci dan juga merupakan salah satu makhluk legenda yang terkenal yang mana tugasnya adalah menjaga pintu neraka agar tidak bisa membiarkan jiwa dan roh lari dari sana dia terkenal dengan sebutan **'anjing penjaga pintu neraka'** " ucap rias yang menjelaskan siapa itu cerberus juga kekuatannya dan berhasil membuat ruuji bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"la-lalu a-apa yang ha-harus ki-kita lakukan?"tanya ruuji dengan gelagapan karena dia dan seluruh temannya harus menghancurkan dan membunuh hewan berkepala tiga tersebut apalagi kemampuan cerberus sangat kuat melebihi dugaan

"kita harus melawannya"ucap issei yang tidak begitu takut

'ini orang bikin aku takut saja. pertama dia ingin membunuh gubernur malaikat jatuh yang disebutkan rias-buchou dan juga kita harus melawan makhluk legenda ini? yang benar saja' batin ruuji yang mulai kalang kabut jika harus menghadapi musuhnya yang merupakan salah satu makhluk legenda yakninya cerberus yang disebutkan dalam al kitab injil yang mana dia merupakan makhluk legenda yang memiliki kemampuan membelah diri jika tidak ditebas dengan pedang suci

 **BOOST**

akhirnya keluarlah gauntlet merah milik issei yang menggantikan tangan kirinya

"aaahhhh mouuuuu jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ya" ucap ruuji yang mulai frustasi

 **BOOST**

dan ruujipun mengeluarkan gauntlet miliknya yang berwarna biru tua dengan permata merah ditengahnya. apalagi si ruuji kelihatan takut juga

duak buak

akhirnya cerberus itupun menerjang anggota ORC namun serangan cerberus berhasil dihindari dengan berpencar oleh anggota ORC. tak buang kesempatan issei pun berlari menuju cerberus itu dan memukul cerberus itu dengan kuat namun serangan kuat itu berhasil dihindari cerberus itu mengarahkan kakinya dan menendang issei menuju tembok namun karena issei tidak sempat membuat pertahanan maka dia terpaksa harus menerima tendangan cerberus

 **blaar**

"issei/kun/san/senpai"ucap anggota ORC yang melihat kejadian dimana issei ditendang sekuat tenaga hingga mengenai bangunan sekolah disebelahnya

'kuso. apa memang cerberus sekuat itu'batin issei yang nampak marah ketika cerberus itu menendangnya dengan sangat kuat

"jangan pernah membunuh temanku dasar anjing kampung"teriak ruuji kepada cerberus yang mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah cerberus tersebut

 **buak blar**

akhirnya cerberus yang tidak siap membuat pertahanan menerima serangan ruuji barursan dan mengenai beberapa pohon. tak sampai disana ruuji melihat kondisi disana. ketika dia melihat asap yang dia buat akibat pukulan telak ke cerberus dia sudah tidak melihat ada cerberus disana lagi. tak disangka cerberus itu berada diatasnya dan bersiap memberikan serangan terkuatnya dengan sangat cepat

anggota ORC yang lain melihat ruuji yang bertarung dengan cerberus. namun mereka harus meneriaki ruuji karena cerberus itu berada diatasnya

"ruuji. awas di atas kepalamu"ucap rias yang meneriaki ruuji

 **duosh blar**

karena tak sempat menghindar maka ruuji terpaksa menerima seranan cerberus dan terpental kebelakang dan menabrak bangunan dekat issei sehingga ruuji menerima luka yang sama persis dengan issei

"ruuji/kun/san/senpai"teriak anggota ORC yang melihat hal itu barusan dimana ruuji dan issei mendapatkan luka yang sama persis

akhirnya 2 orang itu bangkit lagi dan bersiap bertarung dan melawan monster legenda cerberus

"ruuji-kun kita lakukan serangan penghabisan kepada monster sialan itu"ucap issei yang memberikan perintah kepada ruuji dengan sangat kesal

"ha'i issei-kun"balas ruuji. namun langkah mereka tercegat oleh rias gremory ketua dari klub ORC yang nggak sanggup melihat ruuji dan issei yang akan menerima luka serius apalagi luka yang lebh parah seperti luka gigitan

"tak boleh. kalian tidak boleh melakukan pertarungan ini. kalian akan mati nantinya"ucap rias kepada issei dan ruuji

"ta-tapi rias-buchou..""tetap tidak boleh. aku tidak ingin melihat keluarga berhargaku terbunuh disini"ucap rias yang memotong perkataan ruuji dan mengeluarkan liquid beningnya sehingga membuat mereka beerdua terdiam kecuali issei yang terus melangkah maju

"issei. sudah aku katakan kamu tidak boleh menyerangnya. jika kamu menyerangnya maka kamu akan mati"ucap rias yang nggak tega melihat issei mati

"gomen. buchou bagiku yang tidak akan kubiarkan mati adalah anggota klubku sendiri. aku tidak ingin kalian bernasib sama seperti teman masa kecilku itu"ucap issei yang tidak mau tahu perkataan buchounya sendiri

"karena bagiku kalian adalah orang yang mengisi hati kosongku"sambung issei yang membuat mereka semua terdiam termasuk ruuji. karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan issei

"aku akan membantumu kawan"ucap ruuji dengan tekad tidak bisa digoyahkan sehingga semua yang berada disana terkejut termasuk exorcist dari vatikan yang ikut kaget a.k.a xenovia. mengapa karena issei memiliki hati yang murni berupa manusia tak peduli dia di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis,malaikat, maupun malaikat jatuh, issei adalah issei yang mana dirinya sangat peduli terhadap keadaan rekan seperjuangannya

"baiklah yoroshiku. aibo. soshite ddraig"ucap issei kepada ruuji dan partner naganya yang mengetahui sifat sesungguhnya dari issei

"ya tentu saja kawan/ **aibo** " ucap ruuji dan ddraig bersamaan

buak duak

akhirnya isseipun berlari menuju cerberus diikuti ruuji dari belakang. cerberus yang melihat pergerakan ruuji dan issei langsung menggerakan salah satu lengan kirinya untuk mencakar mereka berdua. namun hal itu bisa diantisipasi oleh ruuji dengan menembakkan bola sihirnya dengan seukuran kelereng dan berhasil mengenai lengan kirinya. tak buang kesempatan isseipun langusng menghajar cerberus itu dengan tangan kirinya yang berlapisi sihir sehingga cerberus itu langsung mau jatuh dan akhirnya issei menendang cerberus itu dengan sangat kuat hingga cerberus itu jatuh dengan sangat keras

"rasakan ini. dragon wave shot"teriak issei yang mengeluarkan demonic naganya sehingga cerberus itu mati seketika karena dia menerima serangan laser dari issei. dan juga dia tidak sempat membelah diri untuk menyerang balik sehingga ruuji dan issei kini mulai tersenyum bangga melihat hewan legenda itu mati tanpa sisa sehingga seluruh anggota ORC juga exorcist yang berasal dari vatikan kaget melihat kerja sama yang dilakukan ruuji dan issei

"kerja bagus ruuji-kun"

"kaupun juga issei-kun"balas ruuji yang menampakkan cengirannya

setelah itu issei dan ruuji bersama anggota ORC juga anggota exorcist vatikan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat kokabiel berada. namun langkah mereka tercegat oleh 2 orang dan itu membuat mereka berhenti bergerak termasuk yuuto kiba karena dia mengetahui ada salah satu vatikan bersama exorcist liar itu dan diatas sana sudah ada kokabiel yang duduk santai di tempat duduk bangsawannya diudara sehingga kelihatan seperti melayang. setelah itu niat membunuh dari kiba berhenti ketika dia melihat issei menatapnya dengan tajam dia lihat isyarat kebencian dari issei yang mengatakan 'biar sibrengsek ini aku hancurkan. kau duduk saja disana' dan itu berhasil membuat kiba terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk karena hanya issei yang selalu menanggung beban beratnya

'gomennasai... issei-kun' batin kiba yang ingin menangis namun dia tahan karena tidak kuat melihat pengorbanan issei yang begitu besar untuk dirinya

"khihihihihihihihi...akhirnya kita ketemu lagi iblis-chan"ucap freed dengan tawa psikopatnya

"sebaiknya kau diam saja. exorcist busuk" ucap issei dengan datar dan tajam

"wah-wah-wah... nggak aku duga jika sebegitu bencinya kamu padaku"ucapn freed dengan gaya mendesah

"sebaiknya biarkan pedangku ini mencicipi darah iblis kalian itu" sambungnya lagi yang kini mulai menerjang kelompok ORC

 **blaar syuuut** **tap duak**

setelah tiba di dekat kelompok gremory. freed menebas issei terlebih dahulu namun karena kegesitan issei dan amarah issei langsung menghindari itu dengan bergerak ke samping. tak sampai disana freed menebas issei lagi dengan gerakan vertikal. baru beberapa senti di dekat kepala issei, issei berhasil menahan pedang itu dan menyerang freed dengan tendangan salto dari kaki kanan sehingga exorcist liar itu terseret beberapa meter akibat tendangan dari issei

"gyahahahaha... ternyata kamu lumayan juga. kalau begitu bagaimana dengan-"

"cukup sampai disana freed" ucap salah satu seseorang yang berpakaian pendeta dengan botak tengah apalagi memakai kacamata harry potter sehingga freed tidak jadi menebas issei

"wah... ternyata kamu lumayan hebat juga melawan exorcist liar itu"puji pendeta tersebut. namun pujian itu hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari issei

"hebat ya...? kurasa kaulah yang hebat dengan seenak jidat menggunakan manusia sebagai experimen gak jelas itu"balas issei yang terkesan hinaan. namun seringai dari orang itu tidak luntur

"perkenalkan namaku adalah balba galilei. yang dikenal sebagai uskup agung dan-"

"ya-ya-ya... uskup agung yang bodoh karena menjadikan manusia sebagai bahan percobaan dengan tubuh gendut seperti babi. apa tidak ada topik lain apa?"balas issei yang memotong perkenalan balba itu. sehingga balba nampak mulai geram dan seluruh anggota ORC termasuk utusan vatikan terlihat menahan tawa yang terkesan seperti ejekan. namun geramnya itu diganti dengan wajah seringai yang mana dia menunjukkan kristal berbentuk segitiga dengan setengah lingkaran ditengah kristal yang berbentuk kristal

"itu apa?" tanya rias yang tidak tahu kristal itu sehingga balba tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari rias. termasuk seluruh anggota ORC dan utusan vatikan kecuali issei yang nampak geram

"hahahahahaha...asalkan kau tahu ini adalah jiwa seseorang yang berasal dari experimen pedang suci buatanku namun karena hasilnya seperti ini maka aku kembalikan padamu"ucap balba yang kini mulai tertawa ketika dia melihat salah satu mantan experimen pedang sucinya itu berlutut ketika memegang kristal tersebut dalam keadaan menangis. begitupun dengan xenovia dia kaget ketika melihat kristal itu sama persis dengan kristal yang diberikan kepada irina ketika masih di vatikan

"hiks...hiks... minna...hiks...gomennasai"ucap kiba yang ingin menangis. namun issei tertunduk dengan wajah yang sudah terbalut amarah karena temannya dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan experimen pedang suci. dan dia sempat melihat sedikit bahwa kiba telah mengaktifkan balance breaker walaupun itu hanya terlihat dengan cahaya redup yang sedikit dan bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah 'pedang iblis suci kutukan'

"hahahahaha... bahkan kristal itu sudah aku pasang kepada teman exorcist mu itu" ucap balba melirik xenovia. sehingga xenovia sudah tahu ternyata pendeta itulah yang memberikan kekuatan pedang suci ke dia dan irina

"namun karena dia sudah tidak berguna lagi maka gunakanlah sepuas kalian"sambung balba sehingga bisa dipastikan issei sudah marah besar apalagi seluruh anggota ORC dan xenovia kini mereka sudah marah besar. namun amarah mereka tidak jadi keluar ketika melihat aura issei yang kini sudah mengerikan karena balba sangat berani memanfaatkan orang termasuk teman masa kecil issei

"kejam sekali" ucap asia yang menutup mulutnya mendengar penuturan balba yang sangat kejam

"gyahahahaha. mari kita bersenang-senang iblis-chan"ucap freed yang kini mau menyerang issei

"DIAAAM KAUUUU. SIALAN"teriak issei sehingga aura issei semakin kuat dan membuat freed terpental dari posisinya sehingga balba,freed,anggota orc dan xenovia kaget melihat aura issei yang kini mulai berkobar sangat besar kecuali ruuji yang tahu penyebab ini

'rasa kepedulian dan kekeluargaan yang tinggi yang bisa membuat seseorang itu nyaman ya?' batin ruuji yang melihat aura kemarahan dari issei

'kekuatan apa ini? ini sangat berbeda' batin freed yang melihat issei sudah marah

'kenapa ini. apa yang terjadi denganmu issei/issei-kun/issei-senpai/issei-san'batin anggota ORC yang melihat aura issei yang sudah mulai mengganas seperti aura harimau yang kini mulai mengaum keras

'ada apa ini.. kenapa pengguna boosted gear itu memiliki aura mengerikan seperti ini' batin balba yang mulai nampak berkeringat dingin melihat aura yang dikeluarkan issei sangat dahsyat bahkan membuat kokabiel tertawa menyeringai melihatnya

 **duoosh buakk blaaar**

lalu isseipun kembali menerjang freed yang ingin berdiri. dengan kecepatan kilatnya dia sudah berada didepan freed sehingga semua yang memandang kekuatan issei terkejut seketika melihat issei berlari dengan sangat cepat melebihi kiba knight dari rias gremory. setelah tiba didepan freed dengan sekali pukulan freed terhempas di bangunan sekolah sehingga menyebabkan keretakan di bagian bawah

'kenapa issei-kun bisa secepat itu?'batin akeno yang melihat kecepatan issei barusan

'apalagi dia melebihi kiba'batin rias yang ikut kaget melihat kecepatan issei melebihi kiba

'kenapa issei-senpai/issei-kun bisa berlari secepat itu?'batin koneko dan kiba yang melihat kecepatan issei seperti kilat

"rasa kepedulian"ucap ruuji sehingga semua melirik kearah ruuji

"apa maksudmu ruuji-kun?"tanya asia yang bertanya

"issei memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi jika itu menyangkut soal keluarga. penyebab issei benci dan memiliki kecepatan seperti itu. itu dikarenakan dia memiliki rasa kepedulian yang tinggi melebihi kita dan dia saat ini marah besar jika teman dan keluarganya terluka bahkan dihina apalagi teman atau keluarganya itu dimanfaatkan tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang sehingga amarah dari issei sendiri keluar dengan ganas" ucap ruuji panjang lebar sehingga semua menatap issei kembali yang menyerang freed dengan ganas tanpa ampun

'issei-kun maafkan aku karena menjadi beban buatmu' batin kiba yang menunduk sedih melihat temannya itu bertarung demi dia dan demi membalaskan dendamnya akan pedang suci

'maafkan aku issei-san aku sudah salah menilai kamu' batin xenovia yang kini mengerti ucapan ruuji sehingga dia mau menangis melihat orang yang melawan freed itu bertarung habis-habisan demi teman masa kecilnya apalagi xenovia merupakan teman dekat irina

sementara bagi anggota ORC yang lain hanya menatap sendu kearah issei dengan airmata yang keluar dan membasahi wajah mereka termasuk ruuji dia juga ikut sedih melihat teman seperjuangannya melawan tanpa pamrih dan bertarung demi teman dan keluarganya

'issei-kun sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu ini? padahal kamu sudah dicap sebagai orang mesum dan penjahat kelamin. tapi, kenapa kamu masih peduli kepada mereka yang selalu menghinamu' batin ruuji yang tidak tahu pemikiran issei. kadang dia bisa melihat jika issei itu mesum namun sifat mesumnya itu diganti dengan sifat kesatria sebagai seorang pejuang dan kini airmata kesedihan diganti dengan airmata kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan

"KIIIIBAAAA"teriak issei. sehingga kiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat issei berdiri di dekat anggota orc

"pinjamkan aku 2 buah pedangmu"teriak issei. sehingga kiba mengucapkan mantranya

"SWORD BIRTH" teriak kiba sehingga keluarlah 2 buah pedang dan berada didekat kiba

"ambillah ini issei-kun"sambung kiba yang melempar 2 buah pedang kearah issei. sehingga issei langsung menerima 2 buah pedang pemberian kiba

"apa issei-kun bisa menggunakan pedang?"tanya akeno yang melihat issei menggunakan pedang

"dia bisa menggunakan pedang kok"ucap ruuji santai sehingga mendapatkan lirikan dari seluruh anggota ORC

"kenapa kamu seyakin itu ruuji-kun?"tanya asia yang melihat ruuji nampak bangga dengan issei

"itu karena dia pernah memintaku untuk berlatih pedang ketika pulang sekolah setelah negosiasi tentang perjanjian excalibur barusan"balas ruuji yang mengingat kejadian ketika dia dan anggota klubnya melakukan perjanjian excalibur dengan 2 orang yang didatangkan dari vatikan

 **flashback on**

hari ini issei pulang bersama ruuji yang disebabkan oleh emosi issei yang meningkat disebabkan karena kemarahannya ketika salah satu orang vatikan menghina asia yang menyebutkan asia itu penyihir dan penyebab asia dikatakan penyihir adalah karena asia mengobati seorang iblis

" _etto ruuji-kun_ "ucap issei yang nggak tahu harus ngomong apa

" _ada apa issei-kun?_ "tanya ruuji yang melihat issei nampak garuk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal

" _etto...sono..._ "

" _kalau mau bilang.. bilang saja... sebenarnya ada apa issei-kun? kita kan teman_ "ucap ruuji sehingga membuat issei bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya

" _bisakah kamu mengajariku teknik 2 pedang?_ "tanya issei kepada ruuji sehingga ruuji nampak curiga dengan issei

" _atas dasar apa kamu ingin berlatih pedang denganku dengan teknik 2 pedang?_ "tanya ruuji kepada issei kembali. namun ruuji bukanlah orang bodoh karena dia pernah melihat temannya ini latihan di camp pelatihan ketika ingin melawan raiser phoenix dan itu terjadi di hari keenam

" _aku ingin melindungi rias-buchou,akeno-senpai,koneko-chan,asia-chan,kiba-kun,irina-chan. bahkan aku ingin melindungi dunia ini. karena walaupun aku memiliki sifat yang kamu ketahui bersama anggota ORC aku ingin melindungi mereka karena mereka sangat berharga bagiku...hiks...dan aku tidak ingin...hiks...melihat mereka menderita_ "ucap issei panjang lebar yang mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya bahkan sempat keluar airmata sehingga ruuji nggak tahu harus apa. bahkan dia tidak tega melihat temannya ini memiliki sifat yang mesum dan dia harus hilang harapan karena permintaan yang sungguh mulia itu

" _baiklah..akan aku ajarkan kamu cara berpedang dengan 2 pedang_ "balas ruuji sehingga raut wajah issei yang kini menangis berubah menjadi riang kembali

" _benarkah kamu ingin mengajariku?_ "tanya issei kembali dan dibalas anggukan dari ruuji

" _tentu saja.. aku senang melatih kamu yang memiliki tekad seperti itu_ "ucap ruuji sehingga issei melompat kegirangan

 **flashback off**

"jadi begitulah ceritanya kenapa issei ingin berlatih pedang denganku. karena menurut dia kalian semua sangat berharga dan dia ingin terus melindungi kalian"ucap ruuji sehingga semua menatap issei dengan tatapan sedih

'sampai segitunya kamu ingin melakukan itu demi kami semua?'batin rias yang menatap issei bertarung dengan freed dengan tatapan sedih

'issei-kun kau terlalu baik.. aku nggak sanggup melihat kamu yang terus menderita seperti ini'ucap asia dan akeno yang kelihatan ingin menangis dan itu terlihat di wajah mereka yang mengeluarkan liquid bening dan mereka menutup mulut mereka yang tidak kuasa menahan tangisan melihat issei bertarung demi mereka semua

'issei-kun.. hiks..maafkan aku. aku tidak tahu kamu memiliki sifat seperti ini. aku benar-benar teman...hiks...yang tidak berguna' batin kiba yang mengeluarkan airmata yang sangat deras dan ada rasa penyesalan

'issei-senpai maafkan aku yang selalu buat masalah dan membuat kamu menderita sampai seperti ini' batin koneko yang menyesal membuat senpainya menderita

"angkatlah wajah kalian.. issei-kun saat ini bertarung demi kalian dan dia tidak mau melihat kalian menangis"ucap ruuji sehingga semua menghapus air mata. namun apa yang bisa diperbuat air mata terus mengalir dan tidak bisa berhenti walau dihapus menggunakan tangan

"AAAAARRRGHH" lalu terdengarlah teriakan sehingga semua melihat kedepan dan bisa dilihat jika freed telah tertebas oleh pedang yang issei pinjam dari kiba karena kiba telah membangkitkan kekuatan balance breaker walau itu tidak kelihatan

"ke-kenapa aku ti-tidak bisa membunuhmu"tanya freed yang menatap issei. namun tatapan itu tidak berarti didepan issei

"JANGAN BANYAK BACOT LU DASAR SAMPAH. maju kalau berani dan jangan banyak mengeluh seperti tidak mendapatkan jatah" ucap issei sehingga freed nampak kesal

"rasakan ini iblis rendahan" ucap freed yang melaju ke tempat issei dan menyerang secara membabi buta

trank duak

akhirnya isseipun menangkis serangan freed dan menendangnya sehingga freed terpental beberapa meter dari issei

" **kiryouku kaiho : korinken shoga** " ucap issei yang mengucapkan salah satu sihir andalannya sehingga freed,balba,kokabiel, semua anggota ORC dan xenovia nampak kaget melihat issei sudah terbungkus aura merah dengan pedang yang sudah beraura merah darah pekat kecuali ruuji yang mengetahui juru itu di camp pelatihan juga

 **flashback on**

 **ruuji pov**

di hari keenam aku dan temanku melakukan acara camp pelatihan karena kami akan menghadapi raiser phoenix. alasan yang cukup simpel itu karena ketuaku harus menikah dengan orang yang memiliki sifat mesum akut. walaupun dia memiliki sifat mesum seperti issei temanku itu. tapi issei-kun sungguh berbeda, dia sangat peduli akan teman-temannya bahkan dia tidak segan menghadapi musuh yang jauh lebih kuat

'issei-kun kenapa kamu seperti ini?'batinku yang mempertanyakan keadaan issei. pasalnya issei-kun langsung sakit hanya karena dia membelenggu sifat mesumnya itu demi orang yang dia hormati yakninya ketua klubku rias gremory-senpai atau rias gremory-buchou

aku tidak tega melihat issei yang terus membelenggu sifat mesumnya itu karena walaupun dia memiliki sifat mesum. issei adalah issei yang aku kenal dengan sifat mesum dan kepedulian yang tinggi. namun apa dayaku karena dia tidak mau masa depan orang yang dia kagumi menderita baik itu asia-chan,koneko-chan,akeno-senpai,dan rias-senpai. dan lagi cita-citanya yaitu menjadi harem king. akupun tersenyum melihat cita-citanya itu karena dia memperlakukan teman satu klubnya yang kebanyakan perempuan secara adil dan tidak pernah dia memilih kasih. dia sangat peduli akan temannya itu bahkan senpainya sendiri yang dijuluki 'two great onee-sama'

" **KIRYOUKU KAIHO : KORINKEN SHOGA** " teriak seseorang yang membuatku kaget. disana aku melihat ada cahaya merah darah diantara pepohonan yang tersembunyi apalagi itu tidak jauh dekat aku bersantai karena aku sedang memikirkan issei yang terus membelenggu sifat mesumnya itu

 **BLAARR**

"uaarghh"dan disana terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dan ledakan persis tempat aku bersantai. akhirnya akupun memutuskan dan melihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan. siapa yang sedang berlatih disana.

sesampainya disana aku melihat ada seseorang yang kukenal yang berambut seperti kapten tsubasa dengan warna rambut coklat dia adalah issei-kun. temanku yang sangat mesum namun dia belenggu demi kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai. dan aku melihat dia menciptakan jurus baru karena dia tidak mau terlihat lemah walau dia masih dalam keadaan kurang sehat apalagi dia dalam keadaan semangat membara 45 demi mengalahkan bangsawan phoenix yang notabenenya adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang tinggi.

"sial-sial-sial. "ucap issei yang membuatku kaget akan perkataannya. kenapa dia seperti itu

"kenapa..kenapa aku..hiks...terlihat lemah...padahal...aku...hiks...ingin melindungi...buchou dan semua orang dengan...hiks...sihir andalanku...tapi...kenapa aku...hiks...selemah ini"ucap issei yang penuh penyesalan. akupun akhirnya menyadari issei-kun ingin menjadi kuat karena dia tidak ingin keluarganya bahkan temannya ini terluka apalagi ketuanya ingin dinikahkan sama raiser anak bangsawan dari keluarga phoenix

'issei-kun. kamu jangan menyerah ingat kamu tidak boleh membuat orang yang kamu cintai dan sayangi menderita dan sengsara' ucap seseorang yang terngiang dari kepala issei sehingga issei mendapatkan secercah cahaya

"tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah disini. jika aku menyerah buchou pasti akan menangis ketika dinikahkan oleh orang yang tidak dia cintai"ucap issei yang kini mulai dengan ledakan semangat. namun gauntlet merahnya ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadanya

[aibo ini aku. naga yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhmu. namaku ddraig]

"ada apa kamu datang menemuiku,ddraig?"tanya issei

[maafkan aku terhadap apa yang aku perlakukan kepadamu] ucap ddraig sambil meminta maaf sehingga aku dan isseipun terkejut

"kenapa kamu meminta maaf kepadaku. apa kamu pernah berbuat salah kepadaku?"tanya issei kepada ddraig

[iya aku pernah membuat salah satu kesalahan. yakninya tidak pernah memberikan kamu kekuatan. alasannya itu karena pada pemilikku sebelumnya memanfaatkan kekuatanku hanya untuk peperangan dan meningkatkan harga diri sehingga mereka ditakuti. akhirnya akupun tidak pernah lagi memberikan kekuatan kepada siapapun termasuk pengguna welsh dragon selanjutnya. namun ketika aku bersemayam di dalam tubuhmu sebagai pengguna welsh dragon selanjutnya kamu sungguh berbeda dengan pengguna welsh dragon sesungguhnya]

"berbeda. apa maksudmu?"tanya issei kepada ddraig namun aku terus memperhatikan mereka

[kamu sungguh berbeda dengan pengguna sebelumnya itu karena aku melihat isi hatimu. kamu sungguh peduli terhadap orang lain bahkan mantan biarawati itu kamu selamatkan walaupun dia telah meninggal akibat sacred gearnya diambil paksa oleh malaikat jatuh yang menjadi pacarmu namun kamu berjuang tanpa pamrih untuk menyelamatkannya walau ada reaksi penolakan dari ketuamu itu. dan selain itu yang membuat aku semakin ingin memberikan kekuatan kepadamu itu karena kamu selalu sendiri,tidak ada perempuan yang bersamamu karena kamu dibilang mesum. namun kamu tetap tegar menghadapi segala cobaanmu itu bahkan aku nyaris menangis ketika melihat kamu membelenggu sifat mesummu itu demi kebaikan orang yang kamu cintai. seperti asia mantan biarawati, rias gremory dan akeno himejima yang dijuluki 'two great onee-sama', bahkan maskot kuoh yang bernama koneko toujou juga kamu hindari karena tidak mau nanti dimasa depannya hancur berantakan karena ayahnya yang mesum] ucap panjang lebar yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh issei dan bisa dipastikan dalam nada bicara ddraig itu terlihat ada penyesalan yang begitu dalam mengenai partner barunya

"nggak apa-apa kok ddraig. aku sama sekali nggak menyesal memiliki longinus yang merupakan ada naga surgawinya disana" ucap issei yang tampak bahagia karena partnernya berupa naga

[kenapa kamu tidak menyesalinya? apa karena kekuatanku yang bikin kamu senang?]tanya ddraig namun dibalas gelengan kepala issei

"bukan. bukan itu yang aku katakan" ucap issei

[lalu apa?]tanya ddraig

"alasan aku senang memilikimu itu karena kamu selalu membantu aku walaupun itu dengan energi sihir yang sedikit aku sama sekali nggak menyesalinya karena ini merupakan langkah awal untuk menjadi orang kuat. bahkan ada teman masa kecilku yang kedua mengatakan ini kepadaku ' **orang kuat itu berasal dari orang yang lemah dan orang yang kaya berasal dari orang yang miskin. kenapa mereka mendapatkan kekuatan dan kekayaan itu karena mereka bekerja keras dan bekerja keras demi menghidupi orang yang dia cintai mereka tidak menyerah karena mereka memiliki tekad yang membara dimana ada seseoranng yang menunggu kamu tidak peduli kamu memiliki bentuk wajah seperti apa dan sifat apa seperti sifatmu issei-kun. kamu harus berusaha agar orang yang kamu cintai tidak menderita dan tidak sengsara juga tidak menyesal di masa depan nanti karena kamu memiliki sifat pantang menyerah. dan ingat satu hal issei-kun kekayaan dan kekuatan tidak bisa didapat dengan cara instan. tapi kekuatan itu harus didapat melalui peluh keringat kamu sendiri yakninya kerja keras** ' begitulah pesan yang aku ingat darinya bahkan aku tidak mau melihat buchou yang aku sayangi menderita akibat kelemahanku ini. aku tidak mau buchou sedih apalagi menangis ketika melihat pawn yang disayanginya lemah dan direndahkan oleh ayam panggang itu. bagiku aku sangat senang sekali walau itu seukuran biji jagung"ucap panjang lebar issei sehingga aku nampak tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata mendengar ucapannya yang begitu tulus dan ikhlas apalagi penderitaannya sudah top score karena sifat mesumnya dihari kelima camp pelatihan aku pernah menanyakan sedikit cerita masa lalunya sehingga aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dan aku mendengar suara tangisan di gauntlet miliknya sehingga aku kini mulai berpikir bahwa naga yang bersemayam itu ingin menangis

[hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...]

"kamu kenapa ddraig. jangan menangis dong"ucap issei yang kini menghibur ddraig

[hiks... maafkan aku...hiks...maafkan aku...hiks...aku tidak tahu penderitaanmu seperti ini...huwaaaaaaa] kini tangisan ddraig sudah lepas

"sudah..sudah jangan sudah memaafkan kamu kok"ucap issei yang berusaha menenangkan ddraig yang menangis

[hiks..terimakasih aibo...kamu sungguh baik]ucap ddraig

[aibo sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu. tapi ini hanya rahasia kita saja]ucap ddraig yang tiba-tiba serius sehingga aku dan issei bingung

"memang apa maksudmu ddraig?"tanya issei

[sebenarnya kelompok naga surgawi ada 6 yakninya aku,albion,kirin,dan noran. namun ada 2 naga yang terlupakan yakninya zarco dan draco]ucap ddraig sehingga membuatku dan issei kaget

[alasannya mereka berdua memang pernah berperang bahkan sebelum aku dan albion berperang di great war kecuali 2 naga lainnya yakni kirin dan noran. mereka berdua dikenal sangat akrab walau kekuatan mereka berdua yakninya kirin sama sepertiku dan noran sama seperti albion. namun zarco dan draco menghilang ketika mereka sama-sama mati sehingga mereka merupakan salah satu longinus spesial yakninya mereka memiliki 5 elemen sihir yang ditakuti sehingga mereka berdua dikenal sebagai 'the specials of the longinus'. mereka berdua itu sebenarnya sangat akrab pada mulanya namun karena ada masalah sepele mereka akhirnya berantem sehingga mereka diubah menjadi salah satu sacred gear yang sama persis seperti milikmu dengan milik pengguna albion selanjutnya]

"begitu ya"ucap issei

akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan issei dan kini aku paham apa kata issei diakhir sebelum ddraig menangis. semua yang didapat bukanlah hasil secara instan. baik itu kekuatan,kekayaan,maupun ketenaran. kekuatan itu bisa didapat dari kerja keras kita dalam seni bela diri kekayaan dan ketenaran itu didapat jika kita bekerja keras tanpa pamrih dan sesuai kemampuan saja. haaah aku kalah dari naga surgawi yang bernama issei. apalagi aku cukup penasaran siapa pemegang 2 longinus special itu seperti zarco dan draco. namanya saja sudah mengerikan apalagi kekuatannya pasti bukan main-main nih. dan juga aku penasaran siapa pemegang 2 naga surgawi itu sebelum ddraig dan albion apalagi kirin dan roxas

 **ruuji pov end**

 **flashback off**

setelah ruuji melihat jurus andalannya. ruuji sangat kagum melihat jurusnya itu alasannya karena issei ingin melindungi orang yang dia kagumi yakninya rias,akeno,koneko,dan asia walau terlihat ada kesedihan ketika ruuji melihat air mata temannya yang melihat issei selalu berjuang

"rasakan ini. pendeta sialan demi teman-temanku aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu"ucap issei

"STARBUST STREAM" teriak issei sehingga exorcist liar itu tidak sempat membuat sihir pertahanan apalagi menghindar sehingga dia menerima serangan fatal itu

zrat zrat jraash jrash jrash

akhirnya issei menyerang freed dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan jurusnya itu sehingga freed exorcist liar itu mati di tempat akibat serangan issei yang dilancarkan lebih kuat. sementara seluruh anggota ORC dan juga orang yang dikirim vatikan nampak tidak tahu harus berkata apa. di satu sisi mereka ingin tersenyum karena kemenangan issei yang mengalahkan balba, disatu sisi mereka sedih melihat issei bertarung melawan freed seorang diri karena penyakit yang dia derita sendiri. mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lidah terasa kelu dan tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata

"ba-ba-bagaimana mungkin.. pedang suci bisa bereaksi dengan tangan naga itu"ucap balba yang kaget akan pertarungan issei melawan freed

"oh ya.. sebaiknya aku meneliti lagi tentang itu aga-"

jraaash

belum selesai balba berbicara sudah ada yang membunuhnya yakninya sang gubernur malaikat jatuh, kokabiel

"terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu yang membuatku bahagia. sekarang musnahlah"ucap kokabiel yang menancapkan light spearnya ke balba sehingga balba menghilang dengan partikel cahaya dan teriakan kesakitan akibat serangan kokabiel

TBC

yap segini dulu gan mengenai chapter 8 walau kelihatan lelah orangnya yang terus mengeluarkan imajinasinya sampai-sampai otak author sedikit koslet dan author dibuat pusing sedikit. dan setelah ini akan ada chapter 9 dengan judul : pertemuan dan pertempuran dengan kokabiel part 2. disini author ingin mengeluarkan salah satu zoids tanpa pilot di sana dimana ada dinosaurus raksasa yang pemakan daging seperti T-REX tapi ada tanduknya di kepalanya. nama zoidsnya adalah CARNOTAURUS disana ane mau mengeluarkan 3 atau 4 buah carnotaurus dengan kekuatan sedang tapi cukup nanti disana akan ada 2 zoids misterius dengan awak yang sesuai ane janjiin akan munculin geno breaker dan geno hydra. dan untuk di chapter selanjutnya akan ane munculin organoid. tapi itu ketika mau melawan jabberwork (bukan di anime kuroko no basuke) dan makhluk mitologi lainnya ketika issei kembali dari kematiannya sesuai dengan light novel buatan ichiei ishibumi.

=========================kalau begitu author undur diri dulu=======================


	9. meet and battle with kokabiel part 2

yo agan semua maaf ane telat update mengenai cerita ini. sebenarnya kepala ane lagi sakit secara beruntun karena dihajar misil yang entah datang darimana untuk membuat fanfiction ini agar terlihat menarik. oh ya dicerita ini issei akan bertarung dengan kokabiel namun mereka telah kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang berasal dari dimensi buatan kokabiel namanya carnotaurus yaitu robot raksasa menyerupai zoids namun tanpa awak namanya carnotaurus

chapter 9 : pertemuan dan pertempuran dengan kokabiel part 2

setelah balba terbunuh oleh rekannya sendiri membuat semua orang disana kecuali freed yang masih dalam posisi mati mengenaskan dengan badan tengkurap kaget melihat aksi yang dilakukan kokabiel

"nah setelah ini apa ya yang harus aku lakukan" tanya kokabiel dengan wajah menyeringai. tak lama kemudian muncullah bola lampu yang bersinar dikepalanya dengan adanya ide yang didapat entah darimana

"oh ya. bagaimana dengan ini"ucap kokabiel yang memunculkan sebuah portal raksasa. tak lama kemudian keluarlah salah satu makhluk yang menyerupai tyranno namun hanya beberapa bagian saja yang berbeda yakninya mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung ekornya memiliki duri tajam seperti landak

'bio tyranno aku rasa bukan. lalu makhluk apa ini? padahal dia mirip sekali dengan bio tyranno. kuso..'batin ruuji yang kini berada di dalam kebuntuan karena tidak tahu makhluk apa yang berada didepannya

"hahahahahaha... aku yakin kalian pasti bingung siapa yang aku bawa robot yang menyerupai tyranno yang memiliki duri disekitar tubuhnya..carnotaurus"ucap kokabiel yang mengucapkan nama robot besar yang menyerupai tyranno dan memiliki duri disekitar tubuhnya dan memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepalanya sehingga membuat ruuji kaget karena di dimensi dia berasal dia belum pernah melawan carnotauru yag pernah dia lawan adalah bioraptor,bioptera,biotricera,dan biotyranno

'sialan jadi makhluk robot besar yang menyerupai biotyranno itu adalah carnotaurus'batin ruuji yang kini mulai mengumpat dengan kesal

"issei-kun yang ini...""aku tahu pergi dan lawan dia"ucap issei yang memotong perkataan ruuji dengan dingin

"biar si tua bangka itu aku yang urus" sambung issei kembali yang sudah sangat kesal

"kisamaaaa. berani sekali kau menghinaku. akan aku bakar kau hingga menjadi abu"ucap kokabiel yang kini kesal luar biasa

"LALU KENAPA NGGAK KAU BUKTIKAN DENGAN KATA-KATAMU DASAR BAU TANAH. DAN BUKTIKAN KALAU KAU MAMPU MEMBUNUHKU KEPARAT"teriak issei yang kini mulai emosi mendengar ucapan kokabiel yang mampu membunuhnya namun tidak dibuktikan melalui tindakan

"JIKA KAU MAMPU MEMBUNUHKU MAJULAH" sambung issei yang kini mulai membuat kokabiel marah

"rasakan ini iblis rendahan"ucap kokabiel yang mengarahkan light spearnya ke arah issei

wussh trank

tanpa bergerak sedikitpun isseipun mementalkannya dengan tangan kirinya sehingga light spear milik kokabiel hancur seketika dan membuat dirinya kaget ketika light spearnya mampu dipantulkan ke arah lain

'mu-mustahil light spear yang sangat cepat itu bisa dipantulkan oleh iblis rendahan itu?'batin kokabiel yang melihat

"hoh apa hanya ini kemampuanmu. yang telah berani menyebutku sebagai iblis rendahan.. dan kamu juga telah berani menyebut buchouku juga sebagai iblis rendahan...JANGAN BERCANDA" teriak issei di akhir kalimat sehingga auranya semakin menggelegar seperti aura kemarahan,kebencian dan kesedihan yang ada dimatanya

"RASAKAN INI DRAGON SWORD"teriak issei yang mengeluarkan pedang naganya yang terbentuk dari sacred gearnya sendiri

jrash

"AAARRRRGGGHHH"

isseipun langsung memberikan hit damage kepada kokabiel dengan perasaan benci di wajahnya karena buchou dan temannya berani dia hina dan sekarang satu sayapnya sudah hilang

"raiho"teriak seseorang yang ikut membantu issei dan bisa dilihat jika orang itu berpakaian miko. dan issei sudah tahu jika orang itu adalah akeno himejima yang satu lokal dan merupakan teman dari rias gremory yang berjulukan 'two great onee-sama'

"heh...apa ini kekuatan dari baraqiel"ejek kokabiel sehingga berhasil membuat akeno marah

"jangan berani menyebut dia...didepanku"teriak akeno

"hehehehe...mantan pedang suci yang selamat dari experimen pedang suci..lalu mantan biarawati yang diusir oleh pihak gereja...setelah itu si kecil yang selamat dari penyerangan nekoshou tersebut...lalu sekiryuutei dan aokiryuutei yang merupakan siswa akademi biasa... dan terakhir adalah seorang putri yang berasal dar da-tenshi"ucap terakhir kokabiel sehingga semua kaget kecuali rias yang mengetahui perkara dari akeno

"akeno adalah a-anak dari da-tenshi"ucap issei yang tergagap mendengar bahwa senpainya ini apalagi yang berwajah sadis ini merupakan anak dari da-tenshi

"dan bisa dilihat jika kau sangat senang memiliki gadis da-tenshi itu atas permintaan dari onii-samamu"ucap kokabiel yang kini menyeringai sehingga rias kini mulai marah

"perbuatanmu itu yang telah berani menghina maou-sama dan menghina peerageku adalah perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan"ucap rias yang kini membuat kokabiel turun dari singgasananya

"baiklah kalau itu begitu buktikan ucapanmu itu...mantan pedang suci..mantan biarawati...sekiryuutei..aokiryuutei..mantan nekoshou dan mantan anak dari da-tenshi"ucap kokabiel yang menyeringai puas menghina peerage rias sehingga rias tidak bisa berkutik lagi dengan ekspresi kesal. namun rias menyadari ada seseorang yang beraura sangat kuat apalagi itu menguar dengan dahsyat ditambah seseorang yang beraura itu berada disebelahnya yakninya hyoudou issei yaang sudah marah besar

"hoooo...rupanya ada yang pingin dicincang disini..heeee"ucap issei yang kini mulai marah

"nee...pak tua aku akan memberikan 2 pilihan untukmu?"sambung issei yang membuat kokabiel bingung

"apa itu?"ucap kokabiel

"pertama kau boleh lari dari sini sebelum aku betul-betul mengamuk dan membuatmu bonyok atau yang kedua... _i will be kill you right now_ " ucap issei sehingga membuat kokabiel marah ketika merasa dihina karena merasa issei bisa mampu membunuhnya

"jangan berbicara seolah kau mampu membunuhku iblis rendahan"ucap kokabiel

"hooo jadi kau memilih pilihan dua ya?baiklah aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghabisimu"balas issei yang langsung menggunakan kecepatan luarbiasa sehingga kokabiel kaget bahwa awal issei yang berada cukup jauh darinya sudah sangat dekat dan sudah berada didepannya

"terima ini..hyaaaa"teriak issei yang memberikan pukulan keras diperut kokabiel sehingga kokabiel terhempas cukup jauh dan menabrak bangunan sekolah

"jangan remehkan aku iblis rendahan" ucap kokabiel yang mengeluarkan tombah cahaya yang berjumlah ribuan namun dia tidak melihat ada issei disana lagi

"terlalu lambat"ucap issei yang kini berada dibelakang kokabiel

duak swiiing buak blarr

lalu issei menendang kokabiel keatas sehingga kokabiel terbang ke atas tak sampai disana issei melompat dengan cepat dan sudah berada di perut kokabiel,tak buang kesempatan issei melakukan pukulan ke bawah yang sudah teraliri energi sihir sehingga kokabiel meluncur kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan membuat kawah yang berukuran sedang yang mana kokabiel berada ditengahnya

'mu-mustahil. se-sejak kapan dia ada di belakang ketika aku mengeluarkan light spear?'batin kokabiel yang kaget melihat serangan mematikan yang dilancarkan issei

"jangan lengah brengsek. rasakan ini... kekuatanku yang telah membuatku...marah akibat kau menghina teman-temanku bahkan orang yang aku cintai"ucap issei yang kini menukik kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan dengan aura yang sudah diselimuti di sekitar tubuhnya sehingga kokabiel tidak bisa lari akibat serangan mematikan yang dilakukan issei barusan

"METEORA DORAGON SURASU (meteora dragon slash)" teriak issei dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyerang kokabiel seperti laser dan membuat kokakbiel menerima serangan mematikan karena dia tidak sempat membuat pertahanan

setelah kokabiel mati kini issei berjalan ke tempat teman-temannya dan pingsan disana

grep

namun issei tidak jadi ambruk karena orang yang dia cintai sedang memegang dia dalam dekapannya dan orang itu adalah asia argento mantan biarawati yang telah direinkarnasaikan menjadi iblis

"arigatou issei-kun hiks...hiks"ucap asia yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening di matanya dan mengenai wajah manisnya sehingga isseipun membersihkan air mata dari wajah asia yang sangat manis

"jangan menangis asia-chan..wajahmu akan hilang kecantikannya jika kamu menangis"ucap issei dengan senyuman yang menawan sehingga membuat asia berhenti menangis

"ha'i issei-kun"ucap asia

tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang tak dikenal dengan robot zoidsnya yang berbentuk seperti velociraptor

"waah. sepertinya ada musuh disana. dan bisa dilihat lawannya adalah biocarno"ucap salah satu zoids yang berbadan seperti velociraptor dan berwarna biru yang bernama geno breaker

"kau benar breaker-san. sebaiknya kita juga harus membantunya"ucap salah satu zoids yang berwujud hampir sama dan berwarna biru dengan garis ungu dan dia adalah geno hydra

"ya kelihatannya dia dalam kesulitan tuh"ucap geno breaker

akhirnya dua zoids itu melaju dengan cepat dan menghantamkan wajahnya kearah biocarno itu yang membuat biocarno itu terjatuh dan kembali berdiri dan menatap 2 velociraptor dengan tajam

sementara kelompok rias menatap bingung siapa yang berada disana termasuk ruuji yang berada didalam zoids murasame ligernya . dia menatap curiga siapa didalam sana apa dia biozoids atau seorang pengguna zoids jahat

'sebenarnya siapa yang berada didalam sana dan lagi itukan zoids berjeniskan velociraptor' batin ruuji yang mulai curiga terhadap seseorang yang berada didalam 2 buah zoids itu

"oiiii dia mulai datang tuh"ucap geno hydra yang memberi instruksi dan benar saja biocarno itu mulai menyerang kearah ruuji dan pengguna zoids jenis velociraptor secara bersama-sama

"heh itu tidak akan mempan untukku"ucap geno breaker yang kini mengeluarkan senjata meriam lasernya

"rasakan ini... plasma canon"akhirnya keluarlah hujan laser dengan arah yang berbeda sehingga menyebabkan 8 buah biocarno itu hancur seketika ketika menerima serangan dari geno breaker

"setidaknya sisakan juga untukku dong"ucap geno hydra dengan merajuk

"hehehe...maaf-maaf"ucap geno breaker yang meminta maaf kepada geno hydra sehingga geno hydra hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena mangsanya sudah dibabat habis dalam sekali serang

sementara ruuji dia kaget melihat teknik barusan yang baru saja dilontarkan apalagi teknik itu bisa membuat seluruh pasukan biozoids akan musnah dalam sekali serang

'benar-benar mengerikan. sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?' batin ruuji yang mulai bertanya siapa pengguna dari 2 buah zoids yang berjeniskan velociraptor

"baiklah ayo kita pulang"ucap geno breaker

"tunggu sebentar"ucap ruuji yang membuat geno hydra dan geno breaker berhenti berjalan dan melihat ada salah satu pengguna type lion yang bernama murasame liger

"ada apa?"tanya dari geno hydra

"sebenarnya kalian berdua siapa?"tanya ruuji

"aku adalah geno hydra dan yang satu ini adalah teman dekatku yang bernama geno breaker. kami datang kesini karena ada kekacauan disini dan berniat menghancurkan zoids tanpa pilot" ucap geno hydra yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyebutkan tujuannya

"baiklah kalian boleh pergi"ucapnya sehingga 2 zoids itu pergi meninggalkan yang lain. sementara itu issei hanya berdiam diri dalam keadaan menundukkan kepalanya karena dia masih terlalu lemah sehingga dia nggak mau membuat orang yang dia cintai kecewa akibat kekuatannya yang masih lemah akibat pikirannya masih mesum

"waduh gimana nih dengan lapangannya?"tanya kiba yang melihat lapangan sekolahnya sudah hancur lebur bahkan akibat jurus issei yang masih tinggi menyebabkan beberapa pohon dan bangunan sudah musnah

"biar kami saja yang memperbaikinya" ucap seseorang yang baru menghilangkan kekainya yang berambut pendek hitam dengan mata berwarna ungu dan memakai kacamata. dia adalah sona sitri

"apa nggak apa-apa kami menyerahkan ini kepada kalian semua?"tanya rias yang nggak enak hati dimana sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS mau membereskan masalah sekolahnya

"nggak apa-apa kok karena masalah ini merupakan masalah OSIS" balas sona sehingga rias yang selaku rivalnya dan teman dekat sona hanya bisa tersenyum kecut

"baiklah terimakasih sona-chan"ucap rias

" issei-kun"ucap ruuji yang membangunkan issei dari lamunannya sehingga. issei tersadar dari lamunannya

"a-ada apa?" tanya issei

"seharusnya aku yang nanya itu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kamu?"tanya ruuji kepada issei. namun issei melihat kearah lain

"apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?"tanya kembali ruuji kepada issei yang masih melihat keatas. namun pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh klub ilmu gaib

"aku memikirkan irina dan teman masa kecil keduaku"ucap issei lirih. namun ucapannya dapat didengar oleh semua anggota klub ilmu gaib termasuk OSIS karena mereka semua iblis dan juga iblis memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam

"kamu memiliki teman masa kecil kedua?"tanya ruuji kembali karena teman masa kecil issei tidak hanya irina melainkan ada teman yang masih setia dengan issei walau dia sangat mesum ketika masih kecil. dan ucapan ruuji dibalas anggukan issei

"iya. dia teman yang selalu tahu tentangku tidak peduli aku apa. bahkan dia mau terus berteman denganku ketika aku nggak punya teman. dan ketika irina-chan sudah pergi bersama ayahnya karena ayahnya irina sudah pndah tugas dia selalu menemaniku. bahkan selalu mengajak aku bermain" ucap issei

"lalu apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu?"tanya ruuji karena walau hubungan issei dekat dengan temannya ini. kan nggak mungkin juga kan temannya pergi tanpa pamit

"temanku pergi meninggalkanku 1 tahun kemudian karena dia bernasib sama dengan irina. namun dia bilang bahwa dia akan selalu berkirim surat kepadaku karena hubungan kami sudah seperti saudara"ucap issei yang mengingat kejadian konyol diantara bintang-bintang dilangit dimana. ketika mau menyuguhkan teh dia malah terpeleset sehingga dia menumpahkan tehnya itu ke temannya sehingga temannya ini menjitak kepalanya karena dia suka berlari sambil membawa teh

"lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika dia ada disini?"tanya ruuji kepada issei

"aku ingin memperkenalkan dia kepada keluargaku dan juga kepada anggota OSIS juga anggota ORC bahwa dia adalah temanku" ucap issei yang kini mulai mengulum senyumnya sementara bagi anggota ORC dan anggota OSIS hanya bisa memandang senyum kepada issei yang kini mulai bisa mendapatkan senyum hangatnya kembali walau itu sesaat

"begitu ya"ucap ruuji yang ikut mengeluarkan senyumnya itu

"oi kalian berdua sekarang sudah waktunya pulang lho"ucap rias kepada issei dan ruuji sehingga dua orang itu mulai tersenyum kembali

"ha'i kami kesana"balas mereka berdua

"kaichou gimana keadaan irina-chan?"tanya issei kepada sona

"dia sudah mulai baikan walaupun dia mengalami luka serius"ucap sona

"begitu ya" balas issei yang kini mulai tersenyum senang mendengar irina mulai baikan

 **in other place**

sementara itu ditempat lain ada seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam pendek sedang berjalan keluar pesawat bersama 7 orang didepannya yang berkebanyakan perempuan bahkan terlihat jika mereka manis semua dengan dada besar apalagi badan yang sangat ideal

"ne arif-kun. kamu ngapain membawa kita bertujuh kesini?"tanya perempuan yang berambut coklat twintail dengan mata merahnya dan berpakaian liburan

"aku akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian semua kepada teman masa kecilku itu yang mana dia mau mendirikan kerajaan harem"ucap pemuda yang berambut hitam itu yang bernama arif

"hee~ kira-kira dia seperti apa ya?"

"nanti kalian semua akan tahu kok dia seperti apa"balas arif

 **di kuoh city**

"haaah capeknya"ucap issei yang mulai membaringkan badannya dikamar tidurnya karena besok dia akan pergi sekolah kembali ya walaupun itu membuat dia harus merasa tersingkir akibat sifat mesumnya sendiri ya walaupun masih ada yang percaya jika penyebabnya itu akibat libidonya itu

'apa temanku itu akan datang kesini ya? aku masih kepikiran dengannya yang sudah aku anggap sebagai nii-san' batin issei yang masih membayangkan teman masa kecil keduanya ini ketika dia menerima sebuah surat jika temannya ini akan datang kembali dan ingin berkumpul dengannya

TBC

hai agan semua maaf agak telat nih mengupdate dari ffn ini. dan untuk chapter depan issei akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecil keduanya ini besok dimana dia akan bertemu di kelas ketika dia masih murung memikirkan temannya ini. dan disini teman masa kecilnya ini akan mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya mengingat dia pemegang longinus seperti issei dan pemilik zoids yang akan saya kasih tahu di chapter depan. dan saya selaku author mohon maaf sekali karena membuat dengan sedikit word yang masih sedikit ada dibenak

next chapter : bertemu dengan teman masa kecil

selamat hari kemerdekaan REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE 73 SEMOGA INDONESIA berjaya terus

~arif4342 out~


	10. Chapter 10: bertemu teman masa kecil

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan author yang bernama arif4342 yang membuat ffn ini. dan sesuai janji akan ane pertemukan si issei dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kedua sesudah irina yang pergi meninggalkannya. dan nanti disini ane akan buat si issei memiliki kakak kembar yang hampir sama baik wajah dan rambutnya kecuali badannya yang ane buat seperti rias gremory atau akeno himejima. dan mengenai kekuatan tersembunyi dari teman masa kecil issei yang kedua dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa naga namun lebih kuat dari 2 naga surgawi. yok kita lihat ceritanya

chapter 10 : bertemu dengan teman masa kecil

di pagi hari yang cerah nampaklah sama kita ada pemuda yang baru bangun dengan baju putih polos dengan celana pendek yang berwarna wijau dengan rambut yang berbetuk style kapten tsubasa ozora dan rambut berwarna cklat. dia bernama hyoudou issei. dia bangun dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat apalagi berada tangan kanannya

"berat sekali"ucap issei yang kesusahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya apalagi tubuhnya. ketika dia buka kedua mata dia melihat kesebelahnya dan rupanya ada seorang perempuan yang tertidur terlelap di tangan kanannya yang bercirikan berambut merah darah,dan memiliki badan proporsional yang mana membuat para lelaki tidak tahan untuk pacaran dengannya

"huwaaaaaaa"teriak issei dengan kencang sehingga membangunkan perempuan yang tertidur di tangannya

"ohayou issei"ucap perempuan yang tersebut yang bernama rias gremory

"ohayou buchou" balas issei kepada rias karena rias merupakan ketua klub ilmu gaib

"nee issei bagaimana tidurmu?"tanya rias kepada issei yang merupakan pawn kesayangannya

"sebenarnya sangat enak sekali..ya walau agak berat ketika merasa dihimpit oleh idola sekolah. dan itu merupakan kenangan berharga bagiku"ucap issei kepada rias. dan bisa dilihat jika issei sangat senang sekali dengan idol sekolah

"begitu ya" ucap rias dengan senyum hangatnya

"issei-kun apa kamu sudah bangun"ucap salah satu orang dengan suara feminim bisa dipastikan jika ini adalah asia argento karena issei sangat mengenali suara ini

"tu-tunggu sebentar asia-chan"ucap issei dengan gagap karena dia baru menyadari jika dia bersama rias apalagi rias berada dalam keadaan bugil

"ha'i aku ti..."ucap asia yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar issei dan asia langsung menjeda ucapannya karena dia melihat jika ada 2 orang yang sejoli dimana perempuan dihadapannya berada dalam keadaan bugil sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pemuda yang berpakaian baju putih polos dengan celana hawai

"ba..."ucap asia yang baru saja melihat pemandangan didepannya

"o-ohayou asia-chan"ucap issei yang menyapa issei

"ohayou asia-chan"ucap rias kepada buchou sehingga isseipun melirik kearah buchou

"buchou pakai pakaianmu"ucap issei dengan panik

"kalau begitu aku juga ikut telanjang"ucap asia yang nampak nggak mau kalah dari rias

"ehhhh..."

"aku juga nggak mau kalah dari rias-buchou"ucap asia yang mlai membuka bajunya sehingga nampaklah jika dia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya kecuali bra miliknya yang mana tidak dia pakai

setelah itu asia kembali menerjang issei dan memeluknya di leher issei seakan-akan issei adalah milik dia acara tarrik menarik terhenti karena ada seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"eh..."ucap seseorang itu karena dia melihat yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat

"ma-matte ruuji-kun. i-ini bisa kujelaskan"ucap issei degan gagap kepada ruuji yang mana ruuji melihat ada 2 orang perempuan yang bertelanjang dan semi telanjang (asia argento) bersama seorang pemuda yang lagi merona hebat melihat pemandangan didepannya yang mana ada 2 aset besar yang sangat diidamkan para pria

"j-jaa. aku pergi kebawah dulu untuk membuat makanan favorit kita dan silahkan melakukan privasi kalian"ucap ruuji yang langsung menutup pintu. dan bisa dipastikan jika dia sangat merona. bagaimana tidak pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat malah dia lihat secara live

'k-kampret. ke-kenapa ini yang selalu terjadi p-padaku.' batin ruuji yang mulai tersiksa ketika dia mengingat dimana rias gremory juga ikut tidur dengan dia dalam keadaan telanjang sehingga membuat issei berkata hal yang sama kepadanya

skiptime

setelah melakukan ritual pagi, mereka pergi kesekolah dengan mengendarai zoids milik issei dan ruuji dan sesampainya disana. terlihat bahwa suasana masih sama yakninya sepi tanpa suara seperti suara fansgirl untuk 'two great onee-sama' atau teriakan cemoohan untuk issei dengan sifat mesumnya

'alamak...kenapa sepi sekali kayak kuburan nih sekolah?'batin ruuji yang mulai sweatdrop melihat suasana yang dulu ramai kini menjadi sepi bagaikan malam hari di stasiun kereta

sementara issei bisa dipastikan dia tengah memikirkan ucapan dari teman masa kecilnya yang kedua yang mana dia akan datang bersama 7 perempuan yang akan dia kenalkan karena 7 perempuan tersebut pindah sekolah menuju kota kuoh

'apa mereka akan datang ya?'batin issei yang kini mulai termenung. namun khayalan dia langsung pudar ketika asia menggoyangkan badannya

"ada apa asia-chan?"tanya issei yang baru sadar dari lamunannya

"kenapa kamu termenung . apa ada yang mengganjal dipikiranmu?"tanya asia kepada issei

"nggak. tidak ada apa-apa kok"ucap issei karena dia nggak mau membongkar ceritanya yang mana teman dia akan datang kesini

"oh ya asia-chan. apa buchou kemarin memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu?"tanya issei kepada asia untuk mengganti topik

"ada. katanya dia akan memperkenalkan anggota peeragenya yang baru. dan rias-buchou bilang ketika sore saja dia akan memperkenalkan anggota peeragenya tersebut" balas asia

"kira-kira peerage barunya seperti apa ya?"tanya ruuji

"kita juga belum tahu peeragenya. dan mungkin dia akan memperkenalkannya ketika sore tiba"ucap asia

sesampainya dikelas masih sama dimana kelas tersebut masih sepi dan terlihat jika para lelaki dan perempuan masih kepikiran dengan ucapan issei yang menghentikan niat ruuji

'apa mereka masih kepikiran tentang ucapan issei ya?'tanya ruuji yang melihat suasana kelas sangat tenang bahkan sepi

tak lama kemudian datannglah wali kelas XI-B dengan perawakan sangat manis apalagi kelihatan sangat muda sekitar umur 20 tahunan dengan rambut hitam lurus tergerai dan mata berwarna biru kehijauan

"ohayou minna"sapa guru tersebut

"ohayou sensei" sapa semua murid kecuali issei yang masih duduk termenung dan masih kepikiran

"hari ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru. nah kalian bertiga silahkan masuk" ucap guru itu yang mempersilahkan murid itu datang.

dan akhirnya 3 murid tersebut muai datang. diantaranya yang pertama seorang perempuan berambut seperti irina dan berwarna coklat seperti kayu, mata berwarna merah dan memakai ikat rambut yang berwarna biru, lalu yang kedua seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam dan matanya berwarna kuning keemasan, dan yang terakhir seorang perempuan yang berambut seperti akeno mata berwarna seperti koneko dan ada perban di hidungnya

"baiklah silahkan perkenal-"ucap sensei langsung terpotong akibat seorang pemuda yang menyuruh dia berhenti dan meminta dia agar menjadi kejutan bagi seorang pemuda yang tengah melamun. hasilnya dia bilang dalam bisikan untuk mendapat jitakan gratis dari bola yang dia bawa dan akhirnya itupun berhasil dan guru itu hanya diam nggak tahu harus bilang apa. sesuai rencana pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mengambil bola yang dia bawa dan memegangnya dengan kuat

wuuush buak

dan dalam sekali serang bola itupun mengenai wajah pemuda yang tengah melamun dengan sangat keras sehingga yang menerima pukulan dari bola tersebut langsung bangun dengan keadaan marah

"HOIII. APA YANG KAU LAKU-" ucap pemuda itu yang bernama issei yang berteriak sangat keras. namun ucapan dia terhenti dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang tersenyum kepadanya dengan tampang tak berdosanya "kan" sambung issei

"jadi seperti ini balasanmu kepadaku sebagai teman dekatmu? ha.. baka issei"ucap pemuda itu yang kini mulai cengir kepada issei sementara ruuji dan asia yang mendengarkan pembicaraan barusan hanya heran dengan pemuda yang berambut hitam tersebut yang kelihatan kenal dengan issei

tak lama kemudian issei mulai mengeluarkan air mata bukan tangisan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan dimana teman dekatnya benar-benar datang ketika teman dekatnya tersebut benar-benar membalas surat yang dia kirim kepada issei

"ka-kau arif nii-san. kan"

"haaa. tentu sajalah iya. teman dekat yang sudah kamu anggap sebagai saudara kandung. masa dia melupakan adiknya yang bodoh"ucap pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama arif sedang menghela nafas lelah dimana teman bermainnya ini malah melupakannya

akhirnya issei mulai menangis bahagia ketika dia berlari dan memeluk teman dekatnya yang dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri

"hiks..hiks..."akhirnya tangisan isseipun keluar dan bisa dilihat ekspresi pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat seorang teman dekat yang dia anggap adik malah menangis dipelukannya

"hoi-hoi.. kenapa nangis, kamu cowok lho" ledek arif kepada issei

" -gomen.. habisnya aku nggak bisa nahan untuk memeluk nii-sanku sendiri"ucap issei yang kini mulai menghapus air mata kerinduannya itu

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tanya sensei

"iya kami berdua sudah saling kenal sudah sangat lama kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. kecuali mereka berdua yang baru bertemu pertama kali" ucap arif kepada sensei didepannya ini sambil menunjuk 2 perempuan itu

"ne. arif-kun apa benar laki-laki ini teman masa kecilmu?"tanya perempuan yang berambut coklat dan memakai ikat rambut biru twintails

"iya scarlet-chan. dia adalah teman masa kecilku. namanya hyoudou issei. maklumlah ini kali pertama kalian berdua bertemu dengannya baru pertama kali"ucap arif kepada 2 perempuan tersebut sambil memperkenalkan hyoudou issei

"heee. ternyata dia cukup tampan juga" ucap perempuan yang berambut seperti akeno, bermata seperi koneko dan ada perban dihidungnya sehingga issei sudah mulai memerah wajahnya mendengar ucapan dari teman arif sendiri. sehingga arif hanya tertawa cekikikan mendengar ungkapan jujur dari perempuan itu yang membuat issei memerah wajahnya

"ke-kenapa kamu malah tertawa nii-san?'tanya issei yang terkesan ngambek

"khikhikhi...maaf-maaf. karena ini baru pertama kali aku melihat kamu salah tingkah yang baru pertama kali dipuji oleh narita-chan"ucap arif dengan santai

"haiiii...jadi kamu sudah kenal mereka berdua?"tanya issei yang menunjuk 2 orang perempuan yang baru dia kenal

"iya perkenalkan. nama perempuan yang berambut coklat ini namanya daiwa scarlet dan yang satunya lagi narita brian. mereka temanku semasa aku sekolah dulu di tokyo. namun karena aku lebih senang tinggal dikuoh makanya aku pergi kesini. namun alangkah kagetnya aku ketika mereka bertujuh mau ikut juga denganku dan mau sekolah disini"ucap arif sehingga membuat issei heran kenapa hanya berdua

"lalu yang lainnya dimana?"tanya issei. namun pertanyaan issei akhirnya terjawab dimana dikelas sebelah terdengar teriakan heboh dari para laki-laki dikelas sebelah

"tuh jawabannya" balas arif santai kepada issei

"baiklah karena kalian sudah berkenalan satu sama lain maka kalian duduk didekat asia-san,ruuji-san,dan issei-san"ucap sang sensei. sehingga mereka duduk bersebelahan

 **skiptime**

ketika jam sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat pertama akhirnya mereka istirahat mengingat pelajaran mereka sudah selesai apalagi serius. alasannya karena guru tersebut memiliki aset yang berharga sehingga para lelaki tidak lepas melihat kearah dada guru tersebut sementara bagi yang perempuan hanya memandang jijik kepada kaum lelaki. berbeda dengan 6 orang mereka sangat serius memperhatikan pelajaran itu sampai selesai bel berbunyi

"akhirnya selesai juga"ucap scarlet

"iya.. baru tahu kita selelah ini belajar" ucap narita

A/N NOTE: kalau dichapter ini ane masukin beberapa karakter dari anime uma musume pretty derby ke FFN ini. karena ane sudah berjanji untuk memasukkan mereka ke FFN ini

"oh ya issei-kun bagaimana kabar teman masa kecil pertama kamu?"tanya arif

"maksudmu irina-chan?"tanya issei balik sehingga arifpun mengangguk

"kabar dia baik-baik saja. dia baru datang kesini 2 hari yang lalu. namun karena dia ada kerja di vatikan dia langsung kembali"ucap issei sehingga arifpun nampak sedikit kesal. bagaimana tidak dia mendapatkan surat dari issei dimana isinya adalah ' arif-kun aku mau nanya apa irina-chan benar-benar melupakanku bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun. padahal semenjak onee-chanku pergi aku nggak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. apa benar dia sudah melupakanku?' itulah isi suratnya sehingga membuat hati arif terpiuh mendengar rasa sakit yang tertulis di surat tersebut

"kamu kenapa arif-kun?"tanya scarlet kepada arif sehingga orang yang ditanya malah sadar dari lamunan kesalnya

"aku nggak apa-apa kok scarlet-chan"ucap arif dengan senyum dipaksakan

"oh ya barusan aku dapat kabar dari kakakmu lho,issei-kun"ucap arif

"memang kabar apa?"tanya issei yang dari dulu sudah sangat merindukan onee-channya ini

"tapi ingat hanya kamu dan teman lokal kamu atau teman dekat kamu saja yang berhak tahu. karena ini rahasia kita"ucap arif yang meminta syarat sehingga issei mengangguk saja

"kakakmu akan berada disini 2 hari lagi ketika akan terjadi pertemuan dengan orang tua. dan untuk itu jika orang tua kamu berani menghalangi pertemuan dengan kakakmu aku akan membantumu bersama scarlet-chan dan narita-chan"jelas arif dengan serius dan berhasil membuat issei terdiam termasuk asia dan ruuji

"kenapa kami harus merahasiakannya arif-kun?"tanya ruuji

"bukannya sangat bagus jika kita memberi tahu bahwa anak mereka sudah kembali?" tanya asia

"asalkan kamu tahu saja etto..."ucap arif yang nggak tahu nama pemuda yang berada disebelah kanan dan juga perempuan yang berada disebelah kiri issei

"oh. maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. namaku ruuji familon panggil saja namaku ruuji dan yang bertanya tadi adalah asia argento"ucap ruuji yang memperkenalkan diri

"salam kenal"ucap asia

"baiklah ruuji-kun dan asia-chan. kenapa aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia. karena hubungan antara onee-chan issei dengan orang tua issei sering terjadi pertengkaran"ucap arif

"untuk kalian ketahui saja onee-chanku itu bernama hyoudou miki. dia adalah kakak kandungku yang terlihat tidak punya bakat karena onee-chanku tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa. sehingga onee-chanku dikirim ke tempat pamanku di tokyo lebih tepatnya karena pendidikan disana tidak kalah dengan pendidikan dari sekolah kuoh maupun hokkaido. dan itu terjadi ketika aku mau berumur 6 tahun. jarak umurku dengan dia hanya 3 tahun"ucap issei

"namun aku merasa kasihan sekali melihat onee-chanku diperlakukan secara tidak wajar oleh ayah dan ibuku sendiri dimana onee-chanku kena tampar dimuka,digebukin, bahkan dipukul dengan rotan karena dia tidak punya bakat sama sekali sehingga membuat orang tuaku benar-benar malu memiliki onee-chanku yang nggak bisa apa-apa. padahal kakakku baru berumur 9 tahun saat itu"ucap issei yang kini nggak bisa menahan air mata ketika melihat kakaknya diperlakukan tidak seperti seorang anak pada umumnya sehingga ruuji,asia dan siswa siswi yang berada di akademi kuoh kaget mendengar ucapan issei barusan yang mana kakaknya diperlakukan tidak adil

"dan issei-kun sendirilah yang menanggung penderitaan itu seorang diri. dia tidak ingin onee-channya menangis bahkan ketika hari dia berulang tahun hanya issei yang diucapin selamat ulang tahun sementara kakaknya tidak. tapi issei selalu bersama kakaknya dan selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kakaknya walau tanpa orang tua"ucap arif yang menambahkan sehingga seluruh kelas disana kaget mendengar jika issei selalu menanggung penderitaan kakaknya maupun dirinya seorang diri. sehingga semua paham alasan kenapa issei sangat mesum sekali itu karena dia menanggung penderitaan sang kakak yang selalu tidak punya bakat

"tunggu dulu. kenapa kamu bisa tahu kehidupan issei-kun? apa kalian bertetangga"tanya ruuji sehingga seluruh kelas disana hanya meminta kepastian dari ucapan arif yang tidak mau ada kebohongan disana

"haaaa. sebenarnya aku baru pindah di kuoh ketika umur issei-kun 7 tahun dan pada saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. dia juga pernah menceritakan kehidupannya bahkan dia sangat sedih bukan hanya berpisah dengan onee-channya melainkan berpisah dengan shidou irina" ucap arif yang menjelaskan penyebab dia tahu dan ruuji menatap issei dan meminta kepastian darinya apa temannya ini berbohong atau mengucapkan kebenaran

"itu benar. yang dia ucapkan benar karena pada saat itu dia telah menjadi teman masa kecil yang kedua setelah irina-chan pergi dimana ayahnya pindah tugas"ucap issei

"lalu rumah kamu ada dimana arif-kun?"tanya issei kepada arif

"rumahku seperti biasa tempatnya" ucap arif dengan santainya lalu dia menambahkan" dan disana nanti kakakmu akan tinggal dirumahku karena aku tahu betul seperti apa watak dan sifat dari kakakmu" sehingga issei dibuat kaget lagi jika kakaknya berada di rumahnya

"a-ap-apa boleh aku pergi menemui kakakku?"tanya issei karena dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya dan bayangin aja sama kalian ketika berpisah dengan onee-chan selama hampir 11 tahun pasti kita sangat rindu dengan kakak kita

"tentu saja boleh. memang siapa sih teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandung tega melihat saudaranya tidak menemui onee-channya" ucap arif dengan santai yang berisi candaan

 ****scene break****

pada saat akan dimulai kegiatan klub. issei meminta arif untuk masuk salah satu klub karena aturan disini adalah seluruh siswa wajib mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut klub gaib karena dia sangat menyukai hal mistis seperti bertarung dengan monster bahkan bertarung dengan harpy rasanya berada di dunia game fantasi saja

sesampainya di dalam klub gaib terlihat ada seorang ketua klub yang duduk di kursi sana yang bercirikan mata hijau kebiruan dengan rambut merah darah dan jangan lupa jika ada asetnya yang begitu wow alias seperti ukuran semangka

"dia siapa issei-kun?"tanya pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata birunya dengan wajah super ganteng dia bernama kiba yuuto

"perkenalkan dia adalah temanku dia bernama arif rahman. dia teman masa kecil keduaku setelah irina-chan dan juga sudah aku anggap saudara kandungku"

"tapi apa kamu yakin ingin memasukkan dia kedalam klub gaib?"tanya perempuan yang meletakkan teh untuk anggota klubnya

"iya sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya begitu kepadanya"

"apa kamu yakin ingin masuk klub ini arif-kun?"tanya issei

"lho bukannya kamu sendiri bilang bahwa kamu sudah menjadi iblis ketika aku mengirim surat kepadamu?"tanya arif yang nampak heran dengan issei sehingga seluruh klub disana kaget tak terkecuali anggota baru dari rias gremory sendiri

"ha'iiiii...bukannya nama surat itu adalah draco"

"itu adalah nama samaranku agar kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku masih hidup"

"ehh...bukannya kamu sudah dinyatakan meninggal sebagai panglima prajurit ketika berperang di tempat lain"

"memang sebenarnya aku sudah meninggal namun sang kami-sama menemuiku dan dia memberikan ini kepadaku"ucap arif yang menjulurkan tangan kanannya sehingga semua nampak heran dengan adegan dimana teman masa kecil issei kedua menjulurkan tangannya

"boosted gear"

 **{boost}**

akhirnya ditangan kanan keluarlah gauntlet berwarna hijau dengan permata biru sehingga membuat semua kaget melihatnya

"ini addalah partner nagaku namanya adalah draco"

 **{yo sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu ddraig}**

 **[suara ini...masaka...draco...sang legenda yang telah dinyatakan hilang dan merupakan raja naga diantara dua naga surgawi]** ucap ddraig yang nampak mengenal ada raja naga diatas ddraig sehingga membuat semua kaget lagi mendengar ucapan ddraig raja naga diantara 2 naga surgawi? apa benar

"pasti kalian bertanya kenapa aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini'kan?" tanya arif yang tepat sasaran sehingga semua mulai kaget jika ada seorang pemuda yang bisa membaca isi pikiran mereka

"sebenarnya aku waktu itu mati terkena peluru yang sangat banyak ketika perang namun. aku dibawa kami-sama dan mulai direinkarnasikan sebagai salah satu pemegang raja naga di usia 16 tahun dan kekuatan yang diberikan kami-sama kepadaku sangat besar sehingga aku tidak mudah mati termakan umur karena naga memiliki kekuatan yang besar yang dikenal keabadian"ucap arif

"lalu kamu sudah menguasai seluruh teknik dan jurus yang kamu buat sendiri"

"iya bahkan ketika ada hakuryuuko yang datang melawanku maksudnya mau ingin bertarung karena hasrat bertarungnya makanya aku ladeni dia sehingga membuat dia pingsan tak berdaya dan dibawa oleh salah satu malaikat yang sayapnya berwarna hitam yang namanya azazel"ucap arif sehingga semua disana kaget lagi karena setahu mereka pemegang hakuryuuko selanjutnya sangat kuat bahkan bisa membuat sang maou kehilangan tenaga karena pembagian kekuatannya yang terlampau besar namun yang cuma ber IQ jongkok cuma 1 orang yakninya hyoudou issei karena dia tidak paham apa yang temannya ini bilang

"lalu intinya apa?"tanya issei

"nanti kamu akan mengerti kok karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertemuan antar 3 fraksi" dan kali ini mereka tambah kaget karena manusia didepannya mampu mengetahui hal gaib bahkan perjanjian antar 3 fraksi saja dia tahu

"darimana kamu tahu itu?"tanya perempuan berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam kepada teman masa kecil issei

 **{maaf karena aku membeberkannya... soalnya aku sebagai raja naga juga sudah tahu pertengkaran antar malaikat,malaikat jatuh, dan iblis semenjak kami berdua sudah disegel sebagai salah satu longinus spesial}**

 **[apa yang dikatakan draco benar sebelum kami berdua bertarung satu sama lain yakninya aku dan albion pernah terjadi pertempuran yang sangat hebat antara salah satu raja naga yang merupakan 2 raja naga surgawi dan sempat keberadaan mereka terhapuskan akibat waktu sering berjalan...dan oleh sebab itu kami-sama melerai mereka dan menyegel mereka dalam bentuk longinus jika kamu tahu rias gremory yang kamu sebutkan kemarin dimana awal kamu bertemu ruuji yang merupakan salah satu pemegang longinus spesial juga ingin tahu pemegang divine divinding selanjutnya yang sekuat ruuji, maka kamu salah besar. karena sebelum kami berdua ada draco dan zarco lah yang merupakan salah satu longinus yang spesial bahkan bisa membuat 3 fraksi akan mengalami kiamat besar jika 3 fraksi berani bertarung dengan mereka. bahkan kekuatan mereka jika berani melawan sang ouroboros dragon ataupun trihexa maka mereka berdua hanya sekumpulan semut dimata mereka]** ucap ddraig sehingga baik issei maupun anggota ilmu gaib nampak kaget mendengar ucapan dari sang heavenly dragon yang bernama ddraig. sekuat itukah kekuatan draco dan zarco yang merupakan dua naga surgawi yang sangat spesial

 **"** dan juga issei-kun hanya anggota klubmu saja yang boleh tahu ini. kakakmu sudah menjadi pengguna longinus spesial yang bernama zarco sang pengguna divide dividing" tambah arif dan mengucapkan salah satu keluarga issei sehingga semua anggota klub termasuk issei kaget mendengarnya jika kakaknya merupakan pemegang longinus spesial yang setara dengan teman masa kecilnya

"i-in-ini bohongkan. kakakku kan hanya manusia biasa. kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan pembagi yang sangat besar itu"ucap issei yang masih tidak mempercayai hal ini karena salah satu orang tercintanya yakni hyoudou miki yang merupakan kakak kandung dari issei sudah menjadi pengguna longinus terkuat bahkan terbesar melebihi ddraig dan albion

"maaf issei-kun ini kenyataan yang nggak bisa kamu ubah bahkan kamu tolak sekalipun"ucap arif yang sedikit menyesal karena dia baru tahu jika kakak issei sudah menjadi pemegang longinus berikutnya yakninya zarco

"tapi walaupun begitu dia pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku 'tolong jagalah issei-kun karena aku tidak mau melihat otouto terkena bahaya karena aku sangat mencintainya bahkan menyayanginya' dan itulah kenapa aku tidak mau melihat baik kamu maupun kakakmu menangis"ucap arif sehingga issei sangat bangga memiliki kakak yang sangat perhatian dengannya

"lalu kemana teman-temanmu yang lain arif-kun?"tanya ruuji

"mereka ke kantin sebentar untuk beli makanan dan kata mereka. mereka akan menyusul ketempat ini juga karena mereka suka dengan hal gaib"ucap arif santai

"dan lagi apa mereka sangat kuat?"tanya rias gremory

"iya mereka sangat kuat..jika si pemuda itu tercepat dalam knight atau kuda yang merupakan yang tercepat maka mereka bertujuh lebih cepat dari knight mu itu" ucap arif dengan santai

brak

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi pintu didobrak sehingga memunculkan 7 gadis yang sangat manis dan jangan lupakan payudara yang wow. sehingga issei mulai memerah memandang pemandangan disana. bagaimana tidak. dada sebesar semangka dan lagi memiliki wajah yang manis sekali

"kenapa kalian lama sekali sih?"tanya arif

"haaah...kami tidak tahu jalan ke klub ini bahkan sampai membuat kami harus bertanya kepada mereka tempat klub ilmu gaib" ucap scarlet yang nafasnya nampak memburu

"salahkan si spe-chan karena dia bilang dia tahu tempatnya" ucap maruzensky

"gomennasai"ucap salah satu gadis dengan rambut coklat dan ada poni putih dengan rambut pendek yang sama persis dengan koneko. dan lagi dadanya hampir sama dengan scarlet

"haaaah...makanya lain kali kamu harus tanya dulu ya..nanti jika kamu tersesat bisa-bisa penjahat kelamin akan melakukan acara yang tidak-tidak kepada kalian jika aku nggak bersama kalian" ucap arif yang memberi peringatan kepada mereka karena arif menyayangi mereka layaknya seorang gadis pada umumnya (maksudnya seperti adik dan kakak atau sepasang kekasih) sehingga mereka mengangguk mengerti

"mereka siapa arif-kun?"tanya akenoi yang menunjuk 7 perempuan disana yang sangat kawaii

"oh maaf telat memperkenalkan diri.. yang berambut coklat poni putih dengan rambut pendek ini adalah **special week**. lalu yang berambut coklat pakai bando hijau adalah **silence suzuka**. lalu yang berambut coklat panjang ini bermata hijau dan memakai pita hitam dikepalanya ini adalah **maruzensky**. yang satu ini yang berambut coklat ikat twintail biru ini adalah **daiwa scarlet** , lalu yang menggunakan perban dihidungnya itu **narita brian** ,lalu yang rambut panjang coklat lurus tergerai ada poni hitam dan putih dia adalah **symboli rudolf** , lalu yang berambut hitam ini ada poni putih dia bernama **vodka** yang entah mengapa namanya sangat mirip dengan miras di pasaran jepang yang buat aku merinding disko, lalu yang terakhir yang gadis loli ini yang berambut coklat ikat pony tail dengan warna rambut coklat dan ada poni putihnya bernama **tokai teio** " ucap arif yang memperkenalkan nama ketujuh perempuan itu kepada anggota klub gaib

"lalu kenapa vodka-san dan scarlet-san nampak bertengkar ya?"tanya asia yang melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka bahkan terlihat seperti rival

"haaaaah.. mereka memang suka bertengkar apalagi jika itu lomba lari maka mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. dan jika mereka berdua menang dan diadakan kontes menyanyi maka pertengkaran mereka akan muncul untuk membuktikannya bahkan jika itu hal yang sepele" ucap arif yang mendesah pasrah melihat pertengkaran konyol antara scarlet dengan vodka

"jangan mengatakan namaku seperti miras dong" ucap vodka yang nampak kesal jika namanya disamakan dengan minuman keras

"lho bukannya memang seperti itu..bahkan namamu sendiri aja kelihatan seperti nama minuman keras yang dijual di pasaran"ucap scarlet yang nampak membenarkan ucapan arif karena bagaimanapun ada juga nama minuman keras yang bernama vodka sehingga vodka nggak bisa protes sama sekali

"heeeeh baiklah baiklah dasar dada semangka sok tahu" ucap vodka yang ada ejekan di kalimatnya

"oiiii...bukannya kamu juga dada semangka kono baka"ucap scarlet yang nampak ingin berkelahi dengan vodka bahkan vodka sendiri juga ikut-ikutan pertengkaran nggak jelas sehingga pertengkaran nggak jelas mereka ditahan oleh suzuka dan special week

"maaf karena jika seperti ini keadaannya"ucap special week yang meminta maaf kepada ketua klub gaib sehingga nampak jika ada yang menepuk pundaknya namun bukan ketua klub gaib yang menepuk bahunya melainkan teman masa kecil arif yang bernama hyoudou issei

"nggak apa-apa kok spe-san... karena ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi kami jika melihat kejadian lucu ini"ucap issei yang nampak tersenyum paksa. sehingga arifpun menyadari jika senyum itu bukan senyum tulus dan ikhlas melainkan senyum paksaan yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir

"dia siapa?"tanya vodka

"dia hyoudou issei teman satu kelas denganku dan narita-chan juga teman dekat arif-kun" ucap scarlet sehingga nampak ada ucapan ejekan yang akan dilontarkan vodka

"heeeeh...ternyata dia kelihatan seperti penjahat kelamin" ucap vodka dengan tampang watados

akhirnya issei bermuram durja dipinggiran karena diucapin penjahat kelamin sehingga membuat scarlet dan teio menjitak kepala vodka dengan keras berbeda dengan anggota ilmu gaib dan teman arif yang berempat yang malah sweetdrop berjamaah melihat issei bermuram dipojokan dengan kursi klub ketua ilmu gaib

"sakit tahu" ucap vodka yang mengelus kepalanya

"makanya jangan mengucapkan hal aneh kepada issei-kun ya" sehingga semua mulai kaget mendengar jika scarlet sudah menambahkan suffik-kun untuk pertama kalinya kepada issei

"oii..kenapa kamu memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'issei-kun'? memangnya dia kekasihmu ya"tanya teio

"ya begitulah tapi bisa disebut sebagai teman teio-chan..karena arif-kun membicarakan kenangan dia dengan issei-kun ketika mereka masih menjadi teman masa kecil baik itu kebahagiaan,kesedihan,kegembiran, dan lain sebagainya sehingga aku sangat kasihan dengan orang yang bernama hyoudou issei"ucap scarlet yang mulai nampak merona ketika membicarakan issei sehingga timbul ide jahil di kepala tokai teio

"maah aku harap sih kamu perhatian dengannya jangan sampai diambil oleh vodka-chan...karena kau tahulah dia seperti apa"

"itu tidak aka pernah terjadi dasar loli" ucap vodka yang berani mengatakan jika teio adalah loli

"nani 1!1! beraninya kamu mengatakan aku loli"ucap teio yang malah ngajak gelud berargumen

"memang benar bukan kamu loli habis itu cuma kamu yang satu-satunya pendek disini apalagi dengan dada besarmu itu terlebih kamu manja juga jika tidak ada rudolf-chan"ucap vodka yang mengejek teio

"ma~ma lebiih baik hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian...kalian bertiga sudah membuat malu keberadaan kita di klub gaib" sehingga 3 orang yang bertengkar itu malah menunduk kepalanya karena malu akibat ulah mereka yang terbilang sangat konyol

"gomenne issei-kun"ucap arif yang menepuk pundak issei yang masih bermuram durja sehingga si arif tahu apa yang diucapkannya dalam hati bahkan berulang-ulang 'umarete kitta gomennasai,umarete kitta gomennasai,umarete kitta gomennasai'

"vodka-chan"ucap arif yang kini mulai menunduk jika dia nampak tengah marah kepada vodka dan bisa dilihat jika vodka mulai takut kepada arif

"h-ha'ii"

"cepat kamu minta maaf kepada issei-kun" ucap arif yang memberikan nada perintah apalagi mengeluarkan tatapan tajam seperti pedang bermata dua sehingga membuat si vodka mulai merinding melihat tatapannya

akhirnya dengan langkah yang sangat gemetaran vodka melangkah ketempat issei yang masih bergumam hal nggak jelas sehingga mulai membuat dirinya bersalah akan ucapannya barusan

"go-gomennasai i-issei-san"ucap vodka sehingga issei kini mulai melihat kearah vodka dalam keadaan menangis ala anime

"nggak apa-apa kok vodka-san...memang benar aku ini penjahat kelamin"ucap issei yang masih menangis ala anime sehingga mulai membuat vodka semakin bersalah

"bagaimana ini?"tanya vodka yang nggak tahu harus berbuat apa karena telah mengatai issei sebagai penjahat kelamin

"yosh...yosh...jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap seorang siswi sehingga membuat perhatian mereka tertuju kepada salah satu siswi yang diyakini satu lokal dengan issei yang bernama narita brian

namun yang bikin tercengang adalah issei langsung terdiam karena dia dipeluk oleh narita brian dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada narita brian sehingga membuat semua sweetdrop melihat adegan tersebut kecuali arif yang malah tertawa dalam hatinya

'ternyata dia bisa diam jika kepalanya dibenamkan didadanya toh' batin anggota ORC dan semua teman dari teman masa kecil arif secara berjamaah

'wahahaha...seperti biasa sifatmu selalu nggak berubah issei-kun' lihat arif yang nampak tersenyum melihat issei yang langsung terdiam

TBC

yo agan semua maaf telat update nih cerita chapter 10 ini. dichapter ini ane sudah berjanji di chapter sebelumnya akan menampilkan karakter uma musume pretty derby disini. dan di chapter ini ane sebagai teman masa kecil kedua dari issei membongkar kejadian dimana kakaknya issei yang merupakan kembarannya selalu diperlakukan tidak adil. dan untuk chapter selanjutnya issei akan bertemu dengan kakaknya di tempat tinggal arif karena dichapter ini (10) ane bilang bahwa kakaknya issei tinggal dirumah ane dan bakalan bertemu dengan adiknya ketika akan dilakukan pertemuan dengan orang tua murid

chapter 11 : bertemu dengan kakak tercinta


	11. Chapter 11 bertemu kakak tercinta

selamat pagi agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342. dan maaf ane telat update karena ane lagi kuliah dan belum sempat membuat chapter ini. dan mengenai chapter 11 ini akan ane buat issei akan bertemu dengan kakaknya dirumah ane yang bersebelahan dengannya. Oh ya ane disini buat juga kalau issei menceritakan masa kelamnya kepada sang kakak ketika arif sudah membongkar masa kelam issei

chapter 11 : bertemu dengan kakak tercinta

terlihat setelah issei telah tenang dipelukan oleh narita brian yang berhasil membuat seluruh anggota ilmu gaib dan teman baru arif hanya nampak cengo melihat kejadian barusan

"ha'i sudah dulu issei-kun. jangan buat perempuan jadi cemburu lagi akibat ulahmu itu" peringat arif yang berhasil membuat issei langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan narita yang sangat enak sekali

"go-gomen.. nii-san"ucap issei dengan wajah semburat

"dan juga narita-san maafkan aku" ucap issei yang meminta langsung minta maaf kepada narita

"nggak apa-apa kok malahan aku senang membantu teman yang kesusahan" balas narita dengan senyum hangat sehingga bisa dipastikan jika semua perempuan nampak cemburu

"nee issei-kun bolehkan kami bermain ditempatmu?"tanya rias kepada pawn kesayangannya itu

"boleh tapi aku tidak akan ada dirumah aku akan ada dirumah nii-san karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakakku...jadi mohon maafkan aku"ucap issei yang nampak menyesal. namun rias hanya memberi tatapan tersenyum

"nggak apa-apa kok issei-kun kami mau lihat rumah teman kamu ya sesekali biar bisa akrab sampai malam" ujar akeno yang membuat arif bernafas pasrah karena perempuan selalu merepotkannya

"haaah~ itu terserah kalian asalkan jangan buat perkelahian disana karena aku sangat benci rumah kesayanganku hancur akibat jurus sihir kalian disana"

"oh ya apakah sirzech-sama akan datang kesini?"tanya kiba

"aku rasa sih iya. katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan mengingat issei-kun akan bertemu dengan onee-channya mungkin kita harus memberitahunya"ucap rias

"siapa itu sirzech?"tanya arif yang nampak penasaran dengan orang yang bernama sirzech

"sirzech adalah onii-sama rias.. dia adalah maou yang bergelar lucifer karena dia memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat dahsyat yang bisa membuat satu batalyon tentara hancur dalam kurang 5 detik apalagi dia adalah salah satu yondai maou" ucap issei karena dia sudah tahu dan pernah bertemu dengan youndai maou di underworld langsung

"ternyata kamu sangat keren sekali issei-kun jika kamu sudah pernah bertemu dengan youndai maou sedangkan aku hanya melihat pemandangan digunung yang sangat indah dengan tatapan bosan" ucap arif yang memuji issei sehingga membuat wajah issei kini mulai merona mendegar pujian temannya

"baiklah sudah dulu acara reunian kalian hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan peerage baruku" ucap rias yang menghentikan acara reuni mereka. sehingga semua orang melirik kearah rias

"baiklah kau boleh masuk" sambung rias sehingga masuklah salah satu perempuan yang berambut biru langit dengan poni hijau apalagi rambutnya pendek seleher dan lagi terlihat jika dia memakai seragam kuoh sehingga semua kaget kecuali arif dan teman-temannya

"xe-xenovia..kenapa kamu disini?"tanya issei dengan tatapan kaget melihat jika orang utusan gereja malah menjadi peeragenya

"karena ketiadaan tuhan aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan..jadi aku sudah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis oleh rias-buchou"ucap xenovia dengan tatapan datar

"lalu bagaimana dengan irina-chan?"tanya issei

"setelah aku mengambil pecahan pedang excalibur yang ada aku memberikannya kepada irina dan menjelaskan jika aku mau menjadi reinkarnasi iblis setelah mengetahui jika tuhan tidak ada...dan setelah aku mengutarakan pendapatku dia malah mengatakan aku sebagai pengkhianat dari utusan gereja sehingga dia langsung pulang" jelas xenovia yang membuat arif sweetdrop

'tentu saja dia marah akibat ulahmu itu kampret' batin arif yang mengumpat kepada xenovia

"baiklah perkenalkan namaku xenovia quarta knight dari peerage gremory mohon kerja samanya"ucap xenovia yang membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan diri. Setelah memperkenalkan diri nampaklah jika wajah xenovia nampak kaget melihat ada seorang teman yang sangat dia kenal sebelum irina bahkan sebelum dia pergi ke vatikan

"ka-kamu" gagap xenovia yang nampak kaget sehingga semua tahu

"oh perkenalkan namanya adalah-"

"darling" ucap xenovia yang nampak langsung menerjang temannya ini apalagi memotong pendapat issei sehingga semua nampak kaget karena xenovia memanggil temannya ini darling bahkan issei jangan ditanya lagi dia malah membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar akibat ucapan xenovia barusan

"oi xenovia-chan jangan panggil aku darling disini" ucap pemuda tersebut yang dikenal dengan nama arif nampak memerah menahan malu

"heeeee kamu sudah kenal xenovia,arif-nii?"tanya issei dan dibalas anggukan

"ya begitulah aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih berumur 5 tahun waktu itu dia berumur 4 tahun..bahkan dia sangat nyeleneh jika dia mau membuat permintaan kepadaku" ucap arif yang nampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal karena dia ingat betul bahwa xenovia pernah meminta permintaan nyeleneh seperti 'tolong buat aku hamil' atau 'berikan aku spermamu' yang membuat dia menahan malu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah

"mengingatnya saja sudah membuat aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu"sambungnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian tersebut

"neee darling dari mana saja kamu jangan bikin aku menangis akibat kamu telah mati ya" cemberut xenovia karena dia pernah baca koran jika temannya atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya meninggal di pertempuran itu sehingga membuat arif mulai bernafas pasrah karena dia sepenuhnya salah akibat dia pergi bertempur dan mati disana dalam keadaan terhormat

"gomenne...aku tidak bisa mengirimkan surat selamat ulang tahun kepadamu ketika aku pergi berperang" ucap arif yang nampak ingin mengeluarkan air mata namun berbeda dengan xenovia dia malah menundukkan wajahnya dan akhirnya

PLAAAK

xenovia menampar arif sehingga semua dibuat kaget karena xenovia menampar teman masa kecilnya ini

"sudah aku katakan kepadamu tolong jangan hiks...tinggalkan aku...aku...hiks...sangat mencintaimu"ucap xenovia yang mulai menitikkan air mata dan akhirnya arifpun memeluk xenovia akibat ulahnya yang membuat xenovia begitu shock mendengar jika teman masa kecilnya ini meninggal dunia di medan perang

"maafkan aku xenovia-chan...aku...hiks tidak akan membuat kamu menderita...hiks...lagi"balas arif yang kini mulai memeluk xenovia dalam keadaan mengeluarkan airmata bersalahnya akibat meninggalkannya

"hmm...aku maafkan...tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi"balas xenovia yang kini mulai menghapuskan airmatanya itu yang diganti dengan senyum cerahnya

"aku berjanji kita akan bersama lagi" balas arif kepada xenovia sehingga membuat suasana begitu sepi sekali

 **skiptime**

pada saat kegiatan klub mereka semua pergi kerumah arif yang berlokasi tidak jauh dirumah issei. sesampainya disana dilihat jika rumah teman issei berlantai dua dengan cat luar yang berwarna biru muda sehingga terkesan seperti berada di samudra pasifik

"arif-nii..apa benar ini rumahmu?"tanya issei

"iya ini rumahku.. ayo masuk" ucap arif yang membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan anggota klub masuk kerumahnya

"tadaima..."ucap mereka bersamaan ketika masuk kerumah arif

"okaerinasai" balas seseorang yang berada diruang dapur apalagi terkesan feminim sehingga bisa dipastikan itu adalah bunyi perempuan

"ahh...arif-kun dan..."ucap perempuan yang baru mennampakkan wajahnya...sehingga bisa diipastikan dia berwajah seperti issei dengan warna rambut yang sama persis dengan issei yang membedakannya hanya satu dadanya yang besar seperti akeno dan rambutnya lurus tergerai

"hai miki-nee... dia adalah temanku di akademi kuoh"ucap arif namun terlihat jika perempuan itu masih memandang issei yang membuat dia begitu shock apalagi issei juga shock melihatnya yang mana wajah dan warna rambutnya sama persis dengannya

"ne-nee-chan" ucap issei dengan wajah yang sangat kaget

"i-issei-kun"ucap perempuan yang gagap itu yang bernama miki yang juga shock bahwa adiknya berada dirumah temannya

akhirnya issei menjatuhkan tasnya yang membuat dia kaget jika kakaknya sudah berada didalam rumah temannya dan berhasil membuat issei mengeluarkan airmata kebahagiaan

"oneee-chaaaan" ucap issei yang kini berlari dan menerjang perempuan itu yang bernama miki sehingga issei memeluknya dengan rasa senang,sedih, dan bahagia... apalagi dia meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan

"issei-kuuun..."akhirnya perempuan itu memeluk issei kembali dengan tangisan yang nggak bisa dia hilangkan

"nee-chan... nee-chan...nee-chan" ucap issei yang menyebut kakaknya terus karena dia sudah sangat merindukan kakaknya.. setelah kakaknya sudah berada didepannya kerinduannya lepas dan membuat dia memeluk kakaknya dalam tangisan

"maafkan kakak issei-kun" ucap miki yang memeluk adik tercintanya yang selalu bersamanya, yang selalu mengisi hatinya yang kosong, yang selalu merasakan penderitaan kakaknya, dan selalu membuat kakaknya tidak pernah melepaskan dari dirinya yang begitu baik

"aku maafkan miki-nee-chan...maafkan aku juga karena telah membuat kakak menderita" sesal issei yang sangat menyesal..namun kakaknya memeluknya dengan erat

"nggak apa kok issei-kun aku dari dulu sudah memaafkan kamu..jadi lupakan saja penyesalan itu"ucap miki yang mengelus pucuk kepala issei

"maafkan aku kak aku memang nggak berguna..aku telah tidak mengingat ulang tahun kakak apalagi mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kakak, tidak pernah mendengar bagaimana kabar kakak,mendengar bagaimana kehidupan kakak disana,dan lagi yang bikin aku menjadi terburuk adalah aku tidak pernah menanyakan kondisi kakak apa sehat atau tidak...hiks...hiks...aku memang pria yang tidak berguna sekaligus adik yang tidak tahu diri" ucap issei yang masih menangis didada kakaknya sehingga membuat sang kakak tersakiti dan ingin menangis...bukan tersakiti karena dia dianggap aib melainkan tersakiti melihat adiknya yang terus menderita dan menanggung beban dirinya seorang diri

"issei-kun sudahlah...kakak sudah nggak apa-apa kok jangan menangis lagi kakak akan selalu ada untukmu...ya? dakara...jangan menangis lagi"ucap miki yang memeluk issei dengan erat dan nggak mau melihat adik tercintanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah

sementara itu yang mendengar pembicaraan issei dan miki hanya bisa meneteskan airmata kebahagiaan karena issei telah bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sangat dia cintai dan tidak ingin melepaskan kakaknya.. bahkan ada juga rasa kesedihan mendalam dihati mereka ketika mendengar ucapan issei yang penuh dengan penyesalan

namun berbeda dengan rias,akeno,kiba,dan koneko yang nampak curiga dengan kakak issei. apalagi khusus perempuan yang nampak jika hatinya diliputi rasa cemburu

"dia siapa issei-kun?"tanya kiba yang membuat issei melepaskan pelukan dari kakaknya dan menghapus air mata kebahagiaan

"perkenalkan namanya adalah hyoudou miki. dia adalah kakak kembarku"ucap issei yang memperkenalkan kakaknya kepada anggota ORC

"oh ya issei-kun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu...onee-chan merasakan jika kamu memiliki kekuatan lain didalam dirimu" tanya miki kepada issei...sehingga issei nampak kaget jika kakaknya bisa merasakan kekuatan naga dan iblis

"baiklah kak biar aku keluarkan kekuatanku ini"

"tunggu apa kamu yakin mengeluarkan kekuatan nagamu pada kakakmu?"tanya rias yang agak panik

"nggak apa-apa kok senpai sebab kami hybrid naga"ucap arif dengan santai sehingga membuat semua kaget jika teman issei juga kakak issei adalah hybrid naga..dengan perasaan yang pasrah akhirnya rias mengangguk dan menyuruh issei mengeluarkan kekuatan naganya dengan syarat kakaknya juga harus mengeluarkan kekuatan naganya juga sehingga sang kakak menerimanya

"BOOSTED GEAR"

 **(BOOST)**

setelah mengucapkan boosted gear akhirnya muncullah gauntlet issei yang berwarna merah darah dengan permata hijau dibagian tengahnya dan setelah itu issei mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar yang membuat kakaknya kaget bahwa issei sudah menjadi iblis

"maafkan aku kak. aku sudah menjadi iblis yang memiliki kekuatan naga"sesal issei namun sang kakak hanya tersenyum hangat kepadanya

"nggak apa-apa kok issei-kun .onee-chan nggak mempermasalahkannya karena kamu sudah memiliki 2 kekuatan yang berbeda " ucap miki sehingga issei mengeluarkan air mata lagi karena sang kakak tidak mempedulikan seperti apa issei namun dia tetap menerima issei apa adanya

"baiklah karena issei-kun sudah menunjukkan kekuatan naganya akan lebih baik aku ikut mengeluarkan kekuatan nagaku juga"

"DIVIDE GEAR"

 **{DIVIDE}**

setelah mengucapkan senjatanya muncullah sepasang sayap yang berwarna merah dengan garis kuning ditambah dengan permata yang berwarna biru sehingga membuat semua kaget jika kakak issei menggunakan kekuatan vanishing dragon

{ada apa ini sehingga membuat aku terbangun?} tanya sayap itu yang memunculkan kelap-kelip di permatanya itu

[suara ini apa zarco..jangan katakan jika kamu adalah raja naga yang setara dengan draco] ucap ddraig yang nampak panik apalagi nadanya juga kelihatan panik

{wah aku nggak tahu jika aku seterkenal itu} narsis zarco yang membuat si miki tertawa cekikikan

{oh ya kenapa kamu mengenalkan aku kepada bocah sekiryuutei itu?} tanya zarco dengan ejekan namun miki mengeluarkan tatapan tajam kepada zarco yang berani mengejek adik kesayangannya itu sehingga zarco dibuat terdiam seketika

"jangan berani kau mengejek adik tercintaku..jika kamu berani menghinanya maka aku akan mengejekmu juga... wahai naga saus merah kuning"ejek miki kembali diakhir yang membuat ddraig tertawa keras

[buahahahahahaha...aku tidak tahu jika raja naga diantara 2 naga surgawi mendapat ejekan] ucap ddraig yang nampak tertawa namun jika masuk kedalam mindscape bisa dipastikan jika ddraig memegang perutnya yang sakit dan berguling-guling disana sambil tertawa

{eeeeeeeehhhh...jadi bocah sekiryuutei itu adikmu?}tanya zarco kepada miki dan dibalas anggukan miki

"iya dia adalah adik yang berharga bagiku.. dan tidak bisa digantikan dengan yang lain"ucap miki

"apalagi ketika aku yang selalu menderita dan selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuaku apalagi teman yang seumuran denganku... adikkulah yang selalu berada didekatku dia selalu menemaniku bahkan dia pernah mendapatkan luka di bagian lehernya ketika teman seumuranku mengejek aku tidak punya bakat sehingga adikku marah dan berkelahi dengannya. dan itulah kejadian yag nggak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata apalagi tidak bisa aku lupakan" sambungnya kembali sehingga semua paham kembali jika isseilah yang selalu menemani kakaknya. tapi ada yang ganjal dengan mereka kenapa issei disebut mesum?

"oh ya aku mau nanya karena kamu adalah onee-chan issei" ucap rias

"memang kamu mau nanya apa..etto"ucap miki yang tidak tahu nama anggota ORC apalagi teman issei

"maaf telat memperkenalkan diri..namaku rias gremory aku adalah ketua klub ORC dan disebelahku ini adalah wakilku yang bernama akeno himejima dia adalah queenku dan yang berambut pirang dan nampak bishounen ini adalah yuuto kiba dia adalah knightku. lalu yang bertubuh loli dan pendek ini adalah koneko toujou bidak rook..lalu yang ini adalah asia argento dia adalah bishopku..dan lalu orang yang selalu memeluk teman masa kecil issei adalah xenovia quarta dia adalah bidak knightku lalu orang yang menggunakan zoids dan menggunakan sacred gear warna biru ini adalah ruuji familon dia bidak pawnku" ucap rias yang memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus anggota ORC

"begitu ya salam kenal minna-san" ucap miki yang membungkuk hormat

"baiklah kamu bertanya kenapa issei-kun disebut mesum ya,rias-san?"tanya miki kembali sehingga dibalas anggukan rias

"itu karena ketika dia sudah lahir dia sudah punya libido berat yang nggak bisa dia kontrol sehingga dia akan selalu berbuat mesum seperti menyibak rok perempuan, melihat perempuan ganti baju, dan mengintip wanita telanjang"jelas miki

"lalu kenapa dia nggak mesum kepadamu?"tanya rias yang nampak

"karena aku selalu menemaninya tak peduli dia itu seperti apa..bahkan jika kalian melihat dia dikehidupan sekolah aku yakin dia pasti kena tamparan,kena pukulan jika dia ketahuan mengintip mereka lagi telanjang" ucap sang kakak

"maaf aku yang memang terburuk" ucap issei yang menyesal dengan tampang tidak ikhlas karena diucap mesum dan kena tamparan cewek

"tapi apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu ketika onee-chan tidak ada?"tanya miki yang berhasil membuat issei terdiam dari ekspresi tidak ikhlas akibat ucapan kakaknya

"dia tidak memiliki teman miki-nee..karena dia mempermasalahkan kehidupannya yang memiliki libido berat. bahkan dia mengirimkan surat kepadaku yang berisi surat yang ada rasa putus asa"ucap arif yang membuat miki sangat sedih selaku kakak yang melihat adiknya tercinta menderita selama dirinya nggak ada

"jadi selama ini kamu tidak pernah mendapatkan teman hanya karena ini ya issei-kun?"tanya miki kembali dan dibalas anggukan issei

"itu benar nee-chan sejak nee-chan pergi aku tidak punya teman..hanya irina-chan dan arif-kun yang menjadi teman masa kecilku. semenjak mereka berdua pergi aku tidak tahu harus berteman dengan siapa lagi bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan selalu berteman denganku yang dijuluki 'penjahat kelamin','binatang','musuh wanita',dan lain sebagainya..hingga aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..apa takdirku semenyakitkan ini hingga aku dicemooh,dihina,dan diejek karena aku punya masalah hasrat seksual ini..bahkan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi..apa aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku padahal aku sangat tidak berguna dan sangat lemah. aku sudah menemui anggota klub ORC yang selalu mengisi hati hanya mereka yang bisa mengisi hati kosongku yang penuh penderitaan ini..maaf nee-chan aku benar-benar adik yang sangat tidak berguna dan bukan laki-laki yang diidamkan perempuan"ucap issei yang mengeluarkan curahan isi hatinya yang nggak bisa dia pendam lagi apalagi terlihat jika dia sedang sed

sementara bagi semua anggota klub ORC hanya terdiam dan kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. disatu sisi mereka ingin membantah perkataan issei yang barusan dia ucapkan dan disatu sisi lain mereka tidak bisa membantahnya karena perkataan issei memang benar

"bukannya kamu sudah menyelamatkan rias-buchou dari pertunangan yang tidak dia sukai? apalagi dia adalah seorang idola sekolah" tanya ruuji kembali yang ikut nimbrung disana

"memangnya itu bisa mengubah fakta ruuji-kun bahwa seorang idola sekolah yang berjulukan 'two great onee-sama' berhasil diselamatkan oleh seorang pecundang yang berjulukan 'trio mesum'. nyatanya yang aku dapat tidak peduli aku dimana aku selalu disebut trio mesum bahkan mereka juga menyebut aku penjahat kelamin" ucap issei sehingga ruuji menggelemetukkan giginya dengan sangat keras karena ucapan issei sangat benar karena fakta nggak bisa diubah

"memang benar sih reputasimu buruk. tapi walaupun kamu memiliki libido berat bukannya kamu bisa mengontrolnya?"tanya arif yang mengenal issei sangat dekat

"muri dayo nii-san.. kau tahukan kalau aku sudah terindikasi kelainan seksual tingkat akut?"tanya issei

"memang kamu sudah memiliki kelainan seksual tingkat akut atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa disembuhkan tapi kamu harus juga bisa mengontrolnya. karena walaupun kamu dibilang sangat mesum bahkan penjahat kelamin sekalipun kamu harus bisa mengontrolnya tak peduli apapun itu"

"itu mustahil arif-kun sebab issei-kun pernah memenggalnya bahkan dia sampai sakit selama 1 hari bahkan 3 hari jika itu menyangkut rias-buchou sekalipun" ucap kiba yang nampak menahan tangisnya

"haaaah..apa benar itu yang selalu terjadi kepadamu?"tanya arif kepada issei

"iya ini pertama kalinya aku menderita seperti ini" balas issei kembali yang menunduk dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi

"walaupun begitu aku dan kakakmu tidak mempermasalahkan bahwa kamu mesum sekalipun. karena aku yakin kamu bisa mengatasinya sendiri" ucap arif yang nampak menghibur issei karena dia tahu issei sudah sangat menderita banget bahkan jika memenggal hasrat seksualnya

"tapi ingat juga kamu harus bisa melindungi orang yang kamu cintai tidak peduli siapapun itu. asalkan kamu tidak membuat mereka tersakiti apalagi membuat diri mereka menjauhi kamu" saran arif

"ya akan aku usahakan" ucap issei yang kini mulai tersenyum

"satu lagi ingat pesanku issei-kun **'takdir memang nggak bisa berubah. namun bukan berarti kamu harus mengikuti jalannya takdir. kamulah yang harus mengubah takdirmu sendiri karena kamu bisa mengubah masa depan apakah itu menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk'** karena walau bagaimanapun kamu adalah teman masa kecil dan adikku yang berharga" balas arif yang kini mulai membuat issei mengeluarkan air matanya kembali

sementara bagi yang lain dan mendengarkan kata mutiara barusan memandang takjub teman issei yang begitu optimis walau dia juga sama dengan issei yakninya menanggung penderitaannya seorang diri

 **ting nong**

tak lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi dan membuat semua heran siapa yang datang kerumah teman issei ini

"biar aku buka" ucap rias

ketika dia dibuka nampaklah raut wajah kaget dimana salah satu pria yang berambut sama dengan dirinya datang dan menghampiri dirinya yang berada dirumah issei

"o-onii-sama?!"kaget rias yang melihat sirzech lucifer berdiri dihadapannya

"yo ria-tan" ucap sirzech dengan nada childish dan jangan lupakan dia itu mengidap penyakit siscon seperti serafall sang maou yang memiliki tahta yondai maou yang bernama leviathan

"siapa itu yang datang rias-senpai?"tanya arif yang kini mulai melangkah dan bisa dilihat ada orang yang berpenampilan sama seperti senpainya namun yang membedakannya hanya wajahnya dia sangat bishounen melebihi kiba

"maaf anda siapa ya?"tanya arif dengan formal kepada orang didepannya

"perkenalkan namaku sirzech gremory sekarang aku menjabat sebagai maou lucifer dan namaku sekarang sirzech lucifer dan aku adalah kakak rias gremory" ucap sirzech yang memperkenalkan dirinya

"ooh...anda pasti adalah onii-sama rias juga seorang pemimpin yang berwibawa ya?"tanya arif yang nampak kagum

"yaa begitulah" ucap sirzech dengan senyum khasnya

"ayo masuk dulu..nggak baik juga jika hanya ngobrol diluar" tawar arif

"ah...arigatou" ucap sirzech

"siapa yang datang arif-kun?"tanya issei

"abangnya rias" balas singkat arif sehingga membuat semua kaget siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan abangnya rias yang notabene seorang pemimpin dari underworld dan juga salah satu yondai maou yang bernama sirzech lucifer

"geh...s-sirzech-sama" ucap issei yang gagap melihat kemunculan sirzech

"konnichiwa issei-kun"sapa sirzech yang membuat issei blushing karena dia sudah disapa untuk kedua kalinya

"k-ko-konnichiwa sirzech-sama"

"selain itu onii-sama kenapa kamu datang kesini dan mengabaikan tugas dunia bawahmu"tanya rias yang membuat sirzech panik karena dia melihat jika ada 2 orang manusia didepannya

"nggak apa-apa kok kami adalah hybrid keturunan naga draco dan zarco" ucap arif santai sehingga membuat sirzech kaget karena dia sudah mendengar cerita raja naga yang sangat kuat melebihi trihexa dan juga mereka tinggal di surga yang dikenal dengan sebutan 2 raja naga surgawi

"apa benar kalian hybrud keturunan naga?"tanya sirzech yang ingin kepastian tanpa ada rasa kebohongan

"tentu saja...miki-nee" sehingga orang yang kenal instruksi itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya yang berwarna merah dengan garis kuning dengan permata warna biru dan juga arif yang mengeluarkan gautlet hijaunya dengan permata birunya yang membuat sirzech kaget karena dia bertemu langsung dengan 2 raja naga surgawi

"baiklah kenapa onii-sama kemari jangan hanya mengatakan jika hanya menemuiku saja" ucap rias

"sebenarnya tujuan aku berkunjung kemari hanya 2 yaitu ingin bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar melebihi trihexa itu dan terakhir adalah menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian"ucap sirzech

"apa yang dimaksud adalah hubungan gencatan senjata dan penandatanganan perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi?" tanya arif yang dibalas anggukan sirzech

"itu benar sejak terjadi pertempuran antara akuma,tenshi,dan da-tenshi telah membuat korban yang sangat banyak. dan untuk itu aku hanya membuat kesepakatan perdamaian agar fraksi lain tidak mendapatkan kerugian termasuk manusia apalagi seluruh fraksi" ucap sirzech

"jangan katakan jika onii-sama melibatkan teman issei-kun kedalam kesepakatan perdamaian ini?"

"sejujurnya sih iya. aku mau melibatkan teman issei-kun kedalam hal ini karena bangsa kita sudah membuat nyawa manusia hilang bahkan orang yang tak bersalah juga terkena dampaknya" ucap sirzech

"meskipun begitu kami bersembilan mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan diri anda sirzech-sama..'nasi sudah menjadi bubur' dan lagi itu sudah nggak bisa diubah lagi..tapi akan aku usahakan bahwa aku juga kakak issei akan tiba disana" ucap arif yang mengerti kondisi disana. karena dia tahu fakta tak bisa dibantah maupun diubah

"maafkan aku..akibat kelalaianku dalam bertugas aku malah membuat fraksi manusia mendapatkan dampak dan beban yang begitu besar" ucap sirzech yang nampak menyesal namun dibalas senyuman dari arif dan semua temannya

"nggak usah mempermasalahkannya sirzech-sama.. walaupun ada manusia yang terkena dengan dampaknya kami tidak bisa marah karena walaupun kami marah kami tidak akan bisa mengembalikan orang itu kembali..jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri apalagi sudah menjabat sebagai maou yang berpangkat lucifer" ucap arif yang memegang bahu maou yang berpangkat lucifer dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya

sedangkan sang maou hanya bisa merasakan penyesalan yang begitu besar karena telah membuat manusia terkena dampak kegiatan supernatural. dan dia belum pernah merasakan penyesalan sebesar ini ketika dia bertemu dengan orang bijak yang tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dia lakukan walaupun kinerjanya dalam mellindungi umat manusia maupun dunianya sangat buruk

sementara bagi yang mendengar hanya menatap kagum akan kebijaksanaan yang dipegang oleh teman masa kecil kedua issei dan pacar dari xenovia

' nii-san memang yang terbaik'

'nggak salah aku menjadikan kamu sebagai darlingku'

'waaah ini bikin aku senang jika berada didepannya'

'aku akan terus mendukungmu arif-kun'

dan itulah isi dari batin mereka kepada teman masa kecil issei yang nampak begitu bijaksana apalagi kebaikan hatinya tidak ada habisnya

"baiklah terimakasih atas pengertian anda arif-sama" ucap sirzech

"jangan menggunakan embel -sama panggil aja aku seperti kawan akrab. aku nggak begitu suka dengan formalitas" ucap arif yang nampak mempermasalhkan jika namanya menggunakan embel -sama

"baiklah terimakasih atas pengertian anda arif-kun" ucap sirzech yang kini mulai mengakrabkan diri

"sama-sama sirzech-kun" ucap arif yang mulai terlihat akrab dengan maou didepannya apalagi pangkatnya lucifer terlebih dia juga sangat muda dan lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri

sementara semua anggotaa ORC dan teman arif yang ada tujuh perempuan disana nampak cengo saja melihat teman masa kecil issei malah menggunakan embel-kun yang terkesan mengakrabkan diri dan ketika mereka melihat wajah sang maou malah terlihat tersenyum dan nampak kini mulai nampak membuka rahang mereka lebar-lebar. saking lebarnya rahang mereka malah langsung menyentuh lantai keramik dibawahnya

"ehh...onii-sama mau kemana?"tanya rias kepada sirzech yang baru sadar dari cengonya

"aku mau pulang dulu sebab ada tugas yang nggak bisa aku tinggalkan" ucap sirzech karena pekerjaan adalah prioritas kedua dan prioritas pertama adalah keluarga karena jika hanya memprioritaskan pekerjaan saja maka tidak ada kasih sayang yang kita luangkan untuk keluarga sehingga baik anak kita,adik kita bahkan istri kita akan sangat menderita jika sang suami,ayah sekaligus kakak tidak memberikan kasih sayang kepada mereka (keluarga)

"hati-hati ya onii-sama" ucap rias yang nampak tersenyum kepada sirzech sementara sirzech juga ikut tersenyum mendengar sang adik juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya

"iya aku akan hati-hati" balas sang maou tersebut

"waaah mereka kelihatan seperti adik dan kakak" celetuk arif

"iya mereka adalah adik dan kakak.. tapi rasa kasih sayang mereka terlalu berlebihan kepada keluarganya" ucap issei

"contohnya seperti apa sih? ingin tahu juga aku" ucap arif yang nampak penasaran

"contohnya anggap saja onee-chanku dia sangat mencintai aku.. dan dia sangat overprotective kepadaku..dan rasa kasih sayangnya diatas kewajaran normal seperti jika aku terluka oleh temanku itu maka onee-chanku tidak segan-segan menghajar orang itu sehingga orang itu meminta maaf kepadaku" ucap issei yang memberi contoh

"begitu ya...jika kamu cerita seperti itu.. itu akan mengingatkanku kepada onee-chanku juga" ucap arif yang menerawang wajah kakaknya yang nampak tersenyum kepadanya

"bagaimana kabar kakakmu arif-kun?"tanya issei kepada arif yang tidak lagi menggunakan kata 'nii-san'

"dia baik-baik saja mungkin dia akan disekolah disini juga mengingat dia pernah berkirim surat kepadaku" balas arif yang nampak sedih

"memang apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya?"tanya ruuji penasaran

"kakaknya mengalami insiden kebakaran dimana tangan sebelah kirinya terbakar akibat sengatan panas yang berlebihan.. dan itu disebabkan oleh ibunya yang memasak dan lupa akan masakannya akibat bermain dengan hp androidnya sehingga rumah milik arif terbakar bahkan hampir membakar 2 kios sebelahnya..akibat insiden itu tangan kakaknya harus dioperasi plastik dan mungkin kakaknya memakai sarung tangan"

"lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?"tanya ruuji kembali

"akibat insiden kebakaran itu kedua orang tua arif-kun dan kakaknya meninggal dan mereka tinggal dirumah pamannya dan karena tidak mau menyusahkan pamannya arif-kun pindah kesini dan bekerja disini"

"itu terjadi ketika aku mau masuk kelas 1 SMA namun karena aku tidak ada uang maka aku harus tinggal selama 1 tahun untuk mencari kebutuhan hidupku sendiri dan lagi aku tidak punya uang karena harta bendaku sudah hangus terbakar. dan disaat itulah aku bertemu dengan narita dan kawan-kawannya ketika aku mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa ketempat akademi di tokyo apalagi aku sudah hidup mandiri ketika pamanku memberiku uang, namun karena suatu alasan aku akhirnya pindah lagi kekuoh 1 tahun kemudian dan bertemu dengan kakaknya issei dan juga issei yang sudah kelas 2 SMA" tambah arif yang menjelaskan cerita issei

"awalnya nii-san sekelas dengan si buchou karena mengingat dia setahun lebih tua dariku. namun karena harta bendanya yang berharga hangus terbakar tanpa sisa akhirnya dia tinggal 1 tahun akibat insiden kebakaran itu sehingga dia menjadi selokal denganku" sambung issei kembali dan diberi anggukan oleh arif

sementara yang lain yang mendengar cerita barusan menundukkan kepala mereka dan meneteskan airmata ketika cerita yang disampaikan teman issei dan juga issei begitu menyakitkan dimana sang kakak menyelamatkan adiknya dari kobaran api yang begitu membara dan jangan lupakan juga vodka,narita brian, symboli rudolf, special week,silence suzuka, daiwa scarlet,tokai teio, dan maruzensky. mereka bertujuh juga ikut sedih dan meneteskan airmata yang tidak bisa mereka tahan ketika mendengar cerita duka tersebut

"jadi kamu bersyukurlah rias-senpai karena kamu memiliki keluarga yang masih utuh tidak seperti aku yang mana keluargaku tidak mempedulikan aku begitupun dengan issei yang mana kakaknya tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan jika kamu lihat diluar sana masih banyak orang diluar sana yang tidak mendapatkan anak apalagi tidak medapatkan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil bahkan masih bayi" ucap arif yang nampak mau meneteskan air matanya namun arif kaget melihat jika dia dipeluk oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"sudah kamu jangan menangis lagi...hiks...jika kau menangis...hiks aku ikut menangis juga" ucap xenovia yang memeluk temannya ini yang nampak tengah menderita

"go-gomen..biarkan aku untuk sementara seperti ini didalam pelukanmu" akhirnya xenovia mengangguk karena dia sudah mendapatkan berita mengejutkan seperti ini apalagi dia mendapatkannya ketika 1 tahun lalu. lebih tepatnya ketika temannya ini direinkarnasikan kembali ke dunia penuh kejadian supernatural dan akhirnya arifpun menangis sesunggukan dipelukan xenovia begitupun dengan issei yang memeluk kakaknya karena dia sangat tidak kuat mendengar jika teman masa kecilnya ini yang dia anggap sebagai saudara menangis sehingga isseipun juga menangis dipelukan kakaknya dan kakaknya issei memeluk issei ketika dia melihat issei mau menangis

 **SKIP TIME**

setelah hari menjelang malam anggota ORC mau pulang termasuk ruuji,asia dan issei mengingat rumah mereka bertiga sangat dekat

"jaa naa"

"terima kasih atas hidangannya sangat enak"

itulah ucapan dari klub anggota ORC. namun langkah ruuji dan asia terhenti ketika melihat issei melihat kakaknya

"ada apa issei-kun?"tanya miki

"bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu miki-nee..karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada kamu nee-chan..karena aku sangat membenci orang tuaku yang sangat berani menghalangi aku bertemu denganmu nee-chan.. apa aku boleh pindah kesini nee-chan?"ucap issei

"datanglah kemari baka otouto.. nee-chan akan terus menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka dan walaupun orang tua kita membenci ku.. mereka tetaplah orang tua kita issei jadi kamu tidak boleh membencinya. dan jika kamu pindah kesini aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya" ucap miki dengan tulus sehingga issei dibuat kaget terbuat dari apakah hati kakaknya ini sehingga menerima perlakuan tidak wajar dari orang tuanya itu

"baiklah kak..mungkin jika aku sudah sangat muak aku akan kesini dan menetap disini"

"ara kayaknya arif-kun harus membuat kamar satu lagi deh dan kayaknya onee-chan juga harus membantunya menyiapkan kamar karena kamu dan onee-chan arif bakal tidur disini" ucap miki yang berisi ledekan sehingga membuat issei menahan tawa

"dan jangan sampai juga kamu menimpaku dengan kayu besi yang entah kamu dapat dari mana asalnya dengan alasan untuk membuat kamar. dan sebenarnya kamar lain masih ada bukan tidak ada" ucap arif yang sangat sewot. namun dalam hati dia tersenyum tipis melihat issei mulai tertawa sedikit demi sedikit

 **TBC**

 **yap sekian dulu chapter 11 yang saya buat karena hanya segini juga otak yang bisa mengingat kejadian dan prosesnya. dan jangan lupa saran dan kritik agar bisa saya selaku author menerima kritikan dan berusaha membuat chapter depan lebih baik dan saya juga menerima flame tapi dengan alasan logis kenapa anda selaku reader mengflame saya.. dan saya tidak terima jika para reader mengflame saya tanpa alasan layaknya anjing menggonggong tidak karuan (bukan bermaksud menghina para reader sekalian karena saya selaku author tidak suka direndahkan apalagi dihina)**

 **oh ya mungkin kalian pada penasaran juga siapa kakak saya nanti di chapter depan. simak saja ceritanya dan kalian bakalan tahu siapa kakak ane nantinya di chapter 12**

 **chapter 12 : arif dan kakaknya**


	12. Chapter 12 : arif dan kakaknya

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan saya author yang suka membuat ffn ini yang bernama arif4342. nah disini saya membuat chapter 12 dimana saya akan ketemu dengan kakak kandung saya yang berasal dari anime mahouka koukou no rettousei yang bernama miyuki shiba.

baiklah mari kita lihat di kolom review yang saya dapat

 **dari quest: zoidsnya pada kemana? dan lagi ruuji terlihat begitu dilupain padahal dia tokoh utamanya apalagi di chapter 11**

jawab: kalau dichapter 11 itu mengenai pertemuan issei dengan kakaknya jadi unsur robot dibuat tidak ada. dan ruuji sebenarnya tidak dilupakan karena disitu masih berupa unsur keluarga yakninya issei dengan kakaknya juga denganku sebagai teman masa kecil keduanya. jadi ruuji tidak dilupakan hanya stop untuk sementara. dan untuk chapter ini masih ada unsur keluarganya mengingat aku akan bertemu dengan kakakku di ffn ini. dan mungkin di chapter depan (nggak tahu chapter berapa) ruuji bakal dimasukkan kembali ke ffn ini mengingat ada yang mengatakan jika ruuji dilupakan

chapter 12 : arif dan kakaknya

dipagi hari yang cerah kita lihat hari ini jika seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama hyoudou issei terbangun dari acara tidurnya karena jam wekernya berbicara kepadanya untuk bangun apalagi jam wekernya itu berisi cewek sexy disana yang berpakaian bermacam-macam seperti memakai pakaian renang, pakaian festival olahraga, pakaian bikini, dan yang parahnya ada yang nggak berbusana sama sekali

ketika berniat untuk mematikan jam yang sedang berisik di telinganya. nampaklah jika dirinya sedang dihimpit oleh 2 perempuan yang satu berambut darah merah dan satunya lagi yang berambut pirang (kalau penggemar hard ecchi pasti tahu ini nama karakternya). dia adalah asia argento orang yang dia selamatkan ketika jiwanya diambil oleh malaikat jatuh dan ketuanya yang pernah dia selamatkan dari perjodohan yang tidak ketuanya sukai

'eh... kok terasa berat sekali ya?' batin issei yang nampak mau mematikan jam weker malah kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan apalagi terasa dihimpit sesuatu yang sangat berat

ketika membuka matanya nampaklah jika 2 wanita atau lebih tepatnya 2 gadis sedang tidur dengannya dimana asia tidur di lengan kirinya sedangkan rias tidur di lengan kanannya sehingga membuat dirinya diam sejenak hingga suatu ketika

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dirinya malah berteriak ketika dirinya sudah dihimpit oleh 2 gadis yang sangat dia sukai dari dulu apalagi yang merupakan idola sekolah yang menyandang gelar ' two great onee-sama '

"oh issei-kun ohayou gozaimasu" ucap perempuan berambut blonde yang bernama asia

"oh asia...ohayou" balas issei

"ohayou issei" ucap rias

skiptime

setelah melakukan ritual pagi akhirnya issei,asia,rias, dan ruuji mulai berangkat kembali kesekolah dan mereka seperti biasa menggunakan robot zoids mereka karena jalannya sangat jauh

tak berselang lama issei melihat ada robot yang serupa dengan ruuji namun yang membedakannya adalah warna badannya merah darah persis dengan warna rambut idola sekolah. ketika kokpit dibuka ternyata mereka semua kaget jika orang yang didalam zoids itu adalah teman masa kecil issei kedua yang bernama arif rahman. dan tanpa aba-aba issei langsung membuka kokpitnya dan menyapanya

"ohayou nii-san"

"oh issei-kun ohayou... wah hari ini kamu berangkat dengan zoids ya?"balas dan tanya arif

"iya nii-san"

"lalu siapa didalam zoids satunya lagi" tanya arif yang menunjuk zoids murasame liger

"oh aku ketahuan ya?" canda ruuji

"oi yang dia tanya siapa didalam sana dasar bloon" ucap issei

"oh. gitu ya" akhirnya kokpit itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruuji bersama rias yang duduk berdampingan

"rupanya teman issei-kun ya?" tanya arif

"ya perkenalkan namaku ruuji familon pemilik zoids murasame liger"

"salam kenal ruuji-san. perkenalkan namaku arif rahman, teman masa kecil issei yang kedua dan pemilik zoids tipe liger" ucap arif yang memperkenalkan dirinya

"oh ya itu nama zoids jenis liger itu apa?" tanya ruuji yng melihat bentuk zoids arif hampir sama dengan zoidsnya yang menyerupai hayate liger. dan lagi terlihat jika mereka semua turun dari kokpit dan terlihat jika zoids itu berukuran kecil seperti pena yang gampang masuk kedalam saku celana

"oh ini. namanya desolate liger. hampir sejenis sih dengan hayate liger. namun bedanya senjatanya berupa pedang dan laser"

"hebat... lalu lasernya dimana? kan biasanya laser kan selalu nampak dibagian pertarungan?" tanya ruuji bertubi-tubi

"heiii kamu kalau nanya harus satu-satu ruuji-kun... nii-sanku nggak tahu harus jawab apa akibat pertanyaan kamu itu"

"ahhh... maaf aku lupa"

"nggak apa kok... mengenai dimana lasernya...biasanya laser itu berada di pedangnya dan itu aku gunakan ketika berada di keadaan terdesak atau lagi bosan menghadapi musuhnya. dan lagi untuk pertanyaan kedua senjata laserku tidak akan selalu muncul ketika pertempuran maupun pertarungan antar robot terjadi disini" jelas arif panjang lebar

"oh iya nii-san. xenovia-chan ada dimana..bukannya dia selalu nempel sama kamu?"tanya issei

"katanya dia akan kesini sebagai siswa baru disini tapi kita juga nggak tahu bakal berada dilokal mana dia" ucap arif

"ohayou minna" ucap seseorang yang menyahut mereka sehingga mereka melihat kebelakang dan terlihat jika ada 7 perempuan disana yang sedang berlari santai ketempat mereka dalam keadaan ceria

"ohayou spe-chan minna"

"ohayou arif-kun" ucap special week yang nampak tersengal-sengal habis berlari kecil

"kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya ruuji yang nampak ada raut wajah kesal dari 7 perempuan disana

"gara-gara arif-kun kami semua ditinggalin di rumahnya" ucap special week dan dibalas anggukan dari 6 perempuan yang lain

"hei jangan seenak jidatmu menyalahkanku bego. aku sudah membangunkan kalian beberapa kali ditelinga kalian bahkan berteriak seperti klakson mobil abad pertengahan. tapi kalian tidak menyahut.. ya makanya aku tinggalkan kalian karena kalian susah dibangunin" ucap arif yang membela diri

"apa mereka sering seperti itu?" tanya ruuji kembali dan dibalas anggukan dari arif

"yaa begitulah mereka nggak bisa dibangunin bahkan aku pernah membangunkan mereka dengan sadis seperti membasahi mereka dengan air lalu menyentrum mereka dengan stun gun" ucap arif santai

"lalu kenapa nggak kamu bangunin mereka dengan cara seperti itu kembali?" tanya ruuji kembali

'ni bocah belum pernah kesengat listrik ya hingga menyuruh aku melakukan hal gila itu lagi' batin nista arif yang mendengar penuturan ruuji. iya walau bagaimanapun diri kalian jika disuruh lagi melakukan hal aneh itu pasti bikin rambut kalian akan afro

"kalau aku melakukan itu kembali itu bisa membuat aku tersengat kembali oleh listrik. karena itu bisa membuat kamu nggak punya keturunan kembali" ucap arif santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi

sementara rias,asia,issei,dan ruuji yang mendengar perkataan dari arif langsung bergidik ngeri karena mereka baru pertama kali mendengar jika arif menyentrum teman mereka sendiri jika susah dibangunin yang menyebabkan mereka semua kesentrum listrik

"oh ya buchou"

"ada apa issei-kun"

"apa nanti ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"tanya issei

"ada dong. kemarin aku diminta sona untuk membersihkan kolam renang milik klub renang" ucap singkat rias

"memang kenapa kita disuruh ke kolam renang" tanya issei kembali

"mungkin akibat ulah si gigi hiu itu kali" ucap ruuji yang menyebut kokabiel sebagai 'gigi hiu'. sementara arif dan 7 perempuan malah menahan tawa mendengar ucapan ruuji yang terkesan mengejek kokabiel dengan sebutan 'gigi hiu' termasuk klub ilmu gaib yang juga ikut menahan tawanya akibat ruuji yang mengejek sang veteran perang

"aduuuh...yuk kita masuk nanti untuk kegiatan itu kita lanjutkan kembali di kegiatan klub" ucap arif

"ooo" balas mereka semangat 45

sesampainya didalam lokal para siswa dan siswi nampak heran dengan perubahan signifikan issei kembali apalagi duo mesum yang kita kenal dengan nama matsuda dan motohama yang melihat issei sudah mulai kembali tersenyum karena ada teman masa kecilnya kembali dari tempat dia berasal bahkan ruuji ikut tersenyum termasuk asia yang bisa melihat issei bisa kembali tersenyum

 **teng nong teng**

tak lama kemudian bel pertanda pelajaran akan , kegiatan pembelajaran agak terhenti ketika ada info baru dari senseinya tersebut

"baiklah...ohayou minna" sapa sensei

"ohayou sensei" sapa mereka balik

"hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. nah miyuki-san xenovia-san dozo" ucap sang sensei sehingga 2 murid itupun masuk. yang satu berambut hitam panjang dengan mata biru agak gelap dan ada pita rambut berbentuk bunga melati di sebelah kiri kepalanya. dan satunya lagi adalah perempuan berambut pendek dengan warna rambut biru samudra dengan poni hijau tua

sementara arif yang duduk bersebelahan dengan issei nampak kaget begitupun dengan issei yang tahu bentuk dan rupa kakak arif

"oiii.. arif-nii. apa dia kakakmu?"tanya issei yang nampak berbisik dengan perasaan kaget

"iya dia adalah kakakku..apa kamu nggak lihat ada sarung tangan di tangan kirinya?"tanya arif kembali sehingga issei melirik kearah tangan kirinya dan benar saja ada sarung tangan yang berwarna hitam pekat di tangan kirinya untuk menyembunyikan lukanya

"perkenalkan namaku miyuki shiba"

"perkenalkan namaku xenovia quarta"

"mulai hari ini dan seterusnya mohon bantuannya" ucap mereka berdua serempak

 **srett**

namun alangkah kagetnya arif ketika dia bertemu kakaknya kembali dan berhasil membuat semua siswa dan siswi menatap kearah dia dengan bingung. ada hubungan apa arif dengan 2 perempuan disana

"ne..ne..nee-chan" ucap arif yang terbata-bata menjawabnya

"oh...arif-kun ohayou"

"daripada itu kakak sekolah disini?"tanya arif yang nampak kaget

"iya kakak pindah sekolah disini karena kakak mau melihat adik tercinta kakak bersekolah" ucap miyuki yang tersenyum hangat sehingga membuat arif terdiam tidak bisa membantah perkataan kakaknya

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH" kaget seluruh murid disana bahkan sensei disana ikut kaget apalagi ruuji,asia,maruzensky,dan narita brian juga kaget jika perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut adalah onee-chan arif

tak lama berselang arifpun melangkah kesana dalam keadaan ingin menangis ketika kakak tercintanya ada arif berlari kedepan dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya

"nee-chan...hiks...nee-chan..huaaaaaa" akhirnya tangis kebahagiaanpun keluar melihat jika arif menangis untuk kakaknya. dan kakaknya memeluk dia dalam keadaan menangis bercampur bahagia

"sudah jangan menangis lagi darling malu dilihat semua orang lho" ucap xenovia yang berhasil membuat arif menahan malu akibat ucapan xenovia, bahkan membuat miyuki tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah adiknya nampak memerah

"hiks...hiks...hiks" bahkan semua kembali menatap kearah suara isakan tangis ternyata yang sedang terisak disana adalah issei yang melihat reuni disana bahkan airmatanya keluar dengan sangat deras. miyuki yang melihat itupun tahu dan membentangkannya

"kemarilah issei-kun" ucap miyuki yang membentangkan kedua tangannya. bagi issei miyuki adalah kakak kedua setelah miki yang pergi karena ulah orang tuanya

akhirnya issei melangkah kesana dan memeluk nee-chan arif karena dia juga ikut menghibur issei ketika dia dan arif masih kecil

"sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap miyuki yang mengelus kepala issei dengan hangat sehingga isseipun menghapus airmatanya dan mulai tersenyum kembali

"oh ya kabar miki-chan bagaimana?" tanya miyuki. sehingga issei tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakak arif yakninya kakak pertama issei

"dia baik-baik saja miyuki-nee"

"baiklah karena kalian berempat sudah mengenal satu sama lain. sensei mau nanya kepadamu miyuki-san?"

"apa itu sensei?"

"kenapa tangan kirimu dibalut sarung tangan hitam. apa ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya sang sensei itu kembali yang membuat miyuki terdiam apalagi arif selaku adik kandungnya juga ikut terdiam disana. karena ini menyangkut hal pribadi yang nggak boleh dilontarkan

"se-sejujurnya..."ucap miyuki yang ingin jujur namun dia nggak bisa mengatakannya

"sejujurnya nee-chanku ada suatu masalah yang bersifat pribadi jadi dia nggak mau memberitahukannya. apalagi ini adalah privasinya" ucap arif yang menjelaskan situasinya yang nggak boleh dibocorkan jika tangan kakaknya terbakar akibat kebakaran

"begitu ya...kalian boleh duduk" ucap sang sensei karena dia juga tahu hal privasi yang nggak boleh dibocorkan dan itu sangat dirahasiakan. akhirnya miyuki bisa bernafas lega karena privasinya masih bisa dia rahasiakan karena adiknya selalu perhatian kepadanya mengingat hanya dirinya dan adiknya sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi akibat kebakaran

 **skiptime**

akhirnya bel pertanda jam istirahat dimulai. semua pergi keluar mengingat istirahat bakalan lama karena rapat dewan guru untuk wali murid untuk kegiatan besok. namun berbeda dengan miyuki dia nampak sedih karena hanya dirinya dan adiknya yang bertahan hidup. tanpa disangka ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya yang membuat miyuki menoleh tangan itu. rupanya itu adalah adik tercintanya yang selalu memberi dia semangat

"jangan dipikirkan nee-chan. nanti nggak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" ucap arif yang tersenyum hangat ke miyuki

"terimakasih dek. berkat adek, kakak bisa kembali tersenyum" balas miyuki yang tersenyum ceria sehingga dia mulai tersenyum

bagi scarlet dan narita. mereka kelihatan sedih mendengar ucapan arif karena itu pasti menyangkut orang tuanya dan itu terlihat ketika miyuki nampak sedih jika mereka berdua sudah yatim piatu. dan bagi issei,ruuji,dan asia yang melihat cengkrama barusan hanya menunduk dalam diam mengingat moment yang diingat pasti moment yang sangat buruk apalagi arif sudah menceritakan kejadian itu kemarin

tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi bel tanda pulang dimana semua murid nampak senang sekali dalam seumur hidup dimana mereka hanya belajar 1 kali mata pelajaran dan di jam berikutnya para guru ada kegiatan rapat sehingga membuat semua murid begitu senang (yap persis seperti disekolah saya sendiri. dimana 1 kali belajar selebihnya free sampai jam pulang)

akhirnya mereka pergi keruangan klub gaib karena mengingat hari masih siang jam 2 siang. sesampainya disana ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kehadiran anggotanya namun, mereka nampak curiga ada seseorang yang berambut hitam panjang lurus tergerai sedang bersama teman issei apalagi memiliki mata biru kehitaman sehingga menambah kesan 'manis' jika orang yang melihatnya dan bagi yang punya saudara yang melihat miyuki pasti akan ingin meminta dia menjadi kakaknya bahkan jika perlu adiknya langsung

"dia siapa arif-san?"tanya kiba sehingga semua orang klub disana kecuali orang yang satu kelas dengan arif nampak mengangguk meminta kepastian

"dia adalah onee-chanku namanya miyuki shiba"

"perkenalkan namaku miyuki shiba kakak arif rahman. mohon bantuannya" ucap miyuki yang membungkuk hormat

"oh ya, lalu kenapa kakakmu pakai sarung tangan hitam?"tanya rias selaku ketua klub karena dia telah memberi izin arif untuk bergabung dengan klubnya begitu juga dengan 7 temannya dan juga kakaknya sehingga mereka bisa masuk klub mistis

"etto...apa kalian ingat yang aku dan issei bicarakan kemarin ketika dirumahku bersama miki-nee?" tanya arif

"ehh...jadi miki-chan tinggal bersamamu ya,arif-kun?"tanya miyuki dan dibalas anggukan dari arif

"kalau nggak salah kakakmu yang memakai sarung tangan di tangan kirinya akibat kebakaran dirumahmu..."seketika rias kaget dan membelalakkan matanya begitu juga dengan anggotanya (tidak termasuk issei,ruuji,asia,7 perempuan dan xenovia) ketika orang yang dimaksud itu adalah miyuki kakaknya" ma-masaka"

"iya yang aku maksud itu adalah kakakku"

"EEEEEEEEHHH" teriak gaje orang disana

"kenapa kalian nampak kaget jika aku menyebutkan nama kakakku?"tanya arif heran yang melihat seluruh klub ORC nampak kaget

"sebab ini pertama kalinya bahwa yang berada didepanmu itu adalah miyuki kakak kamu, arif-kun" ucap akeno yang mengutarakan pendapatnya yang bisa dilihat kaget tingkat dewa

"hehehe begitu ya" ucap arif yang nampak narsis yang membuat semua orang sweetdrop berjamaah kecuali kakaknya yang menahan tawanya

'ni orang narsis amat' batin nista semua klub orc bahkan 7 perempuan yang merupakan teman arif

"boleh nggak aku lihat tangan kakakmu seperti apa?" tanya koneko sehingga membuat arif terdiam begitu juga dengan miyuki. setelah beberapa kali bujukan akhirnya arif mau memperlihatkan tangan kiri kakaknya

"tapi kalian tidak boleh takut bahkan memandang jijik tangan kakakku ya akibat insiden kebakaran itu" ucap arif kembali sehingga semua mengangguk. akhirnya arifpun melepaskan sarung tangan hitam itu secara pelan-pelan dan terlihat jika tangan miyuki kakaknya berwarna hitam pekat yang membuat semua orang disana menutup mulut mereka karena mereka akhirnya percaya jika kakaknya benar-benar terkena kecelakaan

"sekarang kalian sudah tahukan kenapa aku tidak mau memperlihatkan serta memberitahu teman kita?" tanya arif kembali sehingga semua orang mengangguk. karena mereka tahu kakaknya pasti akan dijauhi jika memiliki tangan kiri yang sudah buruk rupa

"maafkan aku arif-senpai sudah memperlihatkan tangan kakakmu itu" ucap koneko yang menunduk dan menyesal karena dia meminta arif untuk memperlihatkan tangan kakaknya yang sudah terbakar

"nggak apa kok koneko-chan. ini hanya rahasia yang kalian saja boleh tahu" ucap arif yang nampak sedih sehingga miyuki memeluknya apalagi tangan miyuki sudah ditutup kembali dengan sarung tangan hitamnya

"otouto.. kakak nggak apa-apa kok. onee-chan nggak masalah jika onee-chan dibenci orang jika tangan nee-chan seperti ini" ucap miyuki namun arif langsung mengeluarkan airmata yang begitu deras

"jangan ucapkan hal bodoh nee-chan, aku tidak mau nee-chan tidak memiliki teman. aku ingin melihat kakak bisa tersenyum dengan riang dan bisa menampilkan senyum hangat. dan jika perlu aku ingin mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membuat kakak bisa tersenyum aku tidak peduli orang lain berkata apa kepadaku tapi berkata buruk kepada nee-chan...hiks... itu tidak bisa aku maafkan" ucap arif yang nampak mengeluarkan ucapan hati yang sejujurnya dan ini membuat semua kaget bahkan kakaknya juga ikut kaget jika mendengar adiknya ingin melakukan itu demi kakaknya dan bisa menampilkan senyum hangatnya

"hiks...hiks...hiks... terima kasih...hiks...hiks...otouto" ucap miyuki yang memeluk adiknya dengan hangat dan mengeluarkan liquid bening yang menyebabkan wajah manisnya tersiram oleh air matanya

"jangan menangis miyuki-nee..aku akan melakukan apapun demi kamu dan senyum hangat kamu yang ingin aku lihat selalu" ucap arif yang membalas pelukan miyuki dan membelai punggung kakaknya

sementara bagi yang lain mereka nampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. lalu arifpun kaget karena dia mengingat sesuatu

"ne draco kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya arif sehingga miyuki heran siapa yang arif maksud

tak lama kemudian keluarlah gauntlet hijau dengan permata biru samudra di tangan kanan arif dan merespon ucapan arif

 **[ada apa,aibo?]**

"ehhh. dia siapa yang berada dilengan kananmu otouto" tanya miyuki kaget bahwa ada sesosok yang berbicara kepada adiknya ini

"dia adalah draco. naga terkuat diantara 2 naga surgawi. dan merupakan kesatria naga hijau sementara kakaknya issei kesatria naga merah" ucap arif

 **[apa ada yang kamu tanyakan,aibo selain memperkenalkan diri kakakmu itu?]** tanya draco kembali dan dibalas anggukan arif

"iya sebenarnya ada yang aku tanyakan. kamu ada kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan seperti sedia kala?" tanya arif

 **[sebenarnya aku ada kekuatan itu bahkan luka bakarpun bisa aku sembuhkan. memang kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?]** tanya draco

"sebenarnya kakakku terkena luka bakar serius sehingga tangannya menjadi hitam pekat. dan aku pikir kamu ada kekuatan untuk menyembuhkannya ternyata kamu akhirnya memilikinya" ucap arif yang nampak senang jika partnernya memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan

 **[tapi ada konsekuensinya lho. apa kamu sudah siap untuk menggunakannya?]** tanya draco kembali karena dia pernah ingat ketika partnernya ini menyembuhkan seseorang ke keadaan semula maka dia akan pingsan selama 1 atau 2 hari

"aku siap draco. karena aku tidak ingin kakakku menangis lagi. walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah satu-satunya sumber aku bisa melangkah maju dan aku merupakan sumber untuk kakakku bisa tersenyum dan melangkah kedepan bersama.. dan aku bersumpah atas namaku aku akan melindungi keluargaku tak peduli dia itu siapa.. dan aku akan melindungi keluargaku sampai maut menjemputku" ucap arif sehingga arif berhasil membuat draco terdiam dan terlihat jika semua teman-temannya kaget bukan kepalang dengan deklarasinya barusan apalagi dia tidak takut untuk melindungi keluarganya bahkan teman-temannya sendiri

 **[baiklah jika itu yang kamu katakan. bersiaplah aibo terimalah kekuatanku ini]** ucap draco yang memberikan kekuatannya sehingga terlihat jika tangannya bersinar hijau terang

"kak tolong buka sarung tangan kakak" ucap arif sehingga miyuki mengangguk dan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang berwarna hitam pekat

"nee-chan terimalah penyembuhanku ini" ucap arif senyum hangat dan mulai mengobati tangan kiri kakaknya sehingga tangan kiri kakaknya bercahaya hijau terang bahkan sekumpulan iblis disana menutup mata mereka karena cahayanya sangat menyilaukan

"ugh...HEAAAAAAAAAAAA" akhirnya arif mengeluarkan aura penyembuhannya agak lebih besar sehingga menyebabkan ruangan pada retak semua

setelah cahaya hijau itu mulai memudar dan memperlihatkan tangan miyuki kembali seperti semula yakninya putih mulus, arif pun tersenyum melihat dia berhasil menyembuhkan tangan kirinya (walau belum pernah menyembuhkannya)

"arigatou otouto" ucap miyuki yang terisak melihat tangannya sudah kembali seperti semula. dan arifpun berhasil membuat kakaknya tersenyum kembali yakninya senyum hangat yang ingin dia lihat setelah insiden kebakaran yang menimpa keluarganya

semua yang menyaksikan ritual barusan terperangah tidak percaya. bagaimana tidak, orang yang memiliki sacred gear yang berupa boosted gear setelah ddraig dan albion seharusnya menambah kekuatan bukan menyembuhkan. dan ini kali pertama mereka menyaksikan secara langsung boosted gear bisa menyembuhkan orang lain. kalaupun bisa menyembuhkan diri paling hanya berupa menyembuhkan armor

'waaah. selain offensive arif-kun bisa menjadi supporter?!' batin akeno yang juga tidak percaya menyaksikannya

setelah menyembuhkan kakaknya arif kembali melihat temannya dan dia malah sweetdrop seketika melihat issei dan kawan-kawannya membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar

"kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya arif yang berhasil membuat mereka buyar dari lamunan mereka

"etto.. ini kali pertama aku bisa melihat kamu menyembuhkan orang lain. biasanya boosted gear hanya menambahkan kekuatan tapi kayaknya kamu kelihatan berbedaa" ucap ruuji

"ya daripada berbeda lebih tepat jika aku sedang mempelajari jurus penyembuhan ya walau masih terbilang cukup amatiran" ucap arif yang mengangkat kedua bahunya

"oh ya arif-kun?" tanya ruuji

"ada apa?" tanya arif kembali

"bagaimana kamu bisa bertemu dengan zoids milikmu yang bernama desolate liger?" tanya ruuji

"jika kalau ditanya seperti itu. aku bertemu ketika ditempatku ada beberapa zoids yang bernama bioraptor datang menyerang kotaku.. waktu itu kotaku berada di kyoto"

'kyoto bukannya itu tempat para mitologi shinto yang dijaga oleh hewan legenda yang bernama yasaka no kitsune pemimpin dari youkai?' batin rias yang kaget dan menyimak percakapan barusan

"dan secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan salah satu liger. dan waktu itu aku direinkarnasikan menjadi salah satu pemegang naga waktu aku sedang berada di alam bawah sadar oleh kami-sama atau lebih tepatnya 2 hari sebelum aku berada disini. dan waktu itu pulalah aku mendapat hadiah dari kami-sama yakninya 7 perempuan ini yang menjadi kekasihku" ucap arif dengan santai yang berhasil membuat 7 orang perempuan disana bersemu merah

"sialan kau nii-san kau sudah mendapatkan 7 perempuan yang selalu memperhatikanmu. sedangkan aku baru 2 yang aku dapat"

"itu lebih mendingan karena akan ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu. dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kedepan. entah dirimu akan kebanyakan perempuan yang ingin naksir sama kamu entah berapa jumlahnya karena kamu ingin punya harem" ucap arif santai yang berhasil membuat semangat issei makin membara karena arif yang selaku teman masa kecil kedua berhasil membuat semangatnya berkobar bagaikan api

"kau betul nii-san aku ingin membuat harem dan aku ingin menjadi raja harem" ucap issei dengan semangat tingkat dewa atau titan lebih tepatnya. mungkin deklarasinya segera terkabul saja mengingat issei begitu menginginkan harem dan ingin dikelilingi banyak perempuan (kalah populer oleh kiba karena ketampanannya apalagi disekolah perempuan yang satu sekolah malah meminta hal kiba menjadi pacarnya) (issei: kau benar author-san si kiba terlalu tampan bahkan aku ingin mengutuknya) (author: tanyain dulu kenapa kamu kalah populer maka kamu tahu penyebabnya)

"lalu pertanyaanku. konsekuensi dari penyembuhanmu itu apa arif-kun?" tanya akeno

"oh konsekuensinya adalah seperti..." ucap arif menggantung kekuatan. dan terlihat jika dia lagi terhuyung-huyung

bruk

akhirnya arif jatuh. namun dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh suzuka yang berada di sebelah arif

"kehilangan tenaga rupanya" ucap akeno yang tahu dengan konsekueni yang dimaksud oleh draco

 **[bukan hanya itu saja lho yang pernah terjadi]** ucap draco yang nimbrung disana

"apa maksudmu draco-san?"tanya ruuji

 **[dia bahkan pernah menyembuhkan 7 orang perempuan itu dengan kekuatan penyembuhannya karena mereka bertujuh juga ikut dalam pertempuran di tempat arif. namun, hasil yang didapat oleh arif sendiri ketika dia menyembuhkan dengan sihir seperti sedia kala adalah dia akan pingsan 1 hari bahkan dia sempat pingsan selama 3 hari akibat kekuatan penyembuhan tingkat tinggi. dan bukan hanya itu saja dia bahkan pingsan selama 1 minggu karena dia sedang menyembuhkan tangan dari suzuka dan kawan-kawannya akibat tangan mereka bertujuh hilang entah kemana akibat pertempuran itu. dan bahkan dia hampir nggak masuk sekolah selama 10 hari]** ucap draco yang menjelaskan situasi arif pada saat itu yang menyebabkan semua teman-temannya kaget bahkan kakaknya juga kaget kecuali 7 perempuan itu karena mereka sudah melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi dengan arif

'separah itukah yang dia lakukan?' batin ruuji yang mendengar ucapan draco barusan

'oh...otouto' batin miyuki yang ingin menangis mendengar pengorbanan arif begitu besar bahkan dia menomor satukan keluarga ketimbang yang lain seperti sekolah, kegiatan klub, dan acara lainnya

"oleh sebab itu aku maupun teman-temanku tidak mau membuat arif-kun merasakan hal ini lagi di hari selanjutnya. karena walau bagaimanapun dialah yang selalu membuat kami semua tersenyum dan tertawa" ucap special week yang nampak merenung dengan sedih ketika dia mengingat bahwa arif pernah melakukan hal gila demi dirinya dan teman-temannya

"bukan hanya itu ketika kami hampir mati dan mau meninggal arif-kun menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhan tingkat terlarang. akibat dari penyembuhan itu. dia hampir absen selama 1 bulan" ucap tokai teio dengan sedih ketika dirinya mengingat kejadian itu lagi

sementara yang lain nampak kaget mendengar hal itu lagi jika arif hampir absen selama 1 bulan karena dia menyembuhkan ketujuh temannya itu

'otouto...hiks..jangan melakukan hal gila itu lagi...hiks...aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi' batin miyuki yang nampak meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras mendengar perbuatan arif yang mengorbankan dirinya demi teman-temannya sangat besar

"aku nggak apa-apa kok kalian jangan menangis lagi" ucap seseorang yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu

"o-otouto..."ucap miyuki yang melihat jika arif sudah sadar

"hai miyuki-nee"ucap arif dengan senyum teduhnya yang nggak bisa miyuki tahan lagi sehingga miyuki langsung menerjang dan memeluk adiknya itu. lalu arif membalas pelukan miyuki dan melihat sekitar bahkan dia kaget ketika 7 perempuan itu ingin menangis dan ia cukup maklum karena ini adalah resiko dan konsekuensi yang dia terima akibat penyembuhan

"sudah kalian jangan menangis bahkan kamu juga miyuki-nee.. walau bagaimanapun aku tidak mau melihat kakakku maupun teman-temanku menangis" ucap arif dengan halus sehingga membuat 7 perempuan tersebut memeluk arif dengan isakan yang tak bisa mereka tahan lagi dan membuat arif mengelus kepala mereka dengan lembut

lalu setelah pembicaraan yang agak membosankan kini mereka berangkat kesalah satu tempat dimana anggota klub renang sedang berenang. dimana? kolam berenang

dan terlihat kondisi disana sangat memprihatinkan karena banyak sekali kotoran yang berwarna hijau disana yang menyebabkan semua heran

"kenapa kolam berenangnya menjadi hijau begini?"tanya ruuji

"mungkin ini hanya kolam berenang alternatif karena anggota klub berenang tidak dapat tempat yang pas untuk berenang, makanya mereka semua pergi ke kolam berenang alternatif ini" ucap kiba yang menjelaskan

"tapi itu bukan berarti mereka harus malas membersihkan ini juga bukan?" tanya ruuji soalnya mereka bisa saja mengeluarkan dana untuk merapikan bahkan membersihkan masalah sepele ini

"itu sih benar juga. mungkin klub berenang ada sedikit masalah dengan masalah dana. karena kebanyakan sekolah lagi mempersiapkan dana untuk berbagai acara seperti untuk akreditasi bahkan untuk acara berbagai macam festival"ucap kiba memberikan alasan kenapa dana tidak dikeluarkan sehingga mereka semua dapat memakluminya kecuali akeno, rias, dan koneko

"baiklah jika begini kita harus membersihkan kolam berenang bahkan kata sona-kaichou kita boleh menggunakan kolam berenang ini sebagai kolam berenang pribadi" ucap rias sehingga membuat issei kaget dengan mata melotot

"ko-kolam berenang pribadi?!" tanya issei yang kaget sehingga dia membayangkan ketika rias dan akeno memakai bikini karena hanya dua perempuan itu saja yang mengirimkan foto hotnya melalui hp issei

"wohoooooo...asik...bersih-bersih kolam berenang...bersih-bersih kolam berenang memang maknyos" ucap issei dengan semangat 45 bahkan asia yang berada disebelahnya malah tertawa kecut melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang menyelamatkannya dari

"kebejatanmu itu terlihat dari wajahmu issei-senpai" ucap koneko dengan datar dan tajam sehingga membuat hati issei tertohok ribuan jarum sedangkan arif malah menahan tawa melihat semangat issei yang membara malah menurun drastis

"baiklah kalau begini apa boleh buat sebaiknya aku pakai saja jurus terbaruku" ucap arif sehingga membuat semua melirik kearahnya

"ada apa?" tanya arif kepada semua orang yang meliriknya

"apa jurusmu itu membahayakanmu lagi nii-san?" tanya issei

"tidak..jurus ini hanya jenis membersihkan saja sehingga air yang dulunya kotor akan kembali bersih seperti sediakala bahkan jika ada lumut di dalam kolam berenang ini" ucap arif yang mengucapkan jenis jurus pembersih

"tapi kalian harus menyingkir dulu biar bisa aku membersihkannya" ucap arif sehingga semua anggota klub gaib menyingkir dari sana dan membiarkan arif membersihkan kolam kotor itu

setelah dilihat jika semua sudah menjauh maka arif menapak kearah air dan membuat semua kaget jika arif bisa berjalan keair dan dalam kondisi tenang

"baiklah... WATER CLEAN" teriak arif sehingga muncullah lingkaran sihir berbentuk kepala naga ditengahnya dan membersihkan kolam renang disana dalam sekejap dan terlihat jika kondisi air kembali jernih seperti dulu yang tidak ada lumut dan airnya tidak berwarna hijau

"wow nii-san keren banget" puji issei yang melihat kekuatan dari arif yang bisa menghilangkan kotoran pada air

'arif-kun sangat keren' batin suzuka

'waaaaahhh...dia sangat keren dalam menggunakan sihirnya' batin teio

"ok. airnya sudah bersih dan silahkan kalian gunakan sepuas kalian" ucap arif sehingga semua anggota klub orc langsung mengganti pakaian mereka yang awalnya pakaian seragam akademi kuoh kini diganti dengan pakaian renang bikini

sementara di ruang laki-laki

di dalam ruangan laki-laki nampak ada seorang pemuda mesum yang dikenal hyoudou issei sedang berganti pakaian miliknya dengan pakaian renang

"baju renang-baju renang" ucap issei yang kelihatan nampak sedang senang karena dia akan melihat pakaian dalam bikini milik buchou dan akeno-senpai yang merupakan two great onee-sama

tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria tampan yang bernama yuuto kiba datang menghampiri issei dengan bajunya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh six packnya yang membuat issei kaget bukan kepalang

"issei-kun..aku sebagai knight dari rias gremory ingin membalas budi dari kebaikanmu"

"ke-kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya issei yang shock mendengarnya

"akan sangat memalukan jika aku mengatakannya didepan semua orang apalagi keluargamu itu. jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu disini"

"te-terima kasih ya" ucap issei dengan senyum canggungnya dengan alis naik turun

'kenapa kamu malah berterima kasih kepadaku. bukannya kamu harus berterima kasih kepada heroin mu itu?' batin issei

"dan untuk itulah aku sebagai knight gremory ingin membalas budi kebaikanmu ini kepadaku. dan aku sangat malu jika aku tidak bisa membalas budi kebaikan seseorang" ucap kiba

'ditambah dia mengatakannya disini' batin issei

 **TBC**

 **yo agan semua mungkin hanya sampai disini dulu untuk chapter 12 dan di chapter selanjutnya issei dan kawan kawan akan bertemu dengan pengguna sacred gear yang bernama forbidden balor view. jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran agar author akan selalu semangat**

 **=====arif4342=====**


	13. bertemu pengguna forbidden balor view

yo agan semua saya selaku author minta maaf sebesa-besarnya karena saya selalu memikirkan gimana membuat ffn ini terlihat menarik. dan itu sering terjadi pada otakku yang menyebabkan semua karakter utama dari semua anime berdatangan ke otakku dengan sangat cepat sehingga menyebabkan aku jadi pusing . nah untuk di chapter 13 dari sang legendaris telah tiba aku akan melanjutkan sedikit dari ffn ini. baiklah langsung saja ke ceritanya

chapter 13 : bertemu pengguna forbidden balor view

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ya" ucap issei yang langsung keluar mengenakan celana hawai. dan tanpa sepengetahuannya tangannya berubah menjadi tangan ddraig disebabkan dia mengorbankan tangannya untuk membawa kaichounya pulang

'sial padahal baru disembuhkan oleh akeno-senpai' batin issei yang merutuki tangannya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba

 **[haaah** **sudah aku katakan kepada kamu. kekuatan kamu akan menarik kekuatan lainnya apalagi kamu melawan salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh sehingga tangan kamu sudah seperti ini. ibarat kekuatan ditarik oleh kekuatan lainnya]** ucap ddraig sehingga issei mulai sadar

"jadi dia yang kamu maksud" ucap issei yang entah kenapa langsung serius

 **kamar ganti perempuan**

sementara itu didalam kamar ganti perempuan terlihat jika rias mengenakan bikini putih sedangkan akeno mengenakan bikini biru keunguan dengan belang merah muda

"oh ya kamu sudah kapan mengenal arif-kun?" tanya miyuki yang mengenakan bikini merah darah kepada xenovia

"aku sudah mengenalnya sudah sejak ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun sedangkan dirinya 6 tahun dan itu terjadi ketika dia mengalahkan para anak nakal yang ingin menggangguku" ucap xenovia

"baguslah kalau kamu masih menjadi temannya" ucap miyuki

"memang apa yang terjadi dengan darling?" tanya xenovia

"ini terjadi ketika umur dia 3 tahun dan maaf waktu itu adikku merahasiakan ini sebenarnya aku ini kakak sepupunya dan kejadian itu dibuat berbohong karena dia masih asing dengan warga sekitar. waktu itu aku berumur 4 tahun. didalam ingatanku hanya arif-kun saja yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang. dia begitu menderita bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak peduli sama adikku sendiri dan mereka hanya memedulikan aku saja yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. disaat itu aku ingin menangis ketika adikku dipukul karena bersalah melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu kesalahan dia apa apalagi mereka berdua tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari adikku sendiri sehingga ketika aku berada dikamar aku ingin menangis dengan kencang ketika aku melihat adikku ditampar dan dipukul bahkan terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan disana" ucap miyuki yang menjelaskan kejadiannya sehingga membuat xenovia maupun para perempuan disana sangat shock mendengarnya apalagi suzuka, maruzensky, narita brian, teio, dan perempuan lain disana

'jadi seperti itu yang terjadi dengan darlingku semasa dia hidup?!' batin xenovia yang ingin menangis kuat bahkan asia sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan deras dan membasahi wajahnya

"setelah itu aku mengurus adikku seorang diri dan dia sangat senang ketika aku mengurusnya bahkan ketika ayah dan ibuku tahu aku mengurus adikku mereka ingin menamparku karena aku mengurus adikku yang masih polos. namun kejadian itu terhenti ketika pamanku memegang tangan ayahku dan terlihat jika pamanku sangat marah melihat kelakuan ayahku sehingga menyebabkan pamanku menyuruh aku membawa adikku kedalam kamarku dilantai 2. dan disanalah kejadian dimana tanganku menjadi hitam" ucap miyuki yang menjeda ucapannya dan melihat tangan kirinya yang dulunya hitam

"memang kenapa tanganmu bisa menjadi hitam"

"itu terjadi ketika pamanku mengikat ayahku dan ibuku dan mereka meminta tolong adikku karena adikku sangat polos. namun mereka bisa melihat jika matanya penuh dengan kebencian yang tak berujung sehingga orang tuanya dia nggak peduli lagi bahkan pamanku menyiram mereka dengan minyak tanah dan pergi dari sana dan untung jamnya masih jam 23:40 dimana semua orang pada tidur. sehingga aku dan adikku meloloskan diri dari sana. namun apa daya api menyebar dengan dengan cepat sehingga aku membuka jendela dan langsung memegang tangan adikku karena adikku takut ketinggian dan dalam keadaan panik. akhirnya adikku aku jatuhkan di seberang balkon yang dekat sehingga dia selamat. sedangkan pada waktu itu aku sedang menahan panas yang amat mendalam ketika aku mengetahui apinya sudah membesar didalam kamarku dan tiba-tiba saja aku melepaskan tanganku sehingga aku terjun kebawah. namun aku selamat ketika itu ada adikku yang berada dekat balkon langsung melompat kearahku sehingga aku bisa melihat dia dalam ekspresi senyum menahan sakit ketika berbenturan dengan tanah" ucap miyuki sehingga semua suasana sangat hening dan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa

"baiklah ayo keluar hari ini kita bisa berenang sepuasnya" ucap rias

"iya" balas mereka semua"

"oh ya asia PR bahasa jepang kamu bagaimana?" tanya xenovia yang menggati topik pembicaraan

"iya aku sudah menulisnya tapi aku kesulitan dibagian katakana dan kanji"

"kalau aku mungkin dibagian kanji karena itu sangat sulit bagiku. mungkin aku harus begadang untuk belajar" ucap xenovia yang nampak mengeluh dan itu wajar karena mereka adalah orang eropa yang dikirim ke jepang

melihat ada yang nampak mengeluh miyuki nampak tersenyum melihatnya

"kenapa kalaian tidak minta bantu saja pada adikku?" usul miyuki

"eh.. apa dia bisa membantu kami?" tanya xenovia

"tentu saja bisa dia sangat senang membantu kalian berdua apalagi dia ahli dalam mata pelajaran bahasa jepang dan olahraga" ucap miyuki

"tapi jangan pernah main-main kepadanya lho" ucap special week dengan tampang lesu diikuti yang lainnya sehingga membuat xenovia heran

"memang apa yang terjadi kepada kalian?" tanya xenovia

"jika didalam olah raga dia sangat mengerikan. bahkan jika itu menyangkut stamina dan energi maka dia akan melatih layaknya prajurit TNI seperti, lari 50 keliling, push up 50 kali, dan sit up 60 kali. dan jika ada salah satu dari kita tertawa dia akan menambah porsi latihan itu lagi" ucap suzuka yang nggak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi karena dia (arif) tidak mau dilatih dengan tampang seram orang itu lagi

sementara yang lain membayangkan dengan tatapan ngeri apalagi wajah yang membiru jika seandainya diri mereka dilatih dengan keras layaknya prajurit maka mereka bisa membatin 'benar-benar mengerikan'

"tapi ada hikmahnya kok dia melakukan itu" ucap miyuki dengan senyum

"tapi dimananya ada hikmahnya dilatih dengan keras seperti itu apalagi jika kita tertawa sedikit saja maka dia akan menambah porsi latihan kita lagi" ucap spe yang nggak kalah sengit kepada miyuki

"dia ingin kalian itu kuat bukan lemah. dia melihat kalian itu dengan kasih sayang bukan kebencian. misalkan jika kalian dalam sebuah perang belum tentu stamina kalian akan kuat makanya dia melatih kalian dengan sangat keras agar kalian mampu melawan musuh di perang yang berkepanjangan dan dia sangat sayang kepada kalian. dia sangat ingin melindungi kalian tapi belum tentu juga dia akan selamanya melindungi kalian dalam bahaya" ucap miyuki dengan lembut sehingga berhasil membuat spe dan yang lain terdiam

'jadi begitu ya yang dia lakukan kepada kami semua? hanya agar kami kuat dan bisa bertahan hidup dia melakukan sifat keras itu kepada kami' batin spe dan yang lainnya dengan perasaan menyesal telah berpikiran buruk kepada arif yang selama ini melatih mereka dengan keras hanya demi keselamatan mereka

lalu baik rias dan akeno keluar dari kamar ganti perempuan dan terdengar suara kiba yang terdengar panik

"ini gawat buchou" ucap kiba yang masih memakai baju akademi kuohnya

"telah terjadi sesuatu pada issei-kun"

"memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya rias

akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk dan melihat jika tangan issei berubah menjadi merah yang diselimuti auranya saja

"mau bagaimana lagi. akeno, issei aku serahkan kepadamu" ucap rias

"ara ara serahkan saja padaku ufufufufufufufu" ucap akeno dengan tawa khasnya

akhirnya semua berkumpul di kolam berenang kecuali dengan akeno dan issei yang melakukan ritual pengobatan dan itu membuat mereka semua heran karena issei tidak kelihatan bersama akeno bahkan arifpun juga tidak kelihatan

"oh ya arif-kun dimana?" tanya scarlet yang memakai bikini merah muda dengan bentuk kotak-kotak putih

"dia lagi istirahat di zoidsnya dan merenung didalam zoidsnya" ucap ruuji yang membuat semua terdiam dengan perasaan sedih

"apa ini karena ucapanku yang begtu kasar ya sehingga dia benci kepada kita?" tanya spe yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh arif

"tidak.. itu nggak ada sangkut pautnya. dia hanya kelelahan saja dan nggak usah khawatir bentar lagi dia sembuh"ucap ruuji

akhirnya keluar juga si akeno sama si issei yang nampak tangannya kembali normal seperti sedia kala

"bagaimana? apa sudah selesai ritual pengobatannya?" tanya rias

"tentu saja sudah. iyakan issei-kun?"tanya akeno dengan senyumnya

"y-ya begitulah" ucap issei yang nampak merona

"aku harap kamu nggak melakukan hal aneh kepada issei-kun ku ya, akeno-chan" ucap issei yang agak ngambek

"ara-ara..ufufufufu...nampaknya rias-chan mulai cemburu" ucap akeno

"t-tentu saja tidak baka akeno" ucap rias yang nampak merona ketika dikatain cemburu

tak lama kemudian muncullah arif yang mengenakan celana boxer yang berwarna orange tanpa atasan sehingga membuat semua cewek merona bahkan itu terjadi pada koneko yang minim ekspresi dengan muka memerah

"kamu habis ngapain arif-kun?" tanya issei yang mulai mengakrabkan diri kepada arif. karena arif dan issei sepakat untuk memanggil dengan suffik '-kun'

"oh aku habis mengganti pakaianku. yaa karena sudah lama sekali aku nggak pergi berenang dengan onee-chanku dan lagi ya sama pacarku juga" ucap arif yang blak-blakan dan nampak jika mukanya merah menahan malu

'sa sugee no arif-kun ga (arif-kun memang hebat)' batin issei

akhirnya mereka semua berenang dengan semangat dan tak terkecuali rias yang minta olesan tabir surya oleh issei

"issei. tolong olesin badanku dengan tabir surya" ucap rias dengan nada memohon dan terlihatlah jika issei memasang senyum mupengnya dan membuat arif malah tersenyum canggung dengan wajah baru issei

akhirnya issei mengolesin tabir surya kerias dan tak lama. acara mengoles tabir surya terganggu oleh permohonan dari wakil ketua rias ya siapa lagi yang selalu mengatakan ara-aranya

"issei-kun olesin aku juga ya~" sehingga issei kembali memasang wajah mesumnya dan langsung mengoles akeno dengan tabir surya

'ok aku mulai nggak tahan lagi jika sudah keadaan seperti ini' batin ruuji yang mulai tersiksa secara fisik dan mental

"arif-kun tolong onee-chan ya. onegai" ucap miyuki yang minta diolesin tabir surya sehingga arif senyum kepada kakaknya dan kakaknya juga membalas senyum arif

"bagaimana kak?" tanya arif

"sangat enak sekali...ahnn... kaki kakak juga ya" sahut miyuki

"ha'iyo onee-chan" balas arif dan membuat semua terperangah jangankan terperangah koneko pun malah memasang wajah nggak percaya

'sebenarnya mereka ini kakak beradik atau sepasang kekasih sih?' batin mereka kompak yang melihat cinta romantis dari pasangan adik kakak itu

"ada apa?" tanya arif yang berhasil membuat mereka langsung sadar dari lamunannya

"sebenarnya kalian ini kakak adik atau sepasang kekasih sih?" tanya issei setengah berteriak

"sebenarnya kami adik kakak yang menyukai hubungan incest"

"ara kalau kita bukan kakak adik kita bisa langsung menikah" canda miyuki yang berhasil membuat ruuji terbang dengan nosebloodnya

'njiir kawaii amat' batin ruuji

"sebenarnya kaliann ini memperlihatkan hubungan incest apa hubungan kasmaran sih?" tanya issei

"apa memang seperti itu?" tanya arif dengan tampang watados sehingga berhasil membuat issei jatuh terjungkal kebelakang

"ba-baghiku ka-kalian terlihat seperti adik kakak" ucap ruuji yang entah sejak kapan hidungnya disumbat

"kenapa dengan hidungmu?" tanya arif

"salahkan itu akibat perbuatan kakakmu" ucap ruuji

"oh ya. apa benar begitu?"tanya arif dengan tampak watados sehingga ruuji terjungkal kebelakang lagi

"tapi jangan memperlihatkan hubungan incest kalian disini. bukannya seorang adik dilarang mencintai kakaknya?" tanya spe

"kalau kami bukan kakak adik apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya arif yang nampak menggoda lagi

"ara kalau kita bukan kakak adik. aku sangat setuju jika kamu menikahi aku arif-kun. bahkan kita bisa membuat banyak anak nantinya" ucap miyuki yang mengelus kepala adiknya sehingga semua terjungkal kebelakang bersamaan akibat ucapan absurd dari sepasang adik kakak berbeda dengan asia dan yang nampak merona saja mendengar penuturan itu

 **====================================change scene===============================**

di sore hari nampaklah jika semua orang berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan yang bertuliskan ruangan ORC yang mana ada 4 laki-laki dan 13 prang perempuan di ruangan tersebut. dan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang maou yang bergelar lucifer dan terlihat jika dia mengenakan seragam kantoran sehingga semua membungkuk hormat

"o-onii-sama" ucap rias yang tergagap melihat kemunculan kakaknya secara tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan yang berambut silver

"yo lama tidak bertemu ria-tan dan juga keluarga. dan juga midoryuutei" ucap sirzech

"hahahaha...salam juga sirzech-kun. dan juga siapa yang disebelahmu itu sirzech-kun?" tanya arif yang nampak ada perempuan disebelah sirzech

"perkenalkan namanya grayfia. dia adalah maidku"

"hajimemashite. namaku grayfia lucifer. salam kenal midoryuutei"

"salam kenal juga. namaku arif rahman. pemegang draco sang kaisar naga hijau" ucap arif dengan perkenalan yang sangat formal

"apa anda yang bergelar lucifer?"tanya xenovia

"iya. dan salam juga kepadamu yang merupakan knight dari imoutouku"

"suatu kehormatan besar aku bisa menjadi peerage adik anda. lucifer-sama" ucap xenovia

"lalu onii-sama ngapain onii-sama kesini bukannya onii-sama ada pekerjaan?" tanya rias

"oh itu mengenai akan ada rencana perdamaian disini. dan lagi ada kunjungan orang tua dengan wali murid" ucap sirzech santai dan membuat semua kaget tak terkecuali arif

"apa maksudnya mengenai perjanjian perdamaian?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan sirzech

"lalu ada satu lagi" ucap sirzech

"apa kamu belum membebaskan bishop miikmu itu rias?"tanya sirzech

'apa rias-senpai memiliki bishop lain?' batin arif soalnya yang dia tahu hanya asia yang sekelas dengan issei saja yang menjadi bishopnya

"belum onii-sama soalnya dia belum bisa mengendalikan sacred gearnya itu" ucap rias

"kalau begitu. keluarkanlah dia dan latihlah dia agar menjadi berani. soalnya kamu tahu sendirikan dia sangat takut dengan semua orang" ucap sirzech sehingga membuat arif penasaran siapa bishop milik senpainya ini

"baiklah mungkin hanya itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan. oh ya arif-kun"

"ada apa, sirzech-kun?" tanya arif

"aku harap kamu mau datang ke perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi dan kamu menjadi perwakilan dari fraksi manusia" ucap sirzech sehingga membuat anggota ORC kaget

"akan aku usahakan sirzech-sama. sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi manusia" ucap arif sehingga membuat sirzech tersenyum senang

akhirnya tim rias pergi ke ruangan yang selalu dikunci dan diberi garis polisi yang bertuliskan 'keep stay out'

"memang ngapain kita kesini buchou?"tanya issei

"kita akan membebaskan salah satu peerageku. dia suka mengurung diri dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan yang lain" ucap rias yang menjelaskan penyebab salah satu peeragenya itu takut kepada manusia

"lalu bisa nggak rias-senpai jelaskan kenapa dia takut dengan manusia dan menyebabkan dia menjadi orang yang suka mengurung diri?" tanya arif dan dibalas anggukan semua orang

"sama denganku, aku tidak tahu latar belakang peeragemu itu" ucap ruuji yang ikut penasaran

"haaah~ nama dia adalah gasper vladi dia adalah hybrid vampire dimana ibunya manusia sedangkan ayahnya vampire atau orang inggris mengenalnya sebagai dracula. alasan dia lebih suka mengurung diri dan tidak mau bersosialisasi, itu disebabkan karena ketika ibunya melahirkannya, ibunya telah meninggalkan dia selama-lamanya. dan lalu dia mendapat perlakuan tidak wajar diusianya yang belia seperti : semua orang melemparnya dengan batu, mengucilkannya, dan menghajarnya karena dia dianggap sebagai jelmaan dari dracula itu sendiri . dan bukan hanya itu, mereka sangat membenci gasper karena dia memiliki sacred gear yang bernama forbidden balor view yang berasal dari naga fafnir dan juga dia dikenal sebagai daywalker" jelas rias yang membuat semua kaget

'jadi seperti itu ya masa hidup si gasper?'batin ruuji yang nampak sedih bahkan

'kasihan kali si gasper' ucap asia

akhirnya rias melepaskan segel yang berada dipintu dengan sihirnya dan menyebabkan dirinya masuk bersama seluruh anggota orc tak terkecuali arif,7 perempuan dan kakaknya

"keluarlah. sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa, gasper-kun" ucap rias karena ruangannya sangat gelap sekali dan nampak remang-remang

"huwaaa. aku nggak mau keluar." ucap salah satu seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik lemari

"sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa kok. mereka semua nggak jahat" ucap rias yang nampak tersenyum hangat. namun apa daya orang itu tidak mau keluar

"tidak..aku tidak mau keluar... mereka semua jahat" ucapnya

"hei ayolah nggak usah takut. kita semua tidak akan menyakitimu kok" ucap ruuji yang kini mulai berjalan dan menarik dia keluar dan menyebabkan wajah orang itu terlihat dimana dia berambut putih dengan mata merah apalagi dia berpakaian seperti cewek

"wohoooo. ternyata ada cewek bule ya?" ucap issei yang kini masang senyum mesumnya

"cewek? maaf saja issei. dia sebenarnya cowok karena dia suka berpakaian crossdresser" ucap rias yang berhasil membuat issei kaget dengan mata melotot

"di-dia cowok? aku pikir dia perempuan" ucap issei tak percaya jika didepannya ini adalah laki-laki yang suka berpakaian crossdresser

"memang begitulah kenyataannya issei" ucap rias

dan tak lama kemudian arifpun melepaskan pegangannya pada pacarnya

"ada apa darling?" tanya xenovia

"biar aku saja yang akan melatih dia kuat. aku yakin dia seperti itu karena dia belum bisa mengontrolnya. dan aku yakin penyebab lainnya karena dia kurang pd pada dirinya sendiri" ucap arif dan berhasil membuat semua berdecak kagum melihatnya

'itulah yang aku harapkan dari darling' batin xenovia

'ternyata otouto sangat menyayangi kouhainya sendiri' batin miyuki yang kini tersenyum hangat

"tidak..jangan mendekat..aku nggak mau kamu berhenti bergerak" ucap laki-laki yang bernama gasper

"nggak apa...kesinilah...aku nggak akan menyakitimu." ucap arif yang melangkah ke tempat gasper yang terlihat ketakutan

akhirnya arif memeluk gasper dan terlihat jika gasper nampak kaget jika senpainya memeluknya

"sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. aku tahu dari cerita senpaiku kamu tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitar karena kekuatan berbahayamu itu dan karena kamu jelmaan dari dracula kan? aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu itu jadi anggap saja aku ini kakakmu ya?" ucap arif yang mengeluarkan sedikit aura naganya yang sangat menenangkan dan berhasil membuat gasper nampak nyaman dan menangis sesunggukan karen dia belum pernah dipeluk oleh orang lain

"baiklah apa kamu sudah mulai agak tenang?" tanya arif kepada gasper

"arigatou onii-chan" ucap gasper yang nampak tersenyum dan bisa terbuka sedikit demi sedikit

"gak apa-apa kok gasper-chan" ucap arif yang mengelus kepala gasper

"rias-senpai aku akan melatih gasper-chan dulu biar dia nampak berani dan tidak takut lagi"ucap arif kepada ketuanya dan disambut senyum hangat. tak terkecuali dari issei ruuji dan semua teman barunya

"baiklah dia aku serahkan padamu ya" ucap rias

"serahkan saja padaku" ucap arif yang sangat lantang

di gedung olahraga

terlihatlah jika ada 2 orang disana yang bernama arif sedang melatih gasper dan terlihat jika arif dan gasper berpakaian olahraga

"baiklah gasper dengarkan aku. aku memang santai ketika tidak berlatih namun ketika mendengar kata latihan atau apalah itu maka aku akan serius. APA KAU DENGAR?" teriak arif diakhir kalimat yang membuat gasper terlihat ketakutan sedikit

"i-iya a-aku de-dengar" ucap gaser tergagap

"haaa. apa yang kamu katakan monyet. KATAKAN LEBIH KERAS" ucap arif dengan lantang

"IYA AKU DENGAR" ucap gasper lantang

"baiklah monyet seperti kamu memang harus dilatih keras. dengar kamu harus lari 10 keliling. namun karena kau iblis. maka kau harus lari 2 kali lipat. lakukan" ucap arif tegas

"ta-tapi itu berlebihan" ucap gasper

"dengarkan aku monyet. tidak bakal ada orang yang akan melindungimu, kalaupun ada tidak selamanya orang itu akan terus melindungimu.. KAU DENGAR GAK MONYET SIALAN" tanya arif dengan teriak tegasnya layak komandan prajurit yang melatih

"YES SIR. AKU DENGAR" balas gasper

"kalau gitu tunggu apalagi, monyet. cepat lakukan" ucap arif

akhirnya gasper berlari mengelilingi lapangan gedung sekolah sebanyak 20 kali. baru di daerah keliling 10 lapangan dia sudah mulai lelah

" HEI APA-APAAN UH LARIMU. MANA LARI SEMANGATMU HAH? TUNJUKKAN KEPADAKU BUKAN LARI KAYAK MONYET. LAKUKAN" teriak arif yang berhasil membuat semangat gasper kini berapi-api

sedangkan yang diluar yang menonton latihan gasper nampak memandang takjub melihat arif bisa melatih gasper layaknya prajurit. jangankan issei, ruuji, miyuki, dan xenovia. tetapi, koneko seorang perempuan loli yang minim ekspresi akhirnya bisa tersenyum melihat latihan keras dari gasper yang selalu takut bersosialisasi menjadi gasper yang dijuluki 'sang prajurit'

"waaah..ternyata teman masa kecil issei yang kedua sangat tegas ketika melatihnya" ucap rias

"iya...dia tidak segan-segan melatih gasper agar gasper menjadi kuat"ucap akeno

akhirnya setelah selesai melatih gasper yang berlari kini beralih ke acara adu jotos

"baiklah sudah cukup disana gasper" ucap arif akhirnya gasper langsung berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena saking capeknya

"istirahat 10 menit" ucap arif dan gasperpun duduk dilantai dan terlihat jika arif memberi gasper air botol mineral

"ini. selamat atas kerja kerasmu" ucap arif yang menyodorkan minumannya dan diterima gasper dan diminum sampai habis

"senpai. kenapa senpai mau melatihku? aku kan lemah dan tidak berguna dan lagi aku juga belum bisa mengontrol sacred gearku? kenapa senpai?" tanya gasper bertubi-tubi

"aku akan menjawabnya. pertama kamu ada potensial yang ada didalam dirimu. aku tidak memandang kamu itu kuat, lemah,tidak berguna ,dan berguna. aku hanya memandang kamu dan rias-senpai sederajat dan tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. lalu yang kedua kamu memiliki hati tekad yang kuat. kamu sama persis denganku. awalnya aku selalu dikatakan tidak berguna karena aku tidak memiliki tekad, tapi setelah aku mendapatkan tujuan hidupku dan tekadku maka tekad itu akan menjadi penolonggmu agar kamu tidak dipandang sebelah mata. dan yang terakhir rubahlah kebiasaan mu yang selalu suka memakai pakaian perempuan ini. aku tidak mau kamu terlihat dibenci orang karena kamu suka crossdresser dan lagi kamu tidak boleh takut pada siapapun karena ada orang yang akan selalu melindungimu. tapi bukan berarti kamu harus berada di belakang mereka tapi kamu juga harus maju kedepan untuk melindungi apa yang ada dibelakang" jelas arif panjang lebar yang membuat gasper kagum dengan penjelasan arif yang akan selalu mendorong dia kedepan

bukan hanya itu semua yang berada di kursi gedung olahraga yang menyaksikan latihan gasper berdecak kagum mendengar penjelasan arif yang penuh dengan makna bahkan berhasil membuat xenovia memandang dia dengan kagum

"senpai tolong latih aku lebih keras lagi" ucap gasper lantang yang membuat arif tersenyum menyeringai

"ternyata monyet sepertimu berani juga terhadap pelatihmu. baiklah tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kamu babak belur" ucap

"tapi sebelum itu kamu harus tahu apa itu haki" ucap arif

"haki apa itu?" tanya gasper

"haki adalah kemauan. pengertiannya hampir mirip dengan tekad namun berbeda. jika tekad hanya kemauan berasal dari hati maka kemauan adalah tubuh kita yang merespon dan ambil tindakan. haki ada 3 jenisnya yaitu

1\. kenbushoku no haki. haki jenis ini adalah haki observasi dimana kita yang menggunakannya bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran musuh dan kita bisa menghitungnya jika mereka di ruang lingkup haki kita. misalnya

kalian berempat belas ngapain sembunyi disana?"tanya arif dan terlihat jika anggota orc, 7 perempuan dan 1 kakak arif menampakkan wajahnya

"hehehehe aku tidak tahu jika kamu bisa merasakan kami" ucap ruuji

"nah itu salah satu jenis kenbunshoku no haki lalu

2\. busoshoku no haki. haki jenis ini adalah jenis haki pengeras dimana badan dan kepala kita maupun organ kita akan menjadi keras seperti baja. lalu

3\. haoshoku no haki. haki jenis ini adalah haki penakluk dimana musuh yang berjumlah 100.000 atau 100 orang maka akan berkurang setengahnya"jelas arif yang membuat gasper memandang takjub

"baiklah . ruuji-kun kamu tolong ambilkan keranjang bola kasti dan alat yang biasa digunakan untuk bela diri yang sejenis kungfu. kita akan melatih kelincahan dan ketangkasan gasper

"baiklah akan aku ambilkan" ucap ruuji

"aku bantu" ucap issei yang ikut membantu

akhirnya issei membawa 2 buah patung yang sejenis kungfu, dan ruuji yang membawa keranjang yang berisi bola kasti

"baiklah sekarang aku benar-benar melatihmu dengan keras. dan untuk issei kamu nanti bantu aku membersihkan ini dan selebihnya silahkan kembali ketempat klub kalian" instruksi arif dan semuapun mengangguk setuju karena mereka bisa mempercayai arif yang merupakan pelatih gasper

dan untuk issei? jangan ditanya dia nampak semangat 45 melihat dia bisa berguna untuk teman masa kecilnya yang kedua setelah irina pergi meninggalkannya

akhirnya arif melempar semua bola kasti dan dibantu oleh issei dimana issei mengambil bola kasti dan melemparnya kearah gasper dengan sangat kencang dan terlihat jika gasper terus menghindar serangan mematikan dari senpainya itu

tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang yang berambut pirang dengan tampang senang luar biasa

"yo hyoudou-kun" sapa orang itu yang issei kenal adalah saji genshirou

"oh...saji-kun. ada apa datang kesini?" tanya issei

"aku mendengar dari maou-sama jika peerage ketuamu sudah dibebaskan" ucap saji dan dilihat jika ada seorang perempuan yang lagi latihan dengan semangat

"ohhh...ternyata cewek bule ya?" tanya saji. mau nggak mau issei terpaksa menjawabnya

"dia bukan cewek tapi dia cowok yang suka berpakaian crossdresser"ucap issei yang berhasil membuat saji tertunduk dengan aura hitamnya

"benarkah? aku tidak menerima kenyataan ini..."ucap saji yang tertunduk dengan wajah lesu

dan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang yang berambut perak di klub orc dan membuat semua kaget dan langsung menunduk hormat

"o-onee-sama?!"kaget rias yang kedatangan kakak iparnya

"rias sekiryuutei dan arif-san itu dimana?"tanya perempuan itu

"mereka lagi melatih gasper di gedung olahraga onee-sama. dan berusaha mengendalikan sacred gear gasper" ucap rias

"kalau begitu bilang kepada mereka berdua untuk turut hadir di pertempuan antar fraksi"

"baiklah grayfia nee-sama" ucap rias kepada perempuan itu yang dikenal dengan nama grayfia lucifuge atau grayfia lucifer

TBC

maaf gan telat update dari ffn ku ini. soalnya ada kerja didunia nyata jadi nggak sempat untuk update cerita ini

dan untuk para author sekalian bagi yg punya wa. tolong masukkan aku sebagai member di FNI dan ini nomornya 083180161771.

dan sekian dulu untuk chapter 13. dan untuk chapter 14 sini issei akan bertemu dengan kakaknya di pertemuan antara orangtua dan wali murid

chapter 14: meet oldest sister in academy kuoh

arif4342 log out


	14. Bertemu sang kakak di akademi kuoh

yo agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342.. hari ini kita masuk ke chapter 14 dimana issei akan bertemu kakak kembarnya di akademi kuoh.. untuk itu mari kita lihat langsung saja ke TKP

chapter 14 : meet oldest sister in academy kuoh

di pagi hari yang cerah yang begitu menenangkan nampaklah hari ini seorang pemuda yang bermabut coklat ala kapten tsubasa sedang bangun dan merupakan tokoh utama dari cerita ini yang bernama hyoudou issei. terlihat jika dia sedang bersiap-siap dengan pakaian kuoh setelah ia melakukan rutinitas paginya yang sangat dia sukai yakni berendam air panas di pagi hari

namun dia terlihat jika issei sedang membayangkan ucapan dari teman masa kecil keduanya yang pada saat itu mengatakan sesuatu yang serius

 **flashback on**

"oiii.. issei-kun" ucap pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama arif rahman

"yo arif-kun. ada apa?" tanya issei kepada arif

"ada yang aku katakan serius untukmu juga kabar untukmu"

"memang apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya issei yang nampak heran yang melihat ekspresi serius. padahal yang dia ingat arif selalu bercanda dan nggak pernah serius. namun dilihat dari ekspresinya bisa dikatakan jika itu hal yang penting

"besok kakak kamu akan bekerja menjadi guru. aku udah tanya kepada kakakmu itu dan dia jawab bahwa dia akan menjadi guru kesenian" ucap arif

"lalu dimana masalahnya?" tanya issei kembali

"masalahnya adalah lokal yang dia akan ajarkan pada jam pagi atau siang. aku juga nggak tahu dimana dia akan mengajar pada saat pertemuan dengan wali murid nantinya" ucap arif

"kita berharap saja bahwa dia nggak akan mengajar di lokal kita saja issei.. jika dia mengajar di lokal kita ada 2 kemungkinan terburuk yang akan kamu hadapi nantinya" sambung arif

"memang apa itu arif-kun?" tanya issei

" pertama, orang tua kamu pasti akan mencaci maki kakakmu dihadapan semua orang yang akan menyebabkan kakakmu keluar lokal kamu dalam keadaan tersenyum namun menangis

lalu yang kedua, kamu pasti akan dihajar oleh orang lain jika terlihat bahwa kamu berani membuat guru cantik itu menangis dihadapan umum sebab di jam kunjungan wali pasti akan ada kegiatan olahraga dan lagi mereka semua pasti mengidolakan onee-chanmu" balas arif yang berhasil membuat issei terdiam. dan itu mudah issei pahami sebab kakaknya pasti akan dikira akan menggunakan dukun atau guna-guna agar mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru dan lagi mereka pasti akan menghina kakaknya dihadapan semua orang. terlebih para senpainya maupun kouhainya pasti akan beranggapan buruk kepada issei akibat kesalahpahaman jika melihat miki menangis

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku nggak mau onee-chanku menangis jika kena hinaan dan makian dari orang tuaku itu. dan lagi kan nggak etis juga jika aku hanya berdiam diri saja melihat nee-chanku dihina" tanya issei serta memberikan alasan yang logis

"untuk saat ini kamu antisipasi saja 2 kemungkinan itu. dan lagi aku pasti akan mencegah gerak-gerik orang tuamu yang sudah keterlaluan itu karena mereka masih menganggap kakak kamu itu adalah aib bagi mereka" balas arif

"begitu ya" ucap issei yang akhirnya paham maksud dan tujuan dari arif

 **flashback off**

setelah itu issei langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki karena dia ingin sehat badan dan raga. sesampainya disana dia bertemu dengan salah satu seseorang yang berambut perak dengan pakaian layaknya preman jalanan

"siapa kamu?" tanya issei

"perkenalkan namaku adalah vali hakuryuuko. vanishing dragon" ucap ucap seseorang itu yang bernama vali

"apa tujuan kamu kesini?" tanya issei kembali dengan tegas

" tidak ada hanya ingin mengobrol dengamu saja" ucap vali yang berjalan menuju issei

tanpa sepengetahuan issei yang lengah terlihat jika telunjuk tangan vali menuju kearah issei yang berhasil membuat issei kaget

"ternyata pertahanan kamu lemah juga" ucap vali dengan sarkasnya melihat issei lengah terhadap serangannya

"boost-" ucap issei yang ingin mengeluarkan gauntlet merahnya. namun, tergantikan dengan sepasang pedang yang entah sejak kapan teracung di leher vali yang siap diputuskan

"tidak akan kami biarkan kamu berani mengacau disini" ucap seseorang yang memiliki wajah tampan yang bernama kiba yuuto

"dan juga tidak akan kami biarkan engkau menyakiti sekiryuutei disini, hakuryuuko" ucap xenovia

"issei.. daijoubu?" tanya perempuan berambut merah darah yang bernama rias gremory

"heh... kalian saja tidak mampu melawan kokabiel malah merasa mampu melawanku yang dikenal hakuryuuko terkuat?" ucap vali yang kini mulai merendahkan kiba dan xenovia karena perkataan vali benar bahwa mereka berdua tidak mampu menghabisi kokabiel sang jendral malaikat jatuh

"lalu kenapa dengan itu hah, naga putih " ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang issei dengan tampang seram ke arah vali

'arif-niichan?!' batin issei yang berteriak histeris

"hah dia nampak lemah dan tidak berguna jika dia menjadi rivalku" ucap vali menunjuk issei diikuti oleh sepasang perempuan yang berada di belakang issei serta 7 perempuan yang berlari kearah arif

'miyuki-neechan, miki-neechan, dan juga temannya narita-san?!' batin issei dengan kaget lagi. dia ingin menanyakan dimana kakaknya ini mengajar, namun dia tahan karena menurut dia itu tidak berguna

"terima sajalah takdirmu itu dasar lemah" ucap arif yang jauh lebih sarkas daripada vali

"heh kau tidak tahu siapa aku" ucap vali kembali

"oh ya? lalu kau ingin dihantam oleh raja naga surgawi disini? hmm..." ucap arif

(kurasa kamu tidak bisa menghindar dari orang yang maniak yang bertarung ya, albion-chan) ucap gauntlelt arif yang menampakkan permata biru mudanya

[ma-masaka kau adalah raja naga surgawi selain ddraig, draco-sama] ucap albion yang kini kaget bertemu dengan 2 raja naga surgawi

(heh pemilik kamu itu benar-benar ingin dihajar agar bisa berpikir waras dan tidak menganggap remeh yang lain hah) ucap draco yang kini mulai mengeluarkan auranya yang sedikit namun membuat suasana lebih mencekam

[ku-kumohon draco-sama jangan membunuhnya. a-aku tidak sanggup jika berhadapan denganmu] ucap albion dengan takut

{hoooo...sebegitu takutnyakah kau sama temanku ini, hmm...} ucap sebuah mutiara yang berada di tangan kiri perempuan berambut coklat sama persis dengan issei begitupun dengan wajahnya yang dikenal dengan hyoudou miki

[ma-masaka su-suara ini zarco-sama. i-iya aku takut sekali menghadapi kalian yang dikenal raja naga surgawi]

'siapa mereka albion, kenapa kamu tampak takut dengan mereka?' batin vali yang kini bertelepati kepada albion

'[mereka adalah sepasang raja naga surgawi, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kita namun, mereka lebih patuh ketimbang aku dan ddraig yang merupakan naga surgawi saat ini. terlebih jika kamu berani menyerang mereka maka dalam waktu 3 detik kamu bakal nggak bisa bergerak akibat menghadapi mereka berdua]' balas albion

'omoshiroi, kali ini aku bisa melawan lawan yang kuat' batin vali

'[bodoh, jangan kau lakukan itu... jika kau lakukan. maka, kau akan pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu penuh]' batin albion yang memperingati vali

"hei, dengarkan aku bocah.. jika kamu berani menampakkan dirimu lagi disini dengan kesombonganmu itu lagi.. jangan harap aku akan membiarkan kamu lolos atas apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap temanku yang sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri" ucap arif yang kini mengeluarkan aura yang gila namun berhasil dia tekan semaksimal mungkin yang membuat semua orang disana bergidik ngeri menatap arif dengan tampang seram

'hiii...nggak aku sangka ternyata arif-kun lebih berbahaya' batin akeno yang berdiri disebelah ketuanya entah sejak kapan

'arif-senpai menakutkan sekali' batin koneko yang menatap tampang seram arif dengan muka takutnya

"baiklah akan aku ingat itu" ucap vali yang kini mulai menghilang seperti hantu

"cih... ingin sekali aku menabok kepalanya dan menyeret dia ke sekolah ini dengan pembelajaran selama 3 tahun lebih" ucap arif dengan kesal yang kini mulai tidak mengeluarkan aura naganya yang gila-gilaan

"arif-kun..teernyata kamu nampak mengerikan ya?" tanya issei yang berhasil membuat arif mengangkat alisnya dan bernafas dengan pasrah mendengar penuturan issei

"attarimaida. itu karena kamu adalah teman berhargaku. sesama teman haruslah menolong sesama bukan membencinya" balas arif

"yuk kita masuk karena kita nyaris telat 5 menit untuk meladeni naga tepung itu" ucap arif yang mengejek albion

'(pffft... malangnya nasibmu, albion)' batin ddraig yang kini menahan tawanya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. dan jika kita lihat di mindscape issei bisa dilihat jika ddraig tengah berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga yang mana satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memukul-mukul tanah

setelah masuk ke ruangan sekolah mereka langsung berangkat ke lokal masing-masing. namun, dapat dipastikan ada suara yang menginterupsi issei yakninya kedua orang tuanya yang sedang membawa kamera dan terlihat jika mereka merekam adegan sekolah dengan issei. pertama dimulai dari pelajaran matematika yang hampir membuat issei K.O. karena saking sulitnya namun dapat dikendalikan

setelah belajar kini issei istirahat sendiri. namun alangkah terkejutnya jika ketuanya menyuruh dia datang ketempat biasa issei duduk dengan duo mesumnya. mungkin ini isinya

to : issei

from : rias

issei aku harap kamu datang ketempat biasa kamu bersembunyi bersama duo mesum kamu itu. hari ini ada sona-chan tanyakan kepadamu mengenai masalah barusan dimana kamu bertemu dengan hakuryuuko itu

setelah membaca pesan itu hati issei menjadi miris melihat isi pesan yang disebut oleh buchounya

'mattaku... buchou sebaiknya jangan kamu libatkan juga tragedi yang membawa dampak kepadaku dong' batin issei

lalu isseipun berjalan menuju tempat dia bersembunyi bersama duo mesum dari kejaran siswi klub kendo akibat ulahnya dimana dia suka mengintipnya melalui celah lubang yang dibuat oleh duo mesumnya

dan tak lama berselang dia bertemu dengan 2 orang osis yang merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua yang bernama tsubaki shinra dan sona sitri juga orang yang merupakan salah satu pemilik julukan two great onee-sama yang bernama rias gremory

"issei-san ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap sona dengan mata yang agak datar seperti koneko

"eh.. memang apa yang kaichou tanyakan?" ucap issei yang heran karena jarang anggota osis seperti sona yang bertanya kepadanya

"kamu tahukan kejadian yang terjadi memang apa yang ditanyai oleh si hakuryuuko itu?" tanya sona

"dia tidak menanya apapun sona-kaichou. paling dia hanya ingin mengajak ngobrol saja" ucap issei kepada sona

"apa yang dia obrolkan kepadamu?" tanya tsubaki

"paling hanya sekedar ngobrol doang" balas issei kepada tsubaki

"rasanya agak aneh nih rias-chan" ucap sona yang memikirkan ucapan issei barusan

"aku rasa begitu. tapi kita juga harus waspada kepadanya karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan" ucap rias

teng neng nong

tak lama kemudian akhirnya jam masuk kelas akan dimulai yanng membuat semua murid kembali ke lokal masing-masing

"kalau begitu aku kembali rias-buchou, sona-kaichou, dan tsubaki-fukukaichou" ucap issei yang langsung kembali ke lokalnya

"baiklah hari ini hanya sampai disini dulu diskusi kita dulu. aku mmau berpatroli dulu" ucap sona

"aku rasa begitu sona-chan" ucap rias

akhirnya duo osis dan salah satu 'two great onee-sama' pergi dan dari tempat lokasi penelitian ilmu gaib dan berjalan ke lokal masing-masing

 **ISSEI POV**

akhirnya aku, hyoudou issei pergi menuju kelokalku yang sangat berwarna karena sudah ada onii-chanku sama kakak onii-chanku yang bernama miyuki shiba. aku sangat senang dikarenakan di lokalku tidak ada yang pernah mengajak aku bicara atau bermain selain duo mesumku yang merupakan teman dekatku yang bernama matsuda maupun motohama

sesampainya aku dilokal aku melihat onii-chanku duduk di sebelah asia-chan. aku tidak bisa marah dan tidak bisa cemburu karena onii-chanku tersenyum bila aku memiliki perempuan yang mencintaiku apa adanya

"cepat banget kamu kelokal. ada angin apa ini hingga mau langsung ke lokal?" tanya onii-chanku yang sedang bercanda kepadaku

"katanya sih ada rumor jika ada guru baru yang bakal masuk kelokal kita, arif-kun" ucapku. namun terlihat jika rahang onii-chanku mengeras. aku sengaja memanggilnya onii-chan ketika aku masih SD dimana semua teman-temanku tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku selain irina

"memang ada apa arif-kun?" tanyaku. lalu bisa aku lihat jika dia menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. setelah menulis di kertas dia memberikan kertas itu kepadaku dan aku membacanya yang isinya pasti aku pahami

'issei-kun aku yakin sebentar lagi kejadian tidak mengenakan bakalan terjadi. sebab hanya miki-neechan saja yang akan menjadi guru baru itu tidak ada guru lain yang akan mendaftar disini selain onee-chanmu dan lagi pasti orang tuamu akan menghina kakakmu sebentar lagi didepan umum. aku harap kamu bisa mengantisipasi yang kedua dimana kamu akan dihajar oleh teman-teman yang olahraga di luar sana'

begitulah aku membaca isi kertas yang disodorkan oleh temanku yang sudah aku anggap onii-chanku sendiri

"baik arif-kun" ucapku

akhirnya akupun duduk dibangku milikku. dan menatap dengan santai kayak nggak terjadi apa-apa sementara didalam hatiku, aku ingin meluapkan amarahku ke orang tuaku yang suka mengusir kakakku tanpa sebab. coba bayangin kamu diusir tanpa sebab oleh orang tua dan nggak tahu kesalahan kita apa cukup mengesalkan bukan

akhirnya kunjungan orang tua dengan wali murid itupun terjadi. dan disana terlihat jika semua orang tua murid berdiri dibelakang dan melihat tampat anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke pembelajaran begitupun dengan orang tuaku yang sedang merekam video kearah kami

"konnichiwa. minna-san" ucap guruku itu yang agak brewokan dan mungkin umurnya sekitar 40-an

"konnichiwa sensei"

"hari ini kita mendapat guru baru yang mengajar di bidang seni seperti sensei. baiklah miki-san silahkan masuk" ucap guru tersebut

akhirnya guru baru itupun masuk. namun, alangkah kagetnya aku jika guru tersebut adalah onee-chanku sendiri. dan aku sangat khawatir namun aku lihat sebuah tangan memegang pundakku dan aku lihat disana ada onii-chanku disana dan terlihat jika isyaratnya begini 'semua akan baik-baik saja. sebaiknya kamu bertemu dengan kakakmu itu daripada dia menangis' dan akhirnya akupun mengangguk

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sensei yang brewokan itu kepada kakakku

"perkenalkan namaku hyoudou miki. aku sekarang tinggal di rumah arif-kun teman masa kecil adikku yang bernama hyoudou issei. mohon bantuannya" ucap kakakku itu dengan formal

"KENAPA KAMU DISINI HAH" teriak seseorang dan ketika aku lihat yang sedang marah itu adalah ayahku sendiri

"ITU BENAR KENAPA KAMU DISINI. APA KAMU MENGGUNAKAN GUNA-GUNA AGAR BISA MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN SEBAGAI GURU?" kali ini bisa aku pastikan suara ini adalah suara ibuku

"i-itu..a-ano...etto" ucap kakakku dengan terbata-bata

"ano apa kalian berdua kenal dengan miki-san?" tanya guru dengan tampang brewokan

"tentu saja kami berdua kenal. dialah yang menyebabkan anak kedua saya yang bernama hyoudou issei itu terluka" hei itu bohong yang ada kalian sendiri yang tidak peduli padaku orang tua brengsek

dan akhirnya kakakku keluar dari lokalku itu. dan ketika aku lihat bisa dipastikan jika kakakku mengeluarkan airmata yang begitu jelas aku lihat karena aku sudah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi. akupun sangat marah melihat kakakku yang selalu menghiburku menangis didepan mataku.

 **sret**

"issei-kun" ucap asia-chan yang mlihat aku berdiri dari bangku dan tanpa segan akupun menghantam tinjuku ini kearah meja yang aku duduki

 **BRAK**

semua orang kaget melihatku yang melakukan kejadian barusan

"issei-kun" ucap arif-niichan yang berada di sebelahku yang membuat aku menatapnya dengan nyalang. bagi semua orang aku tidak bisa didekati berbeda dengan nii-chanku yang sudah biasa menghadapinya

"kau kejar saja onee-chanmu itu biar ini menjadi urusanku" ucap arif-niichan. dan tanpa babibu akupun langsunng tancap gas menuju kakakku karena yang tahu penderitaan kakakku hanya aku,arif-niichan dan juga miyuki-neechan

"tidak boleh. anakku tidak boleh berurusan dengan perempuan sialan itu" ucap ayahku yang ingin memegang tanganku

 **plak**

namun bisa aku pastikan jika arif-niichan menepis tangan ayahku yang sangat kurang ajar dihadapan semua orang

"sudah aku katakan. kalian berdua berurusan denganku. urusan issei-kun juga urusanku" ucap arif-niichan dan akupun terus mengejar kakakku

akhirnya akupun berlari menuju kakakku dan sekarang aku berada dekat tangga dan aku melihat kakakku berada dibawah dan akupun langsung melompat dan mengejar kakakku yang menangis. dan tanpa aku perhatiin akupun kesandung kakiku yang satunya lagi yang membuat aku kaget

"WUAAAAAA"teriakku yang kini berguling-guling di tangga

 **bruk**

dan entah apa akupun menabrak kaki orang yang berada didepanku karena aku berguling-guling. dan ketika sadar ternyata yang aku tabrak adalah onee-chanku sendiri

"i-itta-ta"ucap kakakku yang kini dimana aku berada dibawah kakinya

"yo onee-chan" sapaku. yang kini masih berada dibawah kakakku. untung arif-niichan memberikan antisipasi kepadaku jika tidak mah aku nggak bisa membayangkan jika aku kena ketiban sial dan lagi ketika aku lihat diluar memang semua siswa kelas XI-A sedang olahraga

"issei-kun kamu nggak apa-apa?" panik kakakku kepadaku

"iya aku nggak apa-apa kok nee-chan" ucapku yang kelihatan menahan sakit karena kena hantam oleh betis kakakku sendiri

"kenapa kamu mau mengejar kakak? kakak ingin menenangkan diri sendiri" ucap kakakku

"nee-chan.. aku sangat menyayangimu nee-chan. aku sangat ingin bersamamu. aku kesepian sama sepertimu karena aku tidak memiliki teman curhat selain kamu nee-chan" ucapku yang kini memeluk kakakku dengan perasaan ingin menangis dan meluapkan kesedihan itu didekat kakakku. dan kakakku sangat kaget mendengar ucapanku

"otouto..hiks...hiks" akhirnya kakakku mengeluarkan kesedihannya itu begitupun denganku yang sudah sangat ingin bersama kakakku yang sudah terpisah selama belasan tahun

ketika aku sudah selesai menangis akhirnya aku melihat kakakku yang masih agak sesunggukkan menangis begitupun denganku yang masih sesunggukkan. dan bisa dipastikan baik bajuku maupun baju onee-chanku sama-sama basah akibat tangisan kami berdua disiang hari yang ditutupi oleh sekolahku

"sudah mulai agak tenang nee-chan?" tanyaku

"iya.. sudah agak mendingan daripada sebelumnya. dan lagi kenapa kamu juga menangis?" tanya nee-chanku yang melihat aku mengeluarkan liquid bening di wajahku yang bisa dibilang agak tampan

"oh...mungkin ada debu yang masuk ke mataku" ucapku asal

"bohong pasti sangat rindu nih sama onee-chan kan?" goda nee-chanku

"haaa. iya-iya aku menyerah. aku sangat rindu sama nee-chan" ucapku pasrah yang nggak bisa menutupi kebohonganku

"hahaha... nah gitu dong" ucap nee-chanku. aku sangat bersyukur bisa membuat kakakku kembali tersenyum kembali

"nee issei-kun" ucap nee-chanku

"ada apa nee-chan?" tanyaku

"kamu kenapa mau sama kakak. kamu tahukan apa yang telah onee-chan perbuat sama kamu yang membuat kamu menangis?" tanya kakakku

"iya aku sudah tahu kak. memang kenapa kakak menanyakan itu?" tanyakuu balik

"aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu masih mau sama nee-chan yang bodoh ini?" ucap kakakku. hei kamu bukan bodoh kak tapi pintar untuk buat orang tersenyum

"yang aku tahu kakak nggak pernah melakukan kesalahan. walau kakak pernah melakukan kesalahan tapi kesalahan itu adalah kecerobohan kakak yang ingin dekat denganku" ucapku

"hei..kecerobohan itu karena aku kaget melihat wajah kamu yang menangis dihadapan nee-chan lho" cemberut nee-chanku yang seolah terkesan imut

"hahaha... kamu kelihatan imut nee-chan" ucapku yang malah ketawa melihat wajah imut nee-chanku yang berhasil membuat wajah kakakku merona

"tapi walau bagaimanapun aku sangat menyukaimu nee-chan. ada alasan tertentu kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu miki-nee. aku nggak tahu kenapa disaat aku dibuli oleh perempuan dimana aku sering dikatakan sebagai 'penjahat kelamin', 'binatang', dan 'musuh wanita' kamu menganggap aku seperti 'otouto', 'ayo main otouto,' atau 'onee-chan pasti akan melindungimu otouto' dan itu kenapa aku mengetahui kamu menyukai aku apa adanya nee-chan. disaat aku ingin membela kamu malah aku kena tampar lagi oleh orang tuaku ketika kamu menyelamatkanku dari terkaman anjing liar" ucapku

"dan lagi aku ingin suatu saat nanti aku ingin melihat wajah kakak dengan senyum hangat yang selalu aku dambakan. wajah kakak, senyum kakak, dan lagi pelukan hangat seorang kakak yang berisi kasih sayang yang belum pernah aku dapatkan dari manapun yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan dari orang tuaku sendiri" ucapku yang kini entah kenapa malah mengeluarkan airmata kembali yang membuat kakakku kembali memelukku

"aku tidak tahu kamu begitu menderita seperti ini. maafkan nee-chan, issei-kun" ucap kakakku. akhirnya akupun memeluk kakakku kembali dan aku menangis kembali dalam diam karena aku tidak mau berpisah sama kakakku yang sangat aku rindukan

 **BOOM BOOM**

entah suara apa itu akupun melihat kedepan dengan mata kelihatan marah dan disana aku lihat ada 10 bahkan 12 bioraptor yang berjalan kesini yang membuat seluruh teman-temanku kaget dan lari tunggang langgang. bahkan anggota OSIS dibuat kerepotan akibat siswa disana yang lari kesana kemari seperti bertemu monster raksasa yang tingginya 100x lebih dari ukuran manusia normal

'sial disaat seperti malah datang' batinku yang kini menggemelutukkan rahangku keras-keras

akhirnya akupun berlari kearah tempat robot besar itu berada. namun, langkahku terhenti ketika tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang yang aku kenal nee-chanku. dan ketika aku lihat nee-chanku bisa dilihat jika dia tidak mau kehilanganku kembali yang selalu menghiburnya. itu benar ketika orang tuaku tidak peduli kepada nee-chanku yang mendapat luka ditangannya hanya aku yang selalu mengobatinya tak peduli jika aku terluka kembali jika ketahuan oleh orang tuaku kembali

"kamu mau kemana issei-kun?" tanya nee-chanku yang berisi kekhawatiran

"aku akan mennghadapinya nee-chan" ujarku

"tidak boleh. aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-napa issei-kun" ucap nee-chanku. aku tahu kekhawatirannya itu namun mau bagaimana lagi. aku harus menghadapi bioraptor itu kembali. jika tidak maka teman-temanku kebanyakan ada yang terluka apalagi tewas

"aku tidak apa-apa kok nee-chan karena aku memiliki ini" ucapku yang kini mengeluarkan zoidsku yang berukuran kecil seperti pensil

"apa maksudmu mainan ini?" tanya nee-chanku kembali.

"iya perhatikan ini nee-chan"ucapku yang kini memegang ligerku dan bersiap melemparnya kedepan

"BANGKITLAH LIGERKU, ENERGY LIGER" teriakku yang langsung melempar zoidsku kedepan dengan kuat

whuuuuut whuuuuut

akhirnya zoidsku langsung membesar secara perlahan-lahan dan mengguncang tanah sekitar yang berada diareanya

"perkenalkan miki-nee. pengguna zoids tipe liger yang bernama energy liger hyoudou issei" ucapku yang memperkenalkan diri yang membuat kakakku kaget melihatku yang menggunakan robot besarku

"ja-jadi kamu adalah pilot dari zoidsmu ini?" tanya onee-chanku dengan tatapan kaget dan lagi dalam batinku aku juga kaget karena kakakku mengetahui zoids juga

"ya begitulah nee-chan. nanti aku akan jelaskan seperti apa ceritanya. dan lagi nee-chan bantu juga anggota OSIS yang agak kerepotan" ucapku yang kini memasuki zoidsku dan maju kesana

"pastikan kembali dengan selamat, issei-kun" ucap nee-chanku yang membuat aku senang dan kembali membara

"aaaaa... itu pasti" balasku yang kini melajukan zoids dengan kecepatan lari mengejar mangsa

 **groaaaaar**

lalu auman dari ligerku keluar yang membuat semua menoleh bahwa zoidsku siap bertempur

 **TBC**

 **yap mungkin segini dulu dari chapter 14 yang merupakan dimana terjadi konflik antara issei dengan keluarganya. dan lagi di cerita ini saya sudah berjanji dan akan memasukkan konflik internal antara issei dengan keluarganya sendiri dimana kakaknya ini tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya issei. dan dichapter depan akan ada pertempuran antara 3 zoids tipe liger dengan 12 bioraptor**

 **tapi jangan lupa sertakan kritik dengan saran agar saya mengetahui dimana kekurangan dan kelebihan dari cerita ini. karena saya sendiri sebagai author agak kesulitan membuat cerita yang menarik untuk para reader karena saya masih pembuat cerita yang masih amatir. dan sampai jumpa di chapter 15 dimana akan ada pertempuran mecha nantinya**

 **chapter 15 : 3 zoids bertempur**

 **sekian dulu bye bye**

 **-=-=-=-=-arif4342 logout-=-=-=-=**


	15. Chapter 15 : 3 zoids bertempur

yooooshh agan semua balik lagi dengan arif4342 di chapter 15 sang legendaris telah tiba. nah di chapter ini akan ada 3 zoids vs 12 bioraptor kalian tahu sendirilah siapa saja pengguna zoids tipe liger itu. dan untuk chapter ini ada adegan mecha yang amat seru jika terjadi pertarungan yang begitu luar biasa nah mari kita langsung lihat saja ke TKP

chapter 15 : 3 zoids bertempur

 **flashback sebelum terjadinya kedatangan 12 bioraptor**

ketika didalam lokal tempat issei berada. nampaklah jika arif tengah menatap datar kepada 2 orang yang berbeda gender dan sudah nampak brewokan dan mereka adalah orang tua issei dan miki

"apa maksudmu menghentikan aku agar issei tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sialan itu?!" hardik ayahnya issei

"haah.. maaf anda ini orang tua issei atau anjing yang menggonggong nggak jelas" tanya arif dengan sarkas

"lancang sekali kau anak muda. kau tidak tahu betapa pengorbanan kami agar issei-kun tidak terlibat dengan kakak sialannya itu"ucap ayahnya

"pengorbanan. apa kau tahu pengorbanan? yang aku tahu kalian adalah orang tua brengsek yang membuat 2 orang anak menangis tanpa sebab" ucap arif yang nampak santai dan datar yang membuat semua orang terdiam termasuk orang tua teman issei

"apa yang kau tahu tentang kakaknya yang naif serta tidak tahu diri itu?" tanya ayahnya

"hahahahahahaha"ucap arif yang kini malah menertawakan ucapan ayahnya issei

"apa kau bilang apa yang aku tahu tentang miki-nee, itu?" tanya arif kembali

"hadeeeh...entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memukul kepala pak tua yang sudah jadi fosil gini" ucap arif yang membuat ayahnya issei kembali memanas

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU, SIALAN?!" hardik ayahnya issei

"aku tahu semuanya melalui cerita anakmu itu. dia menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya membulli, menghajar bahkan menelantarkan kakaknya tanpa sebab yang pasti. bahkan dia sendiri pernah mengatakan ketika dirinya hampir terluka oleh anjing yang bakal menggigitnya dirinya terselamatkan oleh kakaknya yang menjadi tameng dan mengusir anjing ganas itu namun tanpa sebab ayah maupun ibunya menghajar bahkan memukul kakaknya karena telah menyakiti dirinya padahal tidak" jelas arif yang membuat semua teman-teman issei kaget bukan kepalang

"heh. pasti kamu mengatakan itu karena tidak ada buktikan" ucap ayah issei dengan seringai

"oh ya...di flashdisk milikku ada 10 bahkan 50 buah video CCTV yang menunjukkan betapa baiknya kakaknya issei yang menyelamatkan issei-kun dari bahaya" ucap arif yang kini berjalan menuju tempat kursinya dan mengambil 2 buah barang di tasnya yang berupa laptop sama flashdisk

"oh ya apa disini ada infokus?" tanya arif dan dibalas oleh anggukan sensei tersebut

akhirnya arifpun menyambungkan laptopnya dengan infokus dan menghidupkannya serta menyambungkan flashdisk ke laptopnya itu. setelah semua terhubung dan hidup maka arifpun membuka folder CCTV dan ketika terbuka terlihat ada 50 buah video yang dia ambil melalui CCTV jika dihitung maka 1 file berisi 1 menit adegan

"baiklah aku harap kalian berdua sebagai orang tua yang kurang ajar menonton video ini sampai selesai" ucap arif yang kini memutar video itu dengan cara klik semua video itu dan enter yang menyebabkan keluarlah video pertama sampai video terakhir

ketika sudah selesai diputar nampak arif yang nampak santai-santai saja melihat orang tua issei yang kaget melihat adegan video itu dan termasuk teman-teman issei yang mengerti kenapa issei seperti itu

"jadi bagaimana.. apa menurutmu itu sangat bagus untuk ditonton kan, orang tua bangsat?"tanya arif yang dengan berani menghujat orang tua issei

" diam kau anak tak tahu diri" ucap perempuan yang arif yakini itu adalah ibunya issei

"oh bahkan wanita jalang sepertimu berani menghardikku ya? bahkan ketika sudah aku perlihatkan video dimana miki-nee ditelantarkan diluar rumahnya sendiri"tanya arif yang berhasil membuat ibunya issei terdiam dan kesal mendengar penuturan arif karena dia tidak suka dipanggil jalang

"kurang ajar kau. bukannya tindakan kami sudah benar?" tanya ayahnya issei

"benar... benar darimananya coba orang tua yang dengan santainya menghajar kakak kandung issei-kun bahkan tidak peduli kepada kakak issei-kun sendiri. dan lagi aku sudah mendapat berita terbaru dari issei-kun sendiri. dia mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak begitu peduli juga kepada dirinya sendiri"ucap arif

"dan pertanyaanku... ADA DIMANA KALIAN KETIKA ISSEI-KUN SENDIRI HAH, ORANG TUA MACAM APA KALIAN BANGSAT"

"ka-ka..."ucap ibunya issei yang terpotong dengan hardikan arif yang jauh dari kata normal

"DIAM KAU PEREMPUAN JALANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI, KAU SENDIRI IKUT SUAMIMU YANG DENGAN KURANG AJARNYA MEMBUANG MIKI-NEE BAHKAN MENELANTARKANNYA DILUAR RUMAH. MEMANG KAU SIAPAKU HAH" ucap arif

"DAN BAHKAN KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK PERNAH MENGHABISKAN WAKTU UNTUK ISSEI-KUN DAN JUGA MIKI-NEE... DAN KALIAN ADALAH ORANG TUA SAMPAH YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG SAMA SEKALI AKIBAT ANUGRAH YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH MAHA PENCIPTA. BAHKAN ISSEI-KUN SENDIRI MENGATAKAN BAHWA ORANG TUANYA SENDIRI TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN RASA SYUKURNYA KETIKA DIA MEMILIKI ANAK PEREMPUAN. DAN DIA MENGATAKAN BAHWA ITU TERLIHAT KETIKA ASIA-CHAN MENGINAP DIRUMAH ISSEI-KUN. BAHKAN MIKI-NEE SELALU MENGANGGAP KALIAN BERDUA ITU ADALAH ORANG TUANYA. JADI ADA DIMANA KALIAN UNTUK MIKI-NEE BRENGSEK"

"akan aku katakan ini wahai orang tua kurang ajar

orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah dan orang yang menelantarkan keluarganya lebih buruk dari sampah dan orang yang menelantarkan serta tidak menanggapi perasaan keluarganya lebih buruk dari itu" ucap arif yang kini berhasil membuat kedua orang tua issei terdiam seketika karena ucapan arif benar

"alasan aku mengatakan itu adalah karena kalian semua memiliki 3 sebutan yang aku maksud. yang pertama kalian melanggar norma untuk berkeluarga dan yang kedua dan lebih parahnya lagi kalian menelantarkan miki-nee dan terakhir kalian tidak peduli kepada dirinya bahkan kepada issei-kun kalian juga tidak peduli dan juga kalian dengan santainya menghajar miki-nee tanpa bertanya dahulu... kurasa yang paling bagus untuk memanggil kalian dengan nama baru adalah jalang dan sampah" ucap arif yang begitu santai karena dia juga merasakan seperti issei juga

"apa kau tidak ada diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuamu hah. sehingga anaknya menjadi kurang ajar begini" ucap ayahnya issei

"hoi pak tua bau fosil. aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang apalagi sopan santun jadi jelaslah aku anak kurang ajar karena orang tuaku lebih mementingkan kakakku ketimbang aku. namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena kakakku butuh kasih sayang. namun mereka mati mengenaskan ketika umurku masih 5 tahun karena mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada dan mereka berbeda dengan kakakku yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang kepadaku walau hanya sebatas kakak dan adik" jelasku

"jadi jika kalian ingin menelponnya coba saja. memang aku takut apa?" tantang arif yang membuat orang tua issei terdiam karena nasib arif sama dengan kakaknya issei. bahkan teman issei yang kebanyakan perempuan disana akhirnya mengerti kisah penderitaan issei seperti apa

"heh kalau keputusan issei-kun ingin tinggal dirumahku. aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena kakaknya berada dirumahku dan juga miyuki-nee juga tinggal dirumahku. dan jika kalian terus mendesak issei-kun agar tinggal dengan kalian bersama miki-nee kembali jangan salahkan aku jika dia akan menghajar kalian layaknya sampah" ucap arif yang membuat ayah dan ibunya terdiam

 **BOOM BOOM**

dan tanpa sadar terdengarlah bunyi ledakan yang membuat arif melihat keluar dan terlihat ada 12 bioraptor yang akan menyerang kuoh. namun, arif mengeraskan rahangnya ketika melihat ada energy liger yang maju untuk melawan 12 bioraptor itu

"cih... jika begini issei-kun bakalan kalah karena dia pemula dalam pertempuran melawan bioraptor. aduhh apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap arif

ketika lagi frustasi dia teringat oleh desolate liger miliknya dan dia keluarkan melalui kantong saku celananya dan melihat jika kondisi ligernya 100% baik-baik saja

"kita harus bagaimana?" tanya ruuji

"kita akan bertempur juga membantu issei-kun untuk melawan 12 bioraptor" ucap arif

"aku ikut" ucap ruuji

"terserah kamu sajalah" ucap arif pasrah karena dia tahu bahwa orang ini adalah pemilik dan pengguna murasame liger

"tunggu darling" ucap sosok perempuan yang arif kenal dan dia bernama xenovia

"ada apa xenovia-chan?"tanya arif

"berhati-hatilah darling" ucap xenovia

"ha'i-ha'i aku akan hati-hati dan lagi jangan manggil aku darling terus. aku jadi malu nih" ucap arif dengan nada cemberut kepada xenovia dan dibalas tertawa cekikikan dari xenovia

"ya udah hai-hati ya arif-kun" ucap xenovia yang memeluk dan mencium arif dihadapan umum yang membuat semua merona

"o-oke" balas arif dengan gagap

"kau siap ruuji-kun?" tanya arif

"ha'i aku siap" ucap ruuji

"KELUARLAH DESOLATE LIGER" teriak arif yang melempar zoidsnya

"BANGKITLAH MURASAME LIGER" teriak ruuji yang kini melempar zoidsnya juga

 **grrooooooaaaaaaar roooooaaaaaaarrr**

akhirnya 2 zoids itupun mulai membesar secara bersamaan dan diikuti dimana arif dan ruuji melompat bareng ke arah zoids mereka menuju kokpit mereka. setelah masuk, secara otomatis kokpit mereka tertutup dengan rapat dan mulai bergerak serta mengaum dengan keras. dan terlihat jika mereka dilanda frustasi agar mereka tidak terlambat menyelamatkan issei

 **flashback off**

dan terlihat jika issei mulai terpelanting ketika habis menghajar zoids yang berjeniskan bioraptor pertamanya dan nampak begitu kelelahan. dan ketika bioraptor kedua datang dengan semburan bola apinya, issei hanya menutup matanya agar berharap sakitnya tidak terasa

' apa ini akhir dari hidupku... sayonara miki-neechan' batin issei yang langsung menutup matanya

 **grroooooaaar**

dan ketika bioraptor kedua ingin menembakkan bola api terlihat jika desolate liger maju duluan dan menyeruduk bioraptor kedua sehingga bioraptor kedua terhempas dan menabrak bioraptor yang lain begitupun dengan ruuji dia maju menyerang bioraptor yang lain dengan pedangnya dan menebas bioraptor yang terhempas itu sehingga bioraptor yang ruuji serang mati mengenaskan dengan dibelah dua

"daijoubuka, issei-kun?" tanya desolate liger dimana arif berada dan issei mengenal suara itu

"da-daijoubudayo arif-niichan" balas issei karena dia nampak kelelahan melawan bioraptor

"yang ini serahkan saja padaku, issei-kun" ucap arif yang kini maju menyerang bioraptor yang lain yang dengan berani menyerang issei

dan tanpa sadar atau apa issei membuka kokpit dan ingin menikmati udara disekitarnya dan terlihat jika kakaknya sedang menuju kearahnya yang begitu ngos-ngosan

'mi-miki-nee' batin issei yang melihat miki sedang menuju kearahnya dan naik kearah zoidsnya

"i-issei-kun" ucap miki yang kini mulai berteriak melengking khas perempuan

"bertahanlah... issei-kun" ucap miki yang kini sudah berada didepan issei

dan tanpa sadar arif lengah yang membuat satu buah bioraptor maju menyerang issei dan miki yang membuat arif panik seketika

"ISSEI-KUN,MIKI-NEE. MENYINGKIR DARI SANA" teriak arif yang nampak mengikuti bioraptor itu yang mau menyerang issei dan miki

dan miki mendengar jika bioraptor itu mulai menyerang dan mikipun mulai melihatnya. dan benar saja bioraptor mulai menuju kearahnya dan berniat menggigitnya sehingga miki menutup matanya agar tidak merasakan sakit

TRAANG

dan tanpa sadar terdengarlah bunyi desingan disana sehingga miki tidak merasakan apa-apa dan melihat disana dengan perlahan-lahan. dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa ada semacam pedang yang menghalangi niat dari bioraptor itu sehingga miki selamat dari serangan itu. ketika dilihat ke kokpit terlihat issei menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk melindunginya

"TEMMEE...RASAKAN INI" teriak arif yang melihat issei berhasil menghentikan bioraptor itu dan berniat membunuh bioraptor itu

klang klang

dengan sekali seruduk yang kuat sekali akhirnya bioraptor itu terhempas beberapa kali dan membuat arif menembakkan meriamnya kearah mulut bioraptor itu dan berhasil membuat bioraptor itu mati tertembak

"daijoubuka, issei-kun?" tanya arif yang melihat kondisi issei yang nampak begitu kelelahan

"daijoubudayo, arif-niichan. jangan mengkhawatirkanku" ucap issei dengan mata yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan

"haaah...yokatta.. aku akan maju menyerangnya lagi.. kamu istirahat saja issei-kun" ucap arif

"ie. aku ikut bertarung juga, arif-niichan" ucap issei yang walau masih lelah tapi semangat luarbiasa

"bukannya kamu masih lelah? biar aku saja yang menghadapinya dan kamu istirahat saja sana sama miki-neechan, issei-kun" ucap arif yang nggak mau issei mati kecapekan akibat pertarungan

"tidak. aku ikut bertarung. karena aku tidak mau membuat sekolahku hancur. dan lagi staminaku masih banyak tersisa dan belum banyak aku gunakan" ucap issei yang berhasil membuat arif bernafas pasrah karena keras kepala issei

"haaahh~ tapi jangan sampai mati lho" ucap arif dengan nada pasrah yang langsung menuju medan pertempuran

"apa kamu yakin issei-kun?" tanya miki yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang paling dia cintai sehingga membuat issei menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kearahnya

"aku yakin onee-chan. karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan membuat harem king" ucap issei dan menyebutkan cita-citanya

"haaah... kamu ada-ada saja issei-kun" ucap miki yang walau dia masih tersenyum namun didalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan rasa khawatirnya kepada adiknya

'dasar dari dulu kamu tidak berubah ya, issei-kun' batin miki yang nampak tersenyum melihat tingkah issei barusan

"tapi menangkanlah pertempuran ini issei-kun. nanti kamu dapat hadiah dari onee-chan"ucap miki

"ha'i-ha'i miki-neechan. kalau begitu menyingkirlah dulu nee-chan" ucap issei

"baik tapi sebelum itu"

 **chuu**

akhirnya miki mencium pipi issei yang membuat issei merona melihat adegan dimana dirinya dicium oleh kakaknya sendiri termasuk semua siswa yang berhasil dan melihat adegan dimana issei dicium oleh seorang guru yang sangat manis yang rupanya kakak kandung issei merona seketika

"berjuanglah, issei-kun" ucap miki yang mengelus kepala issei dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat issei ingin terus melindungi senyum menawan kakaknya

"ha'i onee-chan" ucap issei.

dan miki langsung menyingkir dari sana ketika melihat kokpit issei mulai ketutup dengan rapat dan melihat kegagahan zoids adiknya yang berdiri dan menampakkan keperkasaan dari zoidsnya yang berbentuk singa itu

"IKUZO ENERGY LIGER" teriak issei dengan kerasnya

 **rooooaaaarrr**

dan dibalas oleh auman keras dari energy liger yang menunjukkan kemarahannya yang memuncak. akhirnya zoids milik issei berdiri dan maju menyerang kedaerah pertempuran tempat 2 sahabat barunya bertempur

"maaf menunggu lama" ucap issei yang berada di samping arif

"bagaimana apa kondisimu masih memungkinkan?" tanya arif yang nampak begitu khawatir

"begitulah. aku belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhku. jadi mari kita buktikan bahwa 3 zoids singa bisa menghancurkan dionosaurus itu" ucap issei

"ikuzo, arif-niichan ruuji-kun" sambung issei

"heh ikuzo baka otouto" balas arif

"heh tentu saja akuu akan maju kawan" balas ruuji

 **ditempat arif VS 4 bioraptor**

diposisi arif dengan zoids yang bernama desolate liger dia dihadang oleh 4 bioraptor yang sedang menuju kearahnya

"heh mau main keroyokan kah?" tanya arif yang nampak santai melihat bioraptor itu

"mari kita lihat setangguh apa diri kalian jika menghadapi zoidsku ini" sambung arif yang langsung membuat zoidsnya melesat penuh kearah kawanan bioraptor itu

 **groaaar**

akhirnya zoids milik arifpun mengaum walau dalam keadaan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah kawanan bioraptor itu

 **trang klang duak jrash**

ketika bioraptor pertama menyerang dengan cakar dan gigitannya, arif langsung menahannya dengan senjata pedangnya yang membuat serangan bioraptor pertama tertahan lalu diselingi dengan serudukan kepala dari desolate liger yang membuat bioraptor pertama terpelanting

mendapat insting jika ada musuh dibelakang akhirnya arif menendang kebelakang dan melihat rupanya dugaannya benar bioraptor kedua menyerang dia dari belakang karena takut melawannya. ketika mendengar ada suatu pergerakan akhirnya arif menebas bioraptor pertama yang membuat bioraptor pertama mati terbelah dua

 **wuush greb jrash**

lalu disaat pertarungan laga yang sangat seru untuk ditonton nampak jika bioraptor ketiga maju menyerang arif yang membuat arif maju juga kehadapannya. ketika sampai, desolate liger langsung melompat dan menggigit leher bioraptor itu dengan taringnya lalu kemudian ditarik dengan sangat keras yang membuat bioraptor ketiga mati terbunuh dengan taring dari desolate liger

 **duosh klang klang**

lalu bioraptor kedua yang baru bangun itupun akhirnya menyerang arif dengan meriam api, karena tidak mau mati konyol arifpun menembakkan peluru meriam kearah bioraptor kedua dan membuat bioraptor kedua mati mengenaskan

 **groaaar**

mendengar ada bunyi serta ada pergerakan dari bioraptor terakhir yang menjadi mangsa akhirnya arif menghindar ketika melihat bioraptor itu melompat kearahnya

"oii... bego amat sih lu. ngasih kode ke gue unntuk menyerang. dasar bioraptor gagal strategi" ucap sarkas arif. karena dalam pertarungan musuh tidak boleh berteriak dalam suatu pertempuran karena itu bisa menjadi kemenangan telak bagi sang lawan

 **klang greb jrash klang**

akhirnya arif dengan zoids yang bernama desolate liger menjatuhkan musuhnya dan menahan dengan keempat kakinya yang membuat bioraptor terakhir menjadi kesulitan untuk bangun

melihat akan ada serangan dari meriam api akhirnya desolate liger menggigit kembali ke arah lehernya dan menarik lebih keras lagi yang menyebabkan bioraptor terakhir itu mati dalam keadaan leher copot dari badannya

'sekarang tinggal hanya pada ruuji-kun dan issei-kun. kalau ruuji-kun aku nggak masalah karena issei-kun pernah bercerita jika ruuji-kun berasal dari dimensi lain dan dia pernah menghadapi pertarungan kayak begini. tapi masalahnya ada pada issei-kun' batin arif yang melirik ke arah 2 zoids yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit

'dia nampak sedang belajar untuk menguasai zoidsnya karena dia baru pertama kali menggunakan zoidsnya yang diberikan oleh ruuji karena dia (ruuji) pernah bertemu dengan kami-sama (anime)' batin arif yang nampak melirik kearah issei yang masih nampak menguasai zoidsnya

ruuji vs 4 bioraptor

'anjrit... gue menyerang 4 bioraptor. tapi tak apalah daripada nggak ada sama sekali' batin ruuji yang memohon ingin mendapat mangsa yang lebih banyak yang entah kenapa membuat author jadi sweetdrop melihat sifat psikopat ruuji

 **groaar**

akhirnya zoids milik ruuji kembali mengaum untuk menandakan pertarungan telah dimulai. ketika bioraptor pertama datang, ruuji menyerang dengan pedangnya dan membuat bioraptor pertama mati

ketika melihat jika 3 bioraptor itu saling pandang, ruuji langsung melompat dan menyerang 2 buah bioraptor yang nggak sempat menghindar sehingga

"oii...ngapain nih pada saling ngelirik kearahku. naksir ya? tapi maaf, aku sudah ada yang punya" ucap ruuji dengan PD

"rasakan ini kampret"ucap ruuji yang menyerang 2 bioraptor itu dengan menancapkan pedangnya dan menebasnya lalu diselingi dimana bioraptor yang kedua yang terkena sepak terjang ruuji mati tertembak meriam ruuji sehingga menyisakan bioraptor terakhir yang nampak mundur ketika melihat kawanannya berhasil dilibas oleh ruuji

melihat ada celah untuk kabur akhirnya bioraptor terakhir itu ingin melarikan diri. melihat mangsanya ingin melarikan diri, akhirnya ruuji berlari mengejar bioraptor yang nampak takut itu

"HAYATE LIGER" ucap ruuji sehingga zoidsnya berubah menjadi hayate liger dan mengejar bioraptor penakut itu

setelah sampai dihadapan bioraptor terakhir itu, terlihat jika bioraptor terakhir itu menembak dengan meriamnya kembali yang membuat ruuji menyeringai karena serangan itu mudah ketebak apalagi itu berasal dari dimensi lain

"jangan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku sebanyak 3 kali njing" ucap ruuji yang maju dan menembakkan serangan meriam di pedangnya sehingga membuat bioraptor terakhir itu terhempas kebelakang. melihat bioraptor itu terhempas akhirnya ruuji menyerang kembali dengan pedangnya dan menebasnya yang membuat bioraptor itu mati terbelah dua

'sekarang tinggal pada issei-kun' batin ruuji yang habis bertarung ketika mangsanya sudah dia babat habis dan melirik kearah issei yang sedang berjuang melawan bioraptor

'tapi apa aku harus membantunya?' batin ruuji yang entah ingin atau tidak membantu issei yang tengah kesulitan menghajar 2 bioraptor karena 2 bioraptor yang lain sudah dia hancurkan ditambah bantuan dari arif dan ruuji yang baru tiba untuk melawan bioraptor itu

ziing

ketika hendak menolong. nampak jika ada sebuah pedang mengarah kepadanya yang membuat ruuji menatapnya dengan tajam

"apa maksudmu untuk menghentikanku? aku hanya ingin membantu issei-kun" ucap ruuji yang nampak marah melihat perbuatan arif yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk membantu issei

"aku tahu perasaanmu untuk membantu issei. tapi ada baiknya kamu tidak boleh menolongnya" ucap arif kepada ruuji

"tapi kenapa? bukannya orang yang menelantarkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah" tanya ruuji

"memang aku menjawab seperti itu. tapi kamu harus mengerti juga bahwa issei-kun ingin kuat dengan melawan bioraptor itu seorang diri. dan lagi kamu harus percaya kita harus mendukungnya bukan menghambatnya" ucap arif yang berhasil membuat ruuji tidak bisa membantah perkataan arif yang menurut dia (ruuji) itu benar alasannya jika ingin menjadi orang kuat maka kamu harus melawan musuh yang tangguh daan berada diatasmu

ditempat pertarungan issei VS 2 bioraptor

'sial jika begini bisa-bisa aku kalah dan lagi onee-chanku pasti akan dibunuh oleh 2 bioraptor bangsat ini' batin issei yang nampak kesal

'tidak ada cara lain. aku harus menggunakannya' batin issei yang nampak ingin menggunakan 'itu' dalam pertarungan perdananya

akhirnya issei maju dan menahan pergerakan 2 biorapto itu yang tidak siap menghindar sehingga merelakan badannya tertahan oleh zoids issei

"terima ini SHOCKWAVE" teriak issei yang memberikan sengatan listrik yang cukup besar kearah 2 bioraptor yang membuat 2 bioraptor itu kejang-kejang terkena sambaran listrik dengan voltase tinggi

'bagus untuk serangan terakhir aku hanya perlu menggunakan pedangku' batin issei yang langsung menebas bioraptor pertama dan bioraptor kedua sehingga kedua bioraptor itu nampak tewas akibat serangan terakhir dari zoids issei yang bernama energy liger

setelah pertempuran yang memakan 5 menit lamanya, akhirnya pertempuran itu berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh 3 zoids yang bertipe singa yang bernama **DESOLATE LIGER** , **ENERGY LIGER** , dan **MURASAME LIGER**

lalu ketika 3 zoids bertipe singa maju dan saling berhadapan akhirnya sang kakak issei dan arif maju menemui adiknya mereka berdua bernama miyuki shiba dan hyoudou miki. mereka berlari karena khawatir dengan kondisi adik kandungnya yang tengah capek. dan yang paling khawatir dan panik adalah hyoudou miki yang merupakan kakak kandung dari hyoudou issei yang menyaksikan pertempuran adiknya yang terkesan lebih berbahaya ketimbang perang yang terjadi di tempat lain karena miki pernah menonton pertempuran itu di tv yang menayangkan jika di negara irak dan iran telah terjadi pertempuran yang sangat hebat yang nggak pernah kunjung selesai yang mana tengah berada di daerah gaza

"otouto. daijoubu?" tanya miki yang nampak tengah membopong issei yang tengah kecapaian dan terlihat jika raut wajah miki nampak begitu sangat khawatir

"daijoubu nee-chan" balas issei walau nampak capek. dan dibantu duduk oleh miki

"nee-chan. bolehkah aku tidur di dada kakak?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya mohon issei kepada miki dan dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan dari sang kakak

"tentu saja. tidurlah otouto" ucap miki yang membuka setengah bajunya dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang ditutupi bra berwarna pink dan menyenderkan kepala issei ke sepasang asetnya yang begtu besar dan anehnya lagi barang kejantanan milik issei tidak pernah kelihatan ereksi apalagi menegang ketika tidur di aset kesukaan pria

"ada apa otouto. apa kamu baik-baik saja?"tanya miyuki yang tengah duduk di tanah tempat zoids milik adiknya berada dan kelihatan nampak berteduh karena panas menerjang mereka

"aku nggak apa-apa miyuki-nee dan lagi aku terlalu capek untuk berjalan ke lokal. jadi boleh nggak aku tidur dipangkuan kakak?" ucap arif yang menjawab pertanyaan dari miyuki dan memohon diakhir kalimat

"tidurlah otouto" ucap miyuki yang membaringkan kepala adiknya kepahanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya

'haaah aku jadi iri melihat mereka berdua yang sudah memiliki kakak' batin ruuji yang melihat issei tidur di dada kakaknya dan arif tidur dipaha kakaknya

sementara untuk duo mesum mereka sangat iri ketika melihat issei tiduran di dada guru yang sangat cantik dan sangat manis apalagi dengan sepasang aset yang sangat besar

 **jepret**

dan tanpa bersalah ruuji langsung memotret adegan tersebut dan melihat hasilnya. dan ketika dia lihat nampaklah jika hasilnya begitu memuaskan. dan menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai wallpaper di hp smartphone pemberian issei karena ruuji telah memberikan sebuah zoids di hari issei akan bertempur bersamanya ketika ingin melawan iblis phoenix yang terkenal akan regenerasinya. dan issei memberikan ruuji hp lamanya yang terkesan baru dan jika dilihat secara teliti terlihat jika hpnya sejenis dengan hp android samsung yang merupakan hp layar sentuh sehingga membuat issei mengajari ruuji tentang hp layar sentuh dan membuat ruuji paham cara kerjanya apalagi soal kamera, ruuji sudah tahu mengenai kamera didimensi miliknya

dan ketika ruuji lihat di wallpaper tersebut nampak jika issei tertidur dalam keadaan damai dan tenang begitu pula dengan arif yang tidur dipaha kakaknya

sementara dengan orang tua issei, mereka berdua nampak menyesal apa yang mereka perbuat kepada miki. dan itu terlihat ketika miki sedang mengevakuasi seluruh murid ke lokal masing-masing ketika issei tengah bertempur melawan 12 buah bioraptor yang akhirnya dibantu oleh arif dan ruuji. mereka tidak tahu jika issei akan semurka ini kepada orang tuanya yang telah menelantarkan kakaknya yang mereka sebut telah menggunakan jimat atau guna-guna agar mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru di akademi kuoh. namun, mereka menyadari ketika kakaknya arif mengatakan kebenarannya saat itu

 **flashback on**

"kurasa kalian sebagai orang tua dari miki-chan pasti mengatakan bahwa miki-chan akan menggunakan guna-guna ya? aku rasa pemikiran kalian kepada miki-chan itu salah. dan lagi kalian tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu soal miki-chan seperti apa perjuangannya" ucap miyuki

"ketika kalian mengusirnya dan memberikan kepada pamannya issei-kun. aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih sekolah di tokyo bersama arif-kun apalagi sebelum rumah kami kebakaran. miki-chan terus berjuang dan dia terus mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi dan terus mendapatkan juara pertama apalagi miki-chan hanya terpaut denganku hanya 2 tahun dan terpaut 3 tahun dengan adikku. dan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa. ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai guru di akademi ini. aku tidak menyangka kalian tidak begitu senang seperti apa miki-chan mendapatkan sertifikat mengajar sebagai guru. dan kalian benar-benar tidak berterima kasih ketika tuhan memberikan anak yang begitu peduli" ucap miyuki yang nampak membentak orang tuanya issei

"dan itu terjadi dia menceritakan masa lalunya ke kami seperti apa. tapi, yang membuatku kaget adalah dia tidak sakit hati, dia tidak marah ataupun membenci kalian berdua tapi dia masih mengucapkan terima kasih atas lahirnya dirinya didunia ini dan mendapatkan apa itu perjuangan dan pengorbanan. dan itu terjadi ketika otoutoku menayangkan videonya. dan badan miki-chan sudah penuh dengan luka serius sedangkan issei-kun hanya mengalami luka cakaran saja. dan tanpa sadar kalian malah menambah penderitaannya dengan cara menamparnya dan menyuruh dia tidur diluar dan dia tidak pernah menolaknya dan menuruti ucapan busuk kalian itu... dan jika aku berada diposisi miki-chan mungkin aku ingin bunuh diri saja. namun aku masih memikirkan nasib adikku jika aku tidak ada lagi. apa dia akan menanyakan keberadaanku, apa dia akan menanyakan bagaimana kondisiku ini, dan lagi apa dia akan mengucapkan selamat jika tidak ada satupun orang mengucapkan selamat?"

"dan itu terjadi lagi ketika aku mau pulang kekota kuoh ini tempat adikku pertama kali bertemu dengan anakmu yang bernama hyoudou issei ketika dirinya (arif) berumur 6 tahun sedangkan aku berumur 7 tahun pada saat itu. dan isinya apa? adikku mengatakan bahwa issei-kun telah melakukan suatu penyesalan besar dimana dia (issei) tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana kondisi kakaknya, tidak pernah mendengar kabar kakaknya, tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kakaknya, dan tidak pernah tahu apa hobi dan dengan siapa kakaknya berteman" sambung miyuki yang nada suaranya keras kini kembali melunak

dan kini semua teman issei kaget mendengar penuturan miyuki tentang penyesalan issei kepada kakaknya sedangkan kakaknya tidak mempermasalahkannya apalagi jika itu adalah masalah yang begitu sepele menurut batin mereka semua

 **flashback off**

dan kedua orang tua issei yang mengingat ucapan miyuki sangat menyesal karena mereka telah mencampakkan mutiara yang sangat indah yang penuh dengan perjuangan pahit ketika dirinya (miki) dihajar, dipukul, dimaki, ditelantarkan, dan dianggap tidak ada di keluarga hyoudou kecuali issei karena dia lebih peduli kepada kakaknya pada saat itu

'miki-chan...maafkan kelakuan kaa-san dan tou-san kepadamu' batin kedua orang tua issei yang nampak menyesal melakukan perbuatan terlaknat kepada miki

dan tak lama terdengar suara alunan musik yang menina bobokan issei yang judulnya juga nina bobo

"na...nanana..na...na..nanana

nanananana..na...nana...nanana"

dan terlihat di wajah issei nampak tenang mendengar alunan suara nyanyian kakaknya dan menampakkan senyum hangatnya walau dalam keadaan tidur

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin hanya segini dulu untuk chapter 15. dan ini juga hasil pemikiran saya sendiri ditambah dengan bantuan dari anime buatan dari ichiei ishibumi-senpai sendiri yang telah membuat jalan cerita yang mudah aku pahami. dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada dimana issei akan bertemu salah satu seraph yang menjadi pengganti tuhan itu dan memberikan pedang kepada issei nantinya. juga akan ada dimana akeno akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada issei ketika issei telah menerima pedang tersebut dari seraph tersebut**

 **dan lagi di chapter 15 ini dan chapter sebelumnya ada konflik internal keluarga issei soal kakaknya issei sendiri dan menuduh menggunakan guna-guna. dan itu tidak dibenarkan oleh miyuki karena dia yang tahu persis kejadiannya seperti apa. dan itu terlihat ketika miyuki nampak membentak kedua orang tua issei soal miki yang menggunakan guna-guna atau istilah kita kenal adalah jimat padahal dia (miki) tidak pernah menggunakan guna-guna sama sekali apalagi jimat untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru. dan jika soal perbedaan umur antara miyuki sama miki nggak aku sebutkan karena sama saja membuat mereka kelihatan tua nantinya**

 **dan sekian penjelasan dari saya mengenai chapter 15 ini. dan jangan lupa sertakan kritik juga saran untuk membuat ffn ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. dan maaf jika saya membuat ffn ini pernah lumutan karena hiatus sebentar karena di kehidupan nyata saya, saya ada kuliah dan lagi saya lagi menghadapi UTS dan UAS makanya ffn saya dan ffn yang lain jadi karatan**

 **sekian dari saya dan terima kasih**

 **-===========arif4342 logout============-**


	16. Chapter 16 : bertemu michael sang seraph

yo agan semua seluruh indonesia dan luar angkasa (#bener nggak nih) kembali lagi dengan author yang amatiran yang bernama arif4342. nah di ffn kali ini ane akan ada dimana issei akan bertemu seraph yang di anime asli yang memberikan ascalon sword. nah mari kita lihat seperti apa ceritanya

chapter 16 : bertemu michael sang seraph

setelah bertempur melawan 12 bioraptor yang terkenal akan keganasan dan kelincahan yang berhasil dihalangi oleh 3 zoids perkasa yang dikatakan sebagai **'raja diantara para zoids'** yang dikenal dengan type liger yang mana zoids tersebut seperti singa. dan hari ini terlihat jika 3 tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini sedang istirahat mereka bernama hyoudou issei, ruuji familon, dan arif rahman yang dikenal sebagai pengguna Desolate Liger, Murasame liger, dan Energy Liger

 **skiptime**

ketika hari sudah mau sore nampaklah jika sang tokoh utama kita bangun dari mimpi indahnya dan ketika dirinya bangun dia melihat dan mendapati bahwa dirinya masih didekat zoids dia berada bahkan masih berada didekat kakaknya yang nampak sedang terlelap dengan senyum indahnya

"nggh... sudah jam berapa ya sekarang?" tanya issei. Namun, tanpaa sadar akibat ulahya dirinya telah membangunkan kakaknya arif juga pengguna liger yang lain

"hoooaammm... sudah jam berapa ini" ucap arif yang nampak baru bangun di pangkuan kakaknya

"hooaaaammmm... apa sudah mulai malam ya?" tanya ruuji yang baru bangun dengan ucapan nyeleneh. namun dia nampaknya nggak tahu jam berapa sekarang sampai mengatakan hari sudah malam padahal hari sudah siang menjelang sore

"miki-nee. bangun... hari sudah sore" ucap issei yang menggoyang badan kakaknya yang bernama miki yang membuat kakaknya bangun

"ngggh...hoooamm"ucap miki yang kini mulai menguap

"sudah jam berapa sekarang, issei-kun?" tanya miki yang nampak mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Hari sudah jam 14:30 nee-chan" ucap issei yang nampak senyum tipis ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang nampak tidur dengan damai disertai senyum manisnya

"EEEHHHHH... sudah sore... aduh bagaimana ini?!" panik miki ketika dia tahu jika dirinya nampak ikut terlelap setelah menidurkan issei di dadanya. dan dia buru-buru memasangkan kancing bajunya yang menampakkan belahan dadanya yang digunakan issei sebagai bantal tidurnya dan juga buru-buru membersihkan baju juga roknya yang kotor

"daijoubu nee-chan. mereka pasti mengerti kok alasan nee-chan seperti itu kepadaku" ucap issei yang nampak membela kakaknya yang sangat panik

"uh... hum arigatou issei-kun" ucap miki yang baru nampak tenang ketika issei mengels kepalanya dengan senyum hangatnya

"kapan-kapan boleh nggak aku tidur di payudara onee-chan? aku sudah rindu sama payudara kakak yang sudah besar itu" ucap issei yang terkesan mesum dan dibalas oleh senyum kakaknya yang nampak ingin menjahilinya

"hoho...ternyata adik kakak sudah mulai mesum ya?" goda miki yang membuat issei gelagapan

"i-ia..so-sono..e-etto..." akhirnya miki mengelus kepala adiknya yang nampak gelagapan dan memberikan senyum yang teduh kepada issei, adik tercintanya

"nggak apa-apa kok, Issei-kun... kamu boleh tidur didada kakak kapan kamu mau.. karena kamu adik yang satu-satunya kupunya" ucap miki yang kini membuat issei mendongak kearah kakaknya dengan rona tipis diwajahnya walau tidak kelihatan

"oii... berapa lama lagi kalian ingin bermesraan... ayo kembali ke kelas" interupsi arif yang membuat issei dan miki menoleh kearah lain dengan muka merona

"itu benar kalau mau bermesraan lakukan saja dirumah atau ditaman jangan disini" ucap ruuji yang menyetujui perkataan dari arif

lalu issei,arif, dan ruuji memegang kembali zoids mereka yang sudah kembali ke wujud seukuran pensil dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana mereka kembali

akhirnya issei dan miki berpisah dimana miki kembali keruang guru sedangkan issei kembali kelokalnya bersama arif, ruuji, dan miyuki. sesampainya disana pelajaran mereka sudah berganti dengan bahasa inggris dan itu terjadi ketika mendengar suara guru yang berbahasa inggris

"maaf kami telat, sensei" ucap issei yang membuka pintu kelasnya yang nampak ngos-ngosan begitu juga dengan arif, ruuji, dan miyuki. mereka bertiga juga ngos-ngosan karena mereka terlalu letih menghadapi 12 buah bioraptor dan mengevakuasi siswa dan siswi yang panik (khusus miyuki dan miki)

"nggak apa. masuklah" ucap guru tersebut yang mengizinkan muridnya yang terlambat itu masuk kelokalnya

akhirnya issei, ruuji, miyuki, dan arif kembali ke tempat duduk mereka walau disana masih ada orang tua issei yang masih nampak sedih dan menyesal akan perbuatan mereka kepada kakak issei dan karena kelas akan selesai pada jam 15:00 mereka akan mendapatkan sedikit materi

dan ketika mereka berempat duduk di kursi masing-masing. Nampaklah ada seorang pemuda berambut botak tengah menginterupsi issei kawan mesumnya ini

"oii..issei" ucap matsuda

"nandayo?" tanya issei

"memang siapa guru perempuan itu? dan lagi kamu nampak dekat dengannya"tanya matsuda

"itu benar dan lagi aku lihat kamu sangat dekat dengan guru perempuan itu. memang ada hubungan apa kamu sama guru perempuan itu?" tanya pemuda yang memakai kacamata harry potter yang bernama motohama

"kuharap kamu nggak melakukan hal mesum kepada guru perempuan itu karena kamu sangat dekat dengannya" ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat muda yang berikat kepang dengan mata berwarna hijau dan memakai kacamata yang berbingkai warna pink yang kita kenal dengan nama kiryuu, aika kiryuu

"itu mana benar, perempuan mesum. dan lagi dia adalah onee-chanku. apa kalian bertiga nggak dengar atau budek apa ketika nii-chanku mengatakan untuk mengejar guru itu" ucap issei yang memberikan pernyataan yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget

"ehh... jadi guru perempuan itu adalah onee-chan kamu?" tanya matsuda kaget yang dibalas oleh anggukan issei

"ternyata dia manis amat" puji motohama

"memang dia manis dari dulunya" ucap issei ketus

"mah... pasti kamu sudah menodai pikiran guru itu agar selalu perhatian kepadamu kan?" tanya kiryuu yang senang dan suka sekali menjahili teman dari duo mesumnya ini

"mana ada somplak. dia itu jelas onee-chanku yang dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri njir" ucap issei yang kini nampak frustasi mendengar ucapan kiryuu

"mah... itu memang benar. asalkan kamu nggak akan berbuat aneh kepada onee-chanmu sendiri. aku nggak mau nanti kamu sama kakakmu akan melakukan hubungan incest" ucap kiryuu yang kini nampak mulai begitu perhatian kepada issei yang membuat teman sebelah kiryuu dan duo mesumnya kaget mendengarnya

"kiryuu-san..." ucap matsuda yang menginterupsi kiryuu yang akhirnya membuat kiryuu menoleh kepadanya

"nanda?" tanya kiryuu

"sejak kapan kamu perhatian kepada issei? yang aku tahu kamu selalu suka mengolok-oloknya bahkan mengejek kami bertiga" ucap matsuda yang memberikan pertanyaan kepada kiryuu. dan itu memang benar sejak kapan kiryuu mulai perhatian kepada issei yang notabenenya adalah pria mesum tingkat akut seperti matsuda dan motohama kawan duo mesumnya

"sejak penderitaan issei diceritakan 2 hari yang lalu" balas kiryuu singkat yang membuat matsuda dan motohama paham akan cerita issei yang dibeberkan dua hari yang lalu

 **skiptime saat hari sudah menjelang malam**

ketika hari sudah jam 18:00 nampaklah issei sekarang menuju kuil yang dekat dengan kota kuoh dan ketika dirinya sampai dia disambut oleh perempuan yang berambut hitam ikat ponytail dengan pita berwarna orange dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna ungu gelap dan perempuan itu memakai kimono yang atasannya berwarna putih dengan garis warna merah darah dengan rok panjangnya yang berwarna merah darah serta perempuan itu memiliki aset yang sangat besar alias jumbo yang digemari oleh kaum pria dan memiliki gelar 'two great onee-sama'. Dan dia adalah akeno himejima

"selamat datang dikuilku issei-kun" ucap akeno

"oh maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu itu, akeno-senpai" ucap issei yang nampak menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal dan nampak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan senpainya ini

"nggak apa kok. itu sama sekali nggak mengganggu pekerjaanku kok" ucap akeno dengan senyum khasnya

" ayo masuk" ucap akeno yang kini mulai melangkah masuk kekuillnya apalagi ada banyak anak tangga disana

ketika issei dan akeno berjalan nampak suasananya hening karena tidak ada yang memulai percakapan

"memang akeno-senpai tinggal disini ya?" tanya issei yang memecah kesunyian diantara mereka

"sebenarnya ada miko yang tinggal disini juga dan mengurus kuil ini. Dan katanya dia akan kesini untuk menggantikanku" ucap akeno

"nah kita sudah sampai" ucap akeno yang masuk kedalam kuil. dan terlihat jika issei nampak was-was karena dirinya iblis dan tidak sepatutnya iblis berada dikuil apalagi ditempat yang mengandung hawa suci karena iblis membenci kesucian

"apa benar kita aman masuk kedalam sini?" tanya issei yang memperhatikan gerbang kuil yang ada kertas belah ketupat yang memanjang dan digantung digerbang kuil

"disini aman kok.. aku sudah menghilangkan hawa sucinya" ucap akeno

dan akhirnya mau nggak mau isseipun menutup mata dan langsung masuk. ketika telah masuk di kuil terlihat jika dirinya tidak merasakan sakit atau hal yang lain. dan kali ini dirinya harus percaya bahwa dirinya tidak merasakan sakit atau apa ketika dia masuk kedalamnya

lalu issei dan akeno berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan dan terlihat disana ada sosok laki-laki yang berwajah cantik alias bishounen dan memiliki aura suci serta ada halo di kepalanya itu dan memakai rompi perang

"ano...akeno-senpai dia siapa?" tanya issei yang bisik kepada akeno dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang bishounen seperti kiba yuuto

"dia michael. sang malaikat dan juga seraph" ucap akeno santai yang berhasil membuat issei kaget bukan kepalang

'anjrit gue bertemu sama malaikat bishounen... cobaan macam apalagi ini?!' batin issei yang kini menjerit keras jika dirinya dipertemukan dengan sang seraph juga malaikat yang berwajah tampan

"apa kamu adalah issei hyoudou, iblis reinkarnasi?" tanya sang malaikat itu yang kita kenal dengan nama michael

"ha'i itu benar dan saya memang iblis reinkarnasi" ucap issei yang membenarkan ucapan michael karena dia adalah iblis reinkarnasi

"perkenalkan nama saya adalah michael, seorang malaikat dan seraph pengganti tuhan" ucap michael yang kaget mendengarnya jika didepannya ini adalah pengganti tuhan

"lalu kenapa anda datang kesini dan ingin menemui saya?"tanya issei dengan sopan

"karena aku ingin memberikan ini" ucap michael yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan menampakkan sebuah pedang yang gagangnya berbentuk cakar naga dan disana terlihat ada logo yang belum pernah issei lihat

"apa ini, michael-sama?" tanya issei yang menunjuk pedang bercahaya itu

"ini adalah pedang ascalon, dikenal sebagai pedang naga karena pedang ini meniadakan kekuatan naga juga pedang ini selain dikenal pedang naga pedang ini juga dikenal dengan nama **dragon slayer** " jelas michael mengenai pedang yang akan diberikan kepada issei

"tapi kenapa anda ingin memberikan pedang suci ini kepada saya yang dikenal sebagai seorang siswa?"tanya issei

"karena pada zaman dahulu pernah terjadi perang 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan beberapa fraksi kehilangan beberapa prajurit bahkan para maou dan, seraph, dan high fallen angel yang lain juga lenyap. dan pada saat kami bertempur disanalah kami bertemu dengan 2 naga surgawi yang mengamuk pada saat ini yang membuat kami semua kehilangan beberapa keturunan bahkan keturunan bangsawan yang terlibat perang juga lenyap bahkan musnah... akhirnya dengan kuasa tuhan, 2 naga surgawi itu disegel dalam bentuk senjata yang dikenal sebagai longinus, namun pada saat itu, kami-sama pernah mengatakan bahwa pada saat kami semua belum lahir telah terjadi pertempuran yang serupa yang terjadi pada leluhur kami dan kami-sama mengatakan kepada 2 naga itu bahwa mereka harus berhenti bertarung karena akibat mereka bertarung satu sama lain orang yang tidak bersalah juga terkena imbasnya dan 2 naga itu menurutinya dan mereka berdua meminta kami-sama untuk menyegel mereka dalam bentuk longinus karena mereka berdua nggak mau membuat kehancuran didunia ini..." ucap michael yang menjeda perkataannya dikalimat akhir yang berhasil membuat issei kaget mendengarnya bahwa tidak hanya ddraig dan albion tapi juga draco dan zarco juga bertarung satu sama lain

'aku tidak tahu jika 2 naga itu sama persis dengan ddraig dan albion yang berkelahi layaknya bocah' batin issei. namun, tanpa sadar ucapannya yang berisi ledekan membuat partnernya itu mendengarnya melalui kontak batin

 **(aku dengar itu partner kampret)** ucap ddraig yang baru saja mengontak issei melalui batin

'sejak kapan kamu bangun?' batin issei yang mendengar jika partnernya ini menguping ucapannya barusan

 **(sejak kamu mengatakan bahwa dirimu nggak tahu jika draco dan zarco bertarung sama persis denganku dan albion)** balas ddraig yang kelihatan tidak senang dipanggil bocah

'begitu ya... mah kurasa memang benar kan. datang dan bertemu nggak tahunya ingin berkelahi lagi layaknya bocil' ucap issei melalui kontak batin

 **(iya sih tapi aku nggak tahu jika ceritanya seperti itu. dan lagi miris banget ceritanya ketika mendengar jika diriku dengan siputih itu bertarung satu sama lain tanpa henti)** ucap ddraig melalui kontak batin yang miris mendengar jika dirinya dan albion tidak sebijaksana dengan draco dan zarco yang digunakan oleh teman masa kecilnya yang kedua dan kakaknya yang diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri yang meminta ingin disegel sebagai senjata karena alasan tidak mau menghancurkan dunia yang berada dibawahnya

"... dan lagi setelah mereka disegel dalam bentuk longinus. keberadaan mereka ingin dirahasiakan karena mereka sendiri memintanya dan tuhanpun mengabulkan permintaan mereka sampai mereka berdua bertemu dengan pemilik mereka selanjutnya yang memiliki kebijaksanaan.. sehingga mereka berdua dikenal sebagai ' **2 raja naga surgawi** '" ucap michael

'njiiirr... mereka sangat bijaksana banget' batin issei yang mendengar jika 2 raja naga surgawi itu ingin keberadaan mereka sangat dirahasiakan apalagi memiliki kekuatan god power

 **(seperti itulah mereka. jika telah membuat kerusakan dan mereka berdua sadar. Maka 2 naga itu tidak ingin membuat eksistensi mereka ada karena pasti akan membuat semua orang dari 3 kubu itu akan ketakutan dan trauma mendengarnya jika 2 naga itu dipegang oleh temanmu itu juga kakakmu)** jelas ddraig melalui kontak batin kepada issei yang paham karena 3 kubu pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan 2 naga itu yang terkenal mempunyai kekuatan setara trihexa sendiri

"dan aku memberikan pedang ini kepadamu. lalu satukan senjata ini dengan boosted gearmu itu" ucap michael

"tapi kenapa?" tanya issei kembali yang meminta ingin meminta kepastian

"dikarenakan dalam sejarah hanya kamulah pengguna salah satu dua naga surgawi yang terlemah" ucap michael yang meledek diakhir kalimatnya yang membuat hati issei serasa tertusuk 100 buah pedang suci

"pengguna salah satu dua naga surgawi yang terlemah ya? padahal aku sendiri sudah berusaha keras untuk yang terbaik. tapi, apa boleh buat memang seperti itu kenyataannya.. tapi kenapa?" gerutu issei dan bertanya kembali kepada michael kembali

"seperti yang kamu tahu dari ceritaku peperangan memang sudah berakhir. namun, masih ada perselisihan antara 3 kubu disini dan juga itu masih skala kecil kok" ucap michael yang membuat issei diam tapi dalam hatinya dia kaget dan ingin menjerit jika mendengar bahwa skala yang ditimbulkan oleh si gigi hiu itu adalah skala kecil pikir issei

"jadi aku berikan pedang ini kepadamu agar kamu bertambah kuat dan bisa membuat perdamaian yang terlaksana dengan lancar" ucap michael yang memberikan alasan kenapa dia (michael) ingin memberikan pedang ini kepada issei

 **(boost)**

dan tanpa sadar tangan kiri isseipun berganti dengan tangan naga merah dengan kristal hijau ditengahnya yang membuat issei kaget dengan kemunculan ddraig secara tiba-tiba

"kenapa kamu malah muncul, ddraig?" tanya issei kepada ddraig seolah ingin meminta kepastian

 **(aku muncul disebabkan aura suci yang dikeluarkan oleh pedang itu sangat besar)** ucap ddraig

"terimalah pedang ini, hyoudou-kun" ucap michael

" tapi apa nggak apa jika seorang iblis sepertiku menerima pedang yang suci ini?" tanya issei yang nampak was-was. Karena pedang yang didepannya ini dikenal dengan pedang pembunuh naga juga dragon slayer yang mana bisa meniadakan kekuatan naga apalagi merupakan salaah satu pedang suci

 **(sacred gear itu bergantung kepada pemiliknya aibo.. jika kamu sangat menginginkannya maka sacred gearmu itu meresponnya)** jelas ddraig yang membuat issei paham

"jika aku menginginkannya ya?" tanya issei

 **(aibo, satukan pedang itu dengan boosted gear)** instruksi ddraig

"ooo" balas issei yang langsung memegang gagang pedang ascalon yang kini nampak bercahaya dengan sarung tangannya

 **(sesuaikan dengan tekanan dan tingkat mananya aibo)** ucap ddraig yang mengarahkan partnernya ini untuk menyatukan boosted gear dengan pedang suci ascalon

akhirnya pedang ascalon itu semakin bercahaya terang dan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan cahaya sucinya yang membuat akeno terperangah melihatnya dan menyaksikan dimana kouhainya yang mesum ini tidak merasakan apa-apa

"ngghh..ah...ahhh..."akhirnya issei berteriak dengan keras ketika tekanan mananya mulai semakin kuat untuk menyatukan pedang ascalon dengan boosted gearnya

setelah ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya terlihat jika dirinya yang memakai boosted gear sudah bersatu dengan pedang pembunuh naga yang dikenal sebagai **dragon slayer** dan nama pedang itu adalah pedang ascalon

"be-bersatu" ucap issei yang kini kaget melihat senjata ascalon bersatu dengan boosted gear miliknya

"baiklah sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai disini" ucap michael

"a-ano"interupsi issei yang membuat malaikat bishounen itu melihatnya

"ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu" ucap issei

"tak bisa karena waktuku disini sudah mulai menipis. dan jika kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja ketika akan diadakannya perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi" tolak michael secara halus dan issei mudah memahaminya

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa di perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi" ucap michael yang kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cahaya dan langsung menghilang yang membuat ruangan itu sepi sekali

setelah itu isseipun duduk bersama akeno yang masih tersenyum palsu. dan setelah itu akeno memberikan teh hijau kepada issei dengan ceria berbeda dengan issei dia nampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada senpainya ini mengenai perihal pertarungan dengan si gigi hiu itu

"a-ano akeno senpai"

"ada apa?"

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu"

"memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"apa senpai ingat ucapan kokabiel ketika kita bertarung dengannya?" tanya issei yang berhasil menggantikan wajah akeno yang senyum palsu dengan raut wajah yang nggak bisa diartikan sama sekali

 **flashback on**

"heh kali ini kamu memiliki peerage yang cukup spesial juga gremory-san...orang yang mantan experimen pedang suci... lalu perempuan yang merupakan holy maiden namun dibuang dan dianggap penyihir karena menyembuhkan iblis...lalu dua naga yang merupakan siswa biasa... dan terakhir adalah perempuan berpakaian miko itu yang merupakan anak dari da-tenshi" ucap kokabiel yang membuat semua kaget kecuali rias yang mengetahui sejarah akeno

 **flashback off**

akhirnya mau nggak mau akeno harus menceritakan kisah masa lalunya kepada kouhainya ini

"baiklah kayaknya aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya" ucap akeno yang menampakan sepasang sayapnya yang berbeda bentuk yang satu seperti sayap burung gagak dan yang satu seperti sayap kelelawar yang membuat issei kaget

"sebenarnya aku ini setengah manusia dan datenshi" Ucap Akeno yang mau nggak mau menjelaskan cerita masa lalunya yang cukup kelam

"waktu itu ibuku adalah seorang miko yang menjaga sebuah kuil... dan kuil itu adalah kuil yang kita tempati sekarang ini. ketika ingin membersihkan pekarangan kuil, ibuku menemukan salah satu seseorang yang memiliki sepasang sayap gagak. Orang itu bernama Barakiel, ayah kandungku. mereka saling jatuh cinta lalu mereka menikah... kemudian 9 bulan kemudian ibuku mengandungku dan akhirnya akupun lahir didunia ini... waktu yang kuhabiskan sangat bahagia dimana aku bisa tahu seperti apa wajah ayahku dan dari fraksi mana dia berasal... dan lagi ayahku selalu menghabiskan waktu untukku begitupun dengan ibuku walau mereka bberdua sibuk mereka akan mengambil waktu luang mereka untukku... namun, itu hanya kegembiraan yang sementara. Pada waktu umurku sudah menginjak 5 tahun klan ibuku datang sementara ayahku sedang menjalankan misi untuk membasmi iblis liar. ibuku dibunuh oleh mereka. namun, mereka akhirnya meninggal ketika ayahku datang yang aku tahu membatalkan misi dan membabat habis mereka... ketika ayahku tiba, akupun menangis yang nggak menerima kenyataan jika ibuku meninggal dan akupun langsung membentak ayahku dengan keji yang membuat dia sangat kecewa sebagai ayah kandungku. akupun lari kehutan tanpa arah dan tujuan. ketika aku sampai di hutan disana aku menemukan rias yang merupakan iblis murni dari klan gremory dan dia bertanya maukah diriku ini menjadi peeragenya akupun langsung mengangguk sehingga aku menjadi queennya" Ucap Akeno yang menjelaskan masa lalunya kepada Issei. Namun, terlihat diwajah issei ada raut wajah tersenyum mendengar cerita Akeno yang membuat Akeno memicing heran kenapa dia tersenyum pikir akeno

"Apa yang kamu senyumkan, Issei-kun?" tanya Akeno

"Dari yang kamu jelaskan kehidupanmu sudah bahagia Akeno-senpai. dan aku salut perjuangan ayahmu itu melakukan pembatalan misi walau dia gagal sebagai suami yang nggak bisa menjaga istri dan anaknya" Jelas Issei

"Tapi kamu pasti nggak mau memiliki ayah seperti itukan?" Tanya Akeno balik kepada Issei

"bukan aku ingin menjelekkan perkataanmu atau apa Akeno-senpai. sebenarnya Akeno-senpai sudah salah memandang seperti apa barakiel-san berjuang. Jika Akeno-senpai berada diposisi barakiel-san, pasti Akeno-senpai ingin membatalkan misi dan langsung kekuil ini untuk menyelamatkan istrimu juga anakmu walau pada akhirnya kamu dibenci oleh anakmu sendiri" ucap issei

"Tapi kamu membenci datenshi, kan. Issei-kun? orang yang selalu merebut kebahagiaanmu, orang yang ingin membunuhmu juga asia-chan, dan juga ingin membunuh harapanmu, kan?" tanya akeno yang siap dibenci oleh kouhainya sendiri

"sebenarnya aku sangat membenci mereka..." ucap issei yang menjeda kalimatnya dan terlihat jika akeno sedang murung mendengarnya

"Tapi aku sangat suka kamu" lanjut issei yang membuat akeno kaget mendengar ucapan issei barusan

"tidak kamu pasti tidak mencintaiku kan?" tanya Akeno balik

"Tidak bukan seperti itu yang kamu bayangkan. kamu adalah kakak kelas yang perhatian yang selelu menerima apa adanya" ucap issei

"tidak. aku memang seperti itu. aku adalah wanita yang sangat biadab" ucap akeno

"bukan...kamu adalah kakak kelas yang sangat baik dan perhatian" ucap issei tegas yang membuat akeno kaget jika dirinya dibilang kakak kelas yang sangat baik dan perhatian

"aree... apa sih yang aku bicarakan" gerutu issei kepada dirinya sendiri

"aku senang banget"

"eh"

"aku senang mendengar ucapan yang kamu ucapkan issei-kun"

"pasti ada yang salah denganku...haahh...coba aku bicara dulu saja sama nii-chan dan membicarakan bagaimana perhatian kepada perempuan" ucap issei yang nampak canggung

"jadi lupakan saja apa yang aku bilang akeno-sen-"ucapan issei terpotong ketika dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Akeno

"A-Akeno-san" Ucap Issei gelagapan ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh salah satu 'TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA"

"ne, issei" ucap akeno yang masih memeluk

"aku nggak masalah menjadi yang kedua" ucap akeno dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat issei kaget dalam hatinya jika akeno ingin menjadi salah satu haremnya

"yang menjadi yang kedua?" tanya issei kembali

"iya , asalkan kamu mau memanggilku dengan Akeno-chan" ucap Akeno yang membuat issei kaget jika salah satu TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA ingin memakai suffiks-chan jika orang itu spesial baginya

"ta-tapi aku nggak pantas memangilmu begitu, Akeno-senpai" tolak Issei halus yang membuat Akeno memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya

"onegai, Issei-kun" ucap Akeno yang nampak merajuk yang akhirnya Issei nggak bisa menolaknya

"ba-baiklah jika maumu begitu... A-Akeno-chan" ucap Issei pasrah

"Aku senang kamu memanggilku begitu" ucap Akeno yang kembali menerjang Issei kembali

"baiklah karena kamu sudah panggil aku Akeno-chan.. akuu ingin kamu tidur dipahaku" ucap akeno

"a-apa nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Issei kembali yang dibalas anggukan dari Akeno

"iya nggak apa-apa kok" ucap akeno yang menyandarkan kepala issei kepahanya yang mulus yang membuat hati issei menjerit keras kesenangan

'INI BARU YANG TERBAIK' batin issei yang kini memasang senyum mesumnya. namun dia tidak tahu jika disana ada seseorang yang mau ketempatnya dan berniat membuka pintunya itu

"nee, Issei-kun"

"ada apa akeno-chan" tanya issei

"Aku ingin mendengar kisah masa lalumu seperti apa. dari yang aku dengar itu cuma sebagiannya saja yang aku paham.. aku ingin mendengar kisah masa lalumu seluruhnya" ucap akeno yang membuat issei terdiam. Namun, tergantikan dengan wajah senyum tipisnya itu

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan seperti apa masa laluku" Ucap issei yang kini menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mempersiapkan mental untuk yang terburuknnya atau terindahnya

"waktu itu aku masih dalam umur satu tahun aku masih bisa lihat jika aku selalu dihibur oleh kakakku begitupun dengan orang tuaku. Namun, itu hanya 2 tahun saja berlaku pada saat umurku 3 tahun, orang tuaku hanya memperhatikanku saja dan tidak pernah memperhatikan kakakku itu dan itu terlihat ketika umurku mau mendekati 3 tahun hanya aku saja yang diberi ucapan selamat sementara kakakku tidak. lalu ketika umurku menjadi 4 tahun, kejadian itu masih sama ketika umurku 3 tahun kakakku tidak diperhatikan,disayang, maupun diberi kecupan selamat tidur mereka hanya mementingkan aku saja. namun, kakakku tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena aku masih dan harus diberikan kasih sayang...namun, kejadian yang tidak aku inginkan itu terjadi ketika umurku 5 tahun sedangkan kakakku berumur hampir mendekati 9 tahun..." jeda issei yang kini minum teh hijau pemberian akeno

"ketika itu aku pergi jalan-jalan sama kakakku melihat keindahan kota kuoh, pada saat itu kedua orang tuaku pergi berbelanja melihat-lihat di superrmarket pada saat itu pula... namun, waktu itu aku diserang oleh 2 anjing dengan cakaran ketika aku tidak tahu ada ekornya disana dan beruntung kakakku ada disana dan menjadi tameng untukku dan melindungiku dengan tubuhnya serta memelukku dengan erat agar lukaku tidak parah. kakakkupun menghajar anjing itu dengan batu ketika batu itu bersebelahan di tempat kami berada.. setelah kakakku menghajar 2 anjing itu, akupun menangis dengan keras dan membuat kakakku berusaha menenangkanku walau dirinya pada saat itu terluka lebih parah dariku. karena ada luka sayatan, cakaran, dan gigitan dari 2 ekor anjing itu"

"dan kejadian itulah yang tidak ingin aku kenang seumur hidupku... kakakku dihajar oleh kedua orang tuaku ketika aku sama kakakku berpapasan dan melihat jika aku menangis dengan keras. akhirnya kakakku menangis juga ketika dia ditampar, dipukul, bahkan digebukin yang membuat dirinya ada luka memar dan wajahnya membiru sehabis dihajar oleh kedua orang tuaku. waktu itu hari masih siang dan akhirnya aku sama kakakku dibawa pulang dan diobati dirumah.. namun, ketika malam sudah tiba, ayahku menyuruh kakakku tidur di luar rumah sehingga membuat diriku didalam kamar menangis mendengarnya. dan malam waktu itu masih hujan lebat sehingga akupun melihat keluar. dan aku kaget jika kakakku berada di taman dalam kondisi basah kuyup dan dia masuk kedalam gudang dan tidur didalam sana yang membuatku kesal bercampur sedih" ucap issei yang kini menerawang melihat kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya

"lalu keesokan harinya akupun kegudang dan mendapati kakakku lagi sakit dan demam yang membuatku panik dan membawanya kekamarku serta mengobatinya... ketika aku ingin minta bantu kepada kedua orang tuaku.. mereka tidak peduli dengan kakakku yang membuatku kesal dan marah. apa sebenci itukah mereka kepada kakakku yang berusaha melindungiku dari serangan 2 ekor anjing itu padahal luka yang diderita kakakku jauh lebih besar ketimbang luka yang aku dapat pikirku pada saat itu. karena mereka tidak peduli, akhirnya aku yang mengurus kakakku yang lagi demam dan untung pada saat itu aku libur semester" ucap issei yang memasang senyum kecutnya. sementara, akeno dia sedang berusaha menahan tangis mendengar kisah issei bersama kakaknya lalui yang penuh dengan derita begitupun dengan orang yang berniat ingin membuka pintu kuil tidak jadi membuka. dan orang itu menguping pembicaraan antara issei dan akeno dan orang itu adalah rias gremory

"lalu pada saat umur kakakku sudah mencapai 9 tahun, ayahku membuang kakakku dengan cara memberikannya kepada kakekku pada saat itu. akupun menanyakan kenapa kakakku diusir dari rumah dan mereka berdua tidak menjelaskannya hanya menyuruhku masuk kedalam rumah. namun, berbeda dengan kakakku dia memberikan senyuman hangat kepadaku dan memberikan ciuman hangat kepadaku dan akhirnya pergi menuju ketempat kakekku berada"

"setelah itu akupun tidak tahu harus berteman dengan siapa. Karena pada saat itu aku sudah memiliki sifat mesum yang akut bahkan libidoku tidak bisa dihilangkan. Namun, hal itu aku singkirkan jauh-jauh karena aku pada saat itu sudah memiliki teman yang sangat tomboy pada saat itu yang merupakan exorcist pada saat ini. namun, teman tomboyku itu pergi ke kota vatikan yang berada di Eropa karena ayahnya pindah tugas kesana. dan aku mendapatkan teman lagi ketika sudah 2 bulan berlalu yakninya yang menjadi pemegang salah satu 2 raja naga surgawi sekarang bersama kakaknya yang menjadi ahli sihir sekarang mereka bernama arif rahman dan shiba miyuki karena aku sempat menanyakannya ketika mereka berkunjung kesini.. aku bermain dengan mereka berdua sampai hari sudah menjelang malam. dan akupun sangat bahagia..." jeda issei kembali

"namun 2 minggu berikutnya mereka harus pergi ke Tokyo tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. akupun sedih ketika mendengar jika Arif dan Miyuki akan pergi meninggalkanku kembali. akupun sedih mendengar jika 2 temanku ini akan pergi kembali. namun, Arif-niichan memberikan nomor kontaknya kepadaku agar dia bisa mendengar keluh kesahku seperti apa yang membuatku senang dan memeluknya jika dia tahu penderitaanku karena pada saat itu aku menceritakan masa lalunya kepadanya"

"apa orang tuamu nggak marah, Issei-kun? soalnya bisa jadi orang tuamu bakalan marah jika kamu membongkar aib mereka" tanya Akeno

"mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu kepadaku karena aku sudah memiliki sifat mesum yang sudah sangat akut apalagi setelah kepergian Irina-chan karena ayahnya pindah tugas. mereka tidak peduli kepadaku kembali. Namun, pada saat ini setelah kedatangan Asia-chan, aku sangat senang sekali karena ada yang mengerti kepadaku sesaat sesudah aku menjadi iblis reinkarnasi oleh buchou. Namun, pada saat kedatangan Asia-chan dirumahku aku sangat marah ketika orang tuaku ingin anak perempuan karena mereka sangat tidak peduli kepada miki-nee.. sehingga aku selalu jarang berkomunikasi kepada orang tuaku.. dan begitulah kisahku yang sebenarnya akeno-senpai. aku nggak mau tahu lagi sama kedua orang tuaku karena mereka telah membuat hati kakakku menjadi perih dan sakit bahkan luka itu tidak bisa diobati dengan cara apapun" ucap issei yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya yang membuat dirinya kaget

"kenapa aku menangis?" tanya issei yang menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Namun apa daya, air matanya terus mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya yang tampan itu

 **grep**

lalu Akenopun memeluk Issei yang membuat Issei kaget jika dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh salah satu 'Two great Onee-sama' selain Rias Gremory yang merupakan ketua klub Occult Research Club

"sudah.. aku mengerti penderitaanmu, Issei-kun. Lepaskan saja agar kamu bisa tenang" ucap Akeno yang mengelus kepala Issei sehingga Isseipun kembali menangis dengan keras begitupun dengan Rias yang menguping pembicaraan antara Issei dengan Akeno. Dirinya juga mengeluarkan airmata ketika mendengar kisah Issei dan gurunya yang merupakan kakaknya dimasa lalu apalagi Akeno dirinya tengah berusaha menahan tangis agar tidak membuat kouhai kesayangannya cemas kepadanya

setelah beberapa menit menangis, akhirnya Isse berhenti menangis begitupun dengan Rias dan Akeno. Mereka berhenti menangis ketika melihat issei sudah mulai agak tenang

greekk

dan tanpa sadar akhirnya rias membuka pintu tersebut yang membuat pemilik sacred gear (boosted gear) merinding ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari belakang. ketika dilihat rupanya ketua klub nampak cemburu melihat adegan itu tersaji didepannya dimana akeno memeluk issei dengan mesra

"sepertinya kalian berdua sangat menikmatinya ya?"tanya rias yang pelaku pembuka pintu kuil tersebut dengan tampang datar

"bu-buchou"

"ara-ara ufufufu" ucap akeno dengan tawa khasnya karena dirinya ketangkap basah oleh ketua klub dimana dirinya tengah bermesraan dengan issei

"bisa kamu jelaskan maksudmu melakukan ini akeno?" tanya Rias dengan nada cemburu

"ara-ara aku hanya mengobati issei-kun dari kekuatan naganya yang keluar" ucap akeno dengan watadosnya

"sepertinya bukan itu yang terjadi... apa benar dia mengatakan seperti itu, issei?" tanya rias yang menutup matanya dengan cemburu dan melangkah kearah issei

"a-ano.. sebenarnya" lalu pipi isseipun dijewer dengan sangat kuat oleh Rias dengan tampang cemburu yang tercetak di wajahnya

"Sepertinya dirimu sangat menyukai dan ingin bermesraan dengan akeno-neesama untuk menjadi tempat tidurmu ya?" tanya rias yang nampak begitu cemburu

"bu-bwukan swewperti itwu. a-akwu" ucap issei yang menyanggah perkataan rias. namun apa daya, dirinya nggak bisa berkatan sempurna

"terserah kamu sajalah" ucap Rias yang melangkah keluar dan melepaskan cubitan dan jeweran di pipi issei

"bu-buchou"

"ara~ara ufufufufufu"

akhirnya isseipun mengejar rias yang kini sudah berada di tengah tangga

"nee. issei. menurutmu, aku ini apa dimatamu?" tanya Rias tiba-tiba kepada issei

"kenapa kamu tanya itu, buchou?" tanya issei kembali

"sudahlah. tolong jawab saja" ucap rias

"menurutku sih. buchou adalah buchou yang selalu ingin kulindungi" ucap issei

"be-begitu ya"

"ada apa buchou. kok kayak sedih gitu?" tanya issei

"bukan apa-apa kok" ucap rias yang kini menampakkan senyumnya disertai dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar yang kini tengah mengejek issei

akhirnya isseipun pulang kerumah. Tapi bukan kerumah dia yang sebenarnya, melainkan rumah milik teman masa kecilnya yang kedua yang bersebelahan dengan orang tuanya. sejak dirinya ditanya dengan siapa dia ingin tinggal akhirnya dirinya menjawab dirumah Arif dan dirinya langsung mengemas barang pakaian dan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk dibawa kerumah temannya. begitupun dengan ruuji dan asia. mereka berdua berjanji unutk tetap mengikuti issei dimanapun dia tinggal sehingga kedua orang tua issei menyesal sekali mendengar penuturan anaknya. namun, mereka tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak mereka karena mereka nggak mau hubungan keluarganya renggang dengan issei yang sudah nampak murka dan memasang wajah datar kepada orang tuanya

"tadaima" sapa issei

"okaerinasai" sapa balik orang itu balik yang rupanya kakaknya sendiri

"oh... miki-neechan" ucap issei yang kini berlari dan memeluk kakaknya yang baru saja tiba dari dapur yang tengah memakai celemek ditambah pakaian kakaknya seperti ibu-ibu muda. Miki yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh adiknya berusaha menahan laju dorongan adiknya agar dirinya serta adiknya nggak jatuh

"moo... segitu kangennya sama onee-chan ya?" tanya Miki dengan nada menggoda issei

"yap begitulah" jawab issei dengan cengiran khasnya

"oh ya, Arif-niichan mana?" tanya issei

"dia lagi merenovasi rumah ini sebentar" ucap miki

 **zwiiingg boom boom adaaaww oi hati-hati goblok bam bam sakit**

dan benar saja di dalam kedengaran bunyi mesin ditambah bunyi jatuh darisana ditambah ada bunyi teriakan darisana yang membuat issei sweetdrop seketika. tak lama kemudian muncullah kakak arif yang baru saja keluar dari toilet

"aduh...bising amat sih diatas. apa nggak bisa dikecilin suaranya?" tanya sosok itu yang bernama miyuki shiba

"oh Issei-kun. okaerinasai" sapa miyuki dengan senyum hangat ketika dia melihat ada issei yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah

"oh.. tadaima. Miyuki-nee" balas issei kepada miyuki

"OII... BISA TENANG NGGAK KALIAN DIATAS?" teriak gaje orang yang kini berada di dalam kamar mandi. dan issei yakin jika ini suaranya ruuji yang lagi mandi dirumah arif dengan tenang dan nikmat yang kini sudah diganti dengan kegaduhan

"BISING AMAT LOE. SUDAH SANA DIAM" balas arif yang berteriak kepada ruuji

"etto. apa kita harus membantu Arif-niichan juga?" tanya issei entah kepada siapa

"aku rasa juga begitu. yang kerja hanya 8 orang saja. dan mungkin besok mereka harus bantu ngecat lagi" ucap miyuki

lalu akhirnya issei, miyuki dan miki berjalan ke lantai 2. dan terlihat disana jika arif sedang mengukur ukuran pintu

"oh.. Issei-kun. okaerinasai" ucap Arif yang kini pakai helm keselamatan dalam konstruksi yang entah sejak kapan ada begitupun dengan yang lain dan menyapa issei

"tadaima, Arif-niichan" sapa balik issei kepada arif

"Arif-kun disini kurang semen nih untuk menutup batu batanya" ucap perempuan yang berada didalam ruangan dan yap orang itu adalah maruzensky. yang memakai helm keamanan juga dan dirinya terlihat didalam ruangan karena ruangan tersebut menggunakan lampu LED putih terang

'sejak kapan batu batanya ada disini?' batin issei yang sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Maruzensky

"oii...bukannya semennya sudah cukup?" tanya arif dengan heran karena dia pikir semennya untuk menutup batu batanya sudah cukup

"hanya seperempat saja yang dibutuhkan" ucap Maruzensky

"kalau gitu minta sama spe-chan. dia lagi memoles dinding" ucap arif kepada maruezensky

lalu maruzensky pun pergi ketempat spe yang lagi sibuk memoles dinding

"spe-chan" ucap maruezensky yang membuat special week atau biasa dipanggil spe menoleh kearahnya

"ada apa?" tanya spe ketika dirinya dipanggil maruzensky

"boleh aku minta seperempat semen milikmu?" tanya maruzensky kepada spe. Dan spe mengangguk

"ambillah sebagiannya . memang semennya kurang ya?" tanya spe

"ya begitulah. Aku berusaha untuk memolesnya. namun ketika aku lihat ember yang berisi semen milikku, malah sudah habis. apalagi hanya tinggal seperempat saja yang tersisa" jelas maruezensky

" ya sudah. nih ambil saja sebagian milikku. punyaku sudah hampir selesai, Maru-chan" ucap Spe yang menunjuk dindingnya yang tinggal hanya beberapa senti lagi agar tertutup dengan semen dengan rapi

"oii... apa kami bertiga dilupakan?" interupsi issei yang membuat semuanya menoleh dan kaget jika mereka ketemu issei

"sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?" tanya spe yang kaget dan memegang dadanya karena spot jantung

"sejak aku menyapa arif-niichan" balas issei yang membuat spe berhenti spot jantungnya ketika mendengar ucapan issei barusan

"ohh... pantesan ada bunyi orang menyapa barusan. rupanya kamu toh, issei-kun" ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat ikat twintail yang kita kenal daiwa scarlet yang dipanggil scarlet yang tidak terkejut melihat kedatangan issei

"kenapa kamu nggak kaget jika ada issei sih?" tanya spe

"karena aku sudah tahu jika Issei-kun bakalan menyapa Arif-kun, Spe-chan" ucap narita yang membuat spe paham seketika

"oh ya suzuka mana?" tanya issei kembali karena ketika dia naik keatas dirinya hanya melihat ada 6 orang yang kerja

"oh.. kalau suzuka-chan dia pergi sama asia-chan karena disuruh miki-nee untuk membeli bahan makanan" ucapan perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan poni putih yang bernama vodka

"mereka sudah berangkat ketika kami mau bekerja apalagi sebelum kedatanganmu, Issei-kun" ucap perempuan yang bertubuh loli tapi memiliki aset seperti asia argento yang bernama teio

"begitu ya... kalau gitu aku ikutan bantu. ya daripada bosan dan nggak ada kerja sama sekali" ucap issei dengan gerutunya yang membuat arif senang jika ada yang akan menyelesaikan rumahnya

"kalau begitu kamu bantuin ngecat pintu saja soalnya cat sudah aku beli sama maruzensky, vodka, dan rudolf"

"ok" balas issei yang kni pakai helm keselamatan yang dia dapat entah dari mana dan mulai mengecat

"oh ya, Arif-niichan. kalau aku kasih modif atau gambar boleh nggak?" tanya issei yang minta persetujuan dan dibalas anggukan arif tanda setuju

"tentu saja. gambar saja apa yang ingin kamu buat di pintu itu" ucap arif yang menyetujui ucapan issei

"oh ya apa kamu sudah membeli jendelanya , narita-chan?"tanya arif

"sudah. jendelanya aku letakkan bersebelahan dengan pintu itu" ucap narita yang menunjuk kaca yang sudah dibingkai dengan kayu

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap arif

"haaah... kalian ini berisik amat ya jika sudah mau merenovasi rumah"ucap ruuji yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang berwarna putih dengan garis biru polos ditambah dengan celana hawai warna biru

"ya begitulah karena issei-kun sama kamu juga asia-chan juga tinggal disini.. ya makanya aku renovasi rumah ini" ucap arif

"oh ya issei-kun"

"ada apa, ruuji-kun?"

"disitu ada jendela didekat pintu itu jadi kamu harus hati-hati"

"ok..." balas issei

"oh ya kakak kebawah dulu sama miyuki-chan ya arif-kun, issei-kun" ucap miki

"iya hati-hati miki-nee, miyuki-nee/miki-neechan, miyuki-neechan" ucap arif dan issei bersamaan

ketika dibawah mereka berdua ketemu asia dan suzuka

"kami pulang"

"selamat datang" ucap miki dan miyukii bersamaan

"oh ya apa issei-kun sudah pulang?" tanya asia yang mengkhawatirkan issei

"sudah dan dia lagi membantu arif-kun untuk merenovasi rumah" ucap miki yang senang jika adik mesumnya ini memiliki pacar yang perhatian walau polos

setelah perenovasian rumah yang memakan waktu hampir 2 jam dikarenakan mereka menggunakan sihir akhirnya renovasi itupun selesai dan didalam rumah arif sudah ada kamar satu lagi yakninya kamar tidur untuk issei, ruuji, dan asia. begitupun dengan kamar mandi. kini kamar mandi sudah sangat luas dikarenakan bantuan sihir dari ruuji dan arif untuk membuat pemandian air panas

"hadeeh... capeknya" ucap issei yang kini membaringkan badannya di lantai keramik di lantai satu. begitupun dengan yang lain

"sama denganku tapi nggak sebanding kamu juga kali issei-kun" ucap ruuji

"apa maksudmu?" tanya issei

"aku harus mencari tempat jendela yang sesuai untuk ruanganmu itu dan lagi jauhnya hanya 10km dari sini jadi aku menggunakan zoidsku untuk hal ini. Belum lagi menurunkannya dari zoids, mengangkatnya, dan membawanya kelantai 2. berbeda dengan mereka berdelapan mereka langsung kerja untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk kita bertiga apalagi ruangan itu sangat luas" jelas ruuji sambil menunjuk arif dan delapan perempuan yang kini menikmati kipas angin karena saking lelahnya merenovasi rumah itu

"hai... terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua" ucap miyuki yang membawa minuman dingin begitupun dengan miki yang juga membawa minuman dingin sedangkan asia dan suzuka menyiapkan makan malam yang kini sudah terhidang didepan mata

akhirnya penghuni rumah arif rahman beserta keluarga sudah ramai dengan acara makan malam disana berbeda dengan keluarga asli hyoudou issei yakninya orang tuanya. kehidupan disana sangat sepi walau kedatangan orang tua Rias sendiri. mereka tidak tahu jika Issei akan benar-benar pindah dari rumah ini dan tidak tahu jika selama ini issei memendam amarahnya dan kemurkaannya karena nasehat seorang kakaknya sendiri yang telah mereka tampar, mereka pukul, dan mereka usir tanpa alasan yang jelas

 **TBC**

 **baiklah gan mungkin segini dulu untuk chapter 16 dimana issei bertemu salah satu malaikat yang bernama michael dan memberikan sebuah pedang yang bernama ascalon. Nah untuk chapter berikutnya akan ada perjanjian perdamaian antar fraksi di kota kuoh**

 **dan jangan lupa sertakan kritik juga saran agar cerita ini makin menarik**

 **baiklah sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic ini dan terimakasih**

 **-=====arif4342 logout=====-**


End file.
